Voyage of Unknown
by lasatgirl60
Summary: The GHOST travels to the planet Maridun to aid in a medical emergency to the Lurmen people, but on the way there, they get caught in an anomaly similar to a wormhole. They end up near the planet Earth and have to land since the ship is damaged. Not knowing what they will find and if they can ever get back, the crew has to adjust to life on an unknown world far from home.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Here is a new story that I had rattling around in my head while I was house sitting/petsitting for nearly a month. This one will have the GHOST family plus Rex and Ahsoka. In this story the ship is on a mercy mission and gets caught in a space anomaly that sends them into another galaxy to crash land on a planet with a single moon (Earth). They land in the Pacific Northwest in Washington State near the Columbia River. The story is set years before any towns are formed and everything is wild country...

VOYAGE OF UNKNOWN

Chapter 1 The Anomoly

The GHOST hurled through hyperspace towards the Outer Rim world of Maridun. The Lurmen people who normally wanted nothing to do with the rebels, had called for help when a sickness hit their village. The GHOST would bring medicines and supplies with the help of Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka aiding with their Jedi healing abilities.

The ship exited hyperspace near Maridun and Hera Syndulla breathed a sigh of relief for the mission so far was going smoothly.

"Hera?" Ezra Bridger called over the ship's com, "Is Kanan up there with you? I need his help with my lightsaber."

"Yeah, I'm here, kid," Kanan Jarrus answered looking over at Hera, "I'll be right down..."

"Kanan...," Hera gasped as she gazed out the viewport, "Have you seen anything like that?"

She pointed to where a strange anomaly was forming in the path that the GHOST was heading for.

"What the?" Kanan gasped.

Hera pressed the com button.

"Ezra, you, Sabine, Zeb, Rex and Ahsoka get up her quick!"

Soon the boy, the Mandalorian girl, the Lasat, the former clone trooper and the former Togrutan Jedi came through the doorway into the cockpit.

"Karabast!" Zeb, Ezra and Sabine said at the same time.

"My sentiments, exactly!" Rex responded, his brown eyes wide.

"Hera," Ahsoka said, "What is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Chopper gave out a frightened beep and turned to Hera telling her he didn't know what it was either.

"Hey, Chopper, think it will eat ya?" Zeb said not being able to resist the urge to poke a jab at the small astromech.

Chopper's answer came in a slap to the Lasat's leg with one of his manipulator arms.

"Why you little..."

Kanan closed his eyes reaching out to get a feel for the anomaly that resembled an imploded star cluster but wasn't. The thing churned with swirls of color the likes none of them had ever seen.

A beep from her console startled Hera out of her awe-filled stare.

"Great!" she yelled over the alarms now sounding through the cockpit, "That thing is pulling us towards it!"

She activated the GHOST'S main drive to try and pull away, but to no avail. The ship shuddered and the engines whined in protest straining against the pull.

"It's no use!" Hera called, "The GHOST can't pull free! There's not enough power!"

"Kanan!" Ahsoka called over the din, "Let's you, Ezra and I try something my master did once!"

"What's that?" Kanan asked feeling the ship lurch.

"Lay your hands on the controls and delve deep into the Force..."

The three Jedi moved forward much to the surprise of Rex, Zeb, Hera and Sabine. They placed their hands on the console over the engine controls. Closing their eyes, faces in deep concentration, they reached out to connect with the engines and it's many parts.

"Kanan!" Hera called out, "Whatever you're doing, keep it up! We're pulling free!"

A rumble from deep in the ship sounded and the GHOST shook violently.

"That didn't sound good!" came Sabine's reply.

Rex and Zeb kept staring at the phenomenon their eyes wide with fear and amazement.

Another rumble sounded and a smell of burning circuitry. Chopper let out a squeal and tried to locate what was burning.

"It's no use!'' Hera called out, "I have to shut the engines down before they overheat!"

Her shutting down of the engines caused the three Jedi to fall back, blood seeping from their nostrils. Zeb, Sabine and Rex sprang forward to help them up.

"You okay?" Zeb asked of Kanan as he saw his friend open his eyes.

"Yeah...I've never...felt anything like that..."

"My head hurts!" Ezra muttered, his head against Sabine's shoulder.

Ahsoka was being cradled in Rex's arms, the trooper looking down at her in a concerned manner.

"Everyone hang on!" Hera called back to her friends, "We're being pulled inside!"

They all closed their eyes silently praying to whatever gods they believed in. Chopper placed his manipulator arms over his photoreceptors in a gesture of fear. The little droid let out a squeal.

The GHOST shuddered making everyone on board feel like their teeth were rattling. The ship entered the anomaly's event horizon and the shuddering grew worse with sparks flying from the consoles. Hera, with Kanan's help, shut everything down except life support. An eerie squeal sounded setting everyone's nerves on edge. Zeb put his hands over his pointed ears, the sound affecting him the worst. He groaned and shut his eyes to the pain he felt. Blood seeped from his ears and between his fingers. The loud sounds became muffled to him and he fell to the floor. Ahsoka saw him fall and bent down to help when the ship shuddered again.

As the VCX 100 freighter entered the anomaly, it was like a giant had grabbed the ship and was trying to shake her apart. Anything that wasn't bolted down, was thrown through the air in slow motion. Ahsoka was hit by a flying part of the console and fell near where Zeb was on the deck still clutching at his ears. Ezra opened his eyes first and beheld something that made his eyes widen.

The inside of the anomaly was a swirl of energy and color that pulsed with the rhythm of an almost living being. He heard Zeb groan and bent down to help his friend.

"Z...E...B...," his voice sounding slow and distorted.

"K...A...R...A...B...A...S...T!" the big Lasat muttered back his hearing getting more garbled.

"F...E...E...L...S...I...C...K," was Rex's slurred response as he covered his mouth.

Sabine was on the deck vomiting and looked over to see Hera and Kanan moving slower than normal people would be doing. Even the alarms sounded too slow! Ahsoka hung onto Rex's arm and her eyes began to close.

A deeper rumbling from within the ship sounded and then everyone except Chopper lost consciousness. The ship went deeper into the swirling mass and the little droid took over the controls.

Hold together, he said in binary to the ship's computer system.

Can't...came the GHOST'S response.

You have to, was Chopper's heated reply, We have to save the organics on board. Put in these coordinates...

What seemed like hours passed by as the ship went deeper into the anomaly, Chopper navigating the GHOST through the malestrom. With a final rumble, the GHOST exited the anomaly.

Chopper beeped a sound of amazement as he gazed at the unfamiliar stars.

Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, Rex and Ahsoka began to come around and opened their eyes to a sight unfamiliar to them. Hera got her wits about her first and consulted the ship's computer.

"Chopper, where are we?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Kanan seeing him also rubbing his eyes. She looked back and saw the other's stirring awake for the most part. Zeb was rubbing at his ears that looked to be bleeding but she wasn't sure. The little droid beeped in a confused way.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Chopper beeped again holding up his manipulator arms in a gesture of almost regret.

"Ugh...," Zeb grumbled rubbing the back of his head, his ears hurting more.

"Hera, can you pinpoint where we are?" Kanan asked as he helped the others to their feet.

The Twi'lek pilot's brow furrowed in concentration, her green eyes widening with shock.

"Kanan," she whispered looking over at him, "W...We're nowhere near Maridun. According to Chopper and the ship's computer, we've traveled over...one million light years from Maridun or anywhere in the Outer Rim."

The Jedi's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing the truth. He looked back at the alarmed expressions on the other's faces.

"I've checked it over twice and so has Chopper," Hera answered a sad look on her face.

"Can we get back home?" Sabine asked feeling Zeb move up behind her. The Lasat was still rubbing at his ears but took one hand to lay on her shoulder. Ezra moved up to his two friends who were more like siblings and layed a hand on Zeb's arm. Zeb put his big arms around the teenagers feeling them tremble. His hearing was still muffled and the pain was getting worse.

"According to the readouts and Chopper's calculations," Hera began to say her voice heavy with emotion, "Even at a sustained speed in hyperspace, it will take us over one...hundred years to even reach the farthest part of Wild Space. The GHOST will run out of fuel long before then."

A collective gasp sounded from everyone and Ahsoka fell into Rex's arms. Zeb held Ezra and Sabine closer as he swallowed hard. He couldn't hear everything that Hera had said, but got the most of what he could. They were never going home.

"How about something to lower your spirits more?" Hera said checking over more readings, "We have to land the GHOST. The ship is badly damaged."

"Where?" Rex asked.

Chopper added a sad little beep of his own.

"There!" Hera said confirming with Chopper's readouts. She was pointing out the viewport to a planet that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The planet was covered with green and blues of massive bodies of water. A single moon orbited it.

"Do you know which planet that is?" Ahsoka asked checking some star charts.

"It's not listed on any of our star charts or the Empire's," Kanan answered, "But it will sustain life. I'm not reading any evidence of cities or civilization. Seems to be covered with forests, deserts and two big oceans."

"We've got to land," Hera added, "I'm losing control of the engines that even Chopper can't repair."

"I've found us a landing area and it is near a river," Kanan said.

"This is going to be a rough landing, so hang on!" Hera called back to the others.

"More like a crash!" Zeb yelled out.

Sabine gave the Lasat a jab to the rib cage getting a grunt from him.

Hera, with her usual expertise, guided the GHOST through the atmosphere, the ship shuddering in protest. Everyone gazed in wonder as the ship broke through the cloud cover that surrounded the vast mountain range that was near the river. Rain pelted the viewscreen and lightning flashed around the ship followed by loud cracks of thunder.

"Swell!" Rex yelled out, "We land on a strange planet in kriffing who knows where, and in the middle of a thunderstorm!"

Zeb grinned over at his friend and gave him a poke to the ribs before rubbing at his sore ears again. Rex eyed him with concern seeing the blood drying on the Lasat's neck fur.

The GHOST came to a rough landing in a meadow not far from a forest and the river that was over a mile wide! Everyone was thrown through the air and hit the walls, deck and each other. Not one of them escaped from being injured. Chopper let out a squeal and went over to check his shipmates.

Outside the ship, the storm raged on, pelting the metal skin with rain and hail...


	2. Chapter 2 Where Are We?

A/N: Hopefully people have read chapter 1 of this new story. Now that the GHOST has landed on a strange planet, the crew will have to learn how to survive without the help of anyone from their galaxy .

Chapter 2 Where Are We?

"K...Kanan," Hera whispered as she picked herself up from under the main console where she landed. She rubbed her shoulder where a bruise was forming and she felt blood on her right hand. She looked down and saw that a piece of metal was stuck in the top of her hand. Groaning, she looked over to see if the others were all right. Something was burning in the cockpit and Chopper was already on it, putting out the fire with his built-in extinguisher.

"Hera?" Kanan asked seeing the others moving more or less. He shakily stood up and saw that Hera seemed okay but Rex was wedged against the far wall his forehead bleeding. He was cradling Ahsoka in his arms and the Togrutan was unconscious. A big bump was on the right side of her head with a bruise forming.

"Hera! Kanan!" Sabine called out as she helped Ezra to his feet. The boy was cradling his left arm against his body the limb obviously broken. The girl was leaning against one of the seats and it could be seen that her right ankle was broken.

"Oh..." Zeb moaned as he stood up his right arm bleeding from a nasty gash. The Lasat's ears were bleeding again and this time Hera noticed.

"Zeb, did you hit your head?" she asked as she checked the two teenager's wounds and also his.

"No, When we went through that whatever it was... it hurt my ears. I can't hear very well...and it's getting worse."

"Ahsoka's hurt bad," Rex said as he stood up cradling her in his arms, "She got a nasty bump to her head."

Kanan went to check on her and looked over at Hera.

"Let's get her to the medbay...she's in bad shape."

"Zeb," Hera said to the Lasat, "Carry Sabine and help Ezra to the medbay. I'll be there in a minute after Chopper and I get the ship secured."

Ahsoka was made comfortable on a medbay bed and Kanan ran a scanner over her body. The readings showed she had a head injury but it wasn't life threatening.

"She has a severe concussion and should come around in a few hours," Kanan said to a worried Rex, "Let's just make her more comfortable."

Rex sat down on a chair next to the Togrutan's bedside and held onto her hand. The others watched as the clone trooper kept vigal at her side. Hera with Kanan's help got to bandaging everyone's wounds or setting breaks. Kanan as gentle as he could, pulled out the tiny piece of metal that was imbedded in Hera's right hand. After it was removed, he bandaged her hand. She returned the favor in bandaging a cut on the Jedi's face. Both of them turned to Zeb who waited patiently for the others to be cared for. The Lasat told them that his injuries could wait.

"Zeb, this will hurt a bit," Hera said as she started to suture the bad gash on his right arm. The wound was deep and could get infected if not treated.

The Lasat gritted his teeth as he felt the suturing needle go through his thick fur and skin.

"Sorry, Zeb...we don't have Lasat-sized needles on board to sew up your cut," Hera said seeing how uncomfortable he was, "Just bear with me..."

Soon the Lasat's injured arm was treated and wrapped in a bacta bandage. Kanan made a sling to keep the arm still while it healed. He had also made Ezra a sling to hold his fractured wrist still.

"Let's get some rest," Hera suggested, "We can't go outside while this storm is going on."

"Sounds good," Kanan answered.

"What was that?" Zeb asked as he tilted his head rubbing at his pointed ears. It could be seen that they were bleeding again.

"Zeb, lay down on the medbay bed," Hera said her voice in a stern tone, "That's an order. Kanan, bring me that medical scanner."

"Well big guy," Kanan said a few minutes later after Hera checked his ears and put drops in them to help with the pain, "Your eardrums aren't ruptured, but very traumatized. That loud sound must've been dangerous for Lasat ears only. The drops should help with the pain and don't give me that look, you're staying in here for the time being."

"You can keep me company," Rex said as he grinned at his friend.

The storm raged on for two days and the GHOST family plus two, huddled inside listening to the hail and thunder outside. Nerves were on edge and soon Chopper with help from Ezra and Zeb began to squabble amongst themselves. Most of the disagreements were over the rations and how much noise one made while sleeping. That was mostly for Zeb since he snored quite loudly at times.

"I'm sleeping in the PHANTOM II," Ezra grumbled, "Can't stand Zeb's snoring anymore!"

"I snore?!" came the Lasat's retort, "You aren't exactly quiet when you sleep, plus you always toss and turn making your bunk squeak."

"How can you hear that?" Ezra added, "Your ears are bandaged!"

"I hear enough!"

"You snore like a herd of Banthas! "

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You also smell bad!"

"Aw...shut up!" Zeb yelled out.

"Enough!" Hera called out reaching the end of her rope with the two troublemakers, "Ezra, go to the PHANTOM II and Zeb...over in your chair! I don't want to hear another word!"

Ezra ran off to board the shuttle attached to the GHOST. Zeb made his way over to his wooden chair that was near the couch in the common area. The Lasat sat down arms crossed over his chest an almost pout on his face. Sabine sat on the couch laughing softly and Hera gave her a cross look.

"Sabine, don't say a word! You're just as bad as they are!"

"I didn't do anything!" she said as she got up and limped her way to her cabin.

Hera went back up to the cockpit to cool off and Kanan followed her.

"Hera," he said sitting down beside her, "What's wrong?"

The Twi'lek woman gave him a look of sadness, tears glistening in her green eyes.

"Kanan...I've never been that cross with Ezra, Zeb and Sabine. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Kanan answered, "Your nerves are frazzled like the rest of us. This has been an awful couple of days and being stuck inside the ship has set everyone on edge."

"We'll never get home," she said her voice heavy with emotion.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. Let's not worry about that now. All that matters is that we are safe thanks to you landing the ship and our injuries have been treated. When the storm lets up we can go out and explore the area."

Hera put her hands over her face and Kanan got up to kneel beside her seat. She felt his presence and fell forward into his arms.

"Everything will be all right," Kanan said in a soothing tone, "We're a family and families stick together in a crisis. We'll get through this, despite the 'kids' arguements!"

Hera lifted her head up from his shoulder and chuckled at Kanan's reference to Zeb, Ezra and Sabine being the "kids". It seemed like that at times even though Zeb was older than all of them. She started to feel better knowing that her crew, her family would stand beside her no matter what happened. Hera gave Kanan a quick kiss on the lips and stood up.

The storm finally let up and it could be seen that the area the ship landed in, was beautiful with the forests of tall trees, the big river and sweet smelling flowers growing through the grass of the meadow. Hera called her crew to the common area and gave them jobs to do to keep them from bickering again. With Kanan's help, she was going to explore the area by the river and Zeb with Sabine riding on his back followed by Ezra were going to explore the forest.

"Keep your coms on and don't wander too far," Hera said to the three "kids", "Just look around and come back to the ship."

"Huh?" Zeb asked still not able to hear very well.

"She said to keep our coms on!" Sabine yelled into one of the Lasat's pointed ears. Zeb flinched against the sound.

"Jeez, Sabine," he grumbled, "I'm not that deaf!"

Ezra just snickered, getting a dirty look from Zeb. Hera and Kanan hoped the three of them wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Where's Rex?" Kanan asked looking around for the trooper.

"He's with Ahsoka," Hera answered, "He's hardly left her side."

"He really cares for her," Kanan added sensing the affection that Rex felt for Ahsoka through the Force, "I think he loves her."

Chopper rolled down the ramp to follow Kanan and Hera, not wanting to be around Zeb, Ezra and Sabine. Those three drove the little droid nuts most of the time with their squabbling.

Zeb, with Sabine riding on his back, headed towards the forest taking a deep breath of the fresh smelling air. Ezra walked beside him doing the same thing.

"Sure smells nice here," the boy said.

"Huh?" Zeb answered shifting Sabine on his back.

Ezra just smiled and saw Sabine shaking her head.

Hera and Kanan walked hand in hand next to the river taking in the scenery and smelling the fresh air.

"If we had to crash land on a planet, at least it was a nice one," she said looking around. Chopper was doing a scan of the water and the nearby area when he let out an excited beep.

"Chopper says the river is full of fish and they are edible," Hera said to Kanan who was bending down looking at some flowers.

"That's good, at least we won't starve," he answered, "The food onboard and the rations won't last very long."

"Kanan! Hera!" their coms sounded.

"Sabine, what's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing!" she said, "We've found bushes of berries in the forest and I've scanned them! They are edible! The forest is full of them! Ezra and Zeb are picking some as we speak, if they don't eat all of them!"

"We're not eating them!" Ezra called out and the sounds of Zeb snickering sounded over the com.

"Okay, just get back here!"

Onboard the GHOST, Rex sat next to Ahsoka's bedside holding her hand. He kept staring at her face thinking it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ever since their reunion a few years ago, he felt more than friendship for her and she felt the same way. He was a bit afraid of getting close to her considering that he was a human clone that was aging and she was a young female Togrutan. Ahsoka didn't care. She loved Rex and had told him so. He couldn't bring himself to say the words and now it could be too late.

"Ahsoka," he said in a soft voice, "Please open your eyes. I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I should've told you a long time ago that...I love you...Ahsoka. I've loved you for a long time. Please...don't leave me. I love you..."

"I...love...you...too...," came a weak voice.

It was Ahsoka and her eyes opened partway. A small smile played at her lips and she reached a hand up to Rex's tear-stained face.

"Ahsoka!?"

"Rex...what happened?" she asked trying to sit up. He put his hands on her shoulders to ease her back down on the medbed.

"We crash landed on a planet in kriff knows where. The ship is badly damaged and..."

"And what?"

"We...may be stranded here for a long time or possibly...forever."

"At least I have you here with me," she said placing a hand against his face again.

Rex smiled at her and reached down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips that Ahsoka returned with earnest.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said as she closed her eyes, "For a long time."

She drifted back to sleep. Rex held tighter to her hand and gave her another kiss this time on the cheek.

Later towards evening, everyone came back on board the ship and Rex informed Hera and Kanan that Ahsoka was awake and was asking for them. They filled her in on what had happened and she hoped to help in investigating the planet but was ordered to stay aboard the ship, at least for a few more days. Rex agreed to stay with her.

Hera with help from Kanan, fixed a dinner of fish that they had caught in the river, some greens that were found to be edible and berries for dessert. Ezra and Zeb picked at their food and looked a bit sick.

"My stomach feels funny," the boy complained. Zeb just held his stomach and gave a pitiful groan.

"That's what you get for eating so many berries," Sabine said smiling in a devious way.

"Ezra, you and Zeb go to your cabins and lay down on your bunks," Hera said trying not to laugh. Ahsoka, Rex and Kanan couldn't hold the chuckles in. They got dirty looks from Zeb and Ezra, "I'll bring in some medicine to help with the stomach aches."

"Oh...," Zeb groaned, "Feels like I'm dying..."

"Now try to rest," Hera said after she administered some meds to the two crewmembers, "This should make you feel better."

Ezra gave a pitiful moan and pulled a blanket over his head. Zeb just rolled over facing the wall and pulled a blanket over his head too. Hera gave them both pats on the shoulder and walked out of the cabin.

"How's the troublemakers doing?" Rex asked a smile on his face. Ahsoka smiled too and began to laugh. Rex put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hera and Kanan smiled seeing the two showing affection to each other.

"They should feel better by morning," Hera said, "They ate too many berries and since the food was strange to them, it caused some discomfort."

"My stomach is a little sore too," Sabine added trying to get up to walk back to her cabin.

"Hold on, Sabine," Hera said, "Before you go, you need some meds..."

Soon after everyone was settled in, Hera and Kanan sat on the cargo bay ramp gazing out at the star-filled sky. They held each other close and were thankful that they had some time alone until...

"HERA! ZEB JUST THREW UP!" came Ezra's voice.

Hera and Kanan rolled their eyes and walked back up the ramp to see what the "kids" had done this time.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Natives

A/N : In this chapter, the crew meets the natives of the planet. Things could get interesting! I can't get over how many people have viewed the story! At least it's getting attention like "A Lasat On Kashyyyk" did.

Chapter 3 Meeting The Natives

Two weeks went by and the GHOST crew survived on the planet. Multiple trips were taken to areas near the ship to gather food, hunt for any dangerous animal life, or possibly human or alien life.

Ahsoka felt better and went outside with Rex to explore around the area. Zeb's ears were better and only his left ear was still affected making his hearing a bit impaired. The Lasat got used to it and also using one arm. The deep laceration on his arm was still bothering him and was showing signs of infection. Ezra's broken wrist was healing and he helped Sabine around, her ankle beginning to heal. The boy, with Zeb's help, made her a type of scooter she could get around on when they were outside. The three crewmembers began to get along better and had alot of fun exploring around the forest or hunting for more berries or other edible things.

One day they happened upon a big furry animal with two miniatures of itself nearby.

"Zeb, what is that?" Sabine asked coming up beside him on her scooter.

"Sssh...," the Lasat whispered gesturing Ezra over to come up next to him, "That creature could be dangerous."

The animal lifted up it's head sniffing the air. It had caught scent of the Lasat and the two teenagers.

"Uh oh...you kids back up slowly," Zeb said moving backwards, "That thing knows we're here."

The three of them backed up and Zeb took a protective stance if the animal decided to attack. The two smaller versions of itself caught sight of the three strangers and with curiousity, moved closer. The bigger animal growled and then let out a roar seeing it's obvious young close to the crewmembers. It let out a roar that made the fur on Zeb's neck stand on end. It bared it's teeth and moved forward.

"Karabast," Zeb grumbled and picked up Sabine much to her annoyance. He turned to Ezra.

"Run!"

The three crewmembers ran as fast as they could and the animal was right behind them. Before it caught up to them, Zeb spotted a tall tree and with Sabine hanging onto his neck, grabbed a low branch with his good arm and swung up into the tree out of reach of the animal...hopefully. Ezra, with his Jedi abilities, leaped up onto a branch above his friend's heads.

The furry animal let out another roar scaring the three of them.

"Zeb! What is that thing?" Sabine called out her voice tight with fear.

"I don't know!" came his answer.

"Sounds hungry," was Ezra's response.

As if it understood, the animal roared again and started to climb up the tall tree's trunk.

"Oh...kriff!" Sabine cried out, "Zeb! Do something!"

The Lasat held on as tight as he could making sure Sabine was secure and looked up to see Ezra was safe. He climbed higher up in the tree.

The animal inched it's way further up the tree trunk, the three crewmembers hanging on tight and closed their eyes expecting to die.

Suddenly out of nowhere came five men, obviously human and yelling loudly while brandishing wooden spears. The animal turned to the noise and saw the five men who outnumbered it. It uttered a growl, climbed down and then ran off into the forest.

The five rescuers looked up the tree and uttered a gasp at seeing Zeb. They began to utter words in a language that Ezra or Sabine couldn't recognize but Zeb seemed to understand. The strangers held their spears higher as Zeb climbed down followed by Ezra and Sabine. The five men who had skin color not unlike Ahsoka's didn't give Ezra or Sabine a second glance, but Zeb was stared at in an almost reverent way. The men began to poke at Zeb's furry arms and clawed hands. The Lasat looked decidedly uncomfortable but didn't feel threatened.

"Zeb, they won't hurt you," Ezra said seeing the Lasat looked a bit uneasy, "Just don't make any sudden move."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense through the Force, what they are feeling," Ezra answered, "Just let them look you over. They are just curious about you."

"O...Okay."

Soon the five strangers ceased their examination of Zeb. They began to jabber amongst themselves making Zeb's eyes widen at the sounds of their language.

"Karabast...," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked from her perch on his back.

"They're speaking what sounds like...Lasani."

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked trying to understand the strange words.

"No...but some of their words sound like a form of Lasani," Zeb answered, "Only a few of the words make sense."

"Can you communicate with them?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know...I'll try."

Zeb took a deep breath and began to speak his native tongue to a group of people from a world millions of light years from Lasan. The strangers eyes widened and the tallest amongst them stepped forward standing in front of Zeb. The man was as tall as the Lasat. He uttered several words and placed his hand against his chest which was bare except for some kind of decoration that covered part of his neck.

"Tatanaka," he said in a deep voice a bit deeper than Zeb's. He pointed to Zeb and then to Ezra and Sabine.

"I think he's telling us his name," Zeb said and then pointed to himself while saying, "Zeb."

Zeb turned to his younger companions and they said, "Ezra." and "Sabine."

"Zeb," the man Tatanaka said pointing to the Lasat, "Ez...ra...Sa...bine," then pointed to the two teenagers.

Tatanaka turned to his four companions and they chattered amongst themselves. He turned and gestured Zeb to come with them.

"Zeb," Sabine asked as she got down from his back and held onto his arm, "What do they want?"

"Uh...I think they want us to follow them."

"We better go back and get Kanan and Hera," Ezra suggested.

"I think it'll be okay," Zeb answered giving the strangers one of his crooked smiles.

That seemed to relax them more and they gestured the three crewmembers to follow.

"Not without my scooter," Sabine said limping over to the device, "Both of you worked too hard on this to leave it behind. Besides, I plan to give it a new paint job."

That got snickers from her two "siblings'.

Zeb lead his younger friends and followed the five obvious humans with the tall one, Tatanaka in the lead. They went deeper into the forest observing the area around them so they could remember how to get back to the ship.

"How is it possible that humans so far from Yavin IV are living on a planet and speak a form of Lasani?" Sabine asked watching the five men who periodically glanced back at her probably because of her two-tone purple hair that was similar in color to Zeb's fur, or the sight of her scooter.

"I don't know," was all Zeb said as he felt self-conscious of all the attention he was getting from several of the younger strangers. They would come up and touch his arms as far as they could reach, considering the Lasat was much taller than them. Only Tatanaka was equal in height to him.

They continued to follow the five strangers knowing they were getting farther from the ship and the rest of their family. Soon they stopped in an open area that was surrounded with buildings of some kind that looked to be made from animal skins and wood. Tatanaka gestured to them to sit around a large fire that was enclosed in river stones in the middle of what the rebels figured was the native's village. Out of the structures came more strangers. This time there were women and children. Zeb looked around observing how the planet's natives were dressed and looked. The five men who they first met, were dressed in breech cloth garments and what looked like feathers in bands around their heads. Besides the neck decoration, Tatanaka also wore a headdress of feathers showing he was the leader of this group of humans. The females and the older children were dressed more simple and the youngest children ran around naked except for shell necklaces on their necks.

Suddenly a young female with long black hair in a braid down over one shoulder and dressed in a knee length skin dress, approached Zeb, Ezra and Sabine. The woman's large dark brown eyes widened at the sight of Zeb and she smiled walking up to the tall Lasat.

"Wabanaki," she said in a voice both powerful and sultry. She moved closer to Zeb and took ahold of his good arm while she leaned against him in a show of affection. Zeb felt a shiver course through his body and his sensitive nose picked up the scent of seduction on her. His face grew red with embarrassment. He swallowed hard, the gulp heard by everyone.

Tatanaka raised his arms and chattered in the Lasani-like tongue and Zeb's face grew redder.

"This is...embarrassing," he said to Ezra and Sabine who looked confused and a bit amused, "Tatanaka thinks I'm their god Bedagi come back to them."

Sabine and Ezra surpressed chuckles but quickly stopped when they looked around the native village, their eyes falling on a wooden totem that stood taller than Zeb. Carved images of obvious animals adorned it along with human-looking faces. It was the one on the very top that gave them pause.

"Karabast...," Sabine gasped, "Ezra, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, "That image on top looks like..."

"Zeb."

The image on the very top had a face not unlike their Lasat friend's. There were small differences as the ears were bigger and the eyes were yellow instead of green. The artist who had carved it, had captured the Lasat fur and striping along the sides of the face. On top of the head was a band with four feathers in it. Even the sideburns and beard were similar to Zeb's.

Zeb followed his friend's gazes and gasped at seeing his image on a faraway world's totem pole. The native woman moved closer to him and he was more uncomfortable. Tatanaka uttered more words pointing to the woman who now pressed closer to Zeb's side.

"Uh oh...," Zeb whispered and looked over at Ezra and Sabine, "This woman whose name is Wabanaki, is Tatanaka's daughter and...is supposed to...join with the god Bedagi."

"What does that mean?!" both Ezra and Sabine exclaimed.

"Uh...it means I have to...marry her and then...mate with her," Zeb said his voice quivering with emotion. He was beginning to feel fear.

"Zeb...we can't let this happen," Sabine said trying to free Zeb from the woman's clutches. Wabanaki frowned at her and moved closer nuzzling her head against Zeb's arm. The Lasat's shivering grew worse the fear rising.

Ezra shut his eyes and Wabanaki was thrown from her grip on Zeb. The Lasat fell to his knees and landed on his injured arm breaking open the wound. Dark blood began to stain the bacta bandages. The natives stared in awe at their "god" bleeding.

"Zeb, your arm!" Sabine cried kneeling down next to him not caring about her own injury.

The natives stared at Ezra in awe and then brandished spears motioning him to move away from Zeb.

"Sabine, go get Kanan," he whispered to the girl, "Go...now!"

The boy shut his eyes and reached out with the Force to levitate Zeb over to him. It was an effort considering the Lasat's size, but he had done it before. The natives seeing Zeb moving through the air backed up and fell on their knees uttering what sounded like chanting. They stared transfixed at Ezra.

Back at the GHOST, Hera grew worried not seeing Zeb, Ezra or Sabine. They had been gone a long time. She tried to contact them on their coms, but there was no answer. That made her worry even more.

"Kanan," she said to the Jedi who was helping Rex and Ahsoka clean a big fish, "Zeb isn't answering his com, neither is Ezra and Sabine."

"Maybe they turned them off," Rex said, "You know how kids are."

"Rex, Zeb isn't a kid," Ahsoka added.

"Well...he acts like one, especially when he's around Ezra."

"That doesn't matter!" Hera exclaimed, "I'm worried about them! Kanan, can you sense if they are in trouble?"

Kanan closed his eyes and reached out to Ezra. Ahsoka also closed her eyes to get a sense of Sabine and Zeb. Kanan's teal-colored eyes flew open and he gasped.

"They're in trouble...and they found a tribe of humans deep in the forest."

"I sense alot of fear from...Zeb," Ahsoka said, "Sabine is heading back to get us. Ezra is broadcasting anger more than fear and a protective stance towards Zeb."

Sabine showed up moments later, her face in a look of fear.

"Kanan! Zeb and Ezra are in trouble! There's these natives holding them hostage! They think Zeb is a god on their totem pole!"

"Slow down, Sabine," Kanan said hoping the girl would calm down for she was nearly in tears, "Tell us what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Sabine told Kanan and the others what had happened.

"It started when this big furry animal chased us up a tree. I thought it was gonna eat us! These five natives came along and chased the animal away, but when they saw Zeb, they nearly fainted! We went back to their village and that's when we saw this totem pole with an image of Zeb on the top. Because of this, the natives think Zeb is their god Bedagi and he is to join with the chief's daughter according to their customs. They won't let Zeb go unless... he marries this woman and...mates with her!"

"We won't let that happen," Kanan said looking over at Hera, Rex and Ahsoka, "We have to handle this situation in a delicate manner. After all, these people haven't harmed them."

"Haven't harmed them?!" Sabine yelled, "What do you call getting a spear pointed at you and Zeb...he's got an alien woman practically throwing herself at him!"

"Calm down, Sabine," Hera said, "Let's board the PHANTOM II and go find them. You go back on the GHOST and get some rest."

"No! You couldn't find the village. Zeb, Ezra and I marked our trail as the natives took us. We have to go on foot!"

"That's not possible," Hera said, "I can tune the PHANTOM II's sensors to locate a human and a Lasat. Kanan, you connect with Ezra, that should help."

Sabine became sullen as she sat in the back of the Sheathipede shuttle thinking they were wrong to use the PHANTOM II in the rescue. She knew the natives would be frightened at seeing a ship flying overhead. From what she observed back at the village, these people were very superstitious.

The shuttle took off...


	4. Chapter 4 A Near Death

A/N: This will be the last update for awhile. Going to be very busy the next three months and will try to add more chapters when I can. The GHOST family will be interacting more with the natives and they still think Zeb is their god! Go figure!

Chapter 4 Health Scare

Zeb rubbed at his injured arm feeling the wound swelling. He lifted up the bacta bandage and saw the large cut was swollen and oozing. A frown crossed his Lasat features which Ezra saw.

"Zeb, does your arm hurt?" Ezra asked looking over at Zeb and then around at the village. He noticed that both of them were seated on the ground surrounded by several of the native men armed with spears and bow and arrows.

"Yeah...it does hurt...and it's swelling up," came the Lasat's response.

"Here, let me try to make it feel better."

"How you gonna do that? You don't know anything about doctoring."

Ezra closed his eyes and put his hands on Zeb's injured arm.

"Oh...it's one of those Jedi things."

The two natives guarding them watched as under Ezra's hands a blue glow appeared. They began to jabber amongst themselves and gestured to Tatanaka.

"Zeb, what are they saying?" Ezra asked not opening his eyes.

"They...think you are a great healer...like their...I think the word translates to shaman."

Tatanaka walked over to one of the shelters and held the entranceway open to reveal a tall elderly human with a strange headdress on adorned with feathers and bones. The man's hair was silver and hung down his back in a single braid. His face was lined and stern looking. He wore from neck to feet an animal skin tunic and pants with an amulet of some kind around his neck.

Wabanaki, during the verbal exchange had kept her distance from Zeb and Ezra, but moved closer seeing Ezra's healing. She sat down next to Zeb and scooted close to him making the Lasat very uncomfortable. The native girl reached over to Zeb's injured arm and pushed Ezra away.

"What the?!" Ezra grumbled and watched as Wabanaki got up and sat on Zeb's right side looking up into the Lasat's green eyes in a loving way. She uttered what sounded like words of comfort and carassed the bandaged arm in a soothing way. Zeb closed his eyes feeling her gentle touch over the wound. Then he opened his eyes to see her reach up and kiss him on the mouth. She said something and moved closer making Zeb swallow hard.

"What is she saying?" Ezra asked feeling frustrated at not understanding the native tongue.

"She says my arm will now be healed because of her...love for me. Her touching of my arm was a sign of the beginning of her...joining with me."

Ezra stifled a chuckle getting looks of confusion from Wabanaki.

"It's not funny, kid," Zeb said feeling even more uncomfortable at the girl's closeness, "We...are to be joined in a ceremony...tonight and then...she is to...mate with me."

"Zeb...you can't do that," Ezra answered.

"Yeah...I know..."

A sound from above made them both look up.

It was the PHANTOM II flying overhead to land nearby. The natives saw the shuttle and they fell to their knees chanting. Wabanaki moved away from Zeb to kneel next to her father.

The shuttle landed in a clearing close to the village and with the natives occupied, Ezra lead Zeb away to reunite with the rest of their family. Kanan and Hera exited the shuttle first with Rex helping Sabine. Ahsoka walked out next alongside them. They all watched as the natives approached them, eyes wide with wonder.

"Kanan, look at their skin color," Hera said to the Jedi, "It resembles Ahsoka's without the facial markings."

"They are definitely human," Kanan added reaching out with the the Force to get a better feel for the natives, "Primitive, but not harmful to us...hopefully. They possess intelligence but seem to be very superstitious."

Tatanaka stepped forward to greet the newcomers his eyes widening at the sight of Hera and Ahsoka. The other natives stayed back and watched Ezra and Zeb walk up to the strangers who gave them both hugs.

"Zeb, your arm is bleeding again," Hera said in her maternal tone. She saw the drying blood on the bandage.

"Yeah, I know. Ezra used his Jedi powers to stop the bleeding."

"We'll treat it better when we get back to the GHOST."

"Hello," Ahsoka said walking towards the natives, her face in a friendly smile.

"Ahsoka," Rex whispered seeing his love moving close to the strangers.

"It's okay, Rex. They won't harm me. I sense just curiosity from them."

The natives flocked around the Togrutan and touched her head tails and face. She stood still not the least bit afraid of them. Rex was nervous seeing her so close to the native people.

Hera began to help Zeb into the shuttle and there was a reaction at the Lasat leaving.

"Begadi!" a young native girl somewhat older than Sabine cried out and ran to Zeb throwing her arms around his chest. Zeb's eyes grew wide and he tried to wriggle free but she wouldn't let go. Hera walked over and tried to pry the girl away from the Lasat. The native girl bared her teeth and held on tighter. Rex went over and pried her arms free from around Zeb. By now the Lasat was feeling a bit embarrassed and very uncomfortable at the affection she was showing him.

Wabanaki began to cry and ran to what the rebels figured was her father and the leader of the native tribe. He frowned and motioned to two of the other natives who looked like warriors and they began to put arrows into a bow of some kind. They pulled back the bows and Kanan raised his hand, the weapons flying out of their hands.

"Get into the ship!" he cried motioning them all to board the shuttle before the natives could re-arm themselves.

The PHANTOM II took off, the natives fleeing in fear. However, Tatanaka motioned to the two warriors who tried to defend them to pick up their weapons and follow the strange flying creature who had taken Begadi away.

Back at the GHOST, Hera resutured Zeb's injury and rebandaged it. She fixed a better sling to keep the arm close to his body and gave him a shot for the pain seeing he needed it.

"Zeb, I swear you're worse than Ezra, Sabine and Chopper put together," she said patting his face.

"Hey!" the two teens said glad that their "big brother" was better. Chopper just blew a rude sound that made them all laugh.

"Well, same to you, Chopper!" Zeb grumbled and stuck his tongue out at the droid getting one of his chortled laughs as a response. Zeb crossed his arms and looked a bit embarrassed.

"C'mon, let's go up and get something to eat," Ahsoka suggested, "Rex and I have fixed something I think everyone will enjoy."

Everyone got up and headed to the galley except for Zeb.

"Think I'll take a nap," the Lasat said as he got up off the medbay bed.

"Do you feel all right?" Hera asked and walked over to place a hand against the Lasat's face. The fur felt a little more warmer than normal.

"Just tired. I guess that shot is making me sleepy."

"You go lay down for while and I'll be in after a bit to check on you."

"Aw...Hera."

"Garazeb Orrelios," she said in full mother mode, "I'll check on you if I want to. That's a bad cut on your arm and it's become infected. You are running a bit of a fever too. Just do as you're told and no more sass."

"Okay..."

The Lasat's ears drooped and his bottom lip was close to being in a pouty expression. Hera had to laugh and went over to pat his good arm.

The others went to the galley and feasted on meat that Ahsoka and Rex had gotten from an animal like a big rodent. They found it near a quiet part of the river. It had a beautiful coat of fur that they set outside the ship to dry to use as potential clothing later on, knowing their clothing wouldn't last for long and it would get colder.

"The power level on the GHOST is getting low and if the weather gets colder, we can't survive on the ship," Hera said to all of them, "We have to reserve as much power as possible. That means we'll have to cook outside. The refreshers will have to be shut down and thanks to Rex's survival training as a former trooper, we can build one and with the one stream we found not far from the river, we have an endless supply of fresh water."

"Food's not a problem," Kanan answered, "Since we're learning which berries, meat, greens and fish to eat, we won't starve. The caf, of course will be gone, but Rex knows a way to make a tea using the needles from the trees."

"We're never getting home, are we?" Sabine asked her face in a sad expression. Ezra leaned over so she could place her head against his shoulder.

"No, we're not," Hera tried to say in a reassuring tone, "The GHOST can't take off and we'll run out of fuel before we leave this planet's system."

A silence fell over the crew plus two and it was like a wet blanket over all of them.

"What about those natives?" Ezra asked.

"We'll just have to watch our backs or learn to get along with them," Kanan added, "After all, we're the intruders on their world. They have every right to feel threatened."

"Look on the bright side," Rex added, "They think Zeb is their god and he can understand their language some, and the chief's daughter likes him. That may help."

Later in the evening everyone retired except for Kanan and Hera. Chopper went up to the cockpit muttering about running out of power.

"We need Chopper, no matter what you think about his attitude," Hera said frowning, "He checks the ship's power levels, can identify what's good and what's not good to eat, can protect us if the natives decide to pay us a visit."

"A watch droid," Kanan said, "A grumpy watch droid."

Hera elbowed him.

"It's not funny, Kanan. We need Chopper and if his power level drops anymore, I'll have to shut him down...for good."

Kanan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not to worry. Rex and I have been working on those solar panels you always thought were useless. Remember the ones in storage? We've got three out of the six working and one is ready for Chopper when he needs it."

"Thank you," Hera whispered and placed her hands against Kanan's face to draw him closer for a kiss on the lips.

A moan from the crew quarters hallway stopped the kiss. It was Zeb and the Lasat looked terrible! His big green eyes were closed halfway and glassy looking, his furry face red and sweating.

"Zeb," Hera said getting up. She walked over and placed a hand against his face, "Kanan! He's burning up with fever!"

Zeb tried to say something and began to slide towards the floor where Kanan caught him by his good arm before he did.

"He's really heavy," Hera grunted as she helped to get the Lasat back onto his feet the best she could.

"He is a Lasat after all," Kanan said trying to lighten the mood, "Let's get him to the medbay."

Ezra, who had felt Zeb's discomfort through the Force got up to awaken Sabine, Ahsoka and Rex. They grew alarmed at seeing how sick the Lasat was and hearing him moan obviously in pain. Hera and Kanan with Rex's help got Zeb up onto a medbay bed where Hera took his temperature. She gave him a sedative, relieved to see him fall asleep.

"His temperature is over one hundred and five!" Hera said and motioned to Kanan to grab the med scanner. He ran it over the Lasat's entire body and frowned at the readings.

"What's it say?" both Ezra and Sabine asked worry on their faces.

"He has a massive infection in that arm and it is traveling up from the wound to his shoulder and if we can't stop it, he could die. We don't have enough meds on board to even begin to bring down the fever let alone treat the infection," Kanan said feeling helpless.

"We could do something, but it's pretty drastic," Rex said, "I've seen this before...during the Clone Wars."

"What do we do?" Hera asked putting a cool compress on Zeb's forehead.

"We...uh...amputate Zeb's arm...just above the elbow. Then we fill him with the antibiotics you have on board before septicemia sets in."

"No!" Hera cried out, "You are not cutting off Zeb's arm! I won't let you do it!"

"Hera, this might be the only thing we can do to keep Zeb alive," Ahsoka added hoping to calm her down. She reached over to stroke Zeb's face.

Hera leaned over and pulled the Lasat up at best as she could in an almost maternal embrace. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. Ezra and Sabine began to cry and cuddled up to Kanan who looked just as sad. Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment and then spoke.

"Hera, there is another way we can try to save Zeb's arm. I will need Kanan and Ezra to help me. We can combine our Force abilities in a healing trance and concentrate the healing over Zeb's injury. I saw this done alot during the Clone Wars from JedI healers. I helped the healers a few times when we had to stabalize a trooper until help came. It's a long shot, but Zeb's only chance. If this doesn't work, Kanan, you will have to use your lightsaber to cut off Zeb's arm. That will be the most merciful way to do it..."

Kanan looked like he was going to throw up.

Ahsoka gestured to Kanan and Ezra to stand beside Zeb's right side and they readied themselves for what they hoped would be a way to not only save Zeb's arm, but his life too. The Lasat was trembling from head to toe and his fur grew muskier in scent from the fever making their noses wrinkle a bit.

"Phew!" Ezra whispered, "Zeb smells worse than usual!"

"It's from the sweat caused from the fever," Kanan said frowning at his Padawan's response, "Now keep your mind on what we have to do. Ahsoka, we're ready."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded to Hera to move back as they worked. She closed her eyes and layed a hand on Zeb's arm a blue glow appearing. Kanan followed suit as did Ezra. The two Jedi plus the former Jedi concentrated more and the blue glow seemed to envelope all of Zeb's body. The trembling began to subside and Hera checked his vitals relieved that the Lasat's pulse was slowing down and his breathing wasn't as shallow. She breathed a sigh of relief until Zeb began to have a seizure and thrashed around on the bed throwing Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra aside.

"What's wrong with him?" Sabine cried out tears falling from her eyes.

"It's the fever!" Hera called out motioning to Rex and Kanan to hold Zeb down, "He's having convulsions! We have to get this fever to break! Ezra, you and Rex get all the ice you can from the galley and bring it here! Kanan, I need your help getting Zeb's armor and uniform off. We have to cool his body down before this fever kills him! Sabine, you keep an eye on his vitals!"

Soon the Lasat was undressed and a waterproof blanket was put underneath him and up his sides. Rex and Ezra came back armed with what ice they could get from the cooling unit in the galley. Hera, with Kanan's help piled the ice over Zeb's naked body and up by his head. The Lasat never reacted and looked to be in a coma. Sabine and Ezra noticed that they were seeing alot more of their friend's fur than they had ever seen before. A Lasat's fur doesn't cover certain parts of their anatomy like a Wookiee's does and Zeb's genitals were showing making Sabine and Ezra look away in embarrassment. The trembling eased off and Zeb's breathing became calmer. Ahsoka and Kanan placed hands on Zeb's bare chest and used the healing abilities from the Force and saw that the Lasat was easing into a restful sleep.

"I think the worst is over," Hera said relief on her face, "The fever is down to one hundred two and dropping. His breathing is better and all we can do is let him rest. The rest is up to Zeb. Lasat's are pretty tough beings and heal fairly quick from injuries." She got him redressed.

"Can we stay with him?" Sabine asked seeing Ezra stand next to her, "He shouldn't be alone."

"He'll be fine, Sabine. Kanan and Rex are getting him moved to his bunk so he'll be more comfortable," Hera said, "Anyway I'll check on him to make sure his fever stays down."

The two teens were a bit sad at not being next to their "big brother". They never realized how much they loved Zeb until they almost lost him.

Everyone headed to the common area and tried to wake up with cups of caf. It had been a bad night and they hoped the next one would be better. Rex and Ahsoka made a light breakfast for everyone and they ate in silence when they heard a sound from the doorway.

"How does one get something to eat around here?" Zeb said as he stood a bit shaky at the doorway.

The sound of relieved laughter went through the ship as Zeb was helped to his chair.

"How do you feel?" Hera asked going over to place a hand against his face. The fur was cooler to the touch.

"Like I've been run over by a herd of Banthas," Zeb muttered giving them one of his crooked grins.

"You've been through a tough time, big guy," Kanan said as he went over to give the Lasat a pat on the shoulder. The others followed suit, "You gave us quite a scare last night."

"What happened?"

"Zeb, you almost died last night." Hera said leaning over to give him a quick embrace. That got a smile out mof him.

"I did?"

"Yeah," Sabine said punching him on his good shoulder, "And don't do it again, you big lug!"

"Sorry," he said his ears drooping.

"Don't worry, Zeb," Kanan said, "What do you want to eat?"

"Waffles...," the Lasat said closing his eyes.

Unbeknowest to them, the natives were approaching the ship, armed with spears and bows and they did not look happy...


	5. Chapter 5 Help From the Natives

A/N: Finally! Another chapter! Been very busy the past few weeks and hopefully I can post more chapters in a more timely manner! The GHOST family will be getting help from the natives in their first winter on Earth in an area that gets bad ones.

Chapter 5 Help From the Natives

Chopper who had gotten bored with the organics constant chattering went down to the cargo hold for hopefully some peace and quiet. The little droid stopped as he hit the deck as he heard sounds from outside the ship. He activated his sensors and discovered that six organics were nearing the ship and they sounded angry. Chopper let out an alarmed beep that got Hera's attention and that brought her down the ladder in record time followed by Kanan, Rex and Ahsoka.

"Chopper, what the?!..." Hera called out.

"Something's going on outside," Rex whispered as he moved up to the cargo bay door and put his head against it to hear better. Ahsoka followed suit and reached out with the Force.

"Kanan," she whispered, "It's the natives."

"And...they are angry," Kanan answered.

"What do you expect?" came Rex's response, "We scared the kriff out of them with the shuttle and took their god away."

"Hera," Kanan said to the Twi'lek, "Open the hatch."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe I am, but maybe I can reason with them. Where's Ezra when I need him? He's better at connecting with people or animals."

"Last I saw, he was asleep," Hera said, "He wasn't feeling very well. Had a sore throat and a cough."

"Now that you mention it, " Kanan answered, "Sabine and Zeb were complaining of sore throats too."

"Probably caught something from the natives," Rex added, "They had the most contact with them."

"Guys," Ahsoka said bringing them back to the matter at hand, "We do have some annoyed natives outside the ship."

Rex , Kanan and Hera nodded their heads. Hera reached over and activated the hatch opening. What they saw made them take pause. Six of the natives were standing staring wide-eyed at the ship and instantly fell to their knees.

"We won't hurt you," Ahsoka said as she walked slowly to the end of the ramp. Rex looked alarmed at seeing how close she was to the well-armed people, "We are lost...Our ship came through something that brought us here. See? I'm unarmed."

She held up her arms to show she didn't even have her lightsabers attached to her belt. Ahsoka held out her hands in a gesture of friendship. The leader of the natives, Tatanaka, got up and walked slowly to her. Rex frowned and reached down to grab his blaster at his side. A shaking of Kanan's head stopped him. Hera moved forward too and stood next to the taller Togrutan. She smiled at the tall native and began to talk to him like Ahsoka was doing. While they were talking, Zeb and Ezra came down the ladder looking worse than before. The Lasat's nose was running and Ezra was rubbing at his runny nose on the sleeve of his tunic. Sabine was sitting at the top of the ladder and let out a sneeze. The natives started at the sound but didn't move forward.

"Begadi," one of the natives whispered seeing Zeb.

Tatanaka saw the Lasat and then moved towards the cargo ramp. Rex, Hera and Ahsoka stood their ground hoping to not frighten the natives. Zeb chose to let out a sneeze that almost shook the walls.

"Jeez, Zeb," Rex whispered, "Do you think you could sneeze a little quieter?"

Tatanaka saw Zeb sneeze and then rub at his nostrils that were getting red from the constant mucus running from them. He uttered words to the Lasat that Zeb seemed to understand.

"Zeb, what did he say?" Kanan asked going over to help him.

"Uh...he said they know what to do to help me and also Ezra and Sabine. Their shaman Sisiutl, will take us to something I think if I got the translation right, is called a hogan or something like that."

"Hogan?" Rex asked.

"Yeah...it's like a healing place."

Tatanaka gestured to the other natives to lower their weapons and to move forward to help Zeb, Ezra and Sabine who had finally come down the ladder. She limped over to Zeb and took ahold of his good arm.

"Easy, Sabine," Ahsoka said walking slowly over to Zeb. The Lasat sneezed again and got Sabine with a spray of mucus.

"Zeb!" she groaned, "Karabast! Couldn't you turn your head before you sneeze?"

Her answer came in a drooping of ears and a pouty look. Zeb took his arm and wiped his nose getting the fur crusted with dried mucus.

"Sorry..."

Kanan and Rex watched as the natives came onboard the ship and looked around in amazement. All the fear and animosity they showed before, was gone and they gestured that they wanted the GHOST crew to follow them back to their village.

"Kanan," Hera said looking a bit apprehensive.

"It's okay, Hera. We should go with them. I sense that they mean us no harm. In fact they are showing not only affection for Zeb, but for the rest of us as well."

"Those spears and arrows don't look very friendly," came Rex's response.

A stern look from Ahsoka shut him up from further remarks.

The crew was lead back to the village and Zeb, with help from Tatanaka and two of his strongest warriors, carried Zeb on a stretcher of sorts made from tree limbs and animal skins over to a large structure that had steam coming out of the doorway. They went through the doorway and stopped Hera and Kanan from following them. Ezra and Sabine were loaded onto two more stretchers and taken inside too.

"Kanan, what are they doing?" Hera asked feeling fear at three of her family members possibly in danger.

"Zeb, Sabine and Ezra aren't in any danger," he replied, "I think the natives are going to help them with their illness."

The shaman, Sisiutl, went to the structure's entrance and looked back at Hera and Kanan. Uttering some strange words, the man gestured to the two rebels to follow him inside. In his hands was a pouch full of sweet smelling herbs and he lifted an object in the air that looked like a rattle of some kind. He shook the rattle and uttered what sounded like a chant and gestured to Kanan and Hera to sit down on the other side of the structure. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine were taken to the other side near a fire that was ringed with large stones giving off steam. They were then stripped of their clothing and wrapped in furred blankets that Kanan or Hera had never seen before. They were given a wooden cup full of a liquid that made their noses wrinkle in disgust.

"Karabast!" the three of them called out.

Hera got up and readied to help but was stopped by Sisiutl grunting at them and brandishing a knife-like weapon he had hung about his waist. Zeb's eyes began to close with sleep and he was followed by an equally sleepy Ezra and Sabine. The native shaman began a chanting that sounded to Hera like a healing ritual that the Lurmen were known for. He shook the rattle over the sleeping forms of her family and then touched each of their foreheads with a sprig of an herb that had an almost hypnotic scent. Kanan sat watching but had closed his eyes reaching out with the Force to feel what Sisiutl was doing.

Outside the hogan, Rex and Ahsoka sat near a fire that the other natives were sitting around. They had their heads bowed and were chanting along with the shaman. Tatanaka was smoking a long pipe with a pleasant smell coming from it. He handed it around the circle and then it came time for Rex and Ahsoka to try it. Ahsoka nodded to a reluctant Rex to try it and he took a puff resulting in a deep cough that made the natives laugh. She then tried it and coughed too with Rex patting her on the back. That made the natives laugh more.

Inside the hogan, Sisutl continued his chanting and applied a poltice of herbs on Zeb's forehead and also on those of Ezra and Sabine. The three crewmembers didn't stir from their slumber and Hera noticed that their breathing was less congested and their noses weren't running as bad. Sweat dripped down their faces and Zeb's fur took on a more musky smell that wasn't so bad due to the herb poltice on his head. Sisiutl kept on with the chanting and rattling the strange object in his hand. Finally, he stopped and it looked like he was ready to pass out. Kanan readied to help him but was stopped by Hera. The shaman turned to Kanan and Hera and uttered something they couldn't understand but it sounded calm and friendly. The shaman then left the hogan to bring in Rex and Ahsoka. They stared at Zeb, Ezra and Sabine laying wrapped in the fur blankets and sweating.

"Ooo...wheee," Rex whispered, "It's hotter than Mustafar in here!"

"Rex," Ahsoka said and walked over to check on Zeb, Ezra and Sabine. She bent down and layed a hand on each of their foreheads. A smile crossed her face.

"Kanan...Hera...their fevers are gone. I can sense that their lungs are now clear and so are their nasal passages. They are in a deep sleep and probably will be for awhile. Don't worry. Whatever the shaman did, cured them."

A few hours later, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine were taken from the hogan and to a structure where they were redressed in native clothing and fed a broth of some kind. Head bands were placed on them with feathers of a bird that was common to the area. Sisiutl came back to check on them and uttered something that sounded calm.

"Zeb," Sabine said looking down at her native dress, "What did he say?"

The Lasat looked down at his new clothing and frowned, "He said we are cured of the sickness and because of this, we are now part of the tribe. Kanan and Hera are said to be our nuturing ones and can take us back to our strange tipi. Rex and Ahsoka are to stay here and will learn the ways of the people and how to survive the coming winter. We are the Children of the People."

"Children of the People?" Ezra asked his face in a frown.

"Yeah...sounds strange to me too," was Zeb's response.

"They think the GHOST is what did you say it was called again?" the boy asked.

"Tipi," Zeb answered, "It is what they call the structures they live in. They think the GHOST is the tipi of the god Begadi."

"They still think you are their god?" Sabine asked, "Even though you were sick?"

"Well...more or less," he answered, "I think they saw that I can be injured and can get ill and a god doesn't have that happen. They still admire me for some reason."

"Maybe it's your good looks!" Ezra joked and got a jab to the shoulder for the remark.

"Shut it, kid. I think because of me being so different looking than the rest of you they consider me to be a good omen for their village."

"You're not so bad looking...for a Lasat," Sabine said giving him a quick hug. That brought a smile to his face and a blush of his furry cheeks.

"Thanks...Sabine."

Ezra gave him a punch to his shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

Before it got too late, Kanan and Hera took their three "children" back to the ship and said goodbye to Rex and Ahsoka who stayed behind. They were reassured that the natives wouldn't harm them. When they reached the GHOST, a worried Chopper gave them the what for and turned the air blue with his droid swear words.

"C1-10P!" Hera yelled and gave the droid a swat to his dome, "Watch your language! You know better than to use words like that around the kids!"

Kanan stifled a chuckle.

Chopper gave a sarcastic beep and waved one of his manipulator arms in the air.

"I know that Zeb isn't a kid," Hera said, "He just acts like one...sometimes. Well, lets just say most of the time."

Chopper let out one of his laughs that almost sounded human.

"He's got a point there," Kanan added getting a chuckle from Hera. She was relieved that Zeb, Ezra and Sabine were back asleep in their cabins per her orders. Zeb had insisted that he was fine but a stern look from her stopped him cold. The Lasat knew not to get her angry.

Back at the native village, Rex and Ahsoka were conversing with the natives...sort of...Somehow, Ahsoka could understand them a little and knew that she and Rex weren't in any danger. In fact, Tatanaka and the other natives began to show them how to build one of their structures.

A month went by and the weather grew colder and the first snowflakes began to fall. The GHOST was nearly out of power and it was all they could do to stay warm inside. Everyone, including Zeb, donned their winter gear to stove off the worst of the cold. Thanks to the native's help, a large structure had been built next to the GHOST and a fire could be built inside without smoking them out. Kanan and Rex had set up three solar panels to give them a little power, but it wasn't enough to run anything aboard the ship. Chopper was able to utilize a solar panel to keep his power levels up and to preserve even more, Hera had him shut down everynight and the little droid was a bit uneasy at being shut down for even a few hours. Rex, Kanan and Zeb went hunting for food in the forest and were able to bring down a couple of large antlered animals that kept them in a supply of meat through the coldest months. Roots were dug up and the natives had showed them how to harvest needles from the large trees. The GHOST family spent alot of time with the natives in their village and Tatanaka's daughter still showed affection for Zeb but there was an older female native that had her eyes on him too. Her name was Tirawa and she constantly tried to gain Zeb's attention by bringing him gifts of food, trinkets and dried herbs.

"Mata tipla," she kept saying to the Lasat as she gave him a smile that dripped affection. Zeb swallowed hard and his face turned red with embarrassment.

Sabine and Ezra laughed seeing his red face.

"Zeb, what did she say to you to get you so red in the face?" Sabine asked as she crunched on a handful of nuts that the natives harvested from the ground.

"She...uh...said I am...uh... a well-built male...and can father...many sons."

Sabine and Ezra doubled over with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Zeb yelled, "In fact it's embarrassing!"

"I think she wants your body, big guy," Ezra said trying to hold in the chuckles, "I feel a lot of seductive feelings towards you from her. If you were human like her, I'd say she wants to make love to you."

"Ah...forget it!" Zeb grumbled and walked away with Tirawa following him. The woman who had the biggest brown eyes Zeb had ever seen, called out "Begadi!" to him.

"Karabast!" the Lasat grumbled and stopped feeling Tirawa come up behind him. She put her arms around his waist uttering strange words that made Zeb blush.

"Listen," he said to the native woman, "I'm not your type! Karabast...I'm not even the same species as you! Nothing can become of us getting together. I'm a Lasat and you are a human."

"Le-sat? Hoo-man?" the native woman blurted out in broken Basic.

"Yeah, that's right."

Tirawa gave him a punch to the shoulder and that made Zeb smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She was an attractive female for a human and who knows? Since they could never get home, maybe she could become more than a friend to him...but he wasn't sure.

"Zeb!" Sabine called to him and was relieved for the distraction, "Hera and Kanan want us back to the ship! A bad snowstorm is on it's way!"

"Goodbye...Tirawa," he said to the native woman who gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I have to go home now."

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss this time on the lips, before pulling away to go back to the village.

"Zeb," Ezra said as he smiled, "I think she likes you. That was quite a kiss and hug she gave you."

"I know," was all the Lasat said as they headed back to their shelter and the ship, his face a shade of bright red and purple...


	6. Chapter 6 Rebel Search and Surviving

A/N: Another update in so many days! Sorry I'm not posting chapters fast enough for some of you. Been very busy the past month and will be until early December. I'll update when I can. In this chapter, Senators Mothma and Organa are going to search for the GHOST and her crew even though they think it is a lost cause. Meanwhile on Earth, Kanan and Hera try to keep the rest of the crew's spirits up knowing they may never get home. They become friends with the natives of the planet.

Chapter 6 Rebel Search and Surviving

Back on Yavin IV, Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa stood in the situation room staring at a holographic image of the planet Maridun and a strange anomaly nearby.

"Senators, we've checked this...anomaly over and over again," a tech said, "We can't figure out if this is where the GHOST disappeared or..."

"It's called a wormhole," Organa said surprising them all at him knowing of such a thing.

"Wormhole?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes, it is a phenomenon that forms in space...but not usually near a planet. They are very unstable and I know of two ships that encountered one...a long time ago."

"Bail, what else do you know about these wormholes?" Mothma asked seeing the confused expressions on everyone's faces.

"A few years before Breha and I adopted Leia, I was on a diplomatic mission for the senate that would take us to Maridun to start talks in the planet becoming part of the Republic. My ship the TANTIVE IV and our escort ship the INTREPID encountered a wormhole in almost the same location as this one. We were caught in the gravity well of the wormhole and had a hard time breaking free. Unfortunately the INTREPID couldn't break free not having as powerful engines as we had. She was pulled inside..."

"I remember something about that," one of the maintenance crew said, "Out in the area of Wild Space where I used to live, there was a legend of a ghost ship that suddenly appeared out of a swirling anomaly near the planet Teth."

"I've heard this story before," one of the rebel pilots added, "When I was a kid..."

"Yes, it's a yarn spun around many a campfire to small children," the maintenance worker continued, "The ship that came out was the...INTREPID and she was damaged as if she had been in a battle. The ship was towed to a weak orbit around Teth and a salvage crew went aboard to find only one body; a body that was mummified as if it were onboard for over a century. After scans were done, the body was found to be of the captain. That wasn't all that was strange about the ship. The interior looked like she had been adrift for hundreds of years. The instruments were covered in thick dust and rust was everywhere!"

"It's just a story," Organa answered, "...or is it? I knew the captain but never got any news about finding his body. Obviously the salvagers didn't want anyone to know. This is the first time I've heard about a body being found."

"Bail," Mon Mothma began to say, "It has been six months since Captain Syndulla and her crew disappeared. We've had searches going on for that amount of time and it's my decision to stop anymore searches for them. We have to resign the fact that they are lost and give them a proper memorial. Hera's father will be notified and since Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka have no family, we will stand in for them. Commanders Wolffe and Gregor will stand in for Captains Rex and Orrelios since they were so close to them."

Organa's face paled at that announcement.

"Mon," he said his voice ragged with emotion, "We can't give up on them! If I know Captain Syndulla, she is probably somewhere safe, her and her crew."

"Bail...we've searched for the past six months with no results! We have to resign the fact that they are gone!" Mothma replied, "We can't use all our resources to search for the GHOST. We are in the middle of a galactic conflict and our resources are thin as it is..."

Organa rubbed his goatee beard and then spoke:

"What if one ship...my ship, with a small crew aboard searches the area near Maridun? That would leave enough here on Yavin IV. Does that meet with your approval?"

Mon Mothma stood, her face in a deep frown. She knew Organa wouldn't back down.

"You have two weeks," she said, "If in that time you don't find anything, you are to return to Yavin IV. If any trouble occurs where we need you, you are to suspend your search and return here. Does that sound okay?"

"Agreed," Organa replied, "I have just the people I want aboard..."

Back on the faraway planet:

Kanan and Hera managed to keep their crew together through the winter months. The weather was colder than anything they had experienced and a thick blanket of snow covered the area near the GHOST and their shelter the natives helped them build. The GHOST had become too cold to stay onboard and Hera had everyone bring the bedding and all the warm clothes they had from their cabins. Thanks to Tatanaka and his people, they helped the GHOST crew adjust to the weather and living in harsh conditions. Hera and Kanan were relieved that everyone including Zeb, Ezra and Sabine were adjusting so well and getting along. The three "kids" found ways to have fun in the snow and even got Rex and Ahsoka involved in their antics. One of the things they found out was, by using a cargo container cover, they could slide down a hill.

"Those kids are going to break their necks!" Hera said to Kanan as they watched their three crewmates slide down a steep hill near the ship and the shelter.

"No, they won't," Kanan answered putting his arms around her waist. He enjoyed the feel of her body even covered by a heavy cold weather jacket. They watched Rex and Ahsoka slide down on their own container cover.

"Two more kids to worry about," Hera said a smile on her face as she shook her head.

Kanan laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let Rex hear you call him that."

They continued to watch and noticed that some of the natives who were now dressed in warmer animal skin outfits try to slide down a hill. Several of the younger male warriors were trying to outdo Zeb and Sabine who were now sliding a little too fast for Hera's comfort down the hill. Ezra was riding with Rex and Ahsoka on their "sled". Wabanaki and Tirawa were standing nearby and watched Zeb as he laughed going down the hill. The two native women argued at who was going to slide down the hill with Zeb first.

"Hey Zeb!" Ezra called to his big friend who was not only getting cold but wet too from the snow, "Looks like you have two girls...or should I say women, fighting over you!"

Zeb swallowed hard and felt four arms hugging him around the waist.

"Hey you two," he said his face flushing red, "There's enough of me to go around."

Sabine, Rex and Ahsoka laughed at the predicament the Lasat had found himself in.

"Zeb!" came Hera's call, "All of you need to come inside now!"

"Opps, Mom's calling," Rex said trying to get his laughing under control. That made Zeb blush more but not as much as the kisses he got to his face by the two native women. They said their goodbyes and followed the others of their tribe back to the village.

"Sheesh!" the Lasat mumbled rubbing his face where they kissed him. He was embarrassed by their affections but part of him enjoyed it, especially Tirawa's. The older native woman showed him more affection than Wabanaki. Having her around took away the sadness of never getting home and she didn't care that he wasn't like the others...he wasn't...human.

"You three get out of those wet clothes before you catch cold and get over by the fire to warm up," Hera said helping them out of their now sodden cold weather gear, "Get into some dry clothes, and then come over by the fire and have some tea."

"Don't want you kids getting sick again," Kanan said watching Rex and Ahsoka remove their jackets to sit by the fire to warm up. The two looked into each other's eyes and stole a quick kiss before anyone saw...they hoped, but noticed Kanan smiling.

"I'm not a kid," Zeb grumbled and then sneezed. Hera looked over at him in a worried manner.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ahsoka said cuddling close to Rex who had an arm around her.

Hera just smiled and looked at the three crewmembers who felt like her "kids" even with Zeb being the oldest. The Lasat's impish streak gave him a sense of innocence that transcended age.

After Zeb, Ezra and Sabine were redressed in dry clothing, they sat huddled by the fire. Zeb was rubbing at his pug-like nose, the slitted nostrils irritated from sniffling. Hera noticed and went over to check him out.

"Zeb, drink this tea, it will help with those sniffles."

The Lasat frowned but did as he was told.

"Yuck," he grumbled as he took a sip.

"Quit being a big baby," Rex said his face in a smile. Ahsoka was trying to hold a straight face and not laugh.

"Rex...shut up," Zeb murmured giving the former trooper a scathing look.

"Don't worry, Zeb," Sabine said, "Ezra and I don't think you are a big baby."

"Well...," Ezra began to say before he got an elbow to the ribs from Sabine. She punched him back getting another punch for his own good.

"That's enough!" came Kanan's paternal response, "If you can't speak to each other in a civilized manner, just don't speak at all."

"Oh...Karabast," Zeb muttered as he got up to go over to the sleeping area and plopped down onto his makeshift bed. The Lasat pulled a blanket over his head making the others laugh.

Back on Yavin IV:

Bail Organa got a group of people to help with the search, two of them being Wolffe and Gregor, Rex's friends and fellow troopers.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Organa said, "This could get dangerous and you aren't exactly..."

"Young as the rest of you?" Wolffe answered, "Don't worry, Senator Organa, we can keep up with you younguns."

Gregor smiled at his friend's statement.

"Well...okay gentlemen, welcome to the rescue effort."

"Anything for Captain Rex and the GHOST crew," Gregor replied.

The next day the TANTIVE IV left Yavin IV for Maridun. Bail Organa and the others had no idea what they would find when they got there. Hopefully there would be an answer to where the GHOST and her crew disappeared and if they were still alive.

Organa's team that not only consisted of Wolffe and Gregor, but six others sat around a table in the galley.

"If anyone could survive going in a wormhole, it'd be Zeb," Gregor said sipping a cup of caf, "I think that big lug could survive a supernova."

Organa smiled knowing what Gregor meant. In the past year, he had gotten to know Zeb, he saw through the tough exterior to a heart of gold. He knew Mon Mothma felt the same way. He had also grown fond of Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Ahsoka and Rex. He felt like a father to Ezra and Sabine, the two teenagers winning his affections the most. The thought of them being missing...or dead, tore at his heart. That made him more determined to find them and bring them home.

Later that day they arrived at Maridun and off in the distance the anomaly could be seen.

"Whoa...now that's something you don't see everyday," Gregor said his brown eyes wide with awe.

"You can say that again!" Wolffe answered.

"Senator Organa, are you seeing this?" one of the crewmen said.

"What the kriff is that?!" was another's response.

"That...gentlemen, is what is known as a wormhole," Organa said seeing the looks of astonishment on everyone's faces.

"A phenomenon that forms in space due to gravitational abnormalities," a Togrutan scientist named Dr. Appio Phykr said, "Always hoped to study one...someday."

"You got your chance now, Doc," Wolffe said, "That thing looks nasty!"

"Really nasty!" Gregor replied.

"Dr. Phykr, start a scan of the wormhole for any traces of wreakage or radiation from an exploded engine," Organa said and gestured to several crewmen to help the scientist.

The Togrutan scientist nodded, his head tails quivering slightly showing he was excited at studying something new and dangerous.

"Yes, Senator Organa. Have always wanted to study one of these things."

"Don't get too excited, Doc," Gregor added, "That thing looks dangerous."

"That's what makes it so...interesting," Dr. Phykr said his blue eyes wide with an almost childlike wonder. The scientist with a smile on his face, gestured to the two crewmembers that Organa assigned to help him.

A few hours went by as the TANTIVE IV stayed in a safe range away from the wormhole. Dr. Phykr and his two assistants, were feverishly working at the consoles when the scientist let out a gasp.

"By the gods of Shili..."

"Dr. Phykr, what's wrong?" Organa asked seeing the Togrutan's montrals and head tails quiver with excitement.

"Senator Organa...I have found traces of a ship's signature in the event horizon near the center of the wormhole. The signature matches that of a small freighter...a Corellian VCX-100."

"The GHOST!" Gregor yelled out startling all of them.

"Yes, Commander Gregor," the scientist said giving the older human a smile, "It could be."

"It is! It has to be!"

"Gregor, calm down," Wolffe said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dr. Phykr, can your scans go deeper into the wormhole?" Organa asked.

The Togrutan's smile got bigger.

"Let me do a few adjustments..."

Everyone stood by with baited breath, especially Gregor and Wolffe.

"There!" Dr. Phykr cried out his excitement building, "The readings are coming in now...It seems your rebels were pulled into the wormhole and went through."

"Did they survive?" Organa asked as he looked over at the anxious clone troopers.

"From the readings, the VCX-100 weathered the turbulence and gravitational pulls from the center. If I'm reading this right, your friend's ship made it through to the other side. I'm reading signs of hull pieces in the opposite end and engine failure signatures."

"Life signs?" Organa asked.

"Inconclusive," Dr. Phykr answered, "However, the ship's journey through the wormhole shows someone was in control and an experienced pilot at that."

"Hera!" Wolffe added seeing Gregor's face light up with a smile, "It has to be Hera! She's the best pilot we have!"

Bail Organa closed his eyes offering a silent prayer hoping Wolffe was right.

"What else have you got?"

The scientist went back to his console and instruments. A frown crossed his face.

"It shows the ship exited the wormhole with damage...but..."

"But what?!" Organa asked.

"If I read these coordinates correctly, the GHOST exited in a galaxy far from our own."

"How far?"

Dr. Phykr frowned more and double-checked his findings.

"If I'm reading these coordinates right, the length of light years they are from here is...one million."

"One million?!" both Wolffe and Gregor cried out.

"Yes, one million light years," Dr. Phykr answered giving the two troopers a look of sympathy, "At that distance it would take them one hundred or more years to get home. They would run out of fuel long before then or..."

"Be dead," a crewman answered seeing the strickened looks on everyone's faces.

"Maybe Zeb and Chopper would make it through," Gregor said his voice ragged with emotion, "Lasats have a long life span like Wookiees, and Chopper's too stubborn to shut down."

"Could they make it home in their shuttle the PHANTOM II?" Organa asked.

"No," Dr. Phykr answered, "A Sheathipede shuttle wouldn't survive a trip through the wormhole and would run out of fuel."

"There has to be another way for them to get home," Organa said, "If I know Captain Syndulla, she would be searching for a way."

"That is possible, but not likely. We don't even know if they survived the exit from the wormhole. The GHOST probably broke apart on the other side."

"No," Wolffe said his bearded face in a frown, "The ship is intact! There is nothing more important to Hera than that ship and her crew. This crew is like a family and families stick together no matter what."

"Dr. Phykr, can a probe be sent into the wormhole?" Organa asked hoping for a yes answer.

"Yes, Senator. A few years ago I invented a long distance probe that survived severe gravitational pulls. Yes, I could program one but it will be delicate work. This will take close to six hours."

"Dr. Phykr, use any means to get that probe operational!" Organa said seeing the hopeful looks on Wolffe and Gregor's faces.

"Yes, Senator."

On the planet:

The GHOST family plus two, were huddled in a large shelter in the native village, a blizzard raging outside. Ezra and Sabine were trying to learn a game the natives played with pebbles. Hera and Kanan sat conversing the best way they could with Tatanaka and the other village elders. Rex and Zeb were teaching some of the warriors how to play Sabacc and they caught on with the translating from Zeb. Wabanaki and Tirawa sat nearby watching the Lasat play the card game their eyes full of affection. Wabanaki had pulled back the past few days knowing she didn't stand a chance with Tirawa due to her young age. Begadi should be joined with an older women in the tribe. She could still be his friend, however.

The older native woman had made Zeb a necklace that the Lasat wore around his neck. It was made of bones and colored stones from the river. Ezra and Sabine teased him about how much affection Tirawa was showing him but he didn't mind. He liked Tirawa.

"I think she loves you," Sabine said the day Tirawa gave him the necklace, "Maybe this is her tribe's version of an engagement ring. You can't deny it, she is showing alot of affection for you."

"Yeah, Zeb," Ezra added, "I sense her feelings for you and they are deep."

"Karabast...," Zeb had muttered but recently he found himself growing fond of Tirawa. Having her near made him feel warm inside.

As the storm raged on, the natives taught the rebels about their world and it's many deities. Alot of the stories were in songs and chants that Zeb could somehow translate. That helped to pass the time and stifle the unease they felt at how vicious the storm was. Recently they all began to suffer from homesickness and despair, especially Ezra and Sabine. Zeb tried to deny that he was sad but Hera and Kanan saw the sadness in the Lasat's big green eyes. They were thankful for Tirawa's attention to him.

Five days later, the storm ended and everyone exited the shelter to a scene of beauty beyond imagination. Layers of snow coated all the tall trees, bushes and the other shelters. The sky was an icy blue sheen and the river nearby had ice along it's banks. Animal tracks were nearby and a few birds chirped as if to thank the gods that the storm was over.

"Wow!" Ezra said taking Sabine by the hand.

Zeb followed with Tirawa holding his hand. His eyes widened with wonder. Tirawa moved closer and put an arm around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled.

Kanan and Hera stood embracing as they gazed at the snowy landscape.

"Kanan...this is beautiful," Hera said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, it is," Kanan whispered and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Hera felt her body warm up and a tingle in her lekku.

Rex and Ahsoka came out next and stood gazing around at the scenery. The former trooper looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss that Ahsoka returned feeling the cold leaving her body. She embraced him more. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine smiled seeing the two couples kissing and gave each other sibling hugs.

Hera and Kanan pulled away from their kiss and Kanan's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, love?" Hera asked.

"I felt something in the Force...," he whispered.

"Kanan, I felt it too." Ezra added looking over at Ahsoka who also felt it.

"Kanan, what is it?" she asked moving closer to Rex feeling safe in his strong arms.

"Something's happening out in space away from the planet."

"Another anomaly?" Ezra asked.

"No...it's some kind of device...small but powerful."

"A probe," Hera gasped, "It has to be! There's a Togrutan scientist named Dr. Appio Phykr who specializes in spacial anomalies and he invented a deep space probe that explores them."

"They know where we are?" Sabine asked.

"Maybe," Hera answered going over to gather her family close. Ezra and Zeb were grinning and punching each other's shoulders.

"Will we get to go home?"

"I don't know," Kanan said.

"We'll have to think this through," Hera answered, "The GHOST will need alot of repair work but maybe with the help of the solar panels, we could get the ship to fly. If not, we could use the PHANTOM II.

"Let's go!" Rex said grabbing Ahsoka by the arm.

Sabine and Ezra grabbed Zeb and headed back through the snow to the GHOST.

"Kanan...we can't get their hopes up," Hera said following the crew, "It might be a lost cause."

"I don't think so."

"Okay...race you to the ship!"

"You're on!"

The natives watched as their new friends headed back to their strange tipi. Tirawa watched as tears ran down her face...


	7. Chapter 7 Spring Love

A/N: This chapter might be considered to be a "filler" one. I wanted to show how attached the GHOST family and the natives were getting to each other. Love is in the air, as the old saying goes. Three marriages will be performed by the tribal leader, and because of this, more mature content is included. After reading this chapter, you may need to take a cold shower! HA! HA! (just joking!) Enjoy! This will be the last update for awhile. Going to be very busy and I'm also sick with a bronchial bug!

Chapter 7 Spring Love

The winter raged on the temperatures becoming colder.

"Karabast," Sabine said as she pulled more clothes on to stay warm.

"You can say that again!" Zeb answered also feeling the extreme cold. The Lasat's prehensile feet became uncomfortable and Tirawa made him foot coverings that kept him from getting frostbite on his toes.

Kanan and Hera kept an eye on their crewmembers seeing how uncomfortable they were. At least no one became ill! They were relieved that Rex and Ahsoka watched out for each other and the love they felt was getting stronger every day. The couple were constantly stealing kisses and carasses hoping the others couldn't see. At night they cuddled close to stay warm and loved.

"Those two need to get married," Hera said to Kanan.

"I agree," Kanan answered sensing the growing passions between his friends, "I think Zeb and Tirawa should marry too."

Hera smiled at that. The native woman when she'd visit, was always close to the Lasat and she began to touch him in the way of a potential lover. They were relieved that Zeb was getting over his discomfort of her presence. They caught him nuzzling Tirawa's face, a Lasat sign of great affection for a future lifemate.

A couple of the younger natives took notice of Ezra and Sabine. Wabanaki, who had given up on Zeb, took notice of Ezra. She flirted with him every chance she got. A tall warrior named Ishta-Thuda had begun to show Sabine interest. The young man went as far as to teach her how to use a bow and arrow. To the surprise of Kanan and Hera, Sabine responded to his advances. The Mandalorian girl felt comfortable in the native's arms. She began to learn the Lasani-like language and helped Zeb with translating. Some of the natives were learning Basic and it was funny to hear them say words in a strong accent.

"Begadi," Tirawa said to Zeb one day when they sat close to the fire in the native's main shelter.

"Tirawa, I'm not Begadi," the Lasat said looking into her eyes, "My name is Zeb."

"Begadi."

"No...no...Zeb."

"Zeb?" she asked nuzzling her face to his not unlike the movements of a Lasat female. He felt his fur tingle with pleasure at her touch.

"Yes! Yes! My name is Zeb!"

"Zeb...Begadi-Zeb."

The Lasat got an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh...Karabast...you can call me Begadi-Zeb if you want to."

His answer came in a warm kiss to his lips that made the fur on the back of his neck stand on end with a feeling of desire.

Wabanaki was giving Ezra alot of signals that she wanted to become closer to him and the boy had a hard time hiding the fact he was attracted to her in more ways than one. Sabine was amused at seeing the seductive urges that he was trying to hide, for she was feeling the same thing for Ishta-Thuda. She caught herself admiring the young warrior's muscular body, imagining what he looked like under the native clothing. He also felt strong feelings for her and touched her in the ways of a future lover. It was all Sabine could do to not let herself go.

Love was in the air...

When the first stages of spring arrived, Tatanaka performed a wedding for Rex and Ahsoka. The couple were joined in a ceremony of native songs and chants with the placing of what were sacred amulets around their necks. Hera and Kanan watched happy for their friends, for they had been joined in a marriage during the long winter. Tirawa and Zeb would be joined later after the couple who were so different from the others, went through a rite of passage consisting of a ceremonial washing in the "great river" as the large body of water that flowed near the village was called. That would be done a little later in the spring.

"Ahsoka," Rex said to his wife, "Are you happy?"

"Rex, I'm the happiest woman around, for you are now my husband...and lover," the Togrutan female said in a voice with a sultry undertone.

The couple had packs on their backs and were hiking to a place that Tatanaka dubbed "Place of Eternal Bliss". It was a hidden waterfall deep in the forest with a pool of water beneath the falls that was as clear as crystal. Sweet smelling flowers grew in the grassy areas around it.

"This is so...beautiful," Ahsoka whispered removing her pack and closing her eyes to take a deep breath of the air.

Rex also took a deep breath and set his pack down. He watched Ahsoka lay out a big fur blanket near one of the big pine trees as the natives called them. She reached over to pick some of the sweet smelling flowers and spread them on the blanket.

"Rex," she said in a seductive voice, "I'm going down to wash up. That walk was exhausting!"

He took a deep breath and smiled at her, taking in the look of her in the knee length animal skin dress that hugged her lithe body. He closed his eyes picturing her nude body laying on the blanket ready for his affections.

"I'll be down after a bit," he said opening his eyes to see her unlace the front of her dress to let it slide down to her ankles where she stepped out of it. Her coppery-hued skin with only a tiny wrap around her waist and chest, made his heart beat faster and a burning in his loins. Her skin glistened with sweat making her look more desirable to him. It was all he could do to hold himself back, he wanted her so bad.

Ahsoka smiled seeing him admire her nearly naked body. She walked over and unlaced Rex's animal skin tunic and matching pants, lifting the tunic over his head and lowering the pants leaving him in a loincloth garment.

"Rex, you're the most handsome man I've ever seen," she whispered her body giving off pleasure phermones. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then turned to run down to the pool's edge and dove in. Rex calmed his breathing down, feeling his hormones race with pleasure at the sight of her glistening flesh.

"Ahsoka! Wait up!"

He saw her swim to the waterfall where she crawled onto a ledge that was beneath it. She stood up, the water cascading over her montrals and head tails and over her coppery skin. She raised her head up the water trickling into her mouth and down her neck to her chest. The force of the water pushed the tiny wrap down from around her chest exposing her breasts. Rex's eyes widened at the sight and felt himself become aroused. Ahsoka looked over to see Rex watching her at the waterfall. Her eyes took in the former trooper's now sweating body and the look on his face suggesting that a mating ritual was close.

"Rex! Come over by the waterfall!" Ahsoka called and unwrapped the garment from around her waist. She sat on a rock, closed her eyes and leaned back her perky breasts dripping with water. She gave a sigh showing she was ready to mate.

"Oh...kriff," Rex muttered shedding his loincloth seeing her naked form on the rock. He jumped into the water and swam towards the waterfall and his now ready wife, seeing her lithe body shiny with water. He felt himself become more excited at the notion that he was ready to make love to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his wife...and soon-to-be lover!

Ahsoka saw him step up onto the ledge and her blue eyes widened at the sight of her husband's nude muscular body that she so wanted to...touch. By the look of his body, she knew he was ready to mate with her. Togrutan females are passionate lovers and she hoped that Rex could survive her love-making.

"Ahsoka...come here," he said as he stood up straighter. The Togrutan female came out from behind the waterfall, the water trickling down her face, neck, between those perfect breasts, down her flat stomach and to her private areas that showed she was ready for him and his touch.

"Rex," she whispered in a seductive way, "Please...touch me."

The former trooper smiled, feeling the desire building. He moved closer to her and ran his hands over the perky breasts feeling them respond in kind to his touch. Ahsoka moaned with pleasure making his smile grow and his erotic feelings.

"Oh...she moaned and pressed her body closer to his, "Rex...mate with me..."

"Yes...ma'am!" he said getting a smile and giggle from her with his humor. He pressed closer to her and lowered her to the ledge where the two became one in a burst of love and passion...

After their love-making session, Ahsoka and Rex swam back to shore and got out of the water. They made their way over to the fur blanket and layed down pressed close to each other, the sun drying their bodies off. Ahsoka snuggled closer and closed her eyes to fall into a peaceful sleep, a smile on her face. Rex held his Togrutan lover closer feeling her breasts move with every breath as she slept. Tears filled his eyes at how happy he felt to have this beautiful alien woman as his wife. He didn't care if they ever got home, he had Ahsoka with him and that's all that mattered.

While the two lovers enjoyed their honeymoon, the rest of the crew helped with planting vegetables, gathering herbs, nuts, and a type of fungus the natives called "mushrooms" that were tasty especially with meat. Ezra, Sabine and their future spouses, enjoyed exploring the forests and building a raft to use on the river. Hera and Kanan enjoyed time they had away from the others where they could make love as many times as they wanted to from prying eyes.

Zeb and Tirawa took long walks along the river and the native woman loved to carass the Lasat's muscular shoulders and chest that showed through his animal skin tunic. The native woman liked to show him more of her coppery skin in the loose lacing of her dress showing more of her long legs and in the front to show the top of her ample chest. That made Zeb's eyes widen and his heart beat quicken. He wouldn't admit to Tirawa, but he wanted to lay with her to mate. She was showing signs constantly of wanting him more too. The showing of skin was just a taste of what she really wanted to show him. She hoped to run her hands all over the Lasat's furry body, taking in the musky scent that was like an aphrodisiac to her. Zeb enjoyed the scent of his love's coppery skin and the feel of her kisses on his lips, face and neck. She also began to carass his furry pointed ears, an erotic spot on a Lasat male's body. This nearly sent him over the edge.

In the full days of late spring, Zeb and Tirawa were joined as husband and wife. The native woman couldn't wait to take her beloved to the "Place of Eternal Bliss".

"Hey, Tirawa, wait up!" Zeb called as his wife raced ahead of him to stop beneath a tall tree. She reached into her pack and pulled out a furred blanket and spread it on the ground.

"Begadi-Zeb! Come...sit!"

The Lasat watched Tirawa pat the blanket and reach over to pick some of the flowers like Ahsoka had done for Rex. She unlaced the front of her dress, her breasts nearly showing through the laces. Zeb swallowed hard at the sight feeling his body respond to what he was seeing. He set down the big pack he had on and sat, his back against the tree trunk.

"Tirawa...my beloved...lifemate," he said placing a hand against her now flushed face.

"Begadi-Zeb...Le-sat...husband," she crooned and sat on his lap fumbling at his tunic lacings. Gently, she put her hands inside the tunic to carass his furry chest getting a sigh out of him. She nuzzled his face in a seductive manner her lucious lips in a smile and brushing his furry neck. She sat up to unlace her dress to the navel and pulled the laces apart so her breasts were now exposed. Zeb's big green eyes widened and a smile crossed his face.

"Tirawa...," he whispered his voice in a purr of desire. He pulled her closer and buried his face between the now sweaty breasts getting a moan of pleasure from her.

Tirawa pushed him down onto the fur blanket, pulled at the lacings of his animal skin pants, and pressed her now eager body to his.

"Oh...Karabast!" the Lasat groaned and let himself go...

Later, they both lay naked snuggled close and asleep, the only sounds were of their post love-making breathing and the chirping of birds. Tirawa was laying across Zeb's chest and had an arm around his neck. Once in awhile she nuzzled his neck and face getting a soft sigh from him, the sweat beginning to dry on their bodies.

With the warm weather, Hera loved to go swimming in the river away from their ship/home. Most of the time she swam naked with Kanan swimming next to her also naked. He enjoyed making love to her in the water where her smooth green skin glistened like jewels, her breasts pressed to his chest. He loved to carass those breasts, her lekku quivering with desire. She loved to sit on his lap on the grass and kiss him from his face, down his chest and to his lower region. That got him excited and ready to make love again.

It was decided that Ezra and Sabine and their potential suitors, were too young to be married but that didn't stop them from kissing and carassing. Ishta-Thuda loved to carass Sabine's back getting sighs out of her. Wabanaki liked Ezra to touch her chest the boy liking the feel of her breasts through her dress. She enjoyed also touching Ezra's chest, running her hands from shoulders to waist. Sabine in turn would run her hands over Ishta-Thuda's muscular chest getting him breathing hard. They would stop just shy of love-making. Touches and kisses were fine...for now.

Kanan and Hera were relieved that the youngest of the "kids" were willing to wait for marriage until they were older. Tatanaka also agreed with them about the youngsters waiting. They weren't worried about Rex, Ahsoka, Zeb and Tirawa. They were mature adults and could curb the seduction when needed. Teenagers were another matter.

Summer came and it had been a year since the GHOST landed on the planet. The crew grew to love the native people even more as if they had known them all along. Tatanaka and his tribe cherished their friendship and because Kanan appeared to be the leader of "The Sky People" as they were called, he was made chief of his "tribe". Rex would be second in command. Ahsoka had discovered that she was pregnant with Rex's child and the couple were thrilled! Tirawa hoped to be a mother too but nothing seemed to be happening. To satisfy her maternal urges, she doted on Ezra and Sabine much to the teens dismay! Sisiutl gave Tirawa a concoction of herbs and mushrooms hoping to help. He gave Zeb some too, knowing the couple being so different from each other, needed extra help.

One day Tirawa felt...different and took Zeb's hand to place on her stomach.

"Siqinin inua," she said her big brown eyes gazing at her husband.

Zeb listened to the strange words and his green eyes widened.

"A baby?" he asked swallowing hard.

"Siqinin inua...ba...by," she answered kissing him tenderly on the lips.

That made Zeb nearly cry with joy! He was going to be a father!

The rest of the family were thrilled for their Lasat friend and couldn't wait to be aunts and uncles to both Ahsoka's and Tirawa's new babies...


	8. Chapter 8 Probe results and Births

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Been very busy, had a bit of writer's block, and recovering from some bronchial issues from a bug I caught a few weeks ago. In this chapter, Senators Organa and Mothma get some welcome news, and also the birth of Ahsoka's and Tirawa's babies happen.

Chapter 8 Probe Results and Births

The specialized probe that Dr. Appio Phykr had invented, traveled through the wormhole and came out the other side near a large planet a grayish green color with rings around it. The probe settled into orbit around the planet and began taking readings. The memory banks inside the probe activated a sensor showing there were other planets in the system. Possibly a world where life could exist.

After spending several days in orbit around the ringed planet, the probe moved on, the sensors picking up signs of life on a planet that was third from the system's sun. When the probe arrived in orbit of the planet, it began to take more extensive readings. A program that Dr. Phykr had loaded into the probe activated. An alarm went off inside the machine and a holographic emitter showed the surface of the planet and a ship landed in a meadow of flowers and beside a big river.

The ship was the GHOST.

It collected more data from the planet's surface and began to program a data stream that would penetrate the wormhole's event horizon and survive the trip through. It was programed for Dr. Phykr's eyes only. The Togrutan scientist had stayed behind on Maridun waiting for the probe to return if it did. Senator Organa and his ship had to return to Yavin IV to aid in another rebel mission. The Lurmen people didn't mind having the scientist stay since he was the same species as Ahsoka Tano who had visited years before with her Master Anakin Skywalker, and they had grown fond of the two young Jedi.

Three days after Senator Organa's departure, Dr. Phykr received a signal from the probe he figured was gone forever.

"By the gods of Shili," he gasped double-checking the readings from the probe.

"Can I help with anything?" Lurmen leader Wag Too asked. He enjoyed helping the scientist remembering how much he had grown to care for Ahsoka and Anakin.

"You can contact Senators Organa and Mon Mothma on Yavin IV for me. Tell them I have the news they have been waiting for. The GHOST has been found!"

On the planet:

Rex, Ahsoka, Zeb and Tirawa readied themselves for a ritual that they woud undergo in the tribal hogan. It would be a fertility ritual since the couples were of different species. Sisiutl wanted to make sure the two couples would have healthy children of mixed species.

"We have to what?!" Rex asked after Zeb translated what the shaman said.

Zeb's purple-furred face turned red and he placed a hand behind his head. Rex knew by that gesture that the Lasat was nervous about responding.

"We...uh...have to go through a fertility ritual...since we are married to females of different species than us. This is to insure that our unborn children will be healthy."

"A fertility ritual? Zeb, doesn't the shaman know both of our wives are pregnant?"

"Yes, he does, but it is something we have to go through because of the differences. Alot of the natives have gone through this when they weren't able to conceive. It's part of tribal tradition. We can't go against tribal tradition, can we?"

"I guess not. Okay, what do we do?" Rex asked feeling Ahsoka move up next to him. He looked down to the growing bulge forming through her native dress.

"Sisiutl will have us...uh...undress and follow him inside."

"We're going to be naked?"

Zeb shook his head.

"Uh...no...not all the way. The four of us will be dressed in short loincloths."

"How short?"

Zeb laughed but felt just as embarrassed as Rex, for he would be seeing not only Tirawa's bare chest but Ahsoka's too.

"Don't worry, Rex, they'll be long enough."

Rex felt uncomfortable at having to see Tirawa's bare chest and Zeb seeing Ahsoka's.

"Boys...don't worry," Ahsoka said seeing their red faces, "If seeing our breasts bothers you, just don't look. Tirawa doesn't mind, do you?"

The native woman nodded understanding a little more Basic.

"Husband like," she said placing a hand across her chest and then down to her enlarged stomach.

All four laughed, the embarrassment gone. They just wanted to have healthy children.

"Okay...here goes," Zeb said seeing Sisiutl gesturing to them to undress. A few minutes later in loincloths, the two couples held each other's hands and followed the shaman inside the hogan. He gestured to Rex and Ahsoka to one side, with Zeb and Tirawa on the other side. Between them was a fire with steam rising from the rocks and a pleasant smelling aroma from some herbs the shaman threw into the flames. He then had Zeb sit behind Tirawa, Rex seated behind Ahsoka. The shaman then handed both couples long sticks of a pleasant scented wood the natives called cedar that were hollowed at one end with an incense-like smoke coming out the hollowed part. The other end was covered with feathers from a bird the natives called an eagle.

Sisiutl raised his arms up and began chanting. Zeb translated and he closed his eyes as well as Tirawa, Ahsoka and Rex. They took deep breaths and held the sticks in front of them repeating words Sisiutl told them. Tirawa and Zeb had no trouble uttering the chant and to Rex's surprise, he found that he didn't have any problem with the strange words and neither did Ahsoka.

The chanting went on and the smoke from the cedar sticks relaxed them and they began to sway with the chants. Sisiutl went on with the chanting and rattled his beads, bones and stones. He uttered a cry and the chanting stopped. Zeb, Tirawa, Rex and Ahsoka opened their eyes that looked a bit glazed over as if they were intoxicated, but they weren't. Sisiutl gestured to two fur blankets on the far side of the hogan. The two couples slowly got up a bit unsteady and hung onto each other. The shaman had them lay down to sleep off the effects of the ritual. Rex held Ahsoka close feeling her sweat-covered body giving off a pleasant scent that eased him into a peaceful slumber. Ahsoka in turn layed her head against his chest to fall asleep. Zeb held Tirawa close, the native woman curling herself up against the Lasat's sweaty chest and fell asleep. Zeb sighed and leaned his head over on top of Tirawa's and fell asleep too.

On Yavin IV:

"Senator Organa!" a tech called.

"What is it?"

"A signal is coming in from Maridun, Senator, it's from Dr. Phykr!"

Organa felt his heart leap in his chest. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He nearly ran to the communication area.

"Dr. Phykr, did you get some information from the probe?"

The scientist could hardly contain his excitement.

"Oh...Senator Organa!" he called out his eyes wide with wonder, "How can I tell you the news!"

"Dr. Phykr, please! Don't hold me in suspence!"

"I...I'm sorry, Senator. The probe that I sent through the wormhole has sent back a signal with information! The GHOST has been found! She has landed on a planet that is third away from the system's sun and appears to be intact!"

"Life signs?" Organa asked hoping for a miracle.

"Inconclusive," was Dr. Phykr's response. "The probe isn't programmed to detect life signs, only planetary exploring or wormholes."

"They survived," Organa said feeling confident that he was right, "If anyone could survive, it would be that ship and her crew. Can a signal be sent showing that we haven't forgotten about them?"

"I will have to reprogram the probe and it will be difficult since it isn't here on Maridun. However, I can readjust the programming for a return signal but this has never seen done before. I don't know if it will work."

"Do whatever it takes," Organa said, "We have to get a signal through to them!"

On the planet:

Tirawa and Ahsoka grew bigger as their pregnancies progressed. Both woman found it harder to get around and tired easily. Zeb and Rex worried like typical expectant fathers and it was all Kanan and Hera could do to keep the two from going crazy. Ahsoka grew moody and burst into tears over anything, while Tirawa resigned to being carried around by Zeb when she tired. The midwives readied for the upcoming births and Sisiutl had them give the two women herbal remedies to ease their discomfort. Sabine and Ezra stepped in to help, Rex and Zeb happy for their assistance.

One day Sabine was painting one of Ishta-Thuda's spears and bow when Tirawa saw what she was doing. The native woman sat nearby and gestured to the girl that she wanted something painted on her face.

"Tirawa, what do you want me to paint?"

The woman gestured to both sides of her face and made gestures like slashes. Sabine looked confused and then realized that the woman wanted stripes on each cheek like Zeb had on his face.

"Let me see what I can do," Sabine said and then saw one of the natives come over with a wooden bowl full of a dye that was made from berries and the dye would stay on the skin permanently. Sabine had seen alot of the natives, Ishta-Thuda included, had markings on their faces with the dye.

"Like Begadi-Zeb," Tirawa said her brown eyes pleading.

Sabine nodded and moved closer to the pregnant woman and began to paint her face. A few minutes later, Tirawa sported purple stripes on each side of her face, not unlike a female Lasat's face. Zeb's smile threatened to split his face when he saw Tirawa.

"Thanks, Sabine," the Lasat said his voice quivering a bit, "I think she likes it. I know I do."

"You're welcome, big guy. I think she looks a bit like a female Lasat, especially that ring of purple fur that's been growing around her neck the past month."

"That's the sign of a female Lasat that is expecting." Zeb answered thinking that Tirawa looked more beautiful to him everyday, regardless of her size or the furry ring around her neck.

Ahsoka had Rex get markings on his face similar to her Togrutan ones. The older trooper would do anything for his wife. He just hoped that he'd survive until Ahsoka delivered. The Togrutan woman was getting more moody and cried nearly all the time. Most of the time, Rex held her close calming her down.

Tirawa was the direct opposite of Ahsoka in mood changes and became more aggressive. Zeb realized that she was behaving just like a female Lasat. She never thought of how much pain Zeb would feel getting smacked in the face or the stomach. The Lasat tolerated it for he loved her too much to leave. He remembered when he was a small child and the trouble his own father went through with his mother hitting him all the time.

"Karabast," he grumbled to Hera and Kanan one day as he rubbed his nose that was bleeding, "That woman has a mean right hook!"

"Zeb, she's pregnant and is bound to get moody," Hera said taking a tissue to dry his nose.

"Moody?" he answered, "She almost took my kriffin' head off!"

"Zeb be patient."

"I know...I love Tirawa, but she's gonna kill me!"

"Zeb," Kanan said laying a hand on the Lasat's shoulder, "I know you love Tirawa and she loves you. She's having a hard time right now. Do what Hera and I said to Rex."

"What was that?"

"Just love her more, be patient with her. After all she's not just carrying a hybrid infant, but two."

"Twins?!"

"Yes, Zeb," Kanan said seeing the Lasat get a bit shaky on his feet, "Tirawa is carrying twin human/Lasat hybrids, a boy and a girl."

"Oh...Karabast," Zeb whispered and felt his eyes tear up, "Twins..."

Hera gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be a great father," she said drying a tear that trickled from his left eye, "You are already a great husband to Tirawa. She adores you."

"Yeah...I've learned from the best," Zeb said his familiar smile warming their hearts.

Ahsoka would be the first one to give birth. The Togrutan woman went into labor and Rex worried sick about her.

"Karking hell," he grumbled to Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Tirawa. The former trooper wasn't allowed in the birthing tipi only Sisiutl and the midwives who were two older native women. He heard Ahsoka cry out and nearly ran into the tipi but was stopped by Kanan.

"Easy, Rex, Ahsoka's doing fine. I can sense through the Force, that her life signs are strong and the birth should be soon."

Suddenly the cries of a newborn sounded startling all of them. Sisiutl brought out a squirming infant wrapped in a blanket. The newborn had pale coppery-colored skin and tiny montrals and head tails.

"Siqinin Inua! Hon'gushenu!"

"A boy," Zeb said translating, "Rex you have a son."

"A son," the former trooper whispered, "I have a son!"

Sisiutl walked over to Rex and handed the infant to him. Rex looked down at the baby that had a mixture of his and Ahsoka's looks. Tears filled his eyes. The shaman took Rex by the arm to lead him back into the tipi to see Ahsoka.

Ezra and Sabine, who had been hunting with Ishta-Thuda and Wabanaki, came back to hear that Ahsoka had given birth. They wanted to see the baby but were stopped by Sisiutl and Tatanaka. The shaman and chief said something that Zeb translated.

"The new parents need some privacy."

Tirawa stared at the tipi and to Zeb's surprise began to cry putting a hand on her own enlarged stomach. The Lasat was taken back at seeing her tears, used to her angry moods and her swinging fists.

"Oh...Tirawa...what's wrong?" he asked holding her close.

"Siqinin Inua," she sobbed, her voice muffled by his chest.

"You'll have a baby," he answered holding her closer, "In fact we're having two babies!"

"Siqinin Inua," she said and looked up at him nuzzling her face against his chest feeling his big heart beating.

A few days later, Ahsoka healed up from giving birth and enjoyed being a new mother. Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine helped care for the baby and Rex was beside himself with happiness. Rex and Ahsoka decided to name the baby Cody after Rex's best friend in the Clone Wars, Commander Cody who served with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Less than a month later, Tirawa went into labor and the native woman seemed to be having a hard time. Hera and Kanan offered to help Sisiutl and the midwives and the natives were grateful for the extra hands. Tirawa had gone into labor two months before her proposed due time and being the twins were of mixed species made the birth a bit more difficult. Zeb was terrified at the thought of not only losing Tirawa, but the babies too. Sisiutl after awhile sent Hera and Kanan out showing that everything was going fine. The shaman stared chanting louder than when Ahsoka gave birth. Tirawa let out loud cries of pain echoing though the village.

Zeb sat shivering with fear and he moved closer to Hera and Kanan who had sat down next to him. They knew he needed a little comforting and didn't mind. Kanan tried to calm Zeb using a Force technique but it didn't seem to help. The Lasat's distress grew and Hera decided that he needed a hug. Zeb sank into her waiting arms and clung to her like a frightened child.

"Zeb," Kanan reassured him, "Yes, Tirawa is in pain, but she is doing well. I feel her strength through the Force. You should feel proud, big guy, these two babies are the first known births of a mating of human and Lasat. Don't worry."

"She sounds...hurt," the Lasat said as he swallowed hard, "It's my fault she's in this condition!"

"Zeb," Hera said placing a hand against his face to turn his head to her, "Now listen to me. Tirawa will be fine. You need to calm down. Kanan and I are here to help both of you."

Zeb looked into her eyes so full of maternal warmth. His bottom lip trembled and he nearly broke down crying when Sisiutl came out of the tipi holding two tiny infants in each of his arms.

"Siqinin Inua! Hon'gushenu! Hon'gushanu!"

"A boy and a girl," Sabine said, "Way to go, big guy!"

Sisiutl brought over the two infants who were making little cries like human babies would. The shaman handed the babies to Zeb and the Lasat looked down at his newborn children. The male infant was covered in light purple fur with striping like his but the face was different. It was a mixture of Lasat and human, the most prominent difference being the little button nose and human-like eyes that were Lasat green. Two little pointed ears poked out from beneath a head of soft dark purple hair. Zeb saw that the baby had five little fingers and toes, the legs still shaped like a Lasat's. He looked over at the female infant who also was covered in fur but the color was coppery-colored like Tirawa's skin. She had the little pointed ears and button nose but big eyes of a deep brown like her mother's. Zeb began to cry seeing the faces of his newborn children. Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine came over to see them for a moment when Sisiutl gestured to Zeb to go back into the tipi to be with Tirawa.

A few hours later, Zeb came out to tell his family what the babies names would be. The boy would be Totonga and the girl Ashla.

That night, a celebration was made for the miraculous births of two Lasat/human hybrids...the first of their kind...


	9. Chapter 9 Family Life and a Tragedy

A/N: I apologize for the gaps in between updates. Life has been a bit unpredictable the past month, between being super busy and sick with a virus! Also on a side note, I see by some of the reviews, some of you don't like the way I'm portraying the characters. I have only this to say, this is fan fiction and every author has the right to depict the characters in any way or relationship as they want. If you don't like the story, don't read it! Sorry for the rant, had to get it off my chest! Back to the story, get your kleenex ready, the end of this chapter is sad! Warnings for some more mature content!

Chapter 9 Family Life and Tragedy

It had been nearly two years since the GHOST landed on the faraway planet. The crew and natives had bonded into a big family and with the addition of three young children, made the bond stronger. Zeb and Tirawa's twins were doted on by not only the tribal members but the GHOST family too. Rex and Ahsoka's son also got alot of attention and turned out to be a very intelligent little boy. He not only possessed Ahsoka's looks but her Force abilities too. Cody was a happy little boy that was very protective of his smaller cousins Totonga and Ashla. The twin Lasat/human hybrids followed Cody around constantly and loved to play with other youngsters in the native tribe. No one even gave the strange appearing children a second look seeing past the striped fur and mixed species faces. Totonga was a brave, adventurous little boy and Ashla being smaller was shyer and seemed content to be near Tirawa or Zeb when she was scared. The little girl liked to hold a Tooka doll that Hera had made her and growled at Totonga when he reached for it. Hera made the little boy one of his own and he hugged it close especially at night.

While the GHOST family and the tribe prepared for the winter which wasn't too far away, Tirawa showed that something was wrong. She wasn't ill or anything, she just felt so different from her husband and wanted to change for him. Watching Sabine and Ishta-Thuda painting stripes on a spear gave her an idea. She gestured to Sabine that she wanted stripes painted all over her body. She was happy with the Lasat-like stripes on her face but wanted more.

"Are you sure, Tirawa?" Sabine asked seeing the longing in the woman's big brown eyes, "This could take a long time to do. Are you willing to do this? Once I paint the plant dye on your body, it will be permanent."

"Please do, like husband." she babbled back in broken Basic.

"Okay, Just let me get the plant dye ready."

She shooed Ishta-Thuda out of the tipi and gestured Tirawa to take off her native clothing. The native woman did and sat patiently as Sabine painted from memory what she could of what Zeb's stripe pattern appeared not just on his arms but all over his body. She shuddered remembering seeing the Lasat's naked body when he was so sick nearly two years ago.

Two hours later, she was done.

"I think this is some of my best work," she said knowing Tirawa probably couldn't understand her. The woman seemed pleased and kept staring at the deep purple stripes on her body as she put on her native dress again.

"Thank you, Sa-bine!" Tirawa said as she squeezed the girl so hard she felt her spine nearly crack.

"You're welcome!" Sabine gasped surprised at Tirawa's strength. She knew Tirawa had to show some resilience being married to a Lasat! The native woman could keep up with Zeb any day and then some!

Zeb was outside helping a few warriors skin one of the big-antlered animals when he heard Tirawa come up behind him. The two warriors whistled in approval. Zeb turned around and his green eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Tirawa," he whispered as he swallowed hard, "You look beautiful!"

The native woman's big smile was his answer.

"You like?" she asked turning around to show him the stripes on her legs, arms and neck.

"I like!" Zeb gasped and got up to embrace her. He gave her a very passionate kiss on the mouth and Tirawa threw her arms around his neck feeling herself being lifted into the air. Both of them began laughing.

"Hey! What's going on out..." Kanan said as he came out of the shelter. He stopped seeing the Lasat-like striping all over Tirawa's arms and legs, "Zeb...Your wife looks like..."

"A Lasat," Zeb answered and put Tirawa back down. The native woman put her arms around his waist since she was twice as short. She made up for her size with her big personality that wasn't unlike that of a Lasat female.

Soon the whole family got to see Tirawa's new markings. All seemed pleased but not as much as Zeb. He couldn't wait to see Tirawa's new Lasat stripes in all their glory. Later tonight, my love, he thought. Tirawa seemed to sense his emotions and hugged him tighter.

Later on, Kanan and Hera had a surprise for not only Zeb and Tirawa, but for Rex and Ahsoka too. They were going to take care of the couple's children so they could go off for a romantic getaway. Tatanaka told the two couples about a big cave that would be fun for them to explore and also have some private time. The tribe had performed many ceremonies there.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Hera called as she saw them load up two small boats the natives called canoes with supplies for a few days, "Don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine!"

Kanan looked over at her hoping that. Ashla and Totonga had gotten a bit fussy at seeing their parents leaving. Cody hung onto the Jedi's leg and was sniffling. It could be a long couple of days!

The two canoes headed down the river with four happy people aboard. Rex and Ahsoka were in the front one and couldn't get over how easy the small boat moved through the water. Zeb and Tirawa were laughing as they watched eagles fly by catching fish in their talons. The canoes continued down the river and in the late afternoon, reached the area where the cave was.

"Wow!" Rex exclaimed seeing the size of the cave opening, "Hey Zeb! Get a load of this cave!"

"Whoa..." the Lasat gasped as he stepped out of the canoe and helped Tirawa who was smiling. She ran up to the opening, "Hey, Tirawa! Wait up!"

After getting the canoes secured and unloaded and two torches lit, the two couples went into the cave. It was immense and not too damp inside much to their relief. With the weather getting cooler they were thankful for the absence of humidity inside.

"Zeb! Rex! Look at this!" Ahsoka called pointing up to the walls.

The Lasat and former trooper went to see what had her so excited. Tirawa stood smiling and walked up to the walls to place a hand against what were paintings of the natives and animals. One of the images was of a familiar Lasat.

"Karabast...," Zeb whispered and saw Tirawa point up to another image of the big furry animal that had scared him, Ezra and Sabine not long after they had arrived on the planet.

"Ahsoka, what do you make of this?" Rex said gesturing to what could have been a sacrifical slab.

"Some kind of place that the natives did sacrifices?" was Ahsoka's response.

"My thought exactly. What do you think, Zeb?"

The Lasat frowned and with his sensitive nose caught the faint scent of...blood. He shuddered at the thought of what had transpired there in the cave on that slab.

"Let's get us a fire going," he said trying not to shiver, "It's a bit cold in here. Can't have the women getting cold."

"Oh...I know a way to get warmed up," Ahsoka answered giving Rex a seductive look and a wink. He swallowed hard at what she implied. Zeb smiled at the thought of snuggling close to Tirawa and seeing her naked body in all it's Lasat-striped glory!

"Hold that thought..." Rex said.

They got a fire going not far from where the slab was seeing an opening in the cave ceiling. A shaft of sunlight came through shining on the rock reflecting into the cave. Sitting down on blankets of fur, the two couples had a nice supper of a fish the natives called salmon and some greens that they gathered near the cave entrance.

"I'm going down to the river to wash up a little and get ready for bed. I don't know about you three, but I'm tired," Ahsoka said as she stretched. Rex looked longingly at her wanting to hold her close. Tirawa followed her out to the river's edge and bent down to wash up. She reached into an animal-skin bag with the supplies she needed to clean up. Ahsoka pulled a garment out of her bag and stripped out of her traveling clothes. After washing up, she redressed in a long animal skin dress that clung to her body like a second skin. It was cut very low in the front and the sides of her breasts showed as well as her long legs. Tirawa put on a dress that laced up the sides and down the front. The native woman unlaced the sides of the dress to her hips showing alot of her slim legs. The front she unlaced to show the top part of her breasts, a stripe od purple on each one.

"Took you long enough...," Rex began to say when he saw Ahsoka standing in the cave entrance her dress showing alot of her chest. Ahsoka didn't say a word and gestured Rex to follow her out of the cave. He followed her his heart beat quickening with excitement. Tirawa walked in and tapped Zeb on the shoulder. The Lasat's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face. Seeing the stripes on his lifemate's chest excited him. He wanted to see more.

Ahsoka stood in the waning daylight beside the river and sensed that Rex was standing behind her.

"What a beautiful night," she whispered and felt Rex's muscular arms wrap around her waist. Her dress began to slip a bit at the shoulders as the former trooper pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"It sure is," he said looking out at the river reflecting in the moonlight.

Ahsoka pressed closer to Rex and she felt her dress fall off her shoulders, her bare breasts showing in the moonlight. Rex felt his heart rate quicken and he put his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling herself become aroused. She guided his hands to her breasts which he caressed and she let out a sigh. The two fell to the ground and began to kiss in earnest. Soon they were making love...

Tirawa and Zeb explored the cave while Ahsoka and Rex had an intimate encounter. The native woman gestured Zeb to the slab that shown with a shaft of starlight through the opening.

"Begadi-Zeb...sit..." she said her voice husky with lust. She patted the slab and sat down showing one bare leg with the Lasat stripes. He swallowed hard beginning to feel aroused. He took a deep breath and sat down.

"You like?" she asked and stood up to unlace the front of her dress where it fell to the cave floor. Zeb's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened seeing his lifemate's nude body in all it's striped glory.

"Yes," Zeb said his voice in a hoarse whisper, "I...love it."

"I do for you," she said going over to sit on his lap, "I love you."

"I...love you too," he said and pulled her to him where he began kissing her all over her striped body. She let out a groan of pleasure and pushed him down onto the slab where she started pulling his clothes off and began to kiss every stripe on his body. Soon the two became one...

After making love, Rex watched Ahsoka settle into a peaceful slumber and saw the drying sweat on her body. She looked like an angel, and he closed his eyes to sleep. Inside the cave, Zeb felt Tirawa curl up her naked body close to his, their post love-making sweat mingling together. The Lasat took a deep breath and closed his eyes to also fall asleep.

The four lovers woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to explore the area some more. They decided to get back into the canoes and see where the river would take them. Leaving the cave area, the river became rougher and the canoes picked up speed. The current got stronger and the canoes began to take a beating. A loud sound appeared and they recognized the source.

A waterfall...and a big one at that!

"Karking hell!" Rex yelled as he tried to get the canoe that he and Ahsoka were in closer to the shore, "Current's got us!"

"Hold on!" Zeb called paddling his canoe closer to help, but didn't arrive in time. The canoe that he and Tirawa were in, hit a rock and split in two! Zeb managed to throw Tirawa onboard Rex's canoe. The Lasat swam to the canoe and climbed in. Tirawa was sobbing with fear and held onto Ahsoka. The sounds of the waterfall grew louder and they got their first look at it.

"Karabast!" Zeb yelled and the canoe hit a rock throwing Rex overboard.

"Rex!" Ahsoka screamed, "Zeb! Help him!"

"Rex, hold on!" Zeb called out as he leaned over the front of the canoe and reached for the trooper's hand. He grasped it and Rex held on for dear life! Zeb began to pull Rex back onboard when the canoe jerked and Rex fell away.

"REX!" Ahsoka screamed and tried to reach out to him as the current carried him towards the waterfall. he went over the side with a cry of fear.

"Ahsoka, no!" Zeb screamed as he pulled her back into the canoe.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Ahsoka! He's gone!"

The Togurtan woman fell into the bottom of the canoe and began to cry. Tirawa bent down to comfort her, but Ahsoka pushed her away. She glared up at Zeb who was paddling to the shore and grabbed his leg.

"You let go of him!" she screamed in anger and grief, "You could've saved him! You let him die!"

"I...couldn't hang on!" was Zeb's answer. Tears filled his eyes as he fought the urge to cry. He had just lost one of the best friends he ever had and was about to lose another.

"You let him die!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped out of the canoe, "You let him die and I hate you for that!"

Zeb swallowed the rising tears away and ran after her with Tirawa following close behind. The native woman didn't understand all the Basic that was being spoken but she understood the grief and saw the tears in her Lasat husband's eyes.

Zeb caught up to Ahsoka and watched as she stood glaring at him with a hatred that cut to his soul.

"Go away!" she said her voice in a loud wail, "I hate you! You are nothing but a coward! You let my husband die!"

Ahsoka ran further into the woods, Zeb standing there with tears streaming from his eyes. He felt Tirawa come up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"We go home now."

Ahsoka reached the village first and the others knew that something terrible had happened.

"Ahsoka...where are Zeb, Tirawa and Rex?" Kanan asked seeing Hera comforting the Togrutan woman.

"Rex is dead!" Ahsoka cried out, "Zeb let go of him! He killed my husband! He let Rex go over the waterfall! I hate him!"

Kanan readied to say something when he saw a very unhappy Zeb followed by Tirawa come up the path and saw Ahsoka move away from Hera's embrace. The Togrutan walked up to Zeb and slapped him hard across the face.

"Why did you let go?!" she spat out, "You had ahold of him! Why did you let go? Why!? You murderer! I hate you!"

Zeb's big green eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. The Lasat was at a loss for words at the hate she was showing. He uttered a sob and ran down towards the river.

"I'll go after him," Hera said to Kanan, "Take care of Ahsoka."

Ezra and Sabine who had heard all the commotion, saw Zeb run off and Ahsoka yelling at him, hatred in her voice. They went to take care of Cody, Totonga and Ashla who were frightened of all the yelling. The three children were crying and didn't understand what was going on. Tirawa bent down to the children , crying as hard as they were.

Hera walked down to the river's edge and saw Zeb sitting, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. It could be seen that the Lasat was crying by the loud sniffling and the shaking of his shoulders. She sat down and layed a hand against his back. Zeb lifted up his head and Hera felt her heart break at the sight of the big green eyes overflowing with tears.

"Zeb, I'm so sorry," she said putting an arm around the broad shoulders, "It's not your fault."

"Yes...it is," he said his voice heavy with emotion, "I'm stronger than any of you and I could've held onto Rex! If the canoe hadn't hit a rock, Rex would still be alive! I let go of his hand! I...killed him!"

The Lasat put his hands over his face, the tears coming faster now. Hera pulled him into a maternal embrace and murmured softly to him feeling like she were comforting a big child, but she didn't care. Zeb was sad and needed her at that moment. It reminded her of when he first came aboard the GHOST not long after the fall of Lasan. The first few weeks Zeb had terrible nightmares and cried with grief over the losses of his family and home. Hera, with Kanan's help comforted the heartbroken Lasat as he relived the horrors of his people's demise and now he was being accused of letting someone die.

"Zeb, don't cry," she murmured and rocked him feeling him beginning to relax a little. His crying eased off as he started to fall asleep.

Kanan came down to see if she needed any help and saw the Lasat asleep in Hera's arms.

"He blames himself," Hera said her voice quiet, "His heart is breaking..."

"It was an accident," Kanan answered, "Sabine was able to figure out what happened from Tirawa telling her. The canoe hit a rock and Zeb tried to pull Rex aboard but was knocked free and went over the waterfall."

"No..." Hera whispered.

"We will begin to search for him tomorrow," Kanan said, "He deserves a proper burial."

"Kanan," Hera said shifting Zeb into a more comfortable position, "Is there any chance that Rex could've survived?"

"I don't know...we have to hope. Maybe he survived and will find his way home. I can't sense him through the Force. C'mon, let's get Zeb back up to the shelter and into bed. He needs to rest."

With a great deal of effort, the two rebels got a sleepy Zeb to his feet and took him back up to the shelter...


	10. Chapter 10 Search and Memorial

A/N: Everyone is probably getting impatient with me for the lack of timely updates. Since I haven't been home very much the past month, I'm not able to do alot of work on the laptop. In this chapter, Kanan and the others are starting a search for Rex and Hera tries to keep the others spirits up, especially Ahsoka's and Zeb's. Is Rex dead? Wait to find out!

Chapter 10 Search and Memorial

Kanan readied a pack full of provisions looking over at Ezra, Ishta-Thuda and several of Tatanaka's best trackers. The tribal chief agreed to lead the search for Rex and would give the GHOST family any help they needed. A very tired and sad Zeb wanted to help and grew angry when Kanan told him no.

"Zeb, you are in no condition to go on a long journey," Kanan said to him.

"It's my fault...Rex...is...missing," the Lasat said his voice heavy with emotion. His eyes were tear-filled and his eyelids were swollen from constant crying. Tirawa had held him close as he cried off and on through the night.

"Kanan's right, Zeb," Hera answered going over to lay a hand on his arm, "You are exhausted both emotionally and physically. Besides, you are running a fever and need alot of rest."

"It's my fault...," he whispered closing his eyes.

Tirawa hugged him around the waist tighter. That seemed to calm him a bit feeling the touch of his beloved lifemate/wife.

"Take care of him...and Ahsoka," Kanan said giving Hera a quick kiss.

"I will."

Hera watched her husband and Ezra leave, tears in her eyes. She looked back at Zeb standing tall, Tirawa pressed close to him, feeling him tremble. She layed her head against his chest feeling his heart beating strong...a heart that was now breaking with grief.

Several days passed while Kanan and the others searched for Rex. Ahsoka pulled away from the GHOST family only speaking to Hera, Sabine or the other natives from the village. The Togrutan woman wouldn't talk to Zeb or Tirawa. She even went as far as forbidding Cody to play with Totonga and Ashla. The hybrid boy didn't understand the anger or grief, but knew his papa wasn't around. He cried every night for Rex and always wanted Ahsoka to hold him.

Hera and Sabine were worried seeing the former Jedi grow more distant and angry so unlike herself.

A week after the search began, Ahsoka had a breakdown that was bad. It started with Tirawa trying to help Cody when the boy fell and was crying from a skinned knee.

"Tirawa!" Ahsoka cried out, "What are you doing?! Get away from my son!"

Zeb watched the interaction and stepped forward.

"Ahsoka, calm down. Tirawa is just trying to help."

"Help?! Zeb, where were you when Rex needed help?! You let go of him and let him go over the falls! I hate you for that! You let my husband die!"

She ran over and beat her fists against Zeb's chest and then hit him in the face as far as she could reach. The Lasat stood taking the punishment not wanting to hurt her, but Tirawa reacted. Letting out a native cry, she ran into the taller Togrutan flattening her to the ground.

"Tirawa!" Zeb cried out and tried to pull his human wife off Ahsoka. Ahsoka being taller and stronger than Tirawa, threw the native woman to the side using a powerful Force push.

"Leave me alone!" Ahsoka cried out and Force threw Tirawa across the shelter where she fell unconscious. Zeb watched in horror and then turned to Ahsoka growling.

"Ahsoka...," he growled his green eyes narrowing with anger and rage.

She stood her ground and readied to battle with a being twice her size. Ahsoka gave Zeb a stare that would've melted stormtrooper armor, uttered a growl of her own and cut loose with her Force abilities that were formidible on their own. Raising her arms up, eyes shutting and tears squeezing out of them, she Force pushed Zeb against the wall of the shelter. The Lasat let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. Growling he picked himself up and readied to go after his former friend, a friend who had been like a sister to him. Ahsoka had other ideas.

Raising her arms higher, Zeb felt himself being lifted off his feet and his throat tightening up.

"Ahsoka!" Hera cried out in horror.

The Togrutan woman chose to either ignore her or couldn't hear because of the beating of her heart. Zeb rose higher in the air, his face turning a bright red. He reached over to his throat, his eyes widening, breath coming in choking gasps.

"Ahsoka stop!" Hera yelled and signaled to Sabine. Ahsoka kept on and began to squeeze her fists together.

Zeb's gasping grew worse and a cracking sound made Hera cringe. It was the sound of the Lasat's neck breaking. That's when Sabine took a flying leap and landed on Ahsoka breaking her concentration. Zeb fell to the ground his breath coming in sobs of both relief and fear. Tirawa ran to his side cradling his head in her lap. Sabine raised a fist up and gave the Togrutan an old-fashioned roundhouse punch to the jaw knocking her out cold.

"Karabast!" Sabine gasped as she picked herself up. She looked over at Hera who was kneeling next to Zeb who was still gasping.

"Hera...how is he?" the Mandalorian girl said bending down laying a hand against the Lasat's sweaty cheek.

"I'm no doctor, but I think Ahsoka nearly crushed his trachea. I wish Kanan were here..."

"Husband...hurt," Tirawa sobbed caressing Zeb's head. She leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. Zeb opened his eyes and saw her.

"Tirawa...," he whispered his voice a hoarse croak.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said softly tears falling onto his face.

Hera took a medical scanner that Kanan and Rex had adjusted to solar power and ran it over Zeb. A look of concern crossed her face.

"Well?" was Sabine's response.

"Thank the Force, Zeb is a Lasat, for if he weren't, he'd be dead. His neck has tiny fractures in it."

"Ahsoka broke his neck?!"

"No, Sabine. There's a few cracks in several of his vertebrae. Can you go to the GHOST and in the medbay bring me a neck brace? We'll adjust it to fit Zeb."

"Will do!"

The crying of three small children made Hera turn away from Zeb and Tirawa. It was Cody, Totonga and Ashla. The three hybrid children were huddled in a corner holding onto each other.

"Oh...," Hera said holding out her arms to the children. They ran to her clinging in fear. Ashla being the smallest wanted to be picked up. The little Lasat/human girl layed her head against Hera's neck sucking on a thumb while she sobbed. Hera felt that the child had a wet diaper.

"Ssh...sweetheart, it's okay."

She knealt down to embrace the other two children seeing they were wet too. At that moment Ahsoka came to and saw Cody crying. Cody heard his mother stir awake and broke free from Hera's embrace to run to her. She held her son tight beginning to cry.

"Ahsoka," Hera began to say.

"Hera don't...just leave us alone," the female Togrutan sobbed out, "Just leave us alone. You and your family have done enough to me."

At that, she stood up, Cody in her arms and ran out of the shelter.

"Hera, here's the...," Sabine began to say and saw Ahsoka run out with a crying Cody in her arms, "What happened?"

"Ahsoka...left. Maybe it's for the best."

Hera looked over at Tirawa who was still cradling a semi-conscious Zeb in her arms.

"Tirawa, I have to help Zeb," she said to the native woman hoping she could understand and stood back to let Hera help.

A brace was put on the Lasat's neck and Hera was relieved that it fit with a few adjustments. His breathing had slowed and Hera gave him a shot of painkillers to help him rest better. Later on, she'd go to Sisiutl and ask for his help if Zeb was still in pain.

Tirawa concentrated on caring for her twins who were still crying. All the commotion and yelling had scared them. Hera and Sabine helped her get the twins cleaned up and into clean diapers. They were given bottles of milk to calm them down even though they were both weaned now. The children fell asleep in their mother's arms and she layed them next to Zeb who was asleep due to the medications.

Several more days passed and Ahsoka didn't come back. Finally Sabine spotted her amongst the other native women who were lead by Tatanaka's wife T'Keesa, a big woman with a very maternal nature about her. She had instantly taken a liking to the GHOST family, especially Ezra, Sabine and Zeb. Hera was relieved to see that Ahsoka and Cody were doing all right but she hoped they wouldn't return to the shelter. She knew that Cody wasn't at fault and that made her feel worse for she loved the little boy. It was hard to forgive Ahsoka for what she had done to Zeb. The Lasat was recovering slowly and wasn't able to speak very well with his throat being so sore. Tirawa cared for him with all the love she could give him. Sabine and Hera took care of Totonga and Ashla so the coulpe could have some time alone.

With the winter arriving, the couple had very few places to have a romantic interlude. Armed with a bunch of animal skin blankets, Hera had them go aboard the GHOST, at least the cargo bay which was the only part of the ship that wasn't freezing.

Tirawa layed several fur blankets on the deck gesturing Zeb to lay with her. He nodded the crooked grin she loved on his face. She pulled an even warmer blanket over them as they shed clothes. Soon neither felt any cold.

A days later, Kanan and Ezra returned, Rex not with them.

"Kanan...," Hera whispered and gave her husband a welcome home kiss and hug.

"There's no sign of him," Kanan said seeing Sabine giving Ezra a hug and kiss to his cheek, "We looked for miles. Ezra and I reached out with the Force and...nothing. We have to resign the fact that Rex may be...dead."

"Oh...Kanan..."

"We have to tell Ahsoka."

"Kanan...Ahsoka isn't here with us anymore. Something happened while you were gone."

Hera went on to tell Kanan and Ezra about how Ahsoka nearly killed Zeb with her Force abilities.

"How is he?" Ezra asked a frown appearing.

"Zeb is doing okay. That Lasat physique of his can take alot of punishment. I put a neck brace on him for awhile while his neck and trachea heal. Tirawa has been mother-henning him much to his enjoyment. The children are a bit traumatized, for they saw the whole thing. Cody is with Ahsoka, Totonga and Ashla were scared more than Cody and Ashla cries nearly all the time. Her and Totonga have nightmares and want to be held more than normal."

"Ma Ma!" came a frightened little girl voice from the children's area of the shelter. It was Ashla and the toddler stood clutching her Tooka doll her diaper sagging showing she had messed herself.

"Oh...sweetheart, come here," Hera said holding her arms out to the child. Ashla ran to her and Hera picked her up.

"Whoa...," Kanan said getting a whiff of the baby's diaper, "Someone has a messy diaper."

Ashla's answer came in a sniffle and a thumb in her mouth.

"Sweetie, you need a bath," Hera said her nose wrinkling, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Hera with Kanan's help gave the small Lasat/human girl a bath in a carved out wooden tub that the natives made for the GHOST family. A much bigger one was made for the adults and even fit a Lasat! Ashla sat whimpering and sucked her thumb.

"Sweetheart, you need to take your thumb out of your mouth so I can wash your face," Hera said.

"No!" Ashla said and tried to stand up and Kanan got her sat back down. The hybrid child's Lasat-like mouth formed into a pout looking similiar to Zeb. That made them smile.

"Kanan, can you hand me a towel?"

Ashla saw that Hera was distracted and jumped out of the tub.

"Ashla! You little scamp!"

At that moment, Tirawa and Zeb came out into the area that served as the main living quarters and saw Ashla naked and her fur dripping onto the ground. The child ran to Tirawa.

"Ma Ma!"

The native woman picked up her daughter tickling her little furry stomach. That made Ashla's tears stop. Tirawa carried her back to Hera to help finish with her bath. Zeb stood grinning at how much of a handful Ashla was. He knew she was behaving like a typical Lasat toddler and that made him remember how much trouble his own younger siblings were for his parents.

Later that day, Kanan sat his family down to discuss Rex's memorial. Zeb looked more sad and leaned over to lay his head against Tirawa's shoulder, the native woman murmuring soothing words to him.

"The sooner this gets done the better," Kanan said staring at Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Hera. Tirawa leaned against Zeb. Thankfully the children were asleep in their crib-like beds.

"I know," Hera said seeing the sad expressions on her family's faces, "But we can hold out hope, can't we?"

"I don't know. One of us should get Ahsoka and tell her."

"We will," both Ezra and Sabine said together.

Kanan nodded and clutched Hera's hand feeling just as sad as the rest of them did.

The next day beside the river which thankfully was free of ice, Kanan performed a memorial for Captain Rex.

"Friends and family, we gather here to lay to rest a dear friend and brother, Captain Rex. He was not only a former trooper for the Grand Army of the Republic, but a fighter in the new rebellion too. Rex joined us a few years back along with his comrades Commanders Wolffe and Gregor. Ahsoka Tano also joined our fight against the Empire and became Rex's loving wife. He became part of our sometimes dysfunctional family, Ahsoka too. I know I'll miss him and admit at first I didn't trust him being a clone trooper, but getting to know Rex and his two friends Gregor and Wolffe, made me realize how wrong I was. Rex has been an important part of our growing rebellion against the Empire and shown us...shown me...the bravery, the loyalty he has for all of us. He leaves behind not only his wife Ahsoka Tano but a son Cody as well. He also leaves behind his two brothers Gregor and Wolffe and adopted brother Zeb who they enjoyed playing games of Sabaac with and serving alongside. I, Hera, Ezra and Sabine will miss his humor and the amount of knowledge he had of preparing for battles. Goodbye...my friend...and brother."

Kanan swallowed hard and looked over at Hera who stood, tears in her eyes, arms around Ezra and Sabine who were both crying. Zeb stood tall, Tirawa pressed close her arms around his waist. The Lasat's eyes were full of tears and Kanan saw his bottom lip quivering. Ahsoka stood next to Tatanaka and T'Keesa, the big native woman putting an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. Tears were streaming from Ahsoka's closed eyes.

Kanan placed a tiny bark boat into the water and on it placed Rex's native amulet of marriage on it. That was the only thing they found of Rex's that was laying on the shore of the river. He pushed the little boat away so the current could catch it. Ahsoka opened her eyes and let out a sob and clung to T'Keesa like a child. Zeb let out a sniffle and blinked his eyes, tears trickling down the furry cheeks. He bowed his head the sniffling getting louder. Tirawa murmured softly to him and saw Hera come over to comfort him too.

Ahsoka lifted her head from T'Keesa's shoulder and looked over at Zeb sniffling his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. Seeing the Lasat's bruised neck still in the brace made something break inside her. She realized that Zeb wasn't responsible for Rex's death. She pulled away from T'Keesa and wiping a hand across her wet face, walked over to where Zeb stood.

"Zeb," she said her voice heavy with emotion, "I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry..."

Tirawa growled at Ahsoka and tried to push her away but Zeb stopped her. The Lasat looked down at the shorter Togrutan and tried to say something but couldn't talk past the lump in his throat.

"Zeb...forgive me?" Ahsoka pleaded.

Sniffling more, Zeb gave her a grin and pulled her to him in one of his spine crushing hugs. Ahsoka began to cry and leaned into the hug more the feel of the soft Lasat fur soothing to her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed over and over again. Crying just as much as her, Zeb held her close feeling her trembling. Tirawa caressed Ahsoka's back in a soothing manner and that calmed her enough to lift her head from Zeb's chest. She looked up at the Lasat and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked away.

"Now the healing begins," Hera said to Kanan...


	11. Chapter 11 Life Goes On

A/N: I've actually had enough time to get another chapter up in less than a month! While pet-sitting I can sit at the laptop, which I took with me. Not much to do when the weather is yucky out and I'm not about to battle the crowds at the stores! In this chapter Ahsoka is having a hard time getting used to not having her husband around and tries to solve the problem in her own way. Warning: for mature content.

Chapter 11 Life Goes On

The day after Rex's memorial, Ahsoka and Cody moved back into the shelter with the GHOST family. The Togrutan woman was still sullen but didn't lash out like before. In fact, she felt more comfortable around Zeb and Tirawa. Hera and Kanan were relieved to see Cody, Totonga and Ashla play together like normal toddlers. Zeb's injuries were showing signs of healing and Ahsoka used Jedi healing techniques to help.

"Zeb, let me know if this gets too uncomfortable," she said removing the brace and taking her hands to massage the Lasat's muscular neck. He closed his eyes, the feel of Ahsoka's fingers and her use of the Force soothing. Ahsoka smiled and continued to massage Zeb's neck. She closed her eyes taking in the soft feel of his fur not caring about the musky smell the fur gave off. She felt herself go deeper into the Force and she moved closer, her hands going from his neck and up the back of his tunic to massage his body more.

"Ahsoka!" Zeb cried out feeling her small hands on his bare back beneath the tunic.

"Huh?!" she said opening her eyes and saw how close she was, "Oh...I'm sorry. I...uh...got so deep in the Force..."

"It's okay, my neck feels better," he said his cheeks turning red.. He could smell the phermones the Togrutan was giving off: seductive phermones.

Kanan and Hera saw Ahsoka's reaction as she worked on Zeb's neck.

"Ahsoka is giving off Togrutan pleasure phermones," Kanan said to Hera, "Since Rex is gone, she has to release that energy and there are enough males in the village to curb the urges but she seems to be focusing on Zeb the most."

"Out of guilt," Hera answered, "She is so racked with guilt over nearly killing him, she's trying to redeem herself."

"That's true, but she is feeling more than guilt. She is showing the urge to mate."

"Tirawa won't let that happen," Hera said, "That woman would flatten her if she even tried to mate with Zeb."

"Let's make sure we keep on eye on her, before she gets herself into trouble," Kanan answered.

The winter ended and the warmth of spring was upon them. Ezra and Sabine loved helping take care of Cody, Totonga and Ashla when Zeb, Tirawa and Ahsoka needed a break. Ahsoka grew restless not having Rex around to curb her carnel urges. She would go to the village and get the attention of several eligible bachelors amongst the warriors. It didn't help when she wore clothing that didn't leave much to the imagination. Strutting around the village in skin-tight clothing or something low-cut got the young warriors aroused and they would easily give into her. She ended up having several intimate encounters with them and Hera was thankful that Sisiutl concocted an herbal remedy to keep her from getting pregnant.

One day she approached Ishta-Thuda getting on Sabine's nerves.

"Ahsoka, back off," Sabine said seeing the Togrutan strolling over her native dress unlaced in the front showing the sides of her breasts, "Do up your dress! You're making a fool of yourself!"

Sabine saw Ishta-Thuda's eyes widen and his gaze on Ahsoka's chest. She elbowed him and then saw Ezra eye-balling Ahsoka being attracted by the phermones.

"Ezra," Kanan said getting the boy's attention away from Ahsoka, "She's too old for you."

"Huh?!" he said his eyes glazed over a bit. Wabanaki saw Ezra staring at Ahsoka and she got angry.

"No," she said leading him away.

Towards evening, Tirawa with Hera's help got Totonga and Ashla ready for bed, the toddlers putting up a bit of a fuss. Zeb just leaned back in his wooden chair that had been removed from the GHOST's common area. He was smiling at how much the twins were being a bit unruly like typical Lasat toddlers despite their mixed species heritage. Ahsoka walked in dressed in a midriff tunic and a rather short matching skirt that showed alot of her long legs. She smiled in a seductive way when she saw Zeb.

"Hi, Ahsoka," he said hearing her approach.

"Hi, Zeb," she said her voice in an almost seductive purr.

With his sensitive nose, Zeb caught the aroma of attraction coming from her. He swallowed hard seeing her looking at him. Slowly she unlaced her tunic enough to show her breasts as she licked her dry lips.

"Ahsoka," he whispered swallowing even harder. Her phermones were starting to affect him.

She moved closer swaying her hips and quietly moved behind the chair, her breasts nearly coming out of her dress. She bent down leaning against his back and to Zeb's horror, reached under his tunic to run her hands over his back and then over to his chest.

"Ahsoka," he stammered and then felt her breath on his right ear and then her tongue running the length of it.

"Karabast," he whispered feeling himself become aroused. He nearly turned around to grab the Togrutan woman when Tirawa came out of the sleeping area and saw her husband with a nearly topless Ahsoka. She gave a growl and looked ready to give Ahsoka a punch across the jaw. Ahsoka heard Tirawa's less than cordial growl and backed off lacing her tunic back up. Tirawa glared at Zeb seeing how aroused he was towards the Togrutan woman.

"Kar-a-bast!" she yelled and yanked on Zeb's bearded chin making his eyes water, "I your wife, not her! I touch you, not her!"

Kanan and Hera saw the interaction between the couple and stifled chuckles.

"Tirawa is a force to be reckoned with, no pun intended," Hera said, "I pity any woman who would even think of making a pass at Zeb. They'd get a fist for their troubles and so would Zeb."

Kanan just laughed but knew that they would have to watch Ahsoka more closely before she'd get herself into more trouble.

Ahsoka kept her distance from Zeb but kept staring at him. She felt her body react at the sight of the Lasat's muscles and remembered how pleasant the purple fur felt under her fingers as she massaged his neck. She wanted to massage that neck again and the rest of his body too. She'd have to wait for the right time to get Zeb alone so she could get closer to him.

Tirawa also watched the Togrutan woman and saw that she was watching her husband in more than a cordial way. She knew that Ahsoka wanted to mate with him.

"No way," she muttered and Zeb heard her.

"What was that?" he asked seeing her look over at Ahsoka who looked away in a fearful way.

"A-soka wants to...uh..."

"What?"

"She wants...smohalla."

Zeb gulped knowing what "smohalla" meant. In the native language, "smohalla" meant...sex. Ahsoka wanted to mate with him. He would never let that happen, because it would be one of the Lasat people's worst sins to commit. His people mated for life and he wasn't about to betray Tirawa in that way. He loved her dearly and knew that would hurt her.

"No...no...Tirawa, I won't let that happen. You are my lifemate and we are joined for life. I hope you understand that."

"Ho-kay," the native woman said and hugged him around the waist, "I love you."

Zeb smiled feeling her embrace, "I love you too."

The native woman hugged him harder and he bent down to nuzzle her face and she gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. Ahsoka watched the tender exchange and felt her heart ache at not having Rex to kiss. Watching Tirawa kiss Zeb, made the seduction grow and she wished it were her whose lips were on his instead of Tirawa. She stared long at the Lasat taking in the sight of his muscular body in the tunic that was a bit too short showing a little of his furry stomach and the tight animal-skinned pants that went to his knees. Seeing the muscular legs and prehensile feet made her heart race and also the sight of his lower region and backside. She closed her eyes imaging what he would look like naked. She took a deep breath to curb the urges and used the Force to slow her heart rate down. She knew that she needed help in keeping the urges under control and she knew the only one who could help her was a fellow Force user. Since Ezra was too young and not as experienced in Jedi meditation, she would seek Kanan's help.

"Kanan," she said later on as she held Cody, "I need your help. I'm going through the Togrutan version of a mating urge and...I can't control it. You know I've been having some problems with it and whenever I'm around Zeb...I feel the urges...more."

"Ahsoka, if you'll let me," Kanan said, "I can show you some deep meditation techniques that helped me out alot during the Clone Wars when I was scared or stressed during a mission. They do work and helped me even more after...Order 66 and the death of my master."

"Thank you."

Kanan took Ahsoka out to an area away from the GHOST and the village so Ahsoka wouldn't have any distractions and a peaceful setting to relax her more. Leaving her, he hoped she'd be okay and would check on her later on if she were having problems. Deep meditation could be a bit unsettling. Ahsoka sat next to a big pine tree and leaned back against the trunk. Closing her eyes, she opened herself up to the Force and relaxed her breathing. She became so relaxed that she felt a bit flushed and loosened her tunic a bit, the material separating enough to show the sides of her breasts. Sighing she went further into the Force. All of a sudden she saw Rex.

"Rex...," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears. His image never said a word but moved closer to her to embrace her in a feeling of pure love. Ahsoka sighed and felt his hands caress her shoulders and then her breasts freeing them from the tunic. His touch continued from her breasts to her stomach and then down to her skirt where he tugged at the waist band loosening it. She moaned with pleasure feeling his gentle caress of her privates and then she pressed herself to him to mate. Crying softly, she thrust her hips to his and gave into a loud moan and then opened her eyes to see...

She was alone.

It had been her own hands touching her body in the ways of a lover. She looked down to see her tunic was open her chest exposed and her skirt was nearly to her knees the heat of passion still in her loins. Feeling ashamed, Ahsoka pulled her skirt back up and relaced her tunic back up. She walked down to the river to wash the sweat of passion off her and felt the shame even more. She had never done anything like this before and it made her feel awful. She made her way back to the tree and sat down leaning back against it to get herself calmed more. A sound made her sit back up. It was coming from down by the river. She got up and walked to where she saw Zeb bent down cleaning some fish in the water.

Feeling her heart quicken at seeing that the Lasat was shirtless and his purple-furred chest was damp with water from the river and so were the legs of his pants. She sucked in her breath and kept staring, the sight of the Lasat's body getting her more excited. She found herself staring at his lower area and his buttocks wanting to run her hands over the fur and below. She unlaced her tunic some and started to walk towards him while licking her now dry lips. Zeb heard her approach and his eyes widened at the sight of her in her rather revealing outift.

"Hi...Ahsoka," he said his pointed ears perking up at hearing her breathing and with his nose smelling the strong scent of mating urges on her. He used all his willpower to not react at her presence, but it was hard. Her desire was the strongest he had ever smelled.

"Zeb," she whispered her voice low and seductive. She knealt down behind him putting her arms around his waist pressing her breasts against his bare back. Zeb shuddered at the feel of her now warm skin.

"Ahsoka...don't," he said pulling away, "I'm joined to Tirawa and won't betray her."

"I'm...sorry. Do you want me to leave?" she said batting her long-lashed blue eyes at him. Tears were forming in them.

"Uh...no. You can stay. Just...don't touch me like you just did."

"I'm sorry...I just can't...control it...right now," she replied as tears fell from her eyes.

Zeb felt sorry for her and moved close enough to put an arm around her shoulder. Ahsoka uttered a groan and leaned into his embrace. He pat her on the shoulder feeling the tears on his tunic. She began to sob and he held her tighter as she cried in embarrassment and shame.

"I...I'm...s...sorry," she whispered and layed her head against his chest.

"It's okay, just let it out. You miss Rex and the grief is still strong."

Ahsoka just cried more and them lifted her head up to look into his green eyes.

"You know," she said a sad smile on her face, "As Lasat's go, you are very good looking."

Zeb was taken back by her statement and he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat.

Ahsoka sat up straighter and to his horror put both her hands on the sides of his face where she caressed his sideburns and then pressed her lips to his. Zeb didn't pull back but he felt a shiver of seduction run through him and he knew he had to stop what was about to happen. Ahsoka sensed his feelings and pressed her body closer fumbling at his tunic and pants.

"Ahsoka!" he cried out pushing her away, "We can't do this!"

"I want you...I need you," she said her voice soft but dripping with sexual tension. She unlaced her tunic and lifted it over her head. Zeb's eyes widened at the sight and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"No!" he said in a firmer tone, "I won't let you do this! Ahsoka, do you want to betray Rex's memory? If you try to mate with me, that's what you will be doing! I won't let it happen! Now back off!"

"I...I...can't...," she whispered and held her tunic to her chest to cover her breasts.

He moved closer to her his large hands on her bare shoulders.

"Yes, you can. Let us help you. I know I'm not a Jedi, but Kanan can help with the meditation that he showed you. Tirawa and I will help too, but not by throwing yourself at every male you encounter, myself included. I'm not interested in you, Ahsoka, not in that way. You are my friend, a friend that I consider as a sister. You have to stop this behavior before it destroys you!"

Ahsoka took in his words and hung her head in shame. Tears fell down her face and she turned away to put back on her tunic. She stood up and took a deep breath where she became dizzy and fell to the ground. Zeb ran to her side and picked her up in his arms. He carried her over by a tree and layed her down seeing her flushed face. He went down to the river and took a piece of his tunic he ripped off to wipe her forehead off.

"Zeb...," she whispered and reached out her arms to him.

"Ssh...I'm here. You just passed out. Guess you're a bit dizzy from what you've been through."

"Hold me?" he whispered and held her arms up to him.

The Lasat swallowed hard not smelling any seduction on her only shame and fatigue. Her amorous exploits had finally caught up with her. He took her in his big arms and held her as she fell asleep. He leaned back closing his eyes to doze off and was awakened by a punch to his shoulder.

"Begadi-Zeb!" came a loud angry voice.

It was Tirawa and she saw the rather suggestive pose her husband was in with Ahsoka practically on his lap and her head against his bare chest.

"You do smohalla!" she cried out and slugged him again.

Her voice woke up Ahsoka who sat up and pulled herself out of Zeb's arms. She stood up to confront the shorter woman.

"No...no...Tirawa. Nothing happened. I fainted and Zeb helped me. I didn't do smohalla with him. I wouldn't betray you in that way."

"This true?" she asked walking up to Zeb and looking up at her husband's red face and sad looking green eyes.

"Yes," was all Zeb got out before Tirawa punched him in the stomach.

"Karabast!" he gasped, "I deserved that!"

Ahsoka couldn't hide the smile that formed and she erupted in laughter. Tirawa glared at her then began to laugh too. Zeb looked puzzled but soon his booming laughter sounded and the three laughed until they nearly cried.

"C'mon you two," Zeb said wiping at his teary eyes, "Let's get back to the shelter before Hera sends out a squad to look for us."

Taking Zeb by the left arm, Tirawa nuzzled close to her husband and Ahsoka took his right arm walking next to them smiles still on their faces...


	12. Chapter 12 A Turning Point

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates! This month has been a nightmare! If it wasn't for being sick, it was other stuff! Now that Christmas is over and I feel better, I can get back to the story. In this chapter, a certain character might be coming back and Ahsoka is still having problems. Warning for some mature content, and I hope I don't upset people with a certain scene with Ahsoka. If it does, don't read it!

Chapter 12 A Turning Point

Miles down the river from the GHOST crew and the native village, a man stood at the side of a smaller river that ran into the big one. He had a bandage on his head covering a wound he had received when he was rescued from the water a few weeks before. He didn't know who he was and didn't remember anything about his previous life. The tribe of natives that found him accepted him into their village no matter the paleness of his skin and his white beard and bald head. He felt content to be amongst friendly people and a woman about his age had started to show affection for him. Her name was Niya and she came up behind him to put her arms around his waist.

"Hi, Niya," he said and reached back to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Nagi," she answered back, "Come sit with me."

She lead him back to the village and over to where the rest of the tribe sat around a community fire in the middle of the village. He accepted the name "Nagi" not remembering his real name, it had been given to him after he was found. "Nagi" meant "lost soul" in the native tongue.

The chief beckoned both of them over to where the shaman and the chief's wife put robes of animal skin and beadwork over their shoulders. They were wedding robes and the couple were to be joined. Just in the few weeks that he had been with the native people, he had grown to love Niya and hoped to marry her and show her his love.

A few hours after the ceremony, Nagi and Niya were helped on to two of the riding animals that the natives called horses, and with packs of provisions, went off for their honeymoon that would be near a stream that ran into the small river. This place was secluded and would give them privacy to express their love for each other.

The couple arrived at their destination and Niya set down a big furred blanket near the bushes that held many red-colored berries. The berries emitted a pleasant scent and made it more relaxing. Niya reached into one of the packs and pulled out a soft furred robe with intricate beadwork. She went deeper behind the bushes to change from her native dress. Nagi also pulled out a similar robe and changed from his clothes to the robe.

Niya came back out with the robe on that accented her long legs, large bosom and shapely hips. The only thing keeping it closed was a belt around the waist. Nagi had the same robe on also wrapped with the belt but his bare chest showed getting Niya excited.

"Come sit," she said the words strange to her. She was trying to learn Nagi's language which was hard at times. She sat down on the blanket and he sat near her. She pulled the front of her robe open to show the sides of her large breasts, his eyes widening at the sight. He opened his robe more showing the sweat starting to form on his bare chest. Niya sucked her breath in and then layed down on the blanket where she undid the belt to show Nagi her naked body ready for him.

"Smohalla," she whispered in a voice husky with lust.

"Smohalla," he answered back and loosend his belt to show her he was ready and willing to make love to her.

Soon the two lovers were moving around the blanket in the throes of passion and it seemed to go on forever. When they were finished, Niya got up to wash herself off at the side of the stream. Nagi couldn't get enough of the sight of her naked body, the breasts in particular. He had loved caressing them as they made love and Niya loved feeling him touch them. After washing up, they got dressed and sat down on the blanket to eat some fruit and a food the natives called jerky. This was the happiest that Nagi had ever felt...

A few days later they returned to the village and settled in as a married couple. They got their own tipi and planned to start a family.

Six months went by:

Nagi's head wound healed and the headaches were nearly gone, but he started to have disturbing dreams that woke him up in a cold sweat. Niya never realized that her husband was starting to remember. One dream seemed to happen more than others. It had an exotic looking woman in it with a strange headdress and skin the same color as Niya's. She had strange markings on her face like native tatoos and she was always smiling. In this dream, this woman was laying on a fur blanket nude and looking like she was ready to make love. This aroused him and usually woke him up sweating and feeling his body react. One night while Niya lay on top of him making love he called out a name:

"Ahsoka!"

Niya didn't hear or chose not too. He felt bad at calling this strange woman's name but deep down he knew that she was familiar to him. The whole next day he kept thinking about this Ahsoka and how aroused he had gotten dreaming about her. Indeed, his memory was starting to return...

Back at the native village over a hundred miles north of Nagi's position, the object of his infatuation, was picking berries near the river. Keeping busy helped keep her mind off her mating urges that she still felt but not as bad as before. She still eyed Zeb in a less than polite way and felt herself become aroused if the Lasat were shirtless or in a loincloth which he liked to wear when it was warm outside. Tirawa loved to see him in that state of undress. Ahsoka just walked away or busied herself in caring for Cody or taking the boy for a walk in the woods showing him the animals and plants.

This particular day, Ahsoka was by herself. Cody was back playing with his younger cousins Totonga and Ashla. The boy didn't mind being cared for by the rest of the GHOST family. She had wandered a distance from the village when a familiar scent came to her nostrils. She ducked behind a thick patch of bushes and saw Zeb crouched down washing up next to the river. The Lasat was naked and Ahsoka sucked her breath in seeing his bare backside. He stood up to put a towel around his waist his back still to her. Sweat began to form on the Togrutan's upper lip and her face as the mating urges kicked in. She used the Force to curb it and hide herself from Zeb whose nose was even more sensitive than hers and he would be able to smell the mating urges on her. It worked.

"Begadi-Zeb!" came Tirawa's voice from down a path. She was holding a basket full of berries and was covered in berry juices.

"Get enough berries for a pie?" Zeb asked taking the basket from her.

His answer came in a big kiss to his cheek. He returned it back and lifted her off her feet. The two began to laugh and Zeb sat her back down so she could wash up. Tirawa removed her native dress and bent down to clean up by the river. She stood up, got a mischevious look on her face, and pulled the towel off from around Zeb's waist. Ahsoka put her hand to her mouth to hide her gasp as she got a full frontal view of the Lasat's maleness. The urges overpowered her use of the Force and she fell to the ground where she curled up to hide the fact that she was aroused. She heard more laughter then the sounds of mating that made her curl up even more. She was glad when the two lovers got up, redressed and left the area.

Feeling ashamed, Ahsoka got up and to her horror, saw her native tunic and skirt were soaked in sweat, the sweat of mating. Beginning to cry, she walked down to the side of the river, stripped her wet clothes off and sat in the shallow part of the water washing the scent of sweat and more off her body. The crying grew worse and she didn't hear the person coming up the path.

It was a native woman named Keesha that had helped her and Cody before when she had her breakdown. She had also helped Ahsoka through the mating urges with kind words, a gentle touch and herbs to calm her. Ahsoka found herself strangely attracted to the woman who was both older and bigger than her. She knew her feelings were wrong according to the Togrutan people's beliefs, but she didn't care. Her hormones were way out of whack and if Keesha could help her she'd let her. Keesha's kind face and eyes calmed her and also the fact that the woman had an attractive body helped too. Ahsoka sometimes found herself staring at the woman's large bosom making her shiver with a feeling of desire. Keesha noticed her looks and smiled for she was different from the other women in the village. Oh, she liked being with the warriors who admired her for the size of her chest and had numerous intimate encounters, but she also liked the company of a female too. She had her eyes on Ahsoka for quite awhile. Now, the Togrutan woman was upset and crying needing her comfort.

"A-soka," Keesha said in her pleasant voice.

Ahsoka turned her head and saw Keesha standing nearby an expression of concern in her eyes and on her face. She noticed that the native woman was wearing a knee length animal skin dress that was open on the sides with only three beaded straps holding it closed. Her large breasts were pressing against the material making Ahsoka swallow hard and feel a little warm. Keesha bent down and put a hand on Ahsoka's bare shoulder. She closed her eyes at Keesha's touch but felt no revulsion. In fact her touch was...comforting and pleasant. Sitting up more, Ahsoka put her arms across her chest to cover up her nakedness from Keesha feeling more ashamed. The older woman didn't seem to care. She reached down to help Ahsoka to her feet and proceeded to help her get dressed. Ahsoka felt uncomfortable at first, but the feeling soon passed as she liked the tenderness that Keesha's touch provided.

"Come," Keesha said taking Ahsoka by the hand, "Go for a walk?"

"Uh...sure," Ahsoka answered a little uncomfortable at Keesha holding her hand, but the feeling soon passed. Holding her hand felt...natural.

Keesha lead her down a path that went farther into the woods and soon they arrived at an open area where a small pond was, with water as clear as crystal. The scent of berries and flowers gave the area a feel of comfort. Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the shame and doubt leave. Keesha, who had a small pack on her back, motioned Ahsoka to sit down next to a tall pine tree. Ahsoka watched as the older woman set her pack down on the ground and open it. Inside was a big furred blanket, jerky, fruit, and soap for washing and animal skins that served as towels for the natives. Keesha layed out the blanket and gestured to Ahsoka to come over and lay down to rest. Feeling fatigued, Ahsoka did just that. As she stretched out onto the blanket, she watched as Keesha went down to the lake to dampen a smaller animal skin towel.

"Keesha," Ahsoka said watching as the woman kneeled in front of her. She motioned to Ahsoka to sit up. She reached over to begin unlacing Ahsoka's tunic making her tense up.

"No...Keesha," she said seeing the seductive look in the woman's eyes and through the Force felt the emotion.

"Sichun," the native woman said showing the motion of washing to the younger Togrutan. The native word meant "clean".

"A-soka need sichun."

Ahsoka nodded her head and finished unlacing her tunic completely. Keesha moved closer and began to wash the Togrutan's neck, shoulders and upper chest. The native woman hummed a melody that was soothing to Ahsoka and she closed her eyes comforted by Keesha's lilting voice. She never reacted when Keesha pulled the tunic off leaving Ahsoka naked from the waist up. Keesha continued to wash Ahsoka's upper chest and then moved down to her breasts. Ahsoka sighed feeling a bit aroused at someone other than Rex touching her breasts. Keesha's touch was both soothing and seductive and she let out another sigh. Keesha smiled seeing how relaxed the Togrutan woman was getting and moved closer to her. She continued to wash Ahsoka's sweaty skin and then moved to her stomach. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw how close Keesha was sitting to her and felt a bit uneasy but the woman's calming voice took that away.

"Keesha," she whispered her voice a bit shaky.

The native woman put a finger on the Togrutan's lips. She went back to washing the skin and then loosened the tie around the skirt. She lowered it and then pulled it down to expose Ahsoka's privates. Ahsoka swallowed hard feeling nervous but aroused at the same time. Her arousal grew as Keesha reached over to undo the beaded straps on the sides of her dress. The soft animal skin material fell away and her breasts were nearly uncovered. Ahsoka swallowed hard and for some reason she wanted to touch the side of the breast that was closest to her. She reached a tentative hand to Keesha's breast and the woman closed her eyes giving a sigh of seduction. Ahsoka smiled and didn't move back when Keesha leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Distachi," Keesha whispered and moved closer to Ahsoka, their faces no more than a few inches apart. Keesha took both hands and layed them on the sides of Ahsoka's face to give the Togrutan a tender kiss on the lips. Ahsoka's eyes widened but she didn't pull away. In fact she moved closer to deepen the kiss and saw that Keesha's breast had fallen free of her dress. That made Ahsoka's heartbeat quicken for she felt aroused too.

"Distachi," Keesha said again and now pressed her body against Ahsoka's. "Distachi" meant "kiss me".

"Okay," Ahsoka whispered and reached over to lower Keesha's dress the rest of the way off her shoulders her large breasts now exposed. The Togrutan's eyes widened and she pulled Keesha closer kissing her harder. The native woman sighed louder and pushed Ahsoka onto the blanket laying on top of her. Keesha began to kiss Ahsoka from her face down her shoulders, neck and then to each breast. Ahsoka let out a loud moan and felt sweat break out on her body. She kissed Keesha back on her face and then to the woman's breasts that were now covered in sweat and reacting to Ahsoka's touch.

"Smohalla...," Keesha moaned and held Ahsoka tighter, the kisses getting more passionate.

"Yes..." Ahsoka whispered as her body grew warmer and covered in sweat, "S...Smohalla!"

A few hours later, Ahsoka opened her eyes after falling asleep exhausted after her and Keesha's intimate encounter. She looked over to see Keesha asleep her big breasts moving up and down with the breaths of slumber. Ahsoka smiled and moved closer to snuggle up to the woman she had just did a mating ritual of sorts with. It had been strange but very pleasant and Ahsoka had to admit that she had enjoyed it. For the first time in weeks she felt...at ease and happy. She didn't care if anyone found out about her sexual exploits with Keesha. Someone had shone her love which she desperately needed.

"Keesha," she whispered to the slumbering woman, "We need to get back to the village."

Keesha opened her eyes that were such a beautiful shade of brown that they looked like the soil by the river. She reached a hand over to stroke Ahsoka's face and Ahsoka put a hand over Keesha's while closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Keesha," she said seeing the woman sit up the big breasts jiggling as she moved, "I feel alot better."

The smile that Keesha gave her was welcome enough. The woman got up and went down to wash up by the river. She motioned to Ahsoka to follow her.

The two women stood hip deep in the clear water and washed each other's backs. Ahsoka washed Keesha's hair and loved seeing the soap trickle down between those perfect breasts of hers. Ahsoka took a cloth and began to slowly wash Keesha's chest, breasts and stomach, the woman closing her eyes to the feel of the cloth and soap on her skin. She returned the favor for Ahsoka and the Togrutan sighed feeling Keesha's tender touch on her breasts and stomach. An arousal began in her body and she saw that Keesha felt the same way. They tossed the cloth and soap onto the shore and began kissing in earnest while they submerged themselves under the water where they continued their love-making until they needed to breathe.

An hour later, both dried off and dressed again, they began the walk back to the village and their families. For the first time in weeks, Ahsoka didn't dread being around the GHOST crew, Zeb in particular as she had wanted to mate with him. Keesha had cured the urges knowing that she could be around anyone now and not wanting to mate with them all the time. She began to laugh, the sound was music to Keesha's ears and the native woman knew she had found someone she could love...hopefully forever...


	13. Chapter 13 A Lost Love Part 1

A/N: Imagine, another update in such a short time! Now that the holidays are over and I'm now home, I can work on my writing. In this chapter, I get back to Yavin IV and how the Rebellion is doing along with a rescue mission from an Imperial prison that holds a person from Zeb's past. Last chapter's love scene with Ahsoka and Keesha was a difficult one to write, but I hope it came out okay for the readers.

Chapter 13 A Lost Love Part 1

The growing rebellion on Yavin IV began to gain more members and were helping out with not only giving the Empire headaches, but also rescuing anyone from the clutches of the Imperials. Commanders Gregor and Wolffe lead alot of the missions, especially the rescue ones. The two elderly clones never let the fact that they were alot older than the rest of the rebels stop them. The loss of the GHOST and her crew was still felt after nearly two years and everyone resigned the fact that the famous ship and her crew, were lost for good. Deep down, Gregor and Wolffe weren't about to give up on Rex and the others.

"Commanders Gregor and Wolffe!" the base's com called out, "You are needed in the command center for an important meeting with Senator Mothma."

"What's that all about?" Wolffe asked as he helped Gregor with cleaning a few rifles that were left overs from the Clone Wars, "About time we got another mission. I'm about to go crazy with boredom!"

Gregor just shrugged his shoulders and followed his friend to the command center. Senator Mon Mothma was standing by the immense holographic emitter and saw an image of a prison that made his and Wolffe's blood run cold. This prison was on a planet that was half gone and covered in lava flows over it's broken surface.

"Lola Sayu...," Wolffe whispered seeing the color go out of Gregor's face. Both former troopers hadn't been on the mission that Rex had told them about once. A mission that was to rescue at the time Captain Tarkin and Jedi Master Evan Piell. This was a mission that had put General Skywalker's and Commander Tano's Jedi abilities to the test; a mission that almost killed them and the whole squad. It was the mission where they lost Echo in a shuttle explosion.

"Commanders," Senator Mothma said to both of them, "We need your help in a most dangerous mission. Rebel Intel has discovered that there are important people in the prison previously known as the Citadel. I know both of you weren't involved with the rescue mission from the Clone Wars that had General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex leading, but I know that you both are skilled in stealth like he was and that will be needed to rescue these people."

"Who are they?" Gregor asked as he frowned.

"It's...classified," Senator Bail Organa answered, "Let's just say, that they possess information that we desperately need to use against the Empire."

"Okay, you've got my attention," Wolffe said as he elbowed Gregor, "When do we leave?"

Early the next morning aboard a stolen Imperial shuttle that had been repainted with a coating of a metallic paint that scrambled the scanners of any Imperial ships, the team prepped to take off.

"Nice paint job!" Gregor said as he shouldered a wicked looking rocket launcher on his shoulder. It was the same one that Zeb had used in the battle of Atollon. He wanted to use it in the rescue as a memorial gesture to his Lasat friend.

Wolffe just shook his head and gestured to the team of rebel commandos that wore stealth armor and carried blasters that could blow a hole in a star destroyer. The six men and four women nodded and boarded the shuttle. Gregor smiled in a way that made Wolffe shudder for a moment.

Six hours later, the shuttle that the rebels had named "BLACK DEATH" landed on an island out in the middle of one of the biggest lava rivers. Placing their helmets on and taking a deep breath, the team exited the ship. The smell of sulfur was strong!

"Whoa!" one of the younger of the commandos said, "Smells like a giant fart!"

That got a round of giggles from the others.

"Hey," Wolffe said as he squirmed against his black stealth armor, "Enough with the jokes, we have a job to do!"

"Yes, sir," the young man said.

Gregor consulted a holographic map that was in the visual settings of his helmet. He discovered an opening in the cliffs of the steep mountains across the river. The commandos and the two troopers activated zip lines to get them across.

They quickly got across and then entered the opening and followed Gregor as he consulted his map. Thankfully since the end of the Clone Wars, the Citadel wasn't as heavily guarded without Jedi prisoners and only two stormtroopers were posted at the doorway that the team was nearing. Wolffe nodded to a commando who activated a control on his arm gauntlet that emitted a sound that knocked the stormtroopers unconscious.

Moving faster, the team opened the door thankful that the security codes no longer functioned and they could activate the lift with no problem. They traveled up to the highest level of the Citadel and came out into a corridor that was free of troopers. Wolffe signaled to Gregor to check for any alarms that could be triggered.

"Imps are getting lax in their security," he murmured.

"Commander Wolffe," a female commando said after she consulted her scanner, "The prisoners are down this corridor in cell #612. My readings show two humans, both male, a female Bothan and a female...Lasat."

"Lasat?!" Gregor whispered and looked over at the team. He could imagine the shock on their faces underneath the helmets, for besides Garazeb Orrelios, they had never seen another Lasat...ever. The large noble beings were rare since the Empire had nearly murdered all of them. That made him feel angry and he was determined to rescue this Lasat from the Empire and hopefully reunite her with Zeb if he ever returned. Maybe she was a member of his family.

The team arrived at Cell #612 and with an explosive of Sabine's design, blew the door open scaring the four beings inside.

"Karabast!" came a female voice that was throaty and a bit seductive. It came from a purple-furred being that was wiping smoke away from her pug-like nose.

Gregor and Wolffe pulled off their helmets and stared at the Lasat who was similar in appearance to Zeb but with female attributes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked and stood up showing she was both tall and shapely. She was dressed in a torn black jumpsuit that clung to her body and showed every curve, especially her perky breasts that were nearly exposed due to the large tears in the jumpsuit. Over the chest she wore a thick necklace of gold and precious stones. Some of the stones were the same green as her eyes that had long purple eyelashes. Her long purple hair was in a tight braid that she wore over her right shoulder, and strands of hair hung over the front of her furry pointed ears. The flat-nosed face was like Zeb's but had a big cut that ran from her left ear across her forehead ridge and down across the slitted nostril and down her upper lip. Gregor felt a thrill of sympathy seeing the wound that had started to scab over. At least her eye was spared.

"Sorry," Gregor said, "I'm Commander Gregor and this is our team leader Commander Wolffe. You...You are the first female Lasat we have ever seen and the only Lasat besides Garazeb Orrelios."

The female Lasat's eyes widened at the mention of Zeb's name. Could it be? He had survived the Imperial attack? Captain Garazeb Orrelios of the Lasan High Honor Guard and the love of her life? She felt tears form in her eyes and she sat down on the bench in the cell.

"Easy now," Gregor said as he sat down next to her seeing she had more cuts, bruises and her torn jumpsuit had blood stains on it, "Let me run this scanner over you to see if you have any internal injuries."

"LyTara...," she said in a voice that shook with emotion, "My name is LyTara...formally Princess LyTara Bolaek of the Lasan Royal Family."

"LyTara...let's get you aboard our shuttle and to a medical facility," Gregor said as he helped her up. She was taller than him but seemed so helpless. He put an arm around her waist to guide her out of the cell. LyTara didn't mind that a human male was helping her as the two humans she was captured with, helped when a guard tried to rape her earlier, resulting in the injury to her face and torn jumpsuit. The men shot the guard with his own blaster. LyTara was weakening from her injuries and fell to the ground. Gregor bent down and gently picked her up into his arms amazed that she was so light in weight. He caught the musky scent of her fur but didn't care. She was hurt and needed his help. LyTara's eyes opened wider at feeling the human pick her up but her fear left as her sensitive nose smelled only kindness and compassion on him.

"Thank you," she whispered and layed her head on his shoulder, the long-lashed eyes closing with exhaustion.

"You're welcome," Gregor answered and smiled at her. He felt a thrill of sympathy for her but also a feeling of attraction. Yes, she was a female Lasat, but he didn't care. Something had passed between them when they first talked. He then made a pact with himself that he would protect LyTara with his life if necessary. He turned to Wolffe to see if his friend was following behind when an explosion shook the Citadel.

"Everyone out!" Wolffe called and gestured to the ten commandos to lead the way. As the smoke began to filter through the corridor, a large squadron of stormtroopers appeared in the only way out. It could be seen that the troopers were dressed in black armor and held large blasters that did alot of damage.

"Death troopers!" one of the commandos yelled out and then the nine hells were set loose.

Blaster shots rang out and the smoke was so thick that nothing could be seen inches in front of the team. Wolffe literally pushed the commandos and Gregor down the corridor and with a blast of Gregor's rocket launcher blew a hole in a wall. After the smoke cleared, it could be seen that another corridor was on the other side.

"Everyone...inside...NOW!" he cried out and saw several of the commandos fall to blaster fire. He felt a thrill of sorrow and knew that nothing could be done for them. He had to get his team back to the shuttle before the stormtroopers could destroy the only way for them to get home.

With explosions sounding outside, Wolffe sat at the BLACK DEATH's controls and prepared for takeoff. An explosion shook the shuttle and he barely got the ship airborne.

"Everyone, hang on! This is gonna be a rough ride!"

After safely leaving Lola Sayu's atmosphere, the shuttle prepared to enter hyperspace. Wolffe calculated the jump and set the coordinates. The BLACK DEATH jumped shuddering a bit concerning Wolffe. He checked the readouts at the control console and shut down the hyperdrive. The shuttle lurched and everyone who was still alive, hung on. Gregor held LyTara close the female Lasat burying her face against his chest armor. He felt her trembling knowing she might be crying. The other prisoners had been killed in the escape.

"Sorry, guys," Wolffe said as he recalculated the journey back to Yavin IV, "That explosion outside the shuttle damaged the hyperdrive generator and we will have to journey home under normal speed."

"That will take..." one of the surviving commandos began to say.

"Six point one days," the surviving female of the team said as she checked her scanner readings.

"Six point one...days," Gregor muttered, "Well at least we didn't blow up."

That got a chuckle out of the four surviving commandos and the two former clone troopers. Wolffe looked over at Gregor holding the now calm Lasat and smiled.

"Let's check everyone over for injuries," the elderly trooper said getting out the medical supplies, "Gregor, set up triage in the cargo area and Trudi, you help him."

He turned to the female commando who nodded. Blaze, Turner and Hip the surviving male commandos followed Gregor and Trudi to the cargo bay. Gregor still held the female Lasat in his arms and she was holding tight, her head on his shoulder.

"Easy now," Gregor said as he wiped off the blood from LyTara's face wound, "I'm getting some of this dried blood off the cut."

"Ow..." she groaned but layed quiet as he got to bandaging her wounds. LyTara only felt comfortable with Gregor's ministrations and cringed if Trudi or the others touched her. The female Lasat closed her eyes feeling the effects of the sedative that Gregor had given her. Satisfied that she would sleep for awhile, Gregor went back up to the cockpit to let Wolffe know how everyone was doing.

"It could've been worse," he said to Wolffe as they sipped cups of caf, "LyTara has the worst wounds especially that cut on her face. That guard who tried to...rape her...roughed her up pretty bad. She has a broken rib, alot of contusions, cuts and a blaster burn to her left leg. I gave her a sedative to help her sleep. She's pretty shook up."

"You've taken a shine to her," Wolffe said seeing his friend's face soften when talking about LyTara.

"No, I'm not," Gregor said his face turning a bit red, "I...I'm just...concerned about her. After all, there's not many Lasat left in the galaxy. Her and Zeb are probably the only ones left. If only the big guy were here...he'd know what to do."

"Take care of her. She is more comfortable with you. Be her friend."

A loud scream carried up to the cockpit from down below. Suddenly Trudi popped her head up through the entryway from the cargo area.

"Gregor, we need you down here!" she said her voice frantic, "The Lasat is having a seizure or something!"

Gregor practically flew down the ladder and saw LyTara thrashing around the makeshift bed she was laying on. Tears were streaming down her face and her fanged mouth was in a sneer that made her look a bit frightening. Gregor bent down and caressed her head hoping his touch would calm her down. It did.

"Gregor?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Yeah...it's me," he answered and caressed her head again.

The female Lasat's lower lip formed into a pout and began to quiver. Tears formed in the big green eyes and dripped down the sides of her face. A whimper sounded deep in her throat and it turned into a wail. Gregor bent down to pull her into his arms where she began to cry in gulping sobs.

"Ssh...sssh," he soothed, "You're all right. Don't cry."

"He...He," she sobbed her body trembling, "He tried to...rape me!"

"Easy now, LyTara, he can't hurt you anymore," Gregor said rocking her in his arms. He reached down to plant a small kiss on her cheek. Right then, Gregor knew that LyTara would become an important part of his life. Hopefully she'd return his love. He looked down at her Lasat features and thought that her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He held her tighter and kept rocking her feeling her sobs beginning to ease up. He looked down to see the big green eyes close with oncoming sleep. He nuzzled his face against hers feeling the musky smelling fur soft against his cheek.

"No one will ever hurt you again...beloved," he whispered and gave her another kiss on the cheek. He got her layed back down on the makeshift bed and tucked the blanket around her. Trudi, Blaze, Turner and Hip smiled seeing Gregor showing the Lasat female affection.

"She getting to you, sir?" Blaze asked as he finished bandaging his forehead after Trudi put sutures on a deep laceration there.

"What?!" Gregor asked after he checked LyTara's bandages and the bacta wrap around her chest.

"Sir," Trudi said, "I think you like LyTara. I see it in how you've taken care of her. Don't worry, sir, we won't say anything to Commander Wolffe...or the others when we get home."

Her answer came in a deep crimson of red to the elderly clone's face. Trudi was right. He was developing feelings for LyTara even though they had just met. The Lasat female was so helpless and hurt. She needed his care...his love.

The day before they arrived back home to Yavin IV, LyTara had another nightmare and clung to Gregor like a small child. Her crying was louder and more heartbreaking making Gregor hold her tighter. The female Lasat clung closer to him, her crying easing up. She was on his lap, her head on his shoulder while they sat on the cargo bay deck leaning against a container of medical supplies. LyTara wasn't asleep but wouldn't move off his lap.

"Commander?" she asked raising her head up to look into his face.

"LyTara, please call me Gregor. Commander sounds too...formal," Gregor answered smiling down at her.

Laying her head back on his shoulder she smiled and nuzzled her face against his; a Lasat female's sign of affection for a male.

"Thank you for being so kind to me..." she said, "No one has treated me like that except my...lifemate."

"Zeb?"

Sadness crossed her features at the mention of his Lasat friend's name.

"Uh...no. Garazeb and I were never joined even though I loved him. I was royalty and he was not. We could never...join...but I didn't care. I loved him...dearly."

"You said you had a lifemate? if Zeb wasn't...who was?"

Tears coming to her eyes, LyTara bagan to talk:

"When Lasan was attacked over fifteen years ago, I survived the bombing of the palace. A rescue team from Naboo found me and took me back to their planet to nurse me back to health. The rescue team consisted of a family of...Gungans. This family took me into their home and helped me. Their son...Terpa Nass was the grandson of Boss Nass who was Gungan leader during the occupation of Naboo before the Clone Wars. He and I began to grow closer and we...fell in love. We were joined just a year ago and wanted to start a family. This necklace I wear is the only thing I have left of my beloved lifemate."

"What happened, LyTara?"

Tears began to fall down her furry cheeks, but she continued to speak.

"We became a rescue team for a rebel cell operating out of Gungan City and were going to the Wookiee homeworld Kashyyyk to aid in the rescue of Wookiee prisoners that were being taken to the spice mines of Kessel. A battle started with the Imperial stormtroopers and Terpa was...shot in the head. He died in my arms..."

LyTara began to cry and clung to Gregor more. He held her close and rocked her in his arms to calm her.

"I...I'm sorry," she whispered and lifted her head up to look at Gregor again, "I'm not usually so...weepy."

"Don't apologize, LyTara," Gregor said smiling at her, "You've been through more than people normally experience in a lifetime. You cry all you want, and I'll comfort you. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again."

"You are so kind...for a human," she said moving her face closer to his, "...and not too bad looking."

"Why...thank you," Gregor stammered seeing how close their faces were getting, "You are pretty...for a Lasat."

LyTara moved closer and then her lips were on his. She placed a clawed hand against his face to deepen the kiss. He moved closer and kissed her more.

"Ahem...," came a voice from the ladder.

It was Wolffe and the clone was smiling seeing his friend becoming attached to a female he had just met...a Lasat female.

"You two get ready. We're about to land on Yavin IV. Hold on, the landing could get a little rough with the engine damage."

"Okay," Gregor said and felt LyTara lay her head on his shoulder again...


	14. Chapter 14 A Lost Love Part 2

A/N: Hopefully, I can update in a more timely manner now that the holidays are over. I just got over a chest cold before Christmas, and now I have a sinus infection! Go figure! In this chapter LyTara and Gregor become closer in their relationship. Warning for some mature content due to a steamy love scene! Gregor is in for a very good time!

Chapter 14 A Lost Love Part 2

The BLACK DEATH came to a landing near the rebel command center on Yavin IV. The surviving members of the rescue team came down the shuttle's entrance ramp. Gregor came down last carrying a sleepy LyTara who had been given some medications for the pain. She refused to leave the elderly clone's arms and only let him treat her wounds. Wolffe smiled seeing his friend caring for the Lasat female in such a loving way. He thought back on seeing them kiss in the cargo bay.

Inside the medical facility, Trudi, Blaze, Turner and Hip had their injuries tended to and then left to brief Senators Mothma and Organa on what had happened. Gregor and Wolffe would fill them in on more details after they were checked over by the medical staff. Wolffe had a hard time getting Gregor to leave LyTara's side and he gave up arguing with his friend. He saw the affection that Gregor was showing the Lasat female and it was growing each hour that passed.

"Gregor?" LyTara asked opening her eyes. She tried to sit up on the medbay bed.

"LyTara, I'm here," he said holding onto a clawed hand. He eased her back down.

"I'm scared," she said her voice quivering, "The doctor says I have to go into a bacta tank. I've never been in one before."

"It'll be all right," he said caressing her head, "I've been in one quite a few times during the Clone Wars. It's not a bad thing."

"I don't want to be alone," she said her eyes welling with tears, "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled down at her and caressed her furry face. She closed her eyes to his gentle touch.

"I'll be here when you go in and when you come out," he answered caressing her face more, "I'm not leaving you, LyTara. I'll never leave you."

"Hold me?" she asked her voice catching in a sob. She reached her hands up to him.

He bent down to pull her up to a sitting position where she wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder. By her trembling and the feel of the wetness on his shoulder, he knew she was crying. He rocked her in his arms and gave her a kiss on her tear-stained face. A couple of orderlies came in to prepare her for the bacta tank. The Lasat female's eyes widened in fear and she held Gregor's hand as they redressed her in a small top over her breasts and a pair of shorts. Gregor noticed that LyTara's female parts were not unlike that of a human female's, with the exception of them being covered in the soft sleek fur. He felt a bit aroused but shrugged the feelings off, knowing she needed his care before anything else.

"Take care of her," he said as they sedated her and readied to lower her into the bacta tank.

"We will, sir, don't worry. LyTara is in good hands," one of the orderlies said seeing how uneasy he was.

True to his word, Gregor sat next to her tank watching her hang suspended in the bacta fluid, her long purple hair flowing around her head. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever layed eyes on. At that moment he knew he was falling in love with LyTara and hoped she would love him too. He knew she did, by the way she wanted him to hold her and how she had kissed him on the shuttle on the way home. The kiss had made her pointed ears tingle with desire and made him shiver as well.

Two days later she was removed from the tank and dried off, Gregor still at her side standing nearby as she was being taken care of. He was reassured that she was doing well and would wake up soon. He decided to step out for awhile to get a cup of caf and stretch his legs.

While he was gone, she started to stir awake and saw that Gregor wasn't nearby. That scared her thinking he had abandoned her. She started to cry bringing in the doctor seeing her heart rate go up.

"Gregor!" she cried out and pulled away from the doctor. He tried to calm her down and she showed her Lasat incisors in a snarl making him back off.

"Hey!" Gregor called from the doorway holding a cup of caf in one hand, "LyTara, I'm here. Just stepped out for some caf."

She looked at him and let out a cry that carried through the halls of the facility. The sound broke his heart. He set the cup on a table and ran over to take her in his arms. She clung to him like a little child wailing her fear against his shoulder.

"LyTara, easy now. I'm here. Don't cry," he said rocking her in his arms. He nodded to the doctor that he'd take over caring for her.

"You left me!" she cried, "When I woke up you were gone!"

"Hey, I just stepped out of the room to stretch my legs. You were still asleep. I won't leave you, LyTara. I'll never leave you."

"You promise?" she said her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"I promise. Now you need to rest. Let's get you layed back down. The doctor says you can leave the medical facility tomorrow."

A frown crossed the Lasat features. She blinked her long-lashed eyes and sniffled.

"Where will I go?" she asked holding onto one of his hands.

"You will be staying here...with me. LyTara, I don't want you to leave...ever. I should have told you this before you went into the tank. I...really care about you."

The Lasat female blinked her eyes and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Gregor wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. When they parted, LyTara looked into his eyes.

"Commander Gregor...I think I love you too."

He just smiled and kissed her again...

The next morning, LyTara took a shower and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror of the refresher. The cut on her face was healing but left behind was a scar that was big and long. Her bottom lip quivered and she fell to the floor, her naked body curled up into a fetal position. She wailed loudly. One of the nurses on duty heard her fall and went to help. LyTara let her finish drying her wet fur off and got her dressed in a long tunic and matching pants. The Lasat female lay crying her hands covering her face. That's how Gregor found her when he came to take her out of the facility.

"What happened?" he asked of the nurse.

"She saw a reflection of her face in the refresher mirror and saw the scar left from that bad cut," the Twi'lek nurse said, "She keeps saying she is now so ugly, no one wants her."

"That's a load of kriff," Gregor grumbled.

"Commander, just sit with her, calm her, tell her she isn't ugly."

"She's not," Gregor said frowning, "She's not..."

The nurse patted his shoulder and left him to calm the crying Lasat female who was curled up on the bed in a fetal position. She had her hands over her face, tears streaming past the fingers.

"LyTara?" he asked sitting down on the side of the bed laying a hand on her trembling shoulder. She lifted her head up to see who touched her and then seeing Gregor's concerned expression made her feel worse.

"Gregor!" she cried, "Don't look at my face! I'm ugly! This...this scar!"

He helped her up to a sitting position and pulled her hands away from her face seeing the damp fur under her eyes and the tears still falling. LyTara bowed her head refusing to look him in the eyes. He put a hand under her chin to lift her head back up. She averted her gaze and more tears fell.

"LyTara...look at me."

She shook her head still looking away.

"Honey..." he said in a calm voice, "Look at me. LyTara...honey...look at me."

She moved her eyes to look at him and the tears fell more. Hearing him call her "honey" made her feel worse. Sobs began to shake her body and she bowed her head.

"Don't look at my face," she whispered, "This scar..."

"LyTara, listen to me," he said lifting her head back up so she had to look at him, "You are not ugly. Kriff...I have a few scars on my face and I consider them to be badges of battle. LyTara...you are not ugly. You are a pretty woman...a pretty Lasat woman. To me you are beautiful."

She lifted her head back up and looked him in the eyes.

"You think I'm...beautiful?" she said her voice still shaky.

"Yes," he answered and pulled her close to give her a kiss on the lips. LyTara pressed her body closer to deepen the kiss. She began to caress his face with one hand and guided his hands to her waist where he caressed her back. Kissing more, LyTara pulled her tunic up so Gregor could caress her bare fur and more. His touch burned her with desire and she pressed closer hoping he wanted to mate with her.

"Hey", he said seeing how aroused she was getting, "Hold on a moment. We can't be doing this."

"Why?" she said pulling away and laying back down her tunic pulled up just below her breasts. She ran a hand over her stomach seeing where his eyes were looking.

"Well...for one thing, we haven't known each other long. Let's not rush into anything we might regret later. I love you too, LyTara, but we have to take things slow. You've been through a traumatic incident and have some healing to do yet."

"You don't want me," she said her eyes welling with tears.

"No...that's not it. Believe me you are a very...sexy woman and I am attracted to you but we need to take it slow. I'm willing to wait, are you?"

Pulling her tunic back down and with a crooked grin appearing on her face, she nodded her head. He felt a bit sad seeing the smile for it reminded him of Zeb. A nurse came in with a change of clothes interrupting them.

"LyTara, here is something that should fit you better than that tunic and pants. Do you need any help changing?" the nurse asked.

"No, thank you," the Lasat female answered and looked at Gregor, "I think I can handle it."

"Let me know if you do need any help."

LyTara looked over at Gregor and gave him a frown.

"Gregor, I think you need to leave so I can get dressed."

"I won't look."

"Gregor..."

"Oh...all right...I'll step out."

A few minutes later, he went back into the room to see she was now dressed in a form-fitting top that zipped up the front and a pair of pants that rode low on her hips showing her furry stomach and purple-striped navel. She had the high neck top unzipped partway that showed alot of furry cleavage. Gregor smiled liking what he saw.

"I take it by the expression on your face, you approve?" she asked as she turned around to model the clothing.

"I sure do," he said a goofy grin on his face. He walked over and offered his arm for her to hold, "Let's get out of here."

The Lasat female turned alot of heads when she walked around the base, mainly male heads of any species. Wolffe did a wolf whistle at her getting her to laugh. Gregor was relieved to see her alot happier. Maybe the healing of her wounded soul was beginning. They walked over to the command center where the rebel leaders were waiting for her to brief them on why she was captured and put into the Citadel prison.

"This is why," she said as she lifted her Gungan necklace from around her neck. She removed one of the green stones and inside was a secret compartment. She pulled out a tiny disk and handed it to Senator Organa, "On this disk is all the information I was able to get about some new weapons the Empire is building in a secret lab on Naboo. The weapons are...biological."

All the color went out of Organa's face and he saw Mon Mothma place a hand against her mouth. Her homeworld had been hit with a biological weapon years before.

"We can't let these...weapons be manufactured," Mon Mothma gasped swallowing hard. There was a trace of tears in her eyes.

They studied the info and it made their blood run cold. These type of weapons could wipe out a whole planet of people! A secret mission was going to be planned for a raid on the factory.

The following week, Gregor and Wolffe with Trudi, Blaze, Turner and Hip took off for Naboo. LyTara came along since she could contact her Gungan friends if needed. The team landed without incident and the commando team infiltrated the factory. Two guards were at the main entrance.

"Let me take care of this," LyTara said as she winked at Gregor. He frowned not sure what she was going to do.

LyTara walked out from the thick brush they were hiding in and saw the two Snivvin guards look up to see a shapely female standing in such a tight black jumpsuit that it looked like it was painted on her.

"Hey, look! What a beauty!" one guard said to the other.

"Whoa," the other said, "She's a Lasat! I thought they were all wiped out!"

"Not all of us, boys," LyTara said her voice a seductive purr. She bent down to unzip the leg of her jumpsuit clear to the hip showing she had on no undergarments. The two Snivvins sucked in their breath and licked their now dry lips. "Like what you see? How would you like to see more?"

Both idiots nodded their heads their blaster rifles falling from their hands. They sucked in their breath when LyTara slowly unzipped the front of her jumpsuit clear to the navel and pulled the material apart to show the sides of her furry breasts. That made their eyes nearly bug out.

"Lasat females are supposed to be passionate lovers," one guard whispered feeling very aroused. The other was nearly drooling at the mouth.

"Want to see more?" she crooned. Turning her back to them, LyTara began to pull the jumpsuit off her shoulders hearing them move closer. She lowered it to her waist. They watched ogling more seeing alot of the Lasat female's bare purple fur. They got a glimpse of her now bare breasts and they became very aroused.

"Oh..." one guard gasped and nearly ran to her. The other beat him to her. Before he could lay a hand on her, LyTara winked at Gregor and the trooper shot both guards with a stun beam. The Lasat female chuckled and pulled her jumpsuit back up before Blaze's, Turner's and Hip's tongues and eyes fell out. Trudi gave LyTara a smile knowing that being female both of them could use their attributes against any other guards.

They made their way into the factory and were relieved to see it wasn't heavily guarded. With the info from LyTara, they found the container of chemicals that were needed for the production. With an antigrav unit, they got them out and Gregor placed some explosives that Sabine had made that would level the building. After a firefight with a small group of stormtroopers, they got back onboard the shuttle and Gregor pushed the detonator button. The factory went up in a blast that even shook the shuttle in high orbit.

"Let's go home," Gregor said and sat next to LyTara, the Lasat female leaning her head on his shoulder, "Hey honey, you can sell yourself as a sex object to Snivvins just...too easy. Seeing that side of you made me...uncomfortable. Please don't do it again."

LyTara just giggled and nuzzled closer to him.

"I won't," she said and closed her eyes to fall asleep. Gregor pulled her closer getting smiles from the others of the team.

"Okay guys," came Wolffe's voice over the com, "Next stop is the planet Lola Sayu where we'll drop this kriffing container into the biggest, nastiest lava river on the planet."

All but LyTara cheered since the Lasat female was fast asleep. Gregor looked down at her loving her more. The shuttle jumped to hyperspace, heading to Lola Sayu and home...

Six months passed:

Gregor and LyTara became closer in their relationship and wanted to take it to another level. Thankfully there was a lull in missions so everyone could take a much needed break. Gregor wanted to take LyTara on a picnic to a waterfall and small pool that was a favorite spot that he liked to visit when he was off duty.

"I think you'll like this," he said looking over to see she was dressed in a short top that hugged her body especially in the chest area and a hip-hugging pair of shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll like it," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She put on a small backpack and started down the path sensing that he was watching her.

As they walked hand in hand, they enjoyed the scenery and the sounds of birds. Finding a spot near a big tree, they set their packs down and leaned against the trunk.

"Honey," Gregor said as he felt her furry head leaning against his shoulder and chest, "Are you happy we came here?"

His answer came in a sigh and then she moved up to kiss him on the mouth.

"I love you..." she said her voice in a seductive purr, "I want you..."

Gregor smiled at what she was wanted to do. He had wanted to get closer to her romantically...and sexually for quite awhile.

"LyTara," he whispered kissing her back.

She turned around to position herself facing him, her legs strattling his lap. With a toothy smile, she bent forward to kiss him on the lips again and then sat back up to unzip her top all the way taking it off. Gregor's eyes widened, the arousal growing. He smiled seeing her furry breasts now fully exposed and showing she was aroused too. She reached back with her hands to let her hair out of the braid. Shaking her head the hair cascaded down over her pointed ears, shoulders, breasts and back.

"Gregor...," she whispered and sat up straighter unbuttoning her shorts. He reached up to caress her breasts getting a loud sigh out of her and then lowered the shorts showing she was ready to mate. She looked down and saw that he was aroused and also ready to mate. She reached down to undo his pants and pulled them down enough to show his human male parts.

"Gregor...," she whispered in his ear, "Mate with me..."

"LyTara...," he whispered back and pulled her closer where they came together both moaning with pleasure. Their hips thrust for the longest time, Gregor holding onto her buttocks, until they reached the limit of their love-making. Falling away, Gregor was panting with effort and saw LyTara was as well. Looking over at him, she emitted a low growl deep in her throat. This was the sound of a Lasat female who had just reached sexual satisfaction. Her fur was covered in sweat and the musky smell was strong, but he didn't care. The smell was an aphrodisiac to him.

"Gregor, that was...incredible!" she gasped trying to get her breathing back to normal. She saw Gregor watching her breasts move up and down with her panting breaths. He reached over with one hand and began to trace a circle with a single finger around one breast. He smiled seeing the dark purple nipple reacting at his touch. She groaned and snuggled closer to him enjoying the feel of his fingers on her skin. His touch was so gentle...for a human male.

Gregor was amazed how fun a sexual experience could be with a female of an alien species, especially a Lasat female! He didn't care what species LyTara was. The legends of them being passionate lovers was true! She was a great lover and proved it to him. Kriff, she had alot of stanima! It was all he could do to keep up with her love making!

They went down to the waterfall and stood under the water to let it wash off the sweat and sex from their naked bodies, but it got them aroused again and beneath the falls they made love again.

Later on, still naked, they sat on a blanket enjoying a lunch of foods that LyTara had prepared and he loved it when she fed him pieces of fruit.

"We need to get married," Gregor said to her as he had his head laying on her naked lap. She was caressing his bearded chin and head running a clawed finger down his skin making it break out in goosepimples.

"Why?" she asked and saw him caress her left breast the fur nearly standing on end.

"It would be more...proper," he answered, "Don't Lasats mate for life? I remember hearing about that from...Zeb. I know I'm not a male Lasat but I'll make you a very loving husband or lifemate whatever you call it. Humans usually get married before they do what we just did."

"I don't care about any rules or traditions, my love," LyTara said watching him sit back up and lean back against her breasts, "I love you and now that we have mated, in my opinion we are joined. Who gives a kriff about what other people think. An interspecies couple isn't out of the ordinary. I was joined to a Gungan! I love you and you love me, that's all that matters!"

She looked down to see that Gregor was fast asleep, the human was completely exhausted from their sexual encounter. She leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Sleep...my lifemate, sleep, for we have the rest of our lives to spend together."

She leaned back, closed her eyes and also fell asleep.

A few hours later, they got dressed and headed back to the rebel base...


	15. Chapter 15 New Family Members

A/N: Another update, and in less than a month! I'm on a roll! In this chapter, Tirawa will be pregnant again with twins and Hera will also become pregnant. Also...Rex will be coming home...soon!

Chapter 15 New Family Members

More time went by on the faraway planet. The GHOST crew continued to adjust to living amongst the natives. On this particular day, Tirawa came out of the hogan after seeing Sisiutl. She had been feeling sick lately and Zeb insisted that she visit the shaman to see what was wrong. Something smelled wrong about her and her energy level was off. He stood pacing back and forth with Hera and Kanan trying to keep him calm. When Tirawa finally came out, she had a smile on her face. She walked up to Zeb and hugged him around the waist.

"Baby," she said and took one of his hands placing it against her stomach, "I give you another son...maybe two."

A big toothy grin appeared on the Lasat's face and he let out a chuckle that sounded a bit shaky.

"Hey you two, that's great!" Hera said giving them both a quick hug, "Tirawa let's run the scanner to check and see if the babies are doing okay."

"Ho-kay," the native woman said and gave Zeb a kiss on his cheek.

Tirawa lay on a medbay bed in the GHOST's small infirmary and watched as Hera passed the solar-powered scanner over her abdomen. Zeb was standing nearby holding her hand. Tirawa looked up at him and smiled seeing he was a bit nervous. Suddenly Hera let out a gasp and her eyes widened.

"Kanan, take a look at this!" she said to the Jedi/rebel.

On the imaging part of the scanner appeared the forms of two infants. One was a little girl, human with black hair and coppery-colored skin like Tirawa's. The other one was a male...Lasat and had the exact shade of purple fur as Zeb with identical striping.

"That's impossible...," Kanan said, "The infants should be..."

"Hybrids," Hera finished for him.

"Karabast," Zeb whispered as he saw the image on the scanner. He held onto Tirawa's hand tighter seeing she had a worried look on her face noticing how uneasy her husband appeared. Kanan saw the expression of worry and brought over the scanner to show Tirawa the image.

"Kar-a-bast," the native woman muttered. Kanan and Hera snickered at her use of the Lasat expletive. She was indeed Zeb's wife with a mouth like that! "Siquinin inua...different?"

"Don't worry," Zeb reassured her, "We're just gonna have a human daughter and a Lasat son. One of each."

"Don't care," came Tirawa's broken Basic response, "Our siquinin inuas...part of us."

Seeing the relieved looks on the couple's faces made Hera and Kanan feel better, for they didn't tell Zeb or Tirawa that the infants were showing signs of having problems that could lead to their termination before birth. Kanan opened himself up to the Force and he felt a stirring from the unborn babies. They were both Force sensitives! He'd tell Hera later on about what he felt.

Later that night as they lay next to each other in their tipi, Kanan told her what he sensed.

"Are you sure?" she asked laying her head on his bare chest, "Does Ezra or Ahsoka know? They must have sensed the same thing. How can it be? Zeb isn't Force sensitive and neither is Tirawa."

"Sometimes, it happens to children...no matter if the parents are Force sensitive or not," Kanan answered burying his head in her lekku. She sighed feeling his touch. They pressed closer to each other and began to kiss. That soon lead to a passionate round of love-making...

Months went by and it was nearing Tirawa's time to deliver. The other Orrelios children were a bit confused at seeing how big their mother was getting with the pregnancy. Zeb tried to explain to them that they were going to have a baby brother and sister soon. Totonga was a bit excited about it, but Ashla was confused. Tirawa insisted on pulling her own weight around the tipi and growled at Zeb when he'd coddle her. He knew she wouldn't give in to his demands.

Four months before her proposed delivery date, Tirawa went into labor and it could be seen she was having problems. Zeb carried her into the hogan and she was made comfortable on the delivery bed. The midwives and Sisiutl gathered around her getting ready for the births. Kanan and Hera insisted on helping since they could use the medical scanner and medical supplies from the GHOST. Zeb was beside himself with worry and got mad when Hera made him stay outside with Ahsoka and Keesha. Ezra and Sabine stood by giving comfort to their big brother.

Inside the hogan, Tirawa began to have sharper pains and soon the first infant was delivered, the human girl. She never made a sound as Hera cleaned her off and wasn't breathing. The infant was no bigger than a Loth kitten.

"Kanan," she whispered, "She's not breathing."

The Twi'lek sucked in her breath in a sob and watched as Kanan did mouth to mouth resusitation on the infant and she let out a squeeky cry. Tirawa let out a loud groan and delivered the Lasat kit who was just as small as his sister. He wasn't breathing either and it took longer to get him going. When he took his first breath, it sounded like a human infant's cry.

Sisiutl with the rebel's help checked the newborns over and were concerned at their conditions. Both infants were very small and not breathing correctly. It was decided to move them into the GHOST's medbay and with Sabine's help, a makeshift solar-powered incubator was constructed to put them in to help them survive.

"Hera," Zeb said as he watched Tirawa lay on a medbed watching the tiny babies struggle to breathe, "They're gonna die...aren't they?"

"I don't know, Zeb," she said laying a hand on the Lasat's arm. It hurt to see the sadness and shine of tears in his eyes, "They were born over four months early and their bodies haven't developed enough inside Tirawa's womb to survive outside her body. All we can do is hope...and pray."

Zeb closed his eyes and she saw his mouth move in a silent prayer for his newborn son and daughter. She nearly cried seeing how sad and desperate he was.

The Lasat and his human wife stayed by the infants all through the day and just before the dawn of the next day, the baby girl breathed her last. The instant the girl passed, her Lasat brother let out a squeeky wail that carried though the ship. He sensed his twin's death and as young as he was, he understood and cried. Tirawa and Zeb began to cry and held onto each other. Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Ezra, Ahsoka and Keesha ran in to see the sad scene. Their tears were added to the new parent's. The tiny Lasat kit struggled to breathe and looked to be losing the battle. Everyone figured the little guy would pass away soon...but the tiny infant surprised them all. Because he was a Lasat kit, he was stronger than a human and even though he was born premature, he held on.

For the next week, the infant stayed in the incubator and only came out to be nursed by Tirawa who held the baby close not caring that he wasn't human. She uttered a native lullabye to her little furry son, the bond between mother and son growing.

"We need name," she said to Zeb as he put a clean diaper on the tiny furry infant. Zeb didn't want to name the baby since he figured he'd die eventually, but Tirawa was determined.

"What do you want to name him?" he asked setting the Lasat kit back into the incubator.

"Arienda," Tirawa said as she ran a finger over the infant's head, the soft fur soothing to her.

"Arienda," Zeb whispered and felt his eyes burn with tears.

"Zeb," Sabine said as she checked the mechanics of the incubator, amazed the thing was still functioning, "What does that mean?"

"In the native tongue...'Arienda' means...miracle."

"Well...little guy," the Mandalorian girl said stroking the now sleeping baby's head, "You are a miracle."

The little girl was given a proper memorial and her tiny body wrapped in an animal-skin shroud and placed high on a platform where the natives put the bodies of their departed loved ones. This place was sacred and was never to be disturbed. Zeb held Tirawa close as she cried the grief of a mother who would never hold her baby again. The rest of the family stood by offering what comfort they could feeling just as sad.

Two more weeks passed and amazingly, Arienda thrived and began breathing better. He was taken out of the incubator for a few hours each day and could go with Zeb and Tirawa to the common area on the GHOST. Totonga and Ashla watched as their parents took care of the tiny furry baby.

"Ashla's tooka," the little Lasat/human hybrid girl said. She smiled seeing the tiny Lasat kit whose eyes still hadn't opened. Totonga liked to touch the baby's head and gave the baby a kiss.

Ahsoka and Keesha now were living together in the tipi that Ahsoka once shared with Rex. They helped Zeb and Tirawa with caring for the children seeing they were busy with Arienda and his problems. The tiny Lasat kit was having a hard time nursing at Tirawa's breast and it was decided that the baby would use a bottle for his feeding. A month after his birth his eyes opened and to everyone's surprise his eyes weren't Lasat green, but a shade of blue like the summer sky. Zeb just about fell over seeing his newborn son with blue eyes.

"Sometimes, Lasat kits are born with blue eyes, but they usually change to green when they get older," Zeb explained to them, "Sometimes in rare occasions, the eyes are blue...forever."

As the weeks turned into a month, Arienda was able to survive outside of the incubator. It was a turning point in the infant's life. Carried in a sling over Zeb's chest, the tiny Lasat kit was made comfortable in a little cradle that Ezra and Sabine built for him. Cody, Totonga and Ashla stood by watching the baby sleep, his little Lasat face in a tiny smile.

"Hold baby?" Ashla asked stroking the infant's head.

"Sweetheart," Hera said seeing Zeb pick up the tiny Lasat in one of his huge hands in the most gentle of ways, "You are too young to hold your little brother."

"I'm a big girl," she said her face in a pout.

"Oh, I know you are," Hera answered letting the child climb onto her lap. Ashla was now the size of a human child of two years of age. Totonga was taller and bigger than her, about the size of a four year old even though he and Ashla were only three. Cody on the other hand had grown to the size of a human five year old.

The same day that Arienda was taken out of the incubator, Hera found out she was pregnant too. Her Twi'lek/human hybrid baby would be born in about eight months. She hoped that she wouldn't have as much trouble as Tirawa did, but she knew it was because her and Kanan being Twi'lek and human were more humanlike than a Lasat and human.

Eight months later, Hera was inside the hogan, Kanan by her side as she delivered a perfectly healthy Twi'lek/human hybrid boy. The infant had skin color like Kanan's but little pointed ears like a male Twi'lek and the start of tiny lekku. His hair was a dark shade of green and his eyes were the same teal-blue of Kanan's.

"He has your nose," Kanan said as he gave her a kiss.

"And your eyes," came her tired answer.

Soon the whole family came in to see the newest addition...Jacen Caleb Jarrus Syndulla.

As winter approached, the GHOST family and the newest members readied for more cold weather. Cody, Totonga and Ashla grew excited at seeing snow and being able to play in it. Arienda now nearly six months of age wasn't showing any signs of sitting up on his own or rolling over. He would babble, trill and purr like a normal Lasat kit but was way behind in development. Hera had Zeb bring the baby onboard the GHOST to do a scan on him. It was shone that Arienda had brain damage due to his lack of oxygen when he was born. Zeb didn't care, he loved his son no matter what, and knew Tirawa adored him. The baby was happy to sit in a little seat that Sabine and Ezra made for him of animal skins and pieces of wood fashioned into a chair formation. Arienda, now being called Arie, adored his mama and dada and other family members. He had really taken a shine to Ahsoka and Keesha, the two woman giving him baths, singing to him when he was fussy, or cuddling him. Cody and the older Orrelios children liked to take the baby for a walk in a rolling device that Kanan and Zeb had made from parts of Sabine's old scooter and pieces of wood. Jacen loved to ride in it too with his older Lasat cousin. The two babies bonded and loved to be together. It wasn't uncommon to see Jacen try to pick up Arie even though the Lasat kit wasn't much bigger than him.

About a hundred miles down the river at the other native village, Nagi stood looking out at the snowy hills on the other side of the water. Lately, he had been having more dreams and now besides this Ahsoka woman he still had dreams about, he saw images of another person. This person in particular was tall, muscular and covered in light purple fur with darker purple striping. His face was very strange and he had big green eyes that softened the almost fearsome facial features. The individual felt to him like someone who was close to him, maybe a brother of some kind? He also began to see others, a woman with green skin and strange headtails almost like this Ahsoka and a tall human man with dark hair in a ponytail and a goatee beard. He saw natives similar to the tribe he lived with and two humans about the age of teenagers. The last thing he saw in his dreams was a weird little thing that made strange sounds and rolled around. He also saw a strange looking tipi that was made of materials he had never seen but felt like he knew.

Niya saw that her husband was troubled and tried to help. Thankfully she had good news for him.

She was pregnant with their son.

Being a woman of more advanced age, Niya began to have problems with her pregnancy and had to spend time in bed inside the hogan. The time came for her delivery and Nagi insisted he be by her side. She was in great pain and hung onto Nagi's hand as the labor pains went on. Finally she delivered a baby boy who was perfectly formed...but dead. Niya let out a scream of grief that carried over the river's waters and up to the mountains. Nagi cried along with her and watched as she slowly slipped away from him.

Less than a week later, Nagi stood in the tribal burial ground and watched as the shaman and chief raised Niya's shroud-covered body up to a platform. He felt like his heart were breaking in two. All he loved was now gone...gone forever.

That night as he lay alone in the tipi hugging a blanket with Niya's scent still on the animal skin, he dreamed of the people at the strange tipi and...remembered.

"Ahsoka...," he whispered, "Oh kriff, what have I done? I need to get back. She needs me, they all need me."

The next morning, carrying a pack on his back, Nagi who now remembered his real name...Rex, readied to journey back to his family...his wife and son.

"Ahsoka...my love," he whispered as he set out on foot for the long journey, "I'm coming home..."


	16. Chapter 16 Rex's Return

A/N: Finally feeling better after fighting bronchial and sinus viruses! Hope to keep updating in a timely manner. In this chapter, Rex will finally be reunited with Ahsoka and the Togrutan will have a big decision to make. Zeb and Tirawa's youngest will still be trying to learn how to walk, but he is loved by everyone. Warning for some mature content.

Chapter 16 Rex's Return

A man dressed in warm winter clothes, trudged through the snow determined to get back home to his wife and son. Feeling fatigued and a bit breathless, Rex cursed himself for getting old.

"Kriff!" he kept cursing over and over again as he put one foot in front of the other. That just made him more determined to get home. He figured that he'd have at least a hundred miles or more to walk and he wished he had taken the natives offer of the use of one of the strange hoofed animals called a horse. At least he'd be off his feet for awhile. He had declined the offer the animals making him nervous. He just bundled up more and took extra provisons. He was thankful for the snowshoes he wore on his feet. The primitive devices made it alot easier to walk on the snow.

The first night out he huddled under a makeshift shelter of animal skin and branches from the tall pine trees. It didn't keep the cold air out but kept the snow and wind off him. He fell asleep dreaming about Ahsoka and how much he missed feeling her warm skin against his body. He felt aroused as he thought of her laying naked beside him inside their tipi.

"Ahsoka," he whispered and fell asleep, her image warming him up.

Back at the native village, Ahsoka and Keesha grew closer in their relationship. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to sneak off for an intimate encounter away from everyone. Kanan and Hera didn't care what the two woman did and neither did the rest of the family. Keesha was great with the children and she adored little Arie, the Lasat kit responding to her as if she were his surrogate mother.

One day while the other's were out checking traps, Keesha and Ahsoka offered to babysit little Arie so Zeb and Tirawa could help with the traps. The Lasat and his human wife liked to get away from the village once in awhile and so did Hera and Kanan. Ezra and Sabine had been spending alot of time with Wabanaki and Ishta-Thuda and were off hunting or checking traps too.

This day Arie would surprise them by crawling farther and he crawled out the tipi entrance when they weren't looking. Ahsoka was the one who noticed.

"Keesha, where's Arie?" she asked seeing her lover readying some food for them and a bottle for Arie.

The big native woman turned and saw that Arie wasn't laying on the floor playing with a Loth-cat toy that Ezra had made him. She uttered a native curse and ran out of the tipi hoping the tiny Lasat hadn't gotten very far. She couldn't find him and began to panic.

"A-soka!" she cried running back in nearly in tears, "A...Arie gone!"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out with the Force making a connection with the tiny Lasat. Crawl back in, little one she said through her connection. You will get cold.

Soon the cries of a cold Lasat kit came to their ears and they saw him crawling slowly back inside. He fell over and began to cry.

"Oh...ssh...sweetheart," Ahsoka said as she picked him up feeling that his little tunic and pants were soaked. She turned to Keesha.

"Keesha, get a warm bath ready for him. I don't want him to catch cold."

A few minutes later, a crying Arie was being bathed in a small wooden tub that Cody bathed in. Keesha held him up as Ahsoka washed him off. He still cried even when he was dressed in a clean diaper and a long tunic that covered his little bootie covered feet. Keesha had made the baby some booties that fit his prehensile feet to keep him warm. At times he almost looked like a human infant of twelve months and not an alien baby.

"I'll get a bottle ready for him. Zeb told me he's been a bit fussy lately due to his first teeth coming in. Thank the Force that Sisiutl made that teething toy for him. Here, let him chew on this until I get his bottle ready."

"Okay, A-soka," Keesha answered and sat in a rocker-like chair that the natives had made for the two families with small children. Ahsoka handed her the crying baby and Arie looked up at his "Auntie Keesha" while chewing on his teething toy. He got the hiccups from sobbing and Keesha held him up to her shoulder patting his little back. That calmed him down and she watched Ahsoka come over with a bottle. Keesha offered the bottle to Arie and he began to suckle trying to hold the bottle with his prehensile feet. The native woman cradled the Lasat kit in her arms and hummed a lullabye she sang for other children in the village. Cody loved her lullabyes and so did Totonga and Ashla. Soon the kit fell asleep still suckling the half-empty bottle. Ahsoka watched Keesha with the baby and felt a yearning for another child. Oh, she loved Cody but wanted to give her son a sibling to love and play with.

"Keesha, I want to have another...siqinin inua," she said to the woman knowing she'd understand the native word, "Cody needs a little brother or sister."

"Yes," Keesha said cradling the sleeping Lasat kit to her chest. Arie nuzzled his face against the material of her dress making her smile, "I will have baby."

"No, Keesha, it's my decision and I will have it. I guess I will have to have to...get intimate with one of the men in the village since you can't make me pregnant."

Keesha caught part of what she said and looked her lover in the eyes, "No, I do smohalla with warrior. I know which one."

Ahsoka frowned knowing who Keesha meant. There was a young warrior that had engaged Keesha a few times in some intimate encounters but not enough to get her pregnant. His name was Sycha. She smiled having flirted with him when she was going through her mating urges not long ago. Sycha would be the perfect father for their child.

"Okay," Ahsoka said going over and giving Keesha a kiss on the cheek, "Tomorrow, approach Sycha and see if he'll..."

"He will," Keesha winked and got up to lay Arie in a little cradle bed. The Lasat kit never stirred even when she layed the Loth-cat toy next to him and tucked a blanket around him. Keesha turned to Ahsoka and gave her a look, indicating to the Togrutan she wanted to get intimate. Ahsoka was willing to give her what she wanted, for she was feeling aroused too. When the others returned, Keesha and Ahsoka dressed in warm clothes and went to their favorite spot near the lake where they first engaged in their intimate relationship. They made a temporary shelter to protect them from the weather. At least the snow had stopped for awhile.

"Keesha, are you sure you want to have a baby?" Ahsoka asked as she leaned back against a tree that they built the shelter around. Keesha was leaning back against her feeling the Togrutan woman's breasts against her back. They lay naked in each other's embrace and wrapped a fur blanket around them. They had already made love and were getting ready for another go round. Keesha's smile was enough of an answer for her and the native woman turned around to press her body close engaging in an intimate encounter. Soon all thoughts of doubt left...

A few more days passed and Rex continued to walk back to where his wife and son were. The former trooper was tired but sheer will kept him going. He was thankful that he had become a skilled hunter and was able to bring down an animal called a deer that the natives hunted alot. It would supply him with enough meat to last him for weeks if needed. He hoped it wouldn't take that long to get home but the miles kept dragging on.

At night he dreamed of making love to Ahsoka and wanting to have more children with her. Thoughts of her warm body laying next to his made him forget the cold.

"Soon, my love," he said as he trudged through the deep snow, "Soon we will be back together."

Hera and Kanan loved being the parents of an active child. Jacen showed they had to keep an eye on him or he'd wander off. Most of the time, Jacen was by Arie's side and could even lift up his Lasat cousin as the kit was thinner than he was. Arie didn't mind and loved being carried around by someone other than his parents. However, he didn't mind being in his mama's arms listening to her lullabyes as she fed him or rocked him to sleep. He liked to ride in a sling across Zeb's chest when the Lasat was busy with daily chores around the tipi. The tiny Lasat would coo, squeal with delight or giggle when he'd see the other natives or the GHOST family. Sabine and Ezra delighted in playing with the Lasat kit and making him laugh. The two teenagers had begun a new building project that would aid the youngest Orrelios child in his disabilites. Hera and Kanan continued to do routine scans on the baby and were disappointed that his legs weren't getting any stronger. They had resigned the fact that Arie may never walk like a normal Lasat child would.

"I don't care if he ever walks," Zeb said to Hera, "I'll carry him around on my back even when he's grown up."

"I know," Hera said as she patted him on the arm, "Zeb you are the most loving father I have ever encountered. Those three children are lucky to have you, and so is Tirawa."

The Lasat's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, Zeb!" Ezra called as he stuck his head into the Lasat's tipi, "Look what Sabine and I built for Arie!"

The boy brought in a small device that looked like a chair on wheels with safety straps and a tray that went around the chair part. Sabine had painted the thing with her own special colors and that made the Lasat smile. The colors were of his fur and stripes and Tirawa's copper color of her skin.

"What is it?" Zeb asked cocking his head.

"It's a walker," Sabine said as he walked in behind Ezra, "I've seen babies on different worlds use these when they were learning to walk. Since Arie can't walk, this will help in strengthening his legs. I'm going to start massaging his legs to get the muscles toned so he can use it. He's crawling better now and that shows his legs have a little strength. This will help him, Zeb, I know it."

"I...I don't know what to say," Zeb stammered out feeling tears in his eyes.

"Thank you would be okay," Sabine said going over to give the Lasat a punch on the shoulder. Her reply came in a hug from Zeb that threatened to break her spine, "Easy, big guy. I have only one back!"

"Uh...sorry. Thanks, Sabine, and you too kid."

Ezra went over to give the Lasat a quick hug and a punch to the shoulder.

"Let's see how Arie will adapt to the walker," Hera said and gestured to Kanan to lift up Arie from the blanket he was laying on. The Lasat kit was playing with his bootie-covered feet and trilling happily, "Okay, little guy, let's see how you'll like being able to move."

Kanan lifted Arie up and carried him over to the walker and placed him into the seat. The Lasat kit squirmed around and showed he didn't like where Kanan had placed him. The Jedi murmured quietly to the kit and then through the Force calmed him.

"Oh...sweetheart," Hera said as she bent down to his height, "It's okay. Put your feet on the ground. That's it. Put them on the ground."

She watched as the Lasat baby moved his legs so his feet touched the ground. He sensed the happiness around him and a smile crossed the Lasat features. He began to giggle and bounced in the seat.

"C'mon...little one," Kanan said encouraging him, "Try to walk."

Frowning a bit, Arie planted his bootied feet on the ground and moved his upper body forward in the walker. the device moved a few inches.

"Way to go!" Zeb called out getting a round of giggles from the Lasat kit. Arie bounced again in the walker and moved another few inches. Tirawa stood, tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing her youngest being able to walk was too much for her emotions. Zeb saw her tears and pulled her into a warm embrace. Tirawa held on tight to her Lasat husband and cried with joy.

Later that evening after the kids were put down to bed, Zeb and Tirawa lay next to each other feeling happier than they had been for a long time. Seeing Arie trying to walk was the happiest event in their lives. Tirawa moved closer to give Zeb a passionate kiss on the lips and hoped the Lasat wanted to make love. She lowered his loincloth and saw that he was ready for her and her love but his eyes were closing with sleep. As she removed her nightdress, she turned to see that Zeb had fallen asleep.

"Sleep, Begadi-Zeb," she murmured and pressed her naked body close to his and also fell asleep.

Rex continued his journey back home and it got rougher as the snow was deeper. He still thanked the natives in his mind for the knowledge of the snowshoes. They were a blessing to anyone who had to walk in the deep snow. The weather got colder but he kept going. The shooting of the deer had supplied him with plenty of food, but he needed more than meat to sustain himself. There would be no way that he could find any vegetation under the heavy snow until spring. He was still miles away from Ahsoka and Cody.

When spring came, Rex was not too far from the GHOST family and the native village. He had survived the worst that the weather could throw at him and was thankful for the spring warmth. Seeing the new growth of greenery and flowers made him have renewed energy and hope. He would see Ahsoka and Cody again if the journey killed him! He would get home!

On the day that Rex would reach the native village, Ahsoka was helping Keesha with being scanned by Hera. The native woman was pregnant and feeling a bit ill. It was normal and Hera wasn't too concerned but Ahsoka worried about her lover and soon to be son. While she caressed Keesha's head when the woman was being examined by Hera and Sisiutl inside the hogan, she felt a disturbance in the Force, a feeling she thought she'd never feel ever again.

"Kanan!" she cried out and ran to find the Jedi, "Kanan!"

He came running in thinking she was having a breakdown or something was wrong with Keesha. He grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulders.

"Kanan! I felt something! It's Rex! He's alive! He's alive!" she sobbed and fell into the Jedi's arms. Kanan reached out with the Force and indeed felt what she had experienced. Could it be? Rex was alive? He reached out further and connected with Ezra, the boy running back into the ship.

"Kanan! Rex is alive!" Ezra yelled his eyes filling with tears.

Rex continued to walk, his strength nearing it's end. He saw the edge of a familiar native village and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm home...," he whispered and fell to the ground where he was spotted by two of the warriors cleaning animal carcasses.

"Tatanaka!" they called getting the leader's attention.

Soon Rex was loaded on a litter of boughs and carried to the hogan where Sisiutl could examine him. The shaman gestured to the warriors to get the GHOST crew and bring them to the hogan.

Ahsoka practically ran to the village and into the hogan where she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. In her arms was Cody and the boy stared a bit unsure of who this person was, but recognized the former trooper's white beard.

"Papa!" he cried out jumping down from Ahsoka's arms and running to his side.

"Rex," Ahsoka sobbed her face wet with tears, "By the gods of Shili, you're alive!"

Rex caught sight of his wife and in his weakened condition he began to cry. He tried to talk but couldn't. He reached out his weak arms to Ahsoka and Cody, who were crying as much as he was.

"Rex," she kept saying over and over again. He pressed himself close to her and felt her warm face against his, the tears hot on his skin. Ahsoka kissed him all over his face, concentrating on his lips that were chapped and bleeding. Cody was laughing and cuddling up to his papa.

Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine came in next and stopped short seeing the former trooper alive. Zeb tried to hide the tears that came to his eyes and looked over to see Ezra and Sabine were just as teary-eyed.

"Welcome back, soldier," Zeb said going over to give the clone trooper a light punch to the shoulder. Ahsoka just smiled and held Rex tighter. She didn't see Keesha standing at the hogan entrance watching her lover embrace her husband who had once been dead. She layed a hand on her swollen abdomen and felt tears fall from her eyes. Hera saw her and went over to comfort the native woman.

"She not love me," Keesha said closing her eyes. Hera lead her out of the hogan and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Ahsoka still loves you," the Twi'lek said in her maternal tone, "She will always love you. You were there for her when she needed someone to love her and she still does. Just because her husband is back doesn't mean she'll forget you. Ahsoka would never do that. Things are going to change, but her feelings for you won't."

She hoped Keesha could understand her and by the expression on the native woman's face, she did.

Rex felt well enough to go home to the tipi he once shared with Ahsoka and was introduced to Keesha who kept her distance from her lover and her husband. At first Rex was a bit uncomfortable when Ahsoka told him about Keesha and the relationship she had started with the woman, but he didn't pass judgement knowing Ahsoka had needed someone to love. He was forever grateful for Keesha's attention to his wife.

"Keesha," he said to the native woman, "Come here."

With sad eyes, Keesha knealt down next to the clone trooper's bed and he took her by the hand. A sad smile crossed her face.

"Keesha, I thank you for how you have taken care of Ahsoka and loved her. I want to tell you that you are now part of the family and I want you to stay here...with us. You are having Ahsoka's baby and that makes you part of the family more. Stay with us."

"Yes...Keesha," Ahsoka said taking the woman's hand in hers and looking into her brown eyes, "Please stay. It will make me very happy."

With tears streaming from her eyes, Keesha leaned forward to give Ahsoka a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for awhile, but Rex was patient knowing how much Keesha loved Ahsoka. With that last kiss, the native woman knew that her and Ahsoka would never have intimate relations ever again but she didn't mind. She still loved her and had the memories of their acts of smohalla, enough to last a lifetime.

Later that night as they snuggled close under a warm fur blanket, Ahsoka pressed her naked body close to Rex's and felt him respond to her caresses of his chest and below.

"I never thought I would ever feel you so close ever again," Rex whispered as he listened to Keesha singing a lullabye to Cody on the farside of the tipi, "That's what kept me going as I journeyed back to you."

"Rex," Ahsoka said her voice in a seductive purr, "Be quiet and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said making her giggle as they pressed closer to become one...


	17. Chapter 17 Yavin IV and A Tragic Loss

A/N: In this chapter I'll get back to Yavin IV and also something bad will happen to the GHOST family on the faraway planet. This will be the last update for awhile as I'll be away for nearly two weeks. Warning for some mature content.

Chapter 17 Yavin IV and a Tragic Loss

"Hey, LyTara!" Gregor called to the Lasat female who was working on an engine with several other rebels.

"What is it?" she asked as she poked her head out of an engine cowling.

"Senator Organa needs you in the command center."

"Right now? I'm up to my armpits in this engine and I'm covered in grease."

Gregor smiled seeing the streaks of oil and grease on her furred face. Everyday he thought she looked more beautiful even covered in gunk. LyTara had filled an emptiness in his heart that he thought could never be filled. He was glad to see that Wolffe had caught the interest of a medic who was an older human woman and the two were spending alot of time together. His old friend had found happiness like he had.

"Here," he said taking a cloth to wipe off the worst of the grease, "Let me get some of that off you."

"Thank you," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving a grease mark. He walked off to help Wolffe with some new weapons that had been found during a raid.

"Thank you for coming," Senator Organa said as he saw the rather dirty Lasat female come into the command center. He smiled seeing her try to clean herself up some.

"What's the problem?" she asked, "I'm trying to get that engine in that X-wing tuned up before we need it again."

"Rebel Intelligence has discovered the whereabouts of a group of refugees that need to be extracted before the Empire finds them."

"Refugees?" LyTara asked her Lasat features in a frown, "What kind of refugees, and why do you need my help?"

Organa and the other leaders looked over at each other. The senator walked over and put a hand on LyTara's shoulder.

"LyTara," he began to say, "The refugees are two humans and two children...two Lasat children. We don't know who they are and their condition, but they have called out for our help."

LyTara looked like she was going to pass out. Organa took her by the shoulders seeing how shaky she was.

"LyTara, please sit down before you fall down," the senator said helping her to a bench. He signaled to one of his assistants to get Gregor.

"Gregor," LyTara said as she sat next to him on a cargo crate outside the command center, "How can this be? There are no Lasat left! The Empire killed my people, wiped them out!"

She placed her hands over her face and began to cry. Gregor pulled her to him and dried her tears, knowing this news had shaken her badly. He helped her up and into the crew quarters where she could wash the grease off her.

"Gregor," she said as she pulled off her dirty gloves, "Stay with me?"

"Sure," he said helping her with the coveralls she was wearing. They were caked with engine grease and dirt, "Whoo whee! You are a mess, honey."

"You try to realign an engine cowling," she said her Lasat features in a frown that endeared her to him, "Oh...my shoulders really hurt."

She wriggled the coveralls off letting them drop to the floor. She was left in a short tunic and pants.

"Honey, let me massage some of the soreness out," Gregor said as he began to unfasten her tunic and lowered it off her shoulders. LyTara smiled at the feel of his hands on her now bare shoulders as she was naked underneath. She hoped that Gregor wanted to get intimate since it had been awhile since they were close. LyTara layed back on the bunk stretching her arms above her head her chest thrust out in a form of seduction. Gregor smiled seeing her bare breasts.

"Gregor," she whispered, "Please lay with me. I want to feel you close."

"Okay," he said and took her in his arms beginning to kiss her face and he caressed her cheek his hands moving down her body where he lowered her pants and undergarments down. Soon a round of love making occured...

On the faraway planet:

A hunting trip was getting ready to embark on with the tribes best warriors and included Zeb, Kanan and Ezra. Rex wanted to go, but he wasn't quite healed up from his long walk from the other village. Anyway, Ahsoka didn't want him to go, neither did Keesha. A few of the female members of the tribe wanted to go too, being experienced hunters themselves. Tirawa was one of the best hunters amongst the females and Zeb knew from having hunted with her. He knew his wife wouldn't back down from going on a hunt for one of the most dangerous animals around: a large carnivore called a bear. Tirawa had taken down a bear along with Keesha before the GHOST family arrived.

"I as good a hunter as you!" Tirawa said as she poked her fingers into Zeb's chest, "I take down big animal as big as you!"

The Lasat smiled and took her in his arms. His human wife could be so stubborn!

"Oh, all right," he said, "You can come. Pack some extra food, we'll be gone awhile."

His answer came in a big kiss to his lips making the fur on his neck stand on end.

After saying goodbye to the children, Totonga and Ashla looking scared and Arie beginning to cry with Jacen staring in a worried way at his father and uncles, the hunting party left. Hera and Sabine along with Ahsoka, Keesha and Rex would take care of the Orrelios children. Hera watched having a feeling that something was going to happen to one of her family. She shook it off and went over to pick up the crying Lasat kit and her son...

On Yavin IV:

A rescue mission was underway lead by Gregor, LyTara and the four rebel commandos that had rescued LyTara months before. The refugees were on a moon that was near the planet Lasan and the Empire was poking around the planet again even though no more Lasat were on the entire planet. Recently, Imperial spies had discovered the refugees and now their lives were in danger.

The shuttle BLACK DEATH landed in an area that was surrounded by trees and bushes hopefully out of the line of fire if the Empire attacked. Gregor, LyTara and the commandos exited the shuttle and hid in the bushes. They knew they may have arrived too late to save the refugees.

"Commander," Trudi said checking her scanner, "I've got a reading on the four refugees. There are two humans, a male and female of older age, and two Lasat children very young in age."

LyTara felt her heart lurch at the thought that two of her species were refugees and small children as well. She hoped that they hadn't been mistreated too much. It was a known fact that any Lasat captured, had been mistreated in the Imperial prisons. The rescue team moved silently through the bushes and split up. The sounds of children crying came to their ears. They soon arrived to where the sounds were coming from.

Gregor, LyTara and the other team members beheld a sad sight. The two older humans were laying dead from blaster shots to the chest and two small children were laying next to the bodies crying. The two Lasat children were dressed in tattered tunics that were too large for them and their fur was caked with dirt.

"It's okay, little ones," Gregor said as he walked up to them. The older of the two children lifted her head up and frowned while baring her teeth. Tear streaks ran through the dirt and fur and her eyes widened in fear. The younger child, a male, also lifted up his head and let out a gasp cuddling up to the older Lasat child.

LyTara saw the trouble Gregor was having and stepped forward. The Lasat girl's eyes grew bigger and her bottom lip quivered, her brave front beginning to crumble. The little boy's green eyes grew big and his response was different. He sat up and began to cry.

"Mommy!" he cried out running to LyTara. The Lasat female took the child in her arms and held him close. She felt him tremble and even though he was filthy, she didn't care. This little orphan needed her help. She looked over to see Gregor had gotten the little girl away from the dead bodies and over to where Trudi sat checking her with a scanner. LyTara murmured a Lasani lullabye getting the boy's sobbing to let up.

"Let's get these kids onto the shuttle," Gregor said going over to help LyTara. The little Lasat boy seeing Gregor buried his face against LyTara's chest. He was obviously afraid of humans that were dressed in armor.

"It's okay," LyTara said brushing the hair out of the boy's eyes, "This is my friend Gregor. He won't hurt you and neither will the others."

Turner and Hip smiled at the children hoping to show them they weren't bad humans.

"Mama and Papa got killed," the Lasat girl said to Trudi, "Those bad men in white armor shot them!" She began to cry getting the boy crying anew.

Blaze, who had stayed aboard the shuttle gasped at seeing the Lasat children, and then felt sorry for them seeing how dirty and skinny they were. He got the shuttle airborne and then away from the moon.

"Sweetie," Trudi said as she bandaged a cut on the Lasat girl's left shoulder, "What is your name?"

The child blinked her eyes and looked over at the smaller child cuddled in LyTara's arms.

"My name is Leeta Olec, and that's my little brother Garba. We got loose from those bad men after they had put us in a cell. They shot our parents when they tried to fight back!"

Leeta's green eyes filled with tears but she continued to talk.

"Garba and I were...orphaned when Garba was only a baby. Beckam and Sarai, the two humans you saw...adopted us after our real parents were killed in a raid on Lasan. Our parents were mercenaries."

"I'm sorry, Leeta," Trudi said reaching up to dry the tears from the child's furry cheeks, "You're safe with us."

"Okay," Leeta said and fell forward into the woman's arms. Trudi held her close as she cried.

A few minutes later, Garba was getting cleaned up and bandaged. The Lasat boy wouldn't let anyone but LyTara or Gregor touch him. He sat sniffling and sucked one of his thumbs.

"Garba, how old are you?" LyTara asked seeing that the boy was calming a bit more and looked to be getting sleepy. He held up three of his clawed fingers while still sucking on a thumb.

"I'm six dust seasons old," Leeta said knowing they were going to ask her next, "Garba is three dust seasons old. He doesn't talk very much."

"Just babies," LyTara murmured and blinked her eyes. She looked over at Gregor and noticed the sadness in his eyes too. The Lasat female knew these two children were badly traumatized and would need help to overcome their fears.

"Let's get these kids back to Yavin IV," Gregor said and offered to hold Garba for awhile. The Lasat boy didn't mind that a human male he didn't know very well was holding him...

On the faraway planet:

The hunting party set up camp where bears had been spotted just days before. If the tribe were to kill at least several of the large carnivores, the meat would last them through the coming winter months. Ezra, Kanan and the other warriors including Ishta-Thuda set up camp in the main area where Tatanaka and the other tribe elders set up. Zeb wanted to set up camp away from the main one so he could have a little privacy with Tirawa. Lately the couple hadn't had much time alone since Arie's birth. Zeb set up a temporary tipi shelter and Tirawa got a fire going as it was starting to get dark. Zeb took a deep breath smelling the rabbit cooking over the wooden spit and his mouth watered. Tirawa smiled at him and winked showing she wanted to get closer later on. Zeb looked forward to that.

The couple sat around the fire and ate a meal of rabbit and some greens that Tirawa had brought in a pouch. They leaned back against their packs and listened to the night sounds of animals nearby. One sound in particular always made Zeb's neck fur stand on end.

"Begadi-Zeb," Tirawa said as she leaned closer against his chest, "Don't be afraid. It is wolf."

"I know, Tirawa," he said putting his big arms around her feeling her warmth, "That sound always gives me the creeps."

"You big baby!" she said as she moved up to give him a kiss on his lips. He returned it and held her closer.

"I love you," he said nuzzling his face to hers.

"I love you too," she answered and nuzzled her face against his furry cheeks. She got up and went over to get a wash cloth and towel so she could wash up down by the river.

"You need cleaning too," she said pinching her nose. Zeb picked up an arm to smell underneath his armpit. His nose wrinkled.

"Karabast," he said, "You're right. I'm a bit ripe! Race you down to the river!"

The couple sat in the shallow water washing each other's naked backs and then moved to their fronts. With the intimate touching they both became aroused and soon they walked naked back up to the tipi and knealt onto the fur bed Tirawa had set out.

"Distachi," Tirawa whispered as she moved closer to Zeb and pressed her naked body closer to his. She felt the soft fur and that excited her.

Zeb began to kiss her passionately and lowered her to the blanket where he felt her kisses all over his face and neck. She moved to his ears and began kissing them and ran her tongue over each one. They rolled over so Tirawa was on top and she strattled him. She gave him a crooked grin and thrust her head back in a seductive way.

"Karabast...," the Lasat groaned and pulled Tirawa closer and heard her groan as they became one. The native woman was rougher than anytime they had been intimate and he was really enjoying it. Her moans of pleasure excited him and that got Tirawa going even more.

"Kar-a-bast!" she gasped and fell off as they reached the limit of their love-making.

"Whoa...," Zeb gasped feeling his fur was hot and sweaty, "Tirawa, you are really something tonight!"

He looked over at her naked Lasat-striped body bathed in sweat, and he felt the arousal grow.

"Want more?" the native woman asked as she strattled him again, "I give you more!"

She let out a chuckle and bent down to kiss him hard on the lips her teeth nibbling his lower lip.

They went another go round and didn't realize that outside the tipi a large carnivore was sniffing around and it's sensitive nose picked up the scent of their sex and that was attractive to it, also the scent of the rabbit excited it too. Just as they finished, Zeb's ears picked up a snuffling sound outside.

"Tirawa, get dressed, something's outside the tipi," he said as he pulled on a pair of animal-skin pants. Tirawa quickly put on her nightdress and grabbed a spear. Zeb grabbed another spear and also his bo-rifle which he decided to take in case the spear wasn't enough to take down a bear.

Zeb stepped out of the tent holding a torch and saw something that made his blood run cold. It was a bear and a huge one that was bigger than he was. The animal let out a roar and stood on it's hind legs making Zeb look tiny.

"Karabast!" Zeb cried out and pulled his spear from behind his back. He wasn't able to even lift it when the bear reached out with a huge paw and hit the Lasat across his left shoulder opening up a huge wound. Not caring about how injured he was, Zeb let out a roar of his own and body-slammed the bear knocking it off it's feet for a short time. Tirawa let out a native cry and charged the bear brandishing a spear that was bigger than she was tall. She struck the animal between the shoulder blades making it let out a cry that carried for miles. Being wounded, just made it angrier and it took a paw and swept it across Tirawa's chest ripping the native woman's nightdress open and also the skin underneath. She let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Tirawa!" Zeb cried out and ran to where he saw his wife fall, blood streaming from her torn body. The bear readied to charge again and that made Zeb even madder. Tears running down his furry cheeks, the Lasat grabbed his bo-rifle and began to fire. The bolts tore into the bear and ripped it too pieces. After it fell over breathing it's last, Zeb bent down to Tirawa. She was gasping for breath and Zeb could see her ribcage through the torn flesh. Blood was trickling down the sides of her mouth and she opened her eyes.

"Begadi-Zeb," she whispered and held up a bloody hand to hold his.

"Hold on, Tirawa, hold on," he said the tears flowing more. He lifted up his head and screamed, "KANAN! HELP!"

Kanan and Ezra sensing through the Force what had happened, came running with the natives and stopped seeing the bloody scene. They ran to Zeb and saw how injured he was and also Tirawa. The two Jedi felt like they wanted to throw up.

"Zeb, we have to get you and Tirawa back to the village," he said helping the Lasat to his feet. The natives wrapped Tirawa in a blanket and layed her on a stretcher they quickly made with limbs and blankets. Kanan tore off his tunic and wrapped it around Zeb's torn shoulder, the Lasat grimacing against the pain.

The rest of the tribe met them when Ahsoka had sensed something terrible had happened on the hunting trip. Arie and Jacen began to cry sensing the same thing. Hera and Sabine ran to Kanan and Ezra seeing how distressed they were.

Sisiutl and Tatanaka helped get Tirawa and Zeb into the hogan as the rest of the hunting party got themselves calmed down. Hera and Kanan had a hard time getting Totonga and Ashla calmed down as they were old enough to see their Mama and Papa were hurt bad. Arie being so young was just confused and with his Force abilities, he knew something wasn't right. The Lasat kit had never spoke before and everyone was shocked when all of a sudden the child cried out:

"MAMA! PAPA!"

"By the Force," Kanan said as he held a crying Totonga. Hera held Ashla, "He talked!"

"MAMA! PAPA!" the Lasat kit cried out again and again.

Keesha, Ahsoka and Rex had gone into the hogan to help Sisiutl with Zeb who was frantic at how injured Tirawa was. They had to nearly tie him down so his injuries could be treated. The bear had nearly ripped his left arm off at the shoulder. Sisiutl hovered over Tirawa and shook his rattles uttering native chants as Rex bandaged the woman's wounds the best he could.

"Ahsoka," he said to his wife, "I think you better get Kanan and Hera. Tell them to bring the children in here."

"Rex, you don't mean...," The Togrutan woman said.

"She's not going to make it. Her wounds are too severe. Go get the children, now!"

Zeb heard what he said and got up his bandaged shoulder and arm beginning to bleed again.

"Zeb, you need to lay down," Rex said going over to try and get the Lasat back onto the makeshift bed.

"No!" he yelled and broke free from Rex's grasp to crawl over to Tirawa's side. He took one of her hands in his bigger one, "Tirawa...don't die...please don't die..."

He lifted her hand to his face and nuzzled the now cooling skin to his cheek. Tears began to fall.

Hera and Kanan came in holding the three children who were terrified at seeing their mother laying there all bandaged up. At least the blood had been cleaned up.

"Mama!" Totonga cried out struggling in Kanan's arms. Ashla was in Hera's arms with Arie in a sling across her back.

Kanan set the boy down and had Hera set Ashla down. Both hybrid children ran crying to their mother. Tirawa opened her eyes and smiled seeing her children. She held out her free arm to embrace them. They began to cry more and hugged her closer, Arie being held down to interact with her as well. The Lasat kit was sniffling and sucking on his little thumb. Zeb motioned to Hera that he would take over caring for the children no matter how injured he was. Hera was reluctant to do that but knew that her Lasat friend and his children had to say goodbye to his wife and their mother. After a few moments, the children were taken out of the hogan and the two older ones were sobbing loudly not wanting to go. They kept crying "Mama! Mama!" Arie had cried himself to sleep and lay sobbing in his sling on Hera's back. Kanan followed her out but not before giving Zeb a quick hug.

"Begadi-Zeb," Tirawa whispered and reached for her Lasat husband's hand.

"I'm here...beloved...," he said his voice catching and more tears fell dripping onto her face.

"Begadi-Zeb...don't...cry...I...go...to...Great...Spirit...now."

"No, Tirawa, you will live!"

Tirawa reached a shaking hand up to Zeb's damp cheek and smiled. Zeb felt his heart break seeing the love that smile held and also her brown eyes that were now dimming with oncoming death.

"Don't cry...be-loved...you...have...children...they...with...you."

Her breathing became a gurgle and Zeb's eyes widened knowing he was about to lose the person he loved more than life itself. He lifted her up so he could embrace her. Tirawa let out a painful groan and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"D...Distachi...," she whispered and moved her face close to his. Zeb pressed his lips to hers feeling how cold they were. He breathed into her open mouth hoping to breathe more life into her. She moved her head a little and whispered, "I...love...you..."

Her arm around his neck went limp as the life left her body. Zeb embraced her more and hoped she hadn't died but knew the truth.

Her body was growing cold...

Uttering a low growl, Zeb lifted up his head and let out a howl of grief that carried through the village. Outside, the Orrelios children began to cry in heartwrenching sobs knowing their mother had just died. Hera and Kanan bowed their heads and tried to calm the three crying children. Ezra held Sabine as she cried and watched Rex and Ahsoka embrace while they gave into tears.

After a time, Zeb walked out, his eyes streaming tears and his face in the saddest expression. The Lasat walked to the tipi he once shared with his wife and children. He went inside where a loud sobbing soon could be heard. Hera started to go after him.

"Let him be," Kanan said to her, "He needs time. We have three upset children to take care of."

"Kanan, he needs us now more than ever," Hera answered her own eyes welling with tears.

"I know," Kanan said and closed his eyes to the intense grief he felt from Zeb and the children...


	18. Chapter 18 The Grief of Garazeb Orrelios

A/N: This is going to be the hardest chapter I've done for this story and also the longest! Poor Zeb is going to be experiencing the worst that life can throw at him! It was bad enough that he was badly injured in a bear attack, but to have his wife die in his arms! What more does he have to endure! Warning for mature content.

Chapter 18 The Grief of Garazeb Orrelios

Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios lay dreaming in a fevered state. He had been badly injured in an attack by a large carnivore called a bear that killed his beloved wife Tirawa two days ago. Ever since, Zeb lay feverish and half-conscious his nearly severed left arm throbbing with pain but not as bad as the pain he felt with Tirawa gone. A matter of minutes after she passed, he had gone back to his family's tipi and layed on the furred bed to cry, not caring if the others heard.

Now he lay dreaming about the last day he was in the Honor Guard and witnessing the heartless murder of his people by the Empire and their T-7 ion distruptors. He watched in horror as he saw his people burn from the inside out after being blasted with the evil weapons. He fell to his knees crying with grief and then got so angry that he actually killed several Imperial stormtroopers with his bare hands. The royal family had called for his help and he saw LyTara on the balcony looking down at him, her big green eyes full of tears.

"Help! Garazeb!"

Zeb had run towards the palace entrance and nearly reached the doorway when a massive explosion shook the building. Soon the walls came tumbling down and he was trapped underneath...

The dreams went from the horrors of war to a feeling of love and devotion. Feelings he felt for LyTara and not caring that she were a member of the royal family and he was only an honor guardsman. There was no future of them becoming a joined couple, but the two young Lasat didn't care. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. Whenever they had a chance, they would sneak off for a romantic rendezvous far from the palace. Zeb had found a place on a hill that overlooked the palace grounds and was secluded enough so nobody could see them or what they were doing. One day they wanted to become closer not just sneaking a kiss but this time...to mate. This particular day, they had found a place in the forest on the hill and slowly began to remove each other's clothing. LyTara sighed as Zeb lowered her gown off her shoulders to expose her furry breasts and she in turn removed his armor. The female Lasat purred with seduction and pushed Zeb onto his back and pressed her naked body close, ready to mate. Zeb closed his eyes ready to feel her caresses when he opened his eyes to see her face disfigured with burns and she screamed as her body burned from within from a T-7 blast.

"NOOOO!" Zeb cried out and sat up realizing he was dreaming. He looked around and saw the familiar walls of the tipi he once shared with Tirawa and the children. At first he didn't remember what happened until he felt the burning pain in his left shoulder and arm and he remembered the bear attack and Tirawa dying from her injuries. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he put his right hand over his face.

"Easy now," came a calming voice from the otherside of the tipi.

It was Hera and Kanan was with her.

"Zeb," Kanan said in a soothing tone, "You need to lay back down. You've received a bad injury to your left arm and shoulder. Easy, big guy, just lay back down."

"Listen to Kanan, Zeb," Hera said as she watched the Lasat lay back down, "Try to sleep. Don't worry about the children, they are with us and Keesha is helping to take care of them. She will be staying here with you so you won't be alone. Rest is the best thing for you. Here...take this medication, it will help you sleep and ease the pain. We may need to take you onboard the GHOST for a stay in the medbay if your fever doesn't break."

"Hera," Zeb whispered his eyes welling with tears, "Is Tirawa really...dead?"

Hera placed a hand against his fevered cheek and looked down at him.

"Yes...Zeb, she's gone. There was nothing that could be done for her."

"It's my fault," the Lasat said his voice catching in a sob, "I made her want to camp farther than the others so we could be alone for awhile. I was selfish! It's my fault!"

Zeb squeezed his eyes shut as the sobbing took hold. Hera stared down at him not seeing a being older than her, but a lost soul in need of her maternal ministrations. She bent down and lifted Zeb up as best as she could so she could embrace him. Kanan sat down and leaned Zeb against his chest so Hera could embrace him more. Feeling Hera's warm embrace made Zeb's crying grow louder. She murmured to him and rocked him in her arms feeling the tears wetting her tunic.

Keesha came in with the three Orrelios children and the two older ones ran to Zeb. Arie, the youngest sniffled in Keesha's arms. Hera let the children cuddle up to their crying father and their tears were added to his. After Zeb calmed a little, Kanan took Totonga and Ashla back out of the tipi. Hera stayed with Zeb and tucked a blanket around him and motioned to Keesha to come and sit next to Zeb since he was asleep again. The native woman handed a still sniffling Arie to Hera and sat on the furry blanket next to Zeb.

Outside Hera began to cry and saw Ezra and Sabine come over so they could comfort her. Ahsoka took Arie and walked back to the main family tipi and motioned to Rex to get a bottle ready for the Lasat kit. Totonga and Ashla sat crying and both children sucked their thumbs looking younger than their three years. Cody tried in his own way to comfort his younger cousins. The half-Togrutan boy lead the hybrid youngsters to another part of the tipi and tried to get them interested in a game but the Lasat/human toddlers just cried. Ahsoka gave Arie a bottle and the Lasat kit only suckled for a few moments and then turned his head away as he sniffled.

Keesha sat next to Zeb and caressed his head murmuring a native lullabye she sang to the younger children but figured Zeb needed to hear it too. She looked down at the Lasat's tear-stained face thinking how lucky Tirawa had been joined to this gentle but powerful being. Tears came to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she kept staring and saw past the Lasat facial features to see a ruggedly handsome person that she could possibly love, regardless if he were covered in purple fur. In the past, she had been attracted to Zeb and hoped to win him over, but Tirawa had captured his heart and was joined to him. Now he was alone and very sad...and hurt. He needed not just her care, but her love.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said pulling up the blanket so she could lay next to him. She layed her head on his good shoulder and pressed her body close, not in a seductive way, but in a feeling of comfort. Zeb sighed in his sleep and his eyes opened to a slit. He thought it was Tirawa laying next to him and he moved closer falling into a deeper sleep.

The next day, Tirawa was layed to rest in the burial area and Zeb stood shaking with Hera and Kanan on either side of him. Zeb held onto Hera's hand like a small child and she didn't care. Besides grieving, Zeb refused to eat for them or even take water. He began to pull away from nearly everybody, only wanting the children, Hera, Kanan or Keesha to care for him. He cried continuously and his vital signs were becoming erratic.

While Tatanaka and Sisiutl performed a memorial for Tirawa, Zeb stood trying not to cry, but the tears came anyway. The Lasat was shaking so bad, that Kanan helped him to sit down on the ground. Hera and Keesha put their arms around his shoulders being careful of the large bacta bandage. When he saw her shroud-covered body placed high on the platform, he began to cry in loud sobs and he had to be carried on a litter back to the tipi.

"Kanan," Hera said to the Jedi, "We have to get Zeb up in the medbay. I don't like how his vitals are. Let Ezra and Rex help you get him to the ship."

After Zeb was placed on a medbay bed, he was given some herbal remedies from Sisiutl and an oxygen mask was placed over his face to help with breathing. Hera took another reading of his vitals and didn't like what she saw. She knew that Zeb was just upset over Tirawa's death and in shock, but she hoped he would get better in the coming days.

A week later, Zeb was still in the medbay and even though he had finally stopped crying, he was quieter than usual. The Lasat tied to sit up on the medbay bed and felt two hands pushing him back down in a gentle manner. He closed his eyes and didn't react when Keesha gave him a sip of water to wet his dry and cracked lips.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said and sat down next to him, "You must drink water. You are ill."

Zeb didn't hear her or was ignoring her. His big green eyes had taken on a haunted look that showed how deep his sadness went. He turned his head and all of a sudden felt her crawl up onto the medbay bed to lay next to him.

"Keesha," he whispered, "No."

"It's ho-kay," she murmured and caressed his feverish cheek, "I comfort you. You sad and ill."

Zeb closed his eyes and moved his head over to lay it on Keesha's shoulder. The native woman moved her face close to his and kissed him on the cheek. The Lasat didn't react with the medications kicking in. Keesha seeing him fall asleep, moved closer to him and kissed his lips.

"I take care of you now," she whispered kissing him again, "I be your wife. I be mother to your children."

She moved closer to him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hera came back aboard and saw that Keesha was laying next to Zeb and both were asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake Keesha up even though she was in a bit of a compromising position next to the Lasat. At least she still had her clothes on! Awhile later, Zeb woke up and saw that Keesha was laying next to him.

"Keesha!" he yelled waking her up.

The older native woman opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Keesha...you're not...Tirawa," he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I comforted you. You were sad."

"Go away!" he said rather harshly. She got up from the medbay bed but not before looking back at him with tears in her eyes. His glare cut to her soul.

Keesha ran crying from the medbay.

"Zeb you were a little harsh," Hera said giving him a maternal look, "She was just comforting you and taking care of you."

"Looks like she was trying to take advantage of me while I was sedated," the Lasat grumbled, "I think she was...kissing me...I don't remember...being drugged up."

"Zeb," Hera said as she got him layed back down, "Calm down. No harm done. Keesha is just a very compassionate...and somewhat passionate, individual. She has been a big help to Kanan and I with the children since Tirawa died. This has been hard not on just you, but your three children as well. Totonga, Ashla and Arie are lucky to have someone like Keesha to show them love. You haven't exactly been there for them, and I know it's not your fault. You've been badly injured and just had your wife die in your arms recently, but you have to let us help you. Don't shut us out, the grief will be with you for a long time."

Zeb closed his eyes to the heartache that was still fresh. He felt tears behind his eyelids.

"I can't live without her," he whispered.

Hera pulled up a chair to sit next to the medbay bed and layed a hand against his tear-dampened cheek.

"Zeb, you can," she said her voice soothing, "You aren't alone. You have me, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Rex, Ahsoka and Keesha to help out. We're your family and love you very much. You won't ever be alone. Let Keesha help you. Let all of us help you."

"I...I...can't," he whimpered looking younger than he was. Hera moved the chair closer so she could put an arm around his good shoulder. That action got the tears to flow more. Hera sat comforting him as he cried for hours. Eventually, he fell asleep. Chopper stood in the medbay doorway watching in a sad way.

"Chopper," she said to the droid, "Stay with Zeb and let me know if he gets any worse."

The little droid gave a sad sounding beep as he turned his dome over to look at the sleeping Lasat.

"I know...I miss Tirawa too. Right now, we need to help Zeb. He's ill and heartbroken over Tirawa's death."

Chopper chortled a reply that he would help Zeb too.

Kanan and Ezra were trying to get Totonga and Ashla to eat something but the two hybrid children just sat crying and hugging their Tooka dolls. Arie was fussing and refused to drink a bottle. Keesha watched the tiny Lasat fuss and knew what to do. After recently giving birth, but having lost her newborn daughter, she was still lactating and had plenty of breast milk to spare.

"I try to feed Arie," she said to Kanan. The native woman picked up the kit and walked over to the wooden rocker-type chair that the natives had made for Zeb and Tirawa. It was big enough for Zeb to sit in. Once sat down, she loosened the tunic she was wearing and freed one of her milk-swollen breasts to try and get the Lasat kit to nurse. Tirawa wasn't able to nurse him before, but Keesha was willing to try anything to get the baby to eat. Murmuring a native lullabye, she lifted Arie to her breast guiding him up so he could nurse. To her relief, he latched onto her breast and began to suckle.

"Keesha, you are amazing," Kanan said as he tried to get Totonga to take a bite of a piece of fruit. Ashla sat on Ezra's lap cuddling up to his chest and sucked her thumb.

"Maybe Keesha can feed Totonga and Ashla that way," Ezra said feeling tired from the constant crying of the older Orrelios children.

"I think they are too old, but I'll see if Keesha will try," Kanan said, "These two children need to eat or they'll get weak."

After Arie was finished nursing and layed in his cradle, Kanan approached Keesha about possibly trying to nurse Totonga and Ashla at least for a few days until they calmed down. The native woman agreed even though the three year olds had been weaned for over a year now. Kanan gestured to Ezra to leave the tipi to give Keesha some privacy to feed the youngsters.

"Siqinin inua," she said picking up Totonga and Ashla who were getting a little sleepy. She undid her tunic and pulled it open so her breasts were exposed. Totonga nuzzled his face against Keesha's breast and looked to be ready to nurse. Keesha lifted the boy up and instintively, he began to suckle at Keesha's breast. The native woman then positioned Ashla to her other breast and Ashla instantly began to nurse.

"Keesha, is everything okay?" Kanan asked seeing the two toddlers nursing at Keesha's breasts. It could be seen that the children were calming down and falling asleep. Hera had come back into the tipi and smiled seeing the two toddlers nursing and finally calm. As Totonga and Ashla fell asleep, Hera and Kanan lifted them up from Keesha's arms to put them into their beds. The toddlers never stirred from their slumber.

"Babies sleep," Keesha said softly, "I go see Begadi-Zeb?"

Hera smiled at her and gestured to Kanan to take her to the ship. The native woman was uneasy at being aboard the strange "tipi", but being near Zeb calmed her down. Kanan reached out with the Force and felt the strong emotions of affection that Keesha was showing to Zeb. The feelings were almost seductive but more maternal in nature at the moment. He knew Keesha was the best person to help in Zeb's care.

Chopper saw the tall native woman come into the medbay and he backed off grumbling softly. Kanan frowned at him and Chopper quieted down.

"Chopper, hush up," Kanan said giving the droid a dirty look, "Keesha will stay with Zeb for awhile. Why don't you help Hera with the other children...and no arguements."

Grumbling, Chopper rolled out of the medbay and went down to the lower decks so he could exit the ship. Kanan handed Keesha a communicator and showed her how to use it.

"Keesha, call me on this thing if Zeb wakes up, okay?"

"Ho-kay," she answered and sat down on a chair next to Zeb's bed. She took his good hand in hers.

Satisfied that Zeb was in good hands, Kanan left to help Hera with the other children, hoping they were still asleep. He gave Keesha a quick kiss on the cheek making her blush a bit.

Keesha sat watching Zeb sleep and began to caress his feverish cheek. The Lasat never reacted at her touch and kept sleeping. Keesha began to sing in her native language while caressing Zeb's face. The pain-filled expression seemed to leave his face and he slipped into slumber more. Keesha moved her chair closer and then stood up so she could give him a kiss on his forehead. She adjusted the blanket over his body and discovered that the Lasat was naked underneath. Seeing all of his purple-striped fur exposed made her heart beat quicken a bit. She felt warmth course through her body as she ran her hand from his face to his shoulder and further down. When her probing fingers reached his stomach she stopped knowing she shouldn't be touching him in that way, but it was hard to stop.

"Begadi-Zeb," she whispered her voice husky with lust. She crawled onto the medbay bed and moved close to him feeling the heat of fever from his naked body. Keesha moved closer, her skin becoming warmer. She loosened her dress at the top a little and pressed herself closer. This time there was a reaction from Zeb. In his feverish mind, Zeb thought it was Tirawa snuggling close to him and he wrapped his good arm around Keesha falling into a deeper sleep. Keesha smiled and moved his good hand to lay on her shoulder. Chopper chose that time to come back in and check on Zeb and let out a loud beep frightening her.

Chopper contacted Hera and she came running to see what happened. The first thing that came to mind was Zeb had gotten worse. She was relieved to see the Lasat still asleep but with Keesha cuddled close to him. The native woman was terrified of Chopper and huddled closer to Zeb.

"Chopper!" Hera yelled seeing the droid waving his manipulator arms in the air scaring Keesha more, "What is wrong with you? Keesha is keeping Zeb warm and is a comforting influence for him."

Chopper grumbled a response that made Hera's eyebrows raise in annoyance.

"Keesha was not trying to have sex with Zeb. How can you think of such a thing?! She was trying to keep him warm and her presence is soothing to him. Now apologize to Keesha, and no back talk!"

The little droid moved over to the medbay bed and put a manipulator arm on Keesha's exposed arm. She frowned but saw that the strange creature wasn't going to hurt her. He uttered a beep of apology.

"Now, that's better. Keesha, stay with Zeb if you want. I'm going to check his vitals."

She frowned at what she saw on the scanner.

"Kanan, get in here, quick!" she called over the communicator, "We need to get Sisiutl! Zeb's temperature is getting higher!"

With Rex, Kanan, Ezra and Ishta-Thuda helping, Zeb was carried out of the ship and back to the hogan where the Lasat was layed on a warm furred bed and wrapped in a thick blanket. He was shivering so bad that his teeth were chattering. He had awakened and was delerious from fever not noticing Sisiutl applying a poultice to his forehead or giving him a cup of a native potion. The shaman motioned to Hera and Kanan and told them in broken Basic that Zeb was very sick and he wasn't fighting to get well.

"He's losing the will to live," Kanan said after he connected to Zeb through the Force.

Hera caressed the Lasat's fevered face and felt tears sting her eyes. The thought of losing Zeb was unbearable! Keesha was standing off to one side with Ahsoka and Rex and kept staring at Zeb's fever-red face. Kanan walked over to her and took her by the hand.

"Keesha, stay with him. Let him know he isn't alone. I know how much you care about him. Show him."

The native woman nodded and when everyone left the hogan, she crawled under the blanket and pressed herself close to the feverish Lasat.

A week later, Zeb's fever broke but he was very weak. He was moved back to his tipi and made comfortable on the bed he once shared with Tirawa. Zeb didn't say much to anyone and only wanted Hera and Kanan to take care of him. He wasn't to be left alone as he was slipping deeper into a depression and Kanan was worried that the Lasat would do something drastic. One day Keesha went into the tipi to see if he would eat for her, but he wasn't in the tipi.

"Kanan!" the native woman called out, "Begadi-Zeb gone!"

"Kanan," Hera said, "Where could he have gone? He's weak and only has use of one arm."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and then smiled. Kanan did too.

"He's at the burial ground asleep under Tirawa's grave," Kanan said, "I feel intense grief and loss from him, more than when we rescured him from Lasan. He's losing the will to go on."

The Lasat was still asleep when they arrived at the burial ground. He was curled up in a fetal position underneath the platform where Tirawa's body lay. Kanan felt the waves of grief from Zeb and deep despair. The were able to awaken him enough to help him back to the village and to his tipi. Zeb never said a word and stared straight ahead in an almost catatonic state. Keesha had crawled under the blanket to lay next to him so he wouldn't be alone.

Zeb began dreaming again in his troubled mind. This time he dreamed about Tirawa and their last night together. Smiling in his sleep, he remembered how passionate she had been and how much he enjoyed the feel of his wife's warm body next to his and her kisses to every square inch of his body. Smiling more, he remembered her groans of lust as she felt him inside her and her nearly inhuman thrusting. The human woman had indeed been a passionate lover and was rougher than usual. He had enjoyed every second of their mating. Thinking that Tirawa was laying next to him, he gave a purr of seduction and pressed his nearly naked body next to Keesha. He wrapped his good arm around the native woman and gave her a kiss along her neck. Keesha sighed and unlaced the top of her dress, lowering it off her shoulders. She sighed and pressed herself closer.

"Begadi-Zeb," Keesha whispered kissing him back on his neck. Zeb woke up and saw it was Keesha laying next to him and not Tirawa. He frowned and pulled away seeing the nearly bare chest of his friend.

"Keesha," he said swallowing hard, "We can't do this."

"Why?" Keesha said her voice in a seductive whisper.

"Tirawa was my wife, not you. Now leave me alone...please."

Keesha understood the Lasat's anger and got up relacing her dress back up. She walked out of the tipi and stood by the entrance hearing Zeb crying inside. That sound made her love him even more. She was more determined than ever to get closer to him. He needed to feel her close not just in body, but in his troubled soul too.

Later that day, Zeb had to have the dressing changed on his shoulder and arm and it was discovered that the injuries were infected. Ahsoka with Kanan's help, lanced the injury so the pus could drain and then was cleaned out. The pain was so bad, Zeb was sedated and the wounds were bandaged again. Sisiutl gave Zeb some herbal medicines hoping the infection would leave.

"Is Zeb going to die?" Sabine asked as she sat next to her "big brother", "He looks so pale."

"I don't know," Ezra said as he sat by her keeping vigal next to the Lasat, "Kanan and I can feel the despair he feels and the losing of the will to live. He feels totally lost without Tirawa."

"I won't let him give up," Sabine said as she bent down to give Zeb a quick hug, "He won't die, not on my watch!"

Later that night while the village and the GHOST family slept, Zeb awakened and put on a pair of animal-skin pants. Moving quietly so he wouldn't disturb anyone, Zeb looked over at his three children and Keesha feeling his heart break. He picked up his bo-rifle and with one last gaze at his family, left the tipi.

"Goodbye," he whispered, tears burning in his eyes.

The Lasat made his way through the darkened night, the planet's single moon the only light that he could see by. He was thankful to be a Lasat with excellent night vision, enabling him to see where he was walking. Tears falling down his furry cheeks, Zeb kept walking and came to the burial ground. He sat down underneath Tirawa's burial platform and raised his head to the moonlit sky. Tears were streaming from his eyes leaving streaks on the light purple fur. Silent sobs shook his body and he put his good hand over his face.

"Why, Tirawa, why?" he said his voice shaking, "Why did you leave me? Why? I can't go on without you. I love you...please...come back to me."

Crying harder now, Zeb picked up his bo-rifle that he had set down next to him. He eyed the weapon with affection and ran his hand over it in an almost reverent way. With a bit of difficulty with the use of one arm, Zeb positioned the bo-rifle to staff mode. Uttering a sob, he activated the electrical ends of the staff, their purple glow lighting up the night.

"Tirawa," his voice catching in a sob, "Now we'll be together..."

He positioned the staff so it was aimed at the center of his bare chest and with a loud sob, pressed it to his fur. A loud sizzling sounded and he groaned biting on his lower lip so hard that it bled. The smell of burned fur carried through the air. He hit himself again with the staff and tears of pain streamed from his closed eyes...

Back at the village, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka woke up with a start.

"ZEB!" they all cried out.

Hera and Rex woke up seeing how alarmed their spouses were.

"Hera!" Kanan yelled, "Wake up Sabine! We have to find Zeb! He's trying to kill himself!"

Back at the burial ground, Zeb leaned against the platform legs, weakened from the shock and sat panting for breath. His injured shoulder was throbbing with pain and bleeding again. He closed his eyes hoping he was dying. His head sank to his chest when he heard a voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

"Begadi-Zeb."

It was Tirawa's voice and he opened his eyes to see a soft white light forming in front of him. His green eyes widened with awe and the light formed into an image of Tirawa. His late wife was alive and her body was whole! She was dressed in a white gown that hung on her body light as a feather. Her hair was in a long braid with white flowers intertwined throughout.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said again her voice like a divine music, "Don't despair."

"T...Tirawa, you're...you're...alive!" he whispered the tears coming freely now.

"No...my beloved husband," she said in perfect Basic, "I am with the Great Spirit now and feel no pain."

"No...you're alive!"

Tirawa's angelic image moved closer and knealt down in front of him. Zeb's eyes got bigger and a smile crossed his face despite the tears falling. He reached out to lay his hand against her cheek and his hand went through her.

"No..., he whimpered.

"Don't cry my husband," she said her voice more soothing than ever, "As long as you keep my memory in your heart, I will not be truely dead. Everytime you look into the faces of our three children you will see me. Even though we were only married for a few years, they were happy ones. I've never loved anyone until I met you, my big furry warrior."

"Tirawa...I can't live without you," Zeb said his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes, you will...my love," she whispered and put a hand against his damp cheek. Zeb sighed feeling the warmth from her spectral touch, "Let Hera and Kanan help you. Let them all help you. You are not alone. You have a family that loves you...three children who adore you...our children."

Zeb began to cry at her words and felt ashamed at what he had tried to do.

"Tirawa...I love you...I miss you. I'll never love anyone again as much as I love you."

"I know...love...I know. Remember how much I love you and always will. You will know love again...some day. Know this, we will be together again...the Great Spirit will allow that."

Tirawa's spectral image moved close enough to Zeb so she could give him a tender kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye...my love..."

The image began to fade, but Zeb remained calm. He leaned against the post and closed his eyes feeling a peace he hadn't felt in a long time. The tears drying on his cheeks, the Lasat sunk into a peaceful slumber.

"Here he is!" came Kanan's voice as they came upon the burial ground and saw Zeb leaning against the platform that held Tirawa.

"He's dead...," Sabine sobbed and ran to embrace the sleeping Lasat.

Kanan closed his eyes and felt through the Force that Zeb was in a deep sleep. The Lasat's vitals were becoming normal and he slumped over onto the ground. The Jedi smiled seeing that Zeb was just asleep.

"Kanan, we need to get him back to the village," Hera said going over to kneel by the Lasat and layed a hand against his face. She was relieved that his skin was cooler to the touch. Zeb opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his maternal friend looking at him in that way that made him feel safe. Zeb uttered a sob and began to cry like a baby, Hera taking him in her arms. She rocked him like he were a small child and she didn't care. He needed the nurturing of a maternal figure.

"I think he'll be all right now," Hera said her own eyes streaming with tears, "Let's get him back home..."


	19. Chapter 19 Family Life

A/N: This chapter won't be so sad! I put Zeb through hell in the last one. Don't worry, he will get better eventually and he will become closer to Keesha. In this chapter, Gregor and LyTara are adjusting to being parents to two orphaned Lasat children and realize that they are quite a handful, especially the little boy who is traumatized. Hopefully I'll be able to update more as I'm not so busy now and feeling better. Not much to do when you're snowed in! Weather has been a nightmare the past week and isn't getting any better! Warning for mature content.

Chapter 19 Family Life

Gregor and LyTara busied themselves with caring for Leeta and Garba. The two Lasat orphans proved to be quite a handful to take care of, Garba being the most troublesome. The three year old was constantly in tears and always wanted to be held by LyTara. He had reverted back to more infantile behavior like not wanting to feed himself and having accidents all the time. Leeta was a little better but suffered from nightmares and panic attacks. The Lasat girl began to bond to Gregor and went to him when she needed cuddling which was alot. The other rebels tried to help but all the children wanted was Gregor and LyTara to take care of them.

"Hold still squirt," Gregor said to Garba as he changed the toddler's diaper. The boy had begun wetting himself alot and it was decided to put him in diapers again until he calmed down. Trudi had made the Lasat boy a Tooka doll that he cuddled all the time and it never left his arms. She also made Leeta one and the Lasat girl cuddled hers to her chest every night. Both children had begun to call LyTara and Gregor, "Mama or Mommy and Papa", the two rebels not minding. The children had stolen their hearts and they were determined to raise them to adulthood if needed.

Garba had a bad habit of wandering off around the base scaring Gregor and LyTara. He liked to follow a Tooka cat that hung around the base and had become a mascot to the rebels. This cat was fed scraps and Garba spotted it eating and followed it into the jungle.

"Gregor!" LyTara cried out not seeing the Lasat boy around, "Garba is missing!"

"Calm down, honey," he said seeing she was near tears, "He's around here somewhere. He's small enough to not have wandered too far. I swear, I'm about to put a leash on that kid!"

Leeta sat crying worried about her little brother. LyTara gave her a hug to show her that everything would work out okay. Gregor would find Garba.

Gregor with Trudi's help, soon found the wayward Lasat boy not far from the base sitting amongst some flowers and was petting the Tooka cat. He was giggling a blue streak and the cat was licking his face as if to groom him.

"Garba!" Gregor called his face in a frown, "You little scamp! Don't run off like that!"

Garba heard the annoyance in his surrogate father's voice and a pout formed. He knew he did something bad. The Lasat boy began to cry. Gregor smiled and picked him up, Garba hugging him around the neck.

"Don't run off, squirt," Gregor said as he held the child tighter, "You scared Mommy and I half too death."

The boy just nuzzled closer a thumb in his mouth. Gregor just laughed and carried him back to a worried LyTara and Leeta.

"Garba Olec!" Leeta said as she walked over to scold her little brother, "You have to quit being a bad boy!"

"I sorry," he babbled out and sucked his thumb more. Tears fell from his big green eyes, a pout on his face.

"LyTara! Gregor!" Wolffe called to the small family, "It's time for dinner!"

"C'mon, squirts," Gregor said picking up both children, "Let's get something to eat!"

Another month went by with the children adapting more to being part of the growing number of rebels arriving on Yavin IV. They were constantly being spoiled by some of the younger pilots and the medical team. Leeta warmed up to Wedge, Hobbie and several other pilots. She even liked AP-5, the stuffy droid also taking a liking to the child. He even took it upon himself to watch over the two Lasat children if Gregor or LyTara were busy. Garba followed the droid around trying to help him with inventory but he wasn't much help. AP-5 didn't mind, for he really missed Chopper but wouldn't admit that to anyone. The small child was a welcome distraction for his feelings of loss.

On a nice day, Gregor announced to LyTara and the children that he was going to take them camping to the pool and waterfall that he and LyTara had made love at months before. This was a popular spot for the rebels to go camping as it wasn't that far if they were needed. Since it was a bit slow at the base, Senators Mothma and Organa okayed the trip. Trudi and Hip who had recently began a relationship, came along. The young couple adored the Lasat children and the feeling was mutual. Leeta loved carrying a pack on her back making her feel important. Garba, since he was so much smaller, rode in a carrier on Gregor's back. A floating loader was used to carry the equipment they would need for a few days that they would be gone. Trudi and Hip agreed to pull it as they were younger than Gregor and LyTara, even though the Lasat female could pull it by herself. She had her hands full with her two adopted children.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Garba called from his perch on Gregor's back. The Lasat boy was pointing to a bird on a tree branch.

"That's a whisper bird," Gregor said putting Garba back onto the ground. The Lasat boy stood under the tree and watched the bird with beautiful feathers chirp softly, hence the name whisper bird.

"Birdie!" the child said and spotted another whisper bird.

"Hey guys," Hip said, "If we want to reach camp by nightfall, we have to quit stopping to look at whisper birds."

Gregor nodded and picked up Garba, the boy pouting. They continued the hike and much to Gregor's relief, the Lasat boy fell asleep his head slumped over. LyTara, Trudi and Hip laughed seeing the child look nearly human. Garba's pointed ears were twitching in sleep making them smile. Garba slept all the way to the pool and waterfall and didn't even wake up when Gregor removed the pack off his back to set it next to a tree. Leeta sat down next to her slumbering brother and dozed off tired from the hike. While the children slept, LyTara, Gregor, Trudi and Hip set up the two tents and got a campfire going to cook dinner. Garba woke up and was fussy as he had wet pants. LyTara took the Lasat child down to the pool and stripped his clothes off so he could be washed off. Garba sat whimpering and sucked his thumb.

Towards evening, the children were made ready for bed and the adults sat around the campfire. Dressed in nightwear and light jackets, everyone enjoyed telling stories and jokes, making sure the stories and jokes were fit for kid's ears, they relaxed and let their minds go to places other than the galactic conflict. Gregor had taught the children how to roast a sweet over the campfire and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Garba, however, got himself sticky around his mouth and had to be taken back down to wash up. The Lasat toddler fussed when LyTara cleaned him up. His fussing grew worse and she knew he was just overtired. Back up at camp, Garba cuddled up to LyTara and sucked his thumb, his green eyes beginning to close with oncoming sleep.

"I think we've got a sleepy kid," Hip said smiling.

"Two sleepy kids," Gregor said as he looked down at Leeta dozing in his arms. The six year old was hugging her Tooka doll and her eyes were slowly closing. She let out a yawn and cuddled closer to Gregor. The former trooper looked down at the child and felt a surge of love for this nonhuman child as if she were his own daughter. LyTara looked over at him with love in her green eyes and knew that Gregor was going to be a great father to these two Lasat orphans regardless of their inhuman heritage.

As the evening turned to darkness, the four adults and two children retired to their tents to sleep, hopefully through the night. Garba and Leeta tucked into a sleeping bag together, ended up sleeping between Gregor and LyTara before the night was through. The children had a nightmare and were frightened. Trudi and Hip lay snuggled in each other's arms after making love and tried to be quiet as not to wake the others.

The next morning after breakfast, they went for a hike around the area to investigate some ruins and the children kept themselves busy watching some woolamanders sitting on branches of tall trees. Garba, being a Lasat climbed up the tree to sit on the same branch as the colorful mammal and it chattered at him.

"Hi!" Garba said and reached over to pet the animal when it moved to a higher branch. Garba reached up to it and fell off the branch to the ground. It was fairly high up and the child landed wrong on his left leg. A crack sounded showing the Lasat boy had broken his leg and he let out a screaming wail that startled everyone.

"GARBA!" LyTara cried out running to the boy. She saw that his leg was in the wrong position, knowing that the limb was broken. She gestured to Trudi and Hip to contact the base to send a speeder to pick them up. She gently picked up the crying child and held him as they waited for the speeder.

After arriving back at the base, Garba was rushed to the medical facility and his fractured leg was x-rayed and then set. The boy was sedated as he was nearly hysterical and wouldn't let the medics treat him. His left leg was placed in a cast from his foot to the hip and he would be wearing it for several months. Later that day he was sent back to Gregor and LyTara's quarters with pain meds and instructions for his care. The Lasat boy just wanted to be held and cried off and on his leg bothering him. LyTara and Gregor took turns holding the boy and tried to get him to eat but all he wanted to do was suck his thumb. LyTara was worried about him not eating and it took Wolffe's girlfriend Sarah the nurse, to figure out a way to get the Lasat boy to eat.

"Let's see if he'll take a bottle of nerf milk," she said, "I know he's probably too old for one but he has to get some nourishment. I don't know alot about Lasat children but he's acting not unlike a human toddler that's hurting and cranky. I'll get a bottle ready and will add some nutrive supplements to the milk. He'll be okay, don't worry."

Sarah got a bottle ready and handed it to LyTara. Garba was dozing in her arms, his head against her shoulder.

"Here, sweetheart," she said getting the boy to sit back up. He whimpered and then saw the bottle. A frown crossed the Lasat features and his thumb went back into his mouth, "Garba, try this. I think you'll like."

"Uh...uh," he said shaking his head.

"Garba," LyTara said her voice in a bit of a stern tone. The Lasat boy's thumb came out of his mouth and a pout formed. He shook his head again, "Garba...be a good boy for Mommy."

This time Garba looked at the bottle and then with one of his small clawed hands, took the bottle and began to suckle the milk. He curled up into LyTara's arms and drank more, this time holding the bottle with his right prehensile foot. LyTara and Gregor smiled satisfied that the child was content and hopefully would get some rest. They never realized how much closer they would get to the two orphans...

Back on the faraway planet:

Zeb was recovering from his suicide attempt and Keesha watched him close more determined then ever to be the Lasat's new wife. The woman had moved into Zeb's tipi with the children and they settled into a fairly normal life. Totonga and Ashla adapted to Keesha being their new mother and began to call the big native woman "Mama". Little Arie also called Keesha "Mama" and still nursed at her breasts for nourishment. Keesha was relieved that the older children were doing better so she could give the youngest one more attention. She slept near the children since Zeb felt uncomfortable if Keesha wanted to lay next to him at night. Alot of times, she heard him cry still thinking about Tirawa. The native woman resigned the fact that it would be awhile for the Lasat to warm up to her. She hoped it would be soon for she was developing strong feelings of love for him and wanted to show him.

Zeb's wounds continued to heal except the deep shoulder laceration. This wound constantly bothered him and he couldn't bend his shoulder at all making him frustrated at only having the use of one arm. It became infected and began to cause him alot of discomfort. It had developed a bad smell and the children were afraid to touch their father seeing that he was in pain. One night Zeb was having a bad dream about Tirawa's bear attack and death and he was crying in his sleep. Keesha heard him and checking to see if the children were okay, she walked over to the otherside of the tipi and stood looking down at him tossing and turning. Tears fell from her eyes and she bent down to caress his fevered brow. Zeb didn't react at her touch and turned onto his side showing her that the bandage covering the shoulder wound was wet with blood and pus, the smell getting worse. Panicking, Keesha left the tipi to get Hera and Kanan.

"Calm down, Keesha," Kanan said to the crying native woman, "What is wrong?"

"B...Begadi-Zeb!" she sobbed, "He sick!"

"Kanan," Hera said after she looked over at the Lasat's bleeding shoulder, "Go get Sisiutl. Zeb's shoulder has opened up again."

After the shaman examined Zeb, it was decided that the Lasat needed to be brought to the hogan and treated with a warm bath in a big wooden tub laced with medicinal herbs and the wound to be re-opened all the way to be cleaned out. Kanan and Hera knew that it would be extremely painful for Zeb and they didn't want the children to hear him scream. Ezra and Sabine took the children onboard the GHOST for the night and hoped that Zeb would be all right.

A nearly crying Zeb was placed into a tub that he was almost too tall for, and he was doused in the hot water making him grit his teeth, tears streaming from his eyes. Hera and Kanan held onto his hands as Sisiutl took a knife and opened the wound to the bone Zeb letting out a scream that ended in a a loud wail. Keesha who was kneeling nearby, came up by his head and caressed his face while murmuring softly. Hera and Kanan calmed him with soothing words and watched as Sisiutl cleaned out the nasty wound and placed a poultice on it that made Zeb sob in pain. Keesha reached down to kiss him on the cheek feeling the tears on her lips.

"Keorara," she whispered and caressed his face like a lover. He was removed from the tub and made comfortable on a furred bed so he could rest. Keesha would stay with him.

A few minutes later, the native shaman was applying another herbal poultice to the open wound and gave the Lasat a potion to drink to ease the pain and make him sleep. The wound was bandaged and the arm wrapped against his chest. Zeb kept on with the tears and didn't want anyone's touch except Hera's and that made Keesha sad.

"Oh, don't worry," Hera said to the native woman, "Zeb is a big baby when he doesn't feel well and he's in alot of pain right now. He'll be fine once he goes to sleep. See, he's calming down. Kanan and I are going back to our tipi to rest."

Keesha looked down to see that Zeb was falling asleep and the pain was leaving his face.

"Keesha, come get us if he wakes up or if he's having problems."

"Ho-kay, Hera."

With Zeb asleep, Keesha made sure that he was wrapped up enough in his blanket since all he had on was a small loincloth. Seeing his muscular body nearly naked made her breath catch and her heart rate go up. She busied herself with straightening up the bed and then went to wash up in a basin on the other side of the hogan. Keesha put a robe on over her nightdress that was off the shoulders a little and not very thick. It showed the outline of her curvy body and large chest. She smiled seeing that Zeb was still asleep and then crawled under the blanket to press her body close to his. He sighed and rolled over pressing his body close. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and layed her head on his shoulder.

During the night, Zeb woke up, his arm still hurting but not as much and saw Keesha snuggled close to him and he frowned but then a part of him was relieved at her presence. It had been nearly eleven months since Tirawa's death and he missed her touch alot. He seemed a bit distant with Keesha but as time went by he found himself growing fond of her. Keesha's calm nurturing personality had begun to win him over and he felt himself becoming attracted to her. Having her laying close was soothing and he felt...safe.

"You...are so beautiful," he whispered as he nuzzled his face to hers. Keesha sighed in her sleep and pressed her body closer. Zeb put his good arm around her, pulling her into an embrace and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, head on her shoulder. Keesha woke up a few moments later and saw his arm around her. Smiling, she sat up to remove the robe and pulled her nightdress down more on her shoulders pulling his head to her chest, his cheek resting against her nearly exposed breasts. She sighed feeling the soft fur against her now warm skin, and reached over to kiss him on his lips. Zeb felt her kiss and woke up.

"Hi, Keesha," he said in a sleepy voice.

His answer came in a passionate kiss to his mouth. Zeb's eyes widened for a moment, but he smiled and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Keesha sighed feeling his lips on hers, her dream of them coming together finally happening.

"Begadi-Zeb," she sighed pressing her warming body to his feeling his fur becoming warmer too...with seduction.

Zeb held her tighter and then watched her lower her nightdress so he could run his good hand over her body getting more sighs out of her and a soft moan of desire. She sat up so she could sit on his stomach and she looked down to see he was as aroused as she was. She removed the loincloth and leaned forward to kiss him even harder nibbling on his lower lip. Zeb let out a purr deep in his throat indicating he wanted to mate with her. His fur grew warmer and a sheen of sweat made it smell muskier as the urges got stronger. That excited Keesha more.

"Smohalla," she whispered and then got what she wanted. She let out a soft groan as they became one. The love-making was gentle and tears fell from Zeb's eyes as he felt guilty at what he was doing with Keesha. He felt like he were betraying Tirawa's memory. Keesha saw his tears and that made her think she had hurt him. She pulled away and lay next to him cradling him in her arms feeling the tears wetting her breasts. She murmured a native lullabye and caressed his head the soft fur soothing to her.

"I...I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled away from Keesha, "I'm...s...sorry."

"Keorara," Keesha murmured as she sat up helping him up to a sitting position, "Begadi-Zeb...keorara." She pulled him into an embrace.

Zeb swallowed hard at that word which meant in the native tongue as "beloved". Tirawa had called him that many times and that made him miss her all the more. The guilt tore at him and he pulled away from Keesha's embrace but remembered Tirawa's spirit talking to him the night he tried to end his life.

"You will know love again...someday."

Crying more, Zeb bowed his head and felt Keesha embrace him more murmuring comforting words to his troubled soul. Feeling the big woman's embrace was soothing and he closed his eyes the urges gone. He just wanted her to hold him close and let him feel the warmth of her arms. Keesha lowered him back down onto the bed and lay next to him still murmuring to him until he fell asleep.

"I love you," she whispered brushing her lips to the side of his face.

"I love you...too," he said his voice slurred with sleep.

The next morning, Zeb woke up seeing a naked Keesha laying next to him and he no longer felt guilty at having mated with her the night before. Keesha was a great mother to his children and the proper thing to do, would be for Tatanaka to join them in marriage as soon as possible...


	20. Chapter 20 A Marriage of Convenience

A/N: Been a bit busy the past couple of weeks, so I haven't been near the laptop for while. In this chapter, Zeb and Keesha will be married, but Zeb is still mourning for Tirawa and is having a hard time getting close to Keesha. His quick one nighter with Keesha when he was ill, hardly counted! Just got home from pet-sitting for nearly a week! Warning for mature content.

Chapter 20 A Marriage of Convenience

Two months after Zeb's injured shoulder was treated, he was joined to Keesha in a ceremony performed by Tatanaka with help from Kanan and Hera. Zeb knew he was doing the right thing for his children giving them a new mother, but part of him still pined for Tirawa. The intimate encounter he had with Keesha the night of his treatment in the hogan, still gnawed at him and he had feelings of guilt. A talk with Hera and Kanan didn't help the doubt he had, but he knew he had to do what was best for his three motherless children. They still cried for Tirawa even though they had bonded to Keesha, and Zeb was thankful for that.

Keesha stood next to her husband, love in her big brown eyes as the wedding robes were placed over their shoulders and amulets placed around their necks signifying their union. Zeb put on a happy face for his family and friends, but in his heart he was still grieving for Tirawa. Keesha nuzzled her face against his arm looking forward to making love to her new husband in the "Place of Eternal Bliss". Since the short encounter they had in the hogan, Zeb had pulled away from her even embracing him, feeling the guilt of betrayal. He would turn his head when she tried to kiss him on the lips. She knew he was sad over Tirawa's death and would do everything she could to make him happy. Many times, Keesha found him at the burial ground kneeling under Tirawa's resting platform weeping. It was all she could do to make him feel better. He would let her hug him close, drying his tears and that was that. Keesha knew she could possibly be in for a long wait for an intimate encounter with her husband, but she hoped not. Her desire for him grew with each passing day...

Interlude...

To try and cheer Zeb up, before the wedding, Kanan and Ezra took the Lasat for an overnight camping trip so they could talk to him.

As they set up camp, Kanan kept watching his older Lasat friend and through the Force felt the sorrow that Zeb still carried for Tirawa. Grief wasn't a bad thing, but he had to let Tirawa go for his own sake and the children's. He saw how loving Keesha was towards the children and Zeb, and he knew something had to give.

"Zeb," Kanan said seeing the sadness in the big green eyes, "Let's have a talk."

"What about?" he asked turning away.

"About you and Keesha," Kanan said his voice in a no-nonsence tone.

"What about us?" Zeb asked his face in a frown, "I'm being joined to Keesha to give Totonga, Ashla and Arie a mother. Isn't that enough?"

"Zeb, you have to let Tirawa go," Kanan said seeing Ezra nod, "It has been over a year since Tirawa...died. You have to let her go...for the children...and you."

"I...can't," he whispered, tears burning his eyes, "I've already betrayed Tirawa's memory when I...mated in the hogan with Keesha...the night I was sick."

"Yes you can...and you did nothing wrong. Keesha helped you out...and things got a little out of hand," Kanan answered as he put a hand on the Lasat's shoulder feeling him trembling.

"Keesha loves you," was Ezra's answer, "I see it in the way she looks at you and I can feel the affection she has for you."

"Sounds kinda grownup, kid," Zeb said his familiar cocky grin appearing.

"Ezra's right, Zeb," Kanan added, "You have to let go of Tirawa. I know it's hard...but you have to...not just for the children's sake but for your's too. The grief is eating you up from the inside and that's not healthy. Let Keesha love you."

"I..." Zeb began to say and then saw the almost paternal expression on Kanan's face. He realized that his Jedi friend was right. Karabast, even the kid was right...maybe he could love Keesha. She was a loving human female...and attractive too...

End of Interlude...

After the ceremony, Rex, with Kanan and Ezra's help, packed some supplies for the newlyweds for their trip to the "Place of Eternal Bliss". The pack was placed on one of the hoofed animals called a horse that the natives used when they traveled great distances. Keesha was a natural rider but Zeb had a hard time getting used to the animals and their strange scent and sounds. The one he usually rode on had developed an affection for him and always nuzzled it's big nose against his arm or butted it's head against his back. He eventually got used to the horse's manners.

With the pack horse following, Zeb and Keesha rode theirs to the place where couples went to spend their wedding nights together. While riding, Zeb closed his eyes and remembered the night he and Tirawa spent there and how much he had enjoyed mating with the short but feisty native woman. He remembered how she got herself tatooed with Lasat-like stripes over all her body...just for him. That had pleased him alot and made him love her all the more, but he had always loved Tirawa no matter what she looked like. She had been his wife and he thought he could never love another. Keesha saw his faraway look and felt sad knowing he still missed Tirawa. She was more determined than ever to make the night there a pleasant one. In their pack, she had packed her most seductive looking dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and she hoped to win her Lasat husband over with showing him alot of her attractive body.

Keesha was at least twelve years older than Zeb, but that wouldn't stop her. She was a passionate lover and would show her younger husband that she still had what it takes in the love-making department. She had proved it to Ahsoka in their short but happy relationship. The night of Zeb's illness in the hogan, she saw that the Lasat could respond to her...sexually, but he had held back due to his ailing health but she knew that he possessed alot more passion. Tirawa had told Keesha many times about how good of a lover her Lasat husband had been, and she felt envious at not having someone to love her not only physically, but in a way that went deep to the soul.

By late afternoon they arrived at the "Place of Eternal Bliss". Keesha got down from her horse and went over to help Zeb down from his since his left arm was still in a bacta bandage and sling. The Lasat smiled at his new wife and went over to get the pack off the other horse's back.

"Let's get our tipi up before it gets too dark," he said and saw Keesha looking at him with love in her eyes. He swallowed hard and looked over at her face with the diamond-shaped tatoos on her cheeks. She was a beautiful human female and her eyes showed what she was feeling. He felt a shiver go from his head to his toes and a tingling of his furry pointed ears. They got the tipi up in a short time and layed several furred blankets down for a bed and got to building a fire pit inside to cook on and keep them warm.

"I go catch us supper," Keesha said and went down to the side of the pool where alot of fish swam in. The waterfall made the area feel serene and Zeb finally felt himself beginning to relax a bit. He watched Keesha kneel down by the side of the pool and lower a net into the sparkling water. She was a skilled fisherman and food gatherer, one of the best in the tribe. Seeing her kneeling in her knee-length dress that was slit up the sides of her hips and showing she was naked underneath, made his eyes widen.

Karabast, he thought, you are beautiful. He felt a shiver of desire go through him and he shrugged it off still feeling a little guilty of being with Keesha. He busied himself with getting the fire started so they could cook the fish and some greens that they had brought with them from the village.

Keesha came back up from the water's edge with four big fish in her hands and she had gotten wet from the fish flopping as she got them out of the net. Her dress was clinging to her body and her large breasts were showing through the material making Zeb's eyes widen. He wouldn't admit it, but he was becoming aroused at the sight of his new wife's large body. Keesha wasn't a fat woman, but tall and a bit on the muscular side with a large chest that made alot of the native male's heads turn. She was nearly a foot taller than Tirawa and bigger. Keesha saw his wide eyes and knew he liked what he was seeing with her wet dress clinging to her like it did. She saw where his gaze was mostly...her large chest, her best female asset.

They cooked the fish and sat next to each other enjoying the meal and Keesha kept stealing glances over at Zeb taking in the sight of the Lasat's muscular body in the tight animal skin pants and tunic that showed a little of his furry stomach. She so wanted to run her hands over every square inch of that purple-furred body. She took a deep breath, taking in Zeb's musky Lasat scent that had an herby undertone to it, and thought it was the most seductive smell she had ever encountered. Zeb, in turn, could smell Keesha's herby and sweet scent from the flowers she had in her black hair that was in a long braid down her back. He kept stealing glances at her seeing the drying dress still cling to her body and he closed his eyes to the feelings of arousal that were beginning to appear. She was beautiful, in an exotic kind of way, while Tirawa had been beautiful in a more rugged kind of way.

After eating, Keesha walked over to the pack and brought out a bar of pleasant smelling soap, a cloth, towel and a dress that was a bit thinner in the material and very low cut in the front.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said in her pleasant throaty voice, "I go wash up by pool."

"Okay, Keesha, I think I'll wash up too. Kinda smell after that long ride on the horse and sweating. Meet you back up here..."

Keesha walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips that went on longer than Zeb hoped. He felt his ears tingle with anticipation. Maybe he could love Keesha, she was a good woman. He in turn grabbed some soap, a cloth and towel, to wash up in a place a little further away from Keesha. Zeb loosened the tunic lacings and lifted it over his head. He shook his head to loosen the fur up a bit and then walked down to the water.

Keesha knealt down by the water and undid the lacings on her dress to lower it down to her waist so she could wash the upper half of her body. She also took the braid out of her hair and shook her head to free her hair to fall over her shoulders, back and breasts. While washing, she hummed a native love chant and closed her eyes. Zeb a little ways off, heard her humming and he looked over to see her naked from the waist up. Seeing the woman's breasts exposed made a shiver course through his body and he gulped.

Easy, Zeb, he thought, she's not Tirawa. You are still in love with her and don't you forget that. Closing his eyes and feeling tears behind his eyelids, Zeb turned his head away and opened his eyes. He kept hearing Keesha's voice that was both soothing and pleasant to his ears. He turned back and saw her stand up to remove her dress all the way.

"Ashla, help me," he whispered feeling the shiver again and a burning in his lower regions, "Tirawa, forgive me for feeling this way."

He closed his eyes again as he continued to wash up, but Keesha's voice was the only thing he was hearing and his beating heart. The arousal was growing and he felt his fur grow warmer with his ears tingling badly with anticipation.

"Tirawa," he whispered feeling tears on his cheeks, "Help me, oh Ashla, please help me."

All of a sudden he heard a voice in his mind, a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

It was Tirawa.

Begadi-Zeb...I am with the Great Spirit now...You have to let me go...my keorara, you have to let me go...We will be together again...someday...you, me and the children, please let Keesha love you. She is a good and loving woman. Let her love you like she loves the children...Please my keorara...Begadi-Zeb...love her...let her help you...

Zeb put his hands over his face, curled up on the ground and began to sniffle. He didn't hear Keesha come up to him, now fully clothed in her low-cut dress. Sniffling softly, Zeb felt her hand on his bare back rubbing it in a comforting way. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him in that maternal way of hers. That made the sniffling grow louder.

"Oh, Begadi-Zeb...keorara," she soothed embracing him close and rocking him gently. Zeb pressed his face against her shoulder and chest feeling the warmth of her bare skin against his fur. Keesha hummed a lullabye she always sang for the children and figured at this moment he needed the nurturing of someone older than himself. The tears began to slow up and he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry, Keesha," he said his voice a bit hoarse, "I'm...not usually like this, and to make matters worse, this is our wedding night and we should be happy. Look at me crying like a baby Lasat! Some husband I am!"

"Hush now, keorara, I am happy. Happy to be your wife."

Zeb looked over at her face and noticed how close they were to each other. Keesha moved her face closer and gave him a kiss on the mouth, Zeb closing his eyes to the feeling of her full lips on his. He put his good arm around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Keesha sighed hoping what was about to happen would be happening. They kissed for a few moments more and Keesha helped him up seeing he was naked from the waist up. The sight of his muscular furry chest made her heart beat quicken with arousal. It was all she could do to not let herself go and throw herself onto his furry body. She knew she had to be patient with him. To her surprise, Zeb took her by the hand and began to walk back up to the tipi. While walking, Keesha glanced up at his face and saw the rugged Lasat looks that to her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She leaned over to place her head against his shoulder. Zeb looked down at her and smiled seeing alot of her skin in the front of her dress.

They walked back into the tipi and went over to the furred bed and knealt down, staring into each other's eyes. Keesha smiled and moved closer and saw that Zeb was doing the same. He placed his good hand on her shoulder and pulled her close so he could give her a kiss on the lips. Keesha sighed feeling his lips on hers and the touch of his big clawed hand that was running down her shoulder and back to her buttocks where he pulled her closer. Her dress began to slip off her shoulders.

"Wait, Begadi-Zeb," she said pulling away to loosen the dress where it fell to the blanket. Zeb in turn loosened his animal-skin pants and let them fall to the blanket as well. Now fully naked they were ready to mate.

"Keesha," Zeb said a purr developing deep in his throat, "Keesha...keorara..."

Sighing loudly, Keesha pulled him close and began kissing him in a passionate way. Zeb pulled her closer and the purr got louder. With his good hand, he cupped one of her breasts, hearing her moan at his touch. The native woman knew he wanted to get close and she was ready. Keesha's kisses went from his lips to his neck and Zeb moaned with pleasure and pulled her on top of him as he began to kiss her neck getting her to moan with arousal too. She ran her hands from his neck to his stomach and circled his furry navel with a finger getting an even louder moan out of him. Zeb saw that she was getting more and more aroused and noticed that her face was becoming flushed with the signs of a soon-to-be mating ritual. Sweat began to run down her face, neck and between her breasts. That sight did it for Zeb. He was now ready to mate with her.

"Keesha," he whispered and he felt her nearly melt in his embrace as they became one. The native woman was moaning loudly and even though her mating was different than Tirawa's, she was exciting in her own right. They rolled around on the blankets, kissing and pressing their bodies to each other until they cried out and pulled away. Keesha was panting heavily, her breasts bouncing with each breath, sweat dripping between them. Zeb in turn, was breathing just as hard and his fur was covered in a thick sheen of sweat, the musky scent more pronounced. He glanced over at Keesha and smiled seeing she was just as satisfied as he was.

"Keesha," he panted, "That...That was..."

"Good...smohalla," she finished for him and he reached over to caress her sweating face. She moved closer and gave him another kiss on the mouth showing that she was ready for another round of mating.

They mated for hours until total exhaustion caused them to stop and they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, the sweat and sex drying on their bodies. Outside, under the moon, a large bird the natives called an owl hooted, not waking up the sleeping lovers.

The next morning, Zeb opened his eyes to see Keesha bent over the fire stirring it back to life. She had on her low-cut dress but it was down off her shoulders her breasts nearly exposed and showed through the thin material that she was nude underneath. Zeb smiled and got up enough to lean on his good elbow watching her. He had the blanket pulled up enough to cover his lower region.

"Good morning, Keesha," he said a smile on his face.

The native woman turned and saw the smile on her lover's face that was just for her alone. She smiled back and said, "Good morning, Begadi-Zeb."

Zeb continued to watch Keesha prepare a breakfast of fried cakes made of a vegetable that the natives called corn and got some water going for pine needle tea. The Lasat got up and put on a short loincloth that didn't cover him much, but enough to be decent if anyone showed up. Keesha saw him in his state of undress and her smile grew. Her new husband regardless of his alien heritage was the most handsome specimen of male she had ever seen and he was all hers! She continued to prepare breakfast and felt him come up behind her to place his arms around her waist, her dress slipping so her breasts were exposed. Feeling the powerful arms embracing her so gently, made her almost swoon. She turned her head around to give him a kiss on the mouth that Zeb returned. He moved his hands from her waist to her breasts that he began to caress. Sighing loudly, Keesha led him back over to the bed...

Later in the morning, after getting cleaned up at the pool after the night's and now morning's love-making, the couple went for a walk around the area just relishing in the presence of each other's embrace. Zeb chose to just stay in his loincloth and Keesha put on a short tunic and short skirt that showed alot of her long shapely legs. Her tunic was tight across the chest showing the outline of her breasts. Keesha liked the sight of Zeb's bare hips and his long muscular legs and prehensile feet. She remembered how gentle those legs and feet were, wrapped around her as they made love. Later that evening, by the fire, they made love again and all feelings of guilt that Zeb had experienced were now gone. Keesha was his lifemate and he felt love for her.

"Keesha," he said as she lay snuggled up to him, the sweat drying on their bodies, "I love you."

Hearing those three words brought tears to Keesha's eyes for she hoped he would say that to her. Pressing her body closer, she kissed him on the mouth and he felt the tears on his face. He kissed her more, his mouth partly opened and tasted the salty tears on his tongue.

"Keorara," he whispered pressing his body closer and nuzzled his face to hers, a Lasat male's sign of great affection for a lifemate. Keesha sighed feeling the soft fur against her cheek and closed her eyes to fall into a deep sleep. Zeb nuzzled her face again and closed his eyes to fall asleep as well...

Back at the native village, Kanan and Hera were having a hard time with Zeb's three children. The two older ones were constantly calling for their mama and Arie just cried not even wanting to sit in his walker that had been adjusted to his growing body. The Lasat kit had grown a bit taller, but not like a normal Lasat kit should be. He was nearly two years old and was the size of a human baby about eight months of age. He crawled around the village and could move pretty fast making everyone worry if he disappeared for even a moment. The tiny Lasat had grown attached to an animal the natives had that hung around the village called a dog. The furry animal that was the size of a large Loth cat, adored Arie and was very protective of the kit.

Totonga had grown in height and the four year old Lasat/human hybrid was the height of a human boy of eight years of age. Ashla, his twin sister, was the size of a four year old human child. Cody had gotten bigger and was several inches taller than Totonga. The three children were the best of friends and constantly were together and even took naps laying next to each other.

"When's Papa and Mama Keesha coming home?" Totonga asked.

"They'll be home in a few days," Hera said to him as the boy sat on her lap. He layed his head on her shoulder.

"I want Mama!" Ashla sobbed jabbing her fists into her eyes. The little Lasat/human girl looked more human than her twin and resembled Tirawa in her actions, but she had Zeb's temper and stubborn streak.

"Ssh," Ahsoka said as she picked up the little girl, "Mama and Papa will be home in a few days."

Arie sat crying in Sabine's arms and Ezra was making faces at the Lasat kit trying to get him to laugh. Usually he did, loving his Uncle Ezra. Arie clung to Sabine's tunic a thumb in his mouth. She decided to take the baby for a walk, Ezra following her.

"Ma-ma," Arie babbled out and a pout formed on his furry little face resembling Zeb a bit. The little Lasat was like a minature of his father and Ezra wondered if Zeb looked like this when he was a baby.

"Mama will be home soon and so will Papa," Sabine said cradling the little Lasat in her arms. She tickled his furry stomach that was showing through his tunic. His tears stopped and he giggled, a dimpled smile on his face. His four teeth showed making him look more like Zeb than ever.

Later that night a thunderstorm hit and the two older Orrelios children were scared and clung to Hera and Kanan. Arie wailed at the top of his lungs and clung to Sabine. Ahsoka and Rex were visiting with Cody and their son was also afraid of the thunder and lightning.

"It's just a storm," Hera murmured to Ashla who had her face buried in the Twi'lek's shoulder. She looked over at Kanan who was trying to calm Totonga's tears. They managed to get the children into their night wear and tucked into their beds but they kept crying.

"Hey, you two," Kanan said as he gestured Hera to sit nearby, "Want to hear a story that my Jedi Master Depa Billaba used to tell me when I was afraid?"

"O...Okay...Uncle Kanan," Totonga said as he sniffled. Ashla lay sucking her thumb hugging her Tooka doll tight to her chest.

Kanan went on to tell the two youngsters the story about a lost Tooka kitten and soon they fell asleep, all fear gone. Cody lay snuggled in Ahsoka's arms listening to Kanan. Sabine had prepared a bottle for Arie since he wouldn't calm down. The Lasat kit lay drinking his bottle and dozed off, lulled by Kanan's soothing voice and Sabine rocking him gently in her arms. Jacen had crawled into Kanan's lap loving his father's stories and also fell asleep. Soon the tired GHOST family went to their beds and fell asleep too. Rex, Ahsoka and Cody went to their tipi and retired for the night.

At the "Place of Eternal Bliss", Zeb and Keesha lay watching the lightning from their tipi wrapped in a warm blanket, and hearing the sound of the rain on the tipi roof, fell into a peaceful sleep.

Two days later, Zeb and Keesha returned to the village, Kanan and Hera seeing that their Lasat friend was alot happier and they knew that Keesha was the reason. His green eyes had a sparkle in them that they thought would never return and his posture was more relaxed. Maybe his broken heart had mended...


	21. Chapter 21 More Additions to the Family

A/N: In this chapter, Keesha and Ahsoka will be having more children, so the GHOST family will be getting bigger. Also Ezra and Sabine will grow closer to their two future spouses. Sorry for the slow updates. I've been fighting one of those blasted flu bugs that I can't seem to shake! Warning for some mature content.

Chapter 21 More Additions to the Family

Ahsoka Tano was beaming when she came out of the hogan followed by Sisiutl, with Hera and Kanan following behind. She ran to Rex and gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" the Togrutan woman said hugging him tighter, "In about eight months, we'll be welcoming a new addition to the family!"

Rex's response was a relieved smile and a chuckle that hid the tears that threatened to fall. He embraced Ahsoka even more giving her a very passionate kiss on the lips.

The rest of the family came out to congratulate the soon-to-be parents and vowed to help them in any way. Keesha watched her former lover just glow with excitement and she felt sad touching her flat stomach through her long native dress. Sucking in her breath, she looked over to see Zeb playing with the children and she yearned for a child of her own. Nothing seemed to be happening even with the numerous times that the couple mated. Keesha figured it wasn't the Great Spirit's intention for her to have a child of her own, since she had miscarried the baby that she intended to have with Ahsoka.

Her yearnings would not go unnoticed...

Two months after Ahsoka announced her pregnancy, Keesha paid a visit to the shaman. The big native woman had been having some cramping and a little bleeding worrying Zeb and the rest of the family. The Lasat hoped he wasn't about to lose someone else he loved. Keesha dying would be the last thing he wanted to endure. He paced back and forth outside the hogan and nearly drove Hera and Kanan crazy with his nervous energy. They finally got him to sit down with Ezra and Sabine knowing the two young people had a way of getting through to him. Finally, Keesha walked out her head up and a smile on her face. She walked over and sat down next to Zeb leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"Keesha," he whispered hoping it wasn't bad news.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We have...baby."

Zeb's mouth hung open and he felt tears in his eyes.

"When?"

Hera answered for Keesha, "In about seven months. Zeb, Keesha has to take it easy for it could be a difficult time for her. Because she suffered a miscarriage before and her age, makes it harder on her and she has to be more careful. You and the children will have to help her more. Kanan and I have talked, and we want to move you, Keesha and the children back into the family tipi so we can help you with her. She has to remain in bed for the first month and possibly more, but we'll see how she does."

Zeb looked down at his wife and put an arm around her shoulders to pull her into a gentle hug.

"Keesha...my keorara..." he said nuzzling his face to hers, "I'll take care of you. I love you. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around."

"That's what we wanted to hear," Kanan said motioning to Rex, Ezra, Sabine and Hera to help with getting the family's belongings moved to the large tipi shelter.

Keesha was made comfortable on a large bed of furred blankets and given a potion to help her sleep. Zeb made sure the children left her alone for awhile and was thankful that his younger "siblings" would keep the children occupied so he could care for Keesha. He chose to lay beside her and hold her close as she slept. Even in her sleep, Keesha was aware of her Lasat husband laying next to her. Heaving a loud sigh, she cuddled closer to him.

While the two women waited for the upcoming births, their children continued to grow and mature. Much to Rex's and Zeb's discomfort, Cody and Totonga wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow. Totonga even wanted to learn how to use Zeb's bo-rifle, which he was told he could when he got older. In the Lasat tradition, the eldest child in a Lasat family would inherit the father's bo-rifle, so it would go to Totonga when he reached a certain age. Ashla chose to be a typical little girl who was half Lasat and at times acted like a little Lasat female, but she acted alot like a human child, since she was around so many humans. Jacen grew and since he was Force sensitive, Kanan and Ezra worked with the little boy to teach him how to use his abilities. Arie, even though he couldn't walk like a normal Lasat toddler of his age, got around in his walker or crawled all over. The little Lasat showed his growing Force abilities and being brain-damaged made it harder for Kanan to teach him. However, the little boy did learn as best as he could. His favorite thing was to levitate his toys and his big sister Ashla, which she wasn't too keen on.

Towards winter, Ahsoka went into labor and delivered twin girls, much to the surprise of Rex and the rest of the family. The little half Togrutan children would have the names Padme and Sola after the late Nabooian senator and her sister. Both women had been close friends with Ahsoka and the rest of the Jedi. Rex was beside himself with happiness and couldn't get enough of his two little girls. Cody loved being a big brother and began to spoil his younger siblings. It took awhile for Ahsoka to recover as twins were rare for Togrutan females, especially a set of mixed-species ones. Much to Ahsoka's and Rex's surprise, the babies weren't Force-sensitive but that could change. The twin girls were healthy and were doted on by not only their parents, but the GHOST family and the natives.

Keesha followed giving birth a month later and hers was an easier one, regardless that she gave birth to a Lasat kit and not a hybrid of Lasat and human. This Lasat kit was female and had purple fur the same as Zeb's with one exception, the stripes were a medium shade of copper color like Keesha's skin, not the deep purple like Zeb had. Her eyes were a shade of a greenish blue that almost looked like Kanan's eye color. She possessed a full head of dark brown human hair. The baby was named Tayana after Keesha's grandmother who had been a medicine woman many years before. Totonga and Ashla loved to dote on their baby sister and Arie liked to stroke her soft hair and give her kisses on her furry little face.

As winter approached, the village and the GHOST family readied for another round of cold and snow. The past few winters had been hard on everyone and the natives lost some family members to the extreme cold. The shelters were reinforced with thicker animal skins and it was decided that all the families would spend the coldest parts of the winter together in the main shelter that stayed the warmest. Food was gathered and a couple of bears, elk and deer were killed to supply the tribe with meat. The women with the exception of Ahsoka and Keesha, gathered greens, vegetables, nuts, and mushrooms. The GHOST family children would give everyone a scare when they went wandering off one day when the weather began to grow colder.

Totonga, Jacen and Cody were building up their skills as hunters and Totonga's siblings went with them. They weren't allowed to go far from the village since they were still quite young. Arie rode in a carrier on Totonga's back as the boy had grown alot taller the past year. He now was taller than Cody who had been the tallest of the children for quite awhile. Jacen had grown and looked more like Kanan everyday with the exception of his forming lekku and green hair. Ashla followed carrying a small pack on her back. The Lasat/human girl showed she was a skilled hunter and gatherer, learning from both Tirawa and Keesha. Not realizing that they had wandered off too far, snow began to fall and the air grew colder.

"We better get home," Ashla said as she shivered under her thick animal skin coat, "Papa and Mama will get worried; so will Uncle Kanan, Aunt Hera and Cody's parents."

"Just a little longer," Totonga said and brandished his bow and arrow ready to get a rabbit that was sniffing nearby for roots.

"Just a little longer," echoed Jacen as he readied to help his older cousin.

Cody beat Totonga to the rabbit and gave out a loud native whoop.

"Hey! No fair! I was ready to get it!" Totonga said as a pout formed on his face making him look like a younger version of Zeb, even with his human characteristics.

"Hey, Tonga," Cody said giving his younger cousin a punch to the shoulder, "You can get the next one."

"Okay," was Totonga's reply and he gave Cody a punch back.

"Guys, we need to get home," Ashla said, "It's getting colder and it's starting to snow."

"Do you know the way back?" Jacen said not recognizing where they were.

The two older children looked around and swallowed hard.

"I...uh don't know," Totonga said as he rubbed the back of his neck just like Zeb. Arie was whimpering on his back and buried his face against Totonga's back.

"Well...this is just great!" Ashla said putting hands on her hips in a gesture like Tirawa's. She resembled her late mother more every day not only in her gestures and personality, but her facial features were more human than Totonga's.

Totonga's pointed ears drooped and he hung his head.

"Hey, don't worry," Cody added hoping to defuse the situation, "We can find shelter and wait the storm out. We do have supplies with us."

Totonga nodded and looked back at Arie who was whimpering more.

The snow beginning to fall harder, the five children walked hoping that they were going in the right direction for the village and their families. After awhile, they realized that they were lost and fear began to gnaw at them. Ashla began to cry and her tears got Arie and Jacen started. Cody and Totonga knew that they had to do something before the others panicked too much. They found a cave in a nearby hillside that would serve as shelter to wait out the storm that they didn't realize was turning into a blizzard.

They went inside the cave and Cody got a fire started after finding some dry sticks and some wood deeper in the cave. Ashla sat sniffling hugging Arie and Jacen close the two younger children still crying.

Back at the village Ahsoka looked around not seeing her oldest child.

"Kanan," she said to the Jedi, "Have you seen Cody? He was supposed to be back an hour ago."

"No, I haven't and now that you mention it, I haven't seen Jacen, Totonga, Ashla or Arie either," he answered.

Keesha got up from the rocker where she was nursing Tayana and stood near Zeb who was looking worried as well.

"Where are they?" she asked and leaned against Zeb's arm.

"That Totonga is gonna drive me crazy with his wandering off!" Zeb said a frown forming but his eyes reflected the fear he was really feeling.

"Zeb, I'm sure they are okay," Hera said, "You know how kids like to explore. I bet you gave your mother fits when you were Totonga's age."

The Lasat's cheeks blushed with embarrassment at the memory of what he put his own mother through.

"Yeah...I gave her a few frights and it's a wonder her fur never turned gray over night!"

They looked out the shelter and saw the snow beginning to fall and the wind picking up.

"Storm's brewing," Rex said as he came up to console Ahsoka and help her with Padme and Sola who were fussy. Kanan nodded and closed his eyes to reach out with the Force to connect with his son and possibly Arie or Cody.

"I'm hungry," Totonga said as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. Ashla was holding Arie close and wrapped her coat around her smaller brother to keep him warm. The Lasat toddler was whimpering and sucked his thumb.

"Good thing I packed some jerky," Cody said and went to his pack to bring out the pieces of dried deer meat, "Got enough here for a few days."

"Mama! Papa!" Arie cried snuggling closer to Ashla. His tears got her crying and she buried her face in the collar of her coat. Jacen who was sitting near her cuddled closer and his tears were added to hers until he felt a stirring in the Force. Cody also felt it too.

"Papa!" he called out and saw that Arie felt Kanan's Force touch as well.

"You can hear him?" Totonga asked looking confused.

"No...I felt him through the Force."

"Oh...one of those Jedi things," Totonga answered.

"Are they coming to get us?" Ashla asked.

"No...It's snowing too hard for them to find us," Cody answered for Jacen, "Jacen, let's let Uncle Kanan know we're okay."

Both boys closed their eyes and through the Force let Kanan know that they were all right and in a cave waiting out the storm.

Kanan felt his son and nephew's Force touches and smiled.

"They are okay and waiting out the storm in a cave, and are staying warm. Zeb, it's a good thing you and Rex taught those kids survival techniques and they have alot of jerky with them to eat. Let's just hope this storm won't last long."

Keesha felt her eyes well up with tears knowing her three adopted children were out in the storm. She loved them as much as if they were her own. She held Tayana closer the Lasat kit a calming influence for her.

That night would be the longest they ever experienced since landing on the planet almost six years ago. Hera nearly cried knowing her son was outside in the snow and lay in Kanan's arms praying to a Twi'lek god. Ahsoka held onto Rex and tried not to cry knowing her son was a skilled outdoorsman for a five year old. Rex was worried as much as she was. Keesha cried and Zeb had a hard time calming her down. Ezra and Sabine who were on a trapping expedition with Wabanaki and Ishta-Thuda, didn't know what was going on. Little did the family know, that the four young adults would find the children before they would.

"Karabast, it's cold," Sabine said as she pulled her coat closer. Ishta-Thuda put an arm around her shoulder to keep her warmer. Sabine loved to feel him close and lately wanted to get closer to the tall handsome native man. Wabanaki in turn, liked being around Ezra more and the young man showed her alot of affection, also wanting to get closer. The growing passions the past few months were nearly too much for the couples and they wanted to do something about it. Maybe this was the time.

"Let's find us some shelter," Ezra suggested, "Before we freeze our butts off!"

They managed to find a huge tree with overhanging low branches and set up a temporary tipi underneath to protect them from the wind. The shelter was big enough for all four of them to stretch out to sleep and cuddle closer if needed. After eating some jerky and getting a fire built to keep them warm, they settled in for the night, Wabanaki and Ezra on one side, Ishta-Thuda and Sabine on the other. Ezra and Wabanaki cuddled together under a thick blanket and began to kiss feeling the growing passions. They began touching and that lead to unlacing clothing. They pulled apart before it went too far, but it was hard not to. The warmth of their close bodies was nearly too much! Sabine cuddled close to Ishta-Thuda and felt her body grow warm with desire. The native man felt her warmth and started to respond to it. He reached over to cup her face in his hands to give her a kiss on the lips which Sabine enjoyed and under the thick blanket she began to unlace her winter dress. Ishta-Thuda saw what she was doing and responded by loosening his tunic and pants. Sabine swallowed hard knowing what was about to happen.

She was going to make love...for the first time and she wasn't afraid. She was looking forward to the experience in more ways than one.

Ishta-Thuda took over unlacing her dress to where he pulled the material apart to expose her breasts that now had a sheen of sweat on them. He felt his chest getting sweaty as well and then opened his tunic so Sabine could caress his chest like she did many times and he liked it.

"Touch me," she whispered her face flushed, her breathing quickening.

He placed his hands on her breasts feeling them respond to the growing arousal and that did it for Sabine. She pulled her dress down off her shoulders and then removed it completely. Ishta-Thuda pulled off his tunic and pants and felt both of their heartbeats getting faster. The native man looked at the naked body of his lady love and pulled her close. Sabine bit her lip as she felt him press his ready body to her. She let out a low groan as the two came together as one. The love-making was tender and Sabine hoped that Ezra and Wabanaki couldn't hear them.

Wabanaki who was awake on the otherside of the tipi, heard the sounds of...smoholla and became aroused. She woke Ezra up and began kissing him in an aggressive way and felt his body react with the growing arousal. Wabanaki felt that Ezra was ready to make love and she pulled her clothes off and saw he was doing the same. He reached for her breasts and cupped both in his hands feeling the arousal grow, a burning in his loins. He kissed her passionately, pulled her close their hands exploring every inch of their now sweating bodies. Soon the two were making love as much as their friends were. They knew they should wait until they were joined in marriage, but they didn't care. The passion won out. Their moans of pleasure joined Ishta-Thuda's and Sabine's.

Ezra held a naked Wabanaki close after they finished and felt the sweat drying on their bodies thinking it would be cold but they felt...warm. Sabine and Ishta-Thuda also had finished and a naked Sabine was sitting up wiping the sweat from her body, Ishta-Thuda caressing her bare buttocks getting a moan from her. Wabanaki chose to run her hands over Ezra's sweaty chest and got him ready for more love. The tipi echoed with the moans of young passion...

During the night, Wabanaki woke up to see Ezra still naked standing by the tipi entrance watching the snow fall. Naked herself, she walked up to put her arms around him. Sabine and Ishta-Thuda were sitting naked around the fire a blanket around them. The two were constantly stealing kisses. Suddenly Ezra flinched feeling a disturbance in the Force.

"Guys, get up and get dressed," he said, "The kids are in trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?" Sabine asked as she wrapped the blanket around her naked body more.

"I felt Kanan reaching out to Cody and Jacen. The kids were supposed to be back from hunting hours ago. They were in an area not far from here."

"Okay, let's go!" Sabine said grabbing Ishta-Thuda's arm.

The five children were huddled around a small fire trying to stay warm. They didn't let on that they were afraid but Jacen felt through the Force that fear was running through the group. Arie was the most frightened and cried constantly. Finally he cried himself to sleep much to their relief.

Sabine and her two native friends followed Ezra through the storm and hoped to stop soon. It was getting colder and harder to see. They approached a thick part of the forest and a cave beckoned at them, a cave where five children were asleep. Sabine was the first to make it inside and saw the slumbering children. Tears fell from her eyes and she ran to them trying to hug them all at the same time.

"You little Loth-rats!" Ezra said as he ran inside seeing Sabine holding the cold children close.

"We're sorry...Uncle Ezra," Cody said past Sabine's bear hug. Ashla, Totonga and Jacen ran to him. Arie crawled over wanting to be picked up.

"C'mere you little fur ball," Ezra said hugging the Lasat kit close. Arie purred with contentment and nuzzled his face against Ezra's chest beginning to fall back asleep. He bent down to embrace the other three children who were now crying with relief.

"Ezra," Sabine said wiping her own tears away. She gestured to Ishta-Thuda who was now holding Jacen and Totonga, "Let Kanan and Hera know we found them."

The young Jedi took out his communicator hoping the signal would get through the storm and he was in luck. If that didn't work, he'd reach out with the Force to connect with Kanan.

"Kanan! Hera! Can you hear me!"

Back at the village, Kanan woke up hearing static from his communicator near the bed. He also felt Ezra's Force touch. The static cleared up revealing the sound of Ezra's excited voice.

"Ezra?" he asked waking up Hera, "Say again? Your signal is weak!"

"We've found the kids! They are with us in a cave about six miles from the village! We'll wait out the storm! Let everyone know the kids are okay, just scared and cold!"

Kanan gestured to Hera to wake up Keesha and Zeb and to go get Rex and Ahsoka. The three sets of parents were relieved that their children were safe and waited for them to come home...

"Okay you guys," Ezra said to the five children, "Get over here by the fire and get warm. We'll go home tomorrow if the weather clears. If not, we'll be here for awhile."

Five tired children climbed into waiting laps and cuddled close. Jacen sat with Ezra, Totonga and Ashla sat with Wabanaki, Cody with Ishta-Thuda, and Sabine cradled a fussy Arie in her arms, the Lasat toddler showing he was overtired. With her rocking him in her arms, he fell asleep and she was relieved. A Lasat toddler that was fussy was a handful! Awhile later, they all cuddled together and fell asleep as the storm raged outside the cave.

The next morning, they all left for home and Ezra was glad that they had brought horses on the trapping expedition. The children rode on the horses while the young adults walked through the snow with their snowshoes on. When they reached the village and the family, the children were nearly smothered in hugs from three sets of relieved parents. Zeb wanted to scold his two older children but didn't have the heart seeing their sad little faces. Arie clung to Keesha crying his little heart out. The big native woman hugged her three adopted children nearly too death! Cody was hugged close and was surprised to see his usually stoic father Rex crying. Jacen ran to Kanan and Hera and clung to them crying.

All was well with the natives and GHOST family...hopefully...


	22. Chapter 22 Sabine and LyTara

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates of chapters. Been fighting a stomach flu virus that I can't seem to shake and the creative juices don't flow good when you feel like crap, and now I've gone and caught a cold! In this chapter, Sabine and LyTara will be getting some news that could be good or bad, depending on your point of view. Life for the GHOST family on the faraway planet continues and so does the Rebellion on the other side of the galaxy.

Chapter 22 Sabine and LyTara

The day after the children were rescued from being lost, Kanan and Hera pulled Ezra and Sabine aside to have a talk with them. The Jedi knew that the two young people had an intimate encounter with their two native friends. Kanan only hoped that nothing would happen because of what had transpired. Hera was just as concerned.

"Ezra, why?" Kanan asked, "You and Wabanaki were going to be married in the spring."

The young man didn't say anything, but Sabine did.

"Kanan, it happened. What's the big deal? Yes, I had sex with Ishta-Thuda and enjoyed it! Ezra made love to Wabanaki and he too enjoyed the experience!"

"It was great!" Ezra added, "Wabanaki liked it too, and I'm not sorry that we did it."

"Couldn't you have waited until you were married? Spring isn't that far away," Hera said hands on her hips. She sounded like a typical mother who was disappointed in something her children had done.

"We've waited long enough!" Sabine said frowning, "I'm twenty years old and Ezra is eighteen! I think we are mature enough to decide if we want to have sex or not!"

"Yes, you are," Kanan said realizing that they were right in their logic, "Just be careful if any...intimate encounters happen before spring. We'll have Sisiutl make potions for Sabine and Wabanaki to take to prevent any unwanted pregnancies. Sound good to you?"

Sabine and Ezra nodded and looked over at their lovers who also nodded in agreement.

A month later, Sabine went aboard the GHOST to the medbay and ran a solar-powered scanner over her body, concentrating on her abdomen. A beeping sounded making her frown, tears filling her eyes.

"Karabast," she grumbled.

"Sabine, are you okay?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Hera and she saw the upset Mandalorian girl leave the tipi to go aboard the ship that no one usually visited unless for an emergency. The past few days the usually happy young woman was more subdued.

"Hera? Uh...nothing's wrong," Sabine said wiping her tears away. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sabine, I've known you for a long time," Hera said gesturing her to sit on the medbay bed, "What's wrong?"

Sabine's brown eyes welled with tears.

"Hera...I think I might be...pregnant."

"Oh?"

"I'm two weeks late for my monthly period and I've been sick to my stomach every morning for the past week."

Sabine lowered her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"H...Hera, I'm sorry."

"Sabine...calm down. I'll get Kanan and anyone else you want here. We'll do a full medical scan to be sure."

"Kanan will be fine, but I also want Zeb here too. "

The young woman considered the Lasat to be her older brother and had a special bond with him more than with Ezra. So it didn't surprise Hera that Sabine wanted Zeb there to help her feel better if the news were bad.

A few minutes later, Kanan followed by Zeb walked into the medbay. Hera was comforting Sabine who was crying. Zeb went over to pat his "little sister" on the back in that comforting way of his. Kanan took her by the hand and through the Force tried to calm her fears.

"Sabine, let's do the medscan to find out," Hera said gesturing to Kanan to get the scanner. It was too small for Zeb to use because of the size of his hands. The Lasat just stood on one side of the medbay bed and held Sabine's hand. She looked up at him and tried to smile, Zeb giving her one of his crooked grins that she loved to see. That made her relax more as Hera ran the scan.

"Well, what does it say? Am I pregnant or not?" Sabine asked as she swallowed hard.

"Honey," Hera said caressing the girl's head of two-tone purple hair, "You are indeed pregnant. You are three weeks along according to the readouts."

"Oh...Karabast...," she said her voice catching in a sob. Zeb held her hand more and caressed her head seeing she was beginning to cry.

"Hey, kid," the Lasat said caressing her head more, "We'll get through this. You aren't alone. You have me, Ezra, Keesha, Rex, Ahsoka, Hera, Kanan and the kids. Don't you worry, Sabine."

"Zeb's right," Kanan said helping her to sit back up, "The family will stand with you."

"Thank you," Sabine said wiping her eyes, "Thank you all for being such a...loving family."

"You're welcome...little sister," Zeb said grinning and gave her a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it, big guy, I'm a pregnant mother now."

Zeb gave her a toothy grin and pulled her into a big hug that she enjoyed despite the musky smell of his fur. She always enjoyed one of Zeb's big embraces when she was feeling bad and so did Ezra.

Later that day, the rest of the family was told of Sabine's upcoming pregnancy. Ishta-Thuda was thrilled to be a father and nearly hugged her too death! It was also learned that Wabanaki wasn't pregnant due to her native body chemistry, but Kanan and Hera still wanted Ezra and the native girl to be careful until they were joined. It was decided to have Tatanaka join Sabine and Ishta-Thuda in marriage so her baby could be born in wedlock...

Back with the other rebels:

Things hadn't been going well for Gregor, LyTara and the others. The Empire had been hounding them every which way and the worst came in a new super weapon the Empire had created.

The Death Star.

This planet-destroying mechanism had blown the planet Alderaan to pieces killing everyone including Senator Bail Organa. Senator Mon Mothma was devastated at the death of her close friend and comrade. It was decided to move the rebel fleet and base to a new location since the Empire found out where they were and nearly killed tham all.

They located to the ice planet Hoth and the Empire found them out there too and they had to move elsewhere. Alot of the rebels were killed in the evacuation and Organa's daughter Leia was now leading the group with Mon Mothma. Gregor, LyTara, Wolffe and Sarah had become leaders amongst the new recruits and in this time LyTara discovered she was pregnant with Gregor's child.

"Karabast," she said as a scan was run over her in the medbay of the TANTIVE IV, the late Senator Organa's flag ship, "What a time to have a baby!"

Gregor who was standing next to the medbay bed holding her hand, was thrilled at the aspect of being a father.

"We'll have a little Zeb Junior," he joked seeing how uneasy his Lasat wife was. They had married several years ago on Yavin IV before the evacuation. Wolffe and Sarah had also married and due to Sarah's more advanced age, they decided not to have children. Sarah doted on Leeta and Garba, the two Lasat children who had been formally adopted by Gregor and LyTara. The two children now ages five and eight adored their Uncle Wolffe and Aunt Sarah. They had gained alot of aunts and uncles amongst the pilots and the others of the rebel fleet, so they were never alone at any given time if Gregor or LyTara were busy with duties.

Back on the faraway planet:

Two weeks after Sabine found out she was pregnant, her and Ishta-Thuda were joined in marriage. The couple went to the "Place of Eternal Bliss" for their wedding night and had a nice time even though they had to be careful with Sabine's pregnancy. With her husband close by, Sabine wasn't as afraid at becoming a mother, with Hera telling her she had good practice taking care of the family's little ones, especially Arie and Jacen.

Several months went by and she became bigger, now not able to wear her Mandalorian armor which made her furious!

"I like you in anything," Ishta-Thuda had told her. His Basic was getting better.

"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the lips. She never realized how much she loved this native warrior and hoped she would give him a son.

Soon it came time for Sabine to give birth to her first child. She was afraid and asked for Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Ezra to stand with her. Ezra looked a little queezy at the idea of seeing a real live birth happening. Zeb gave him a bad time about being squeamish!

"If you have to throw up, kid," the Lasat said giving the young man a crooked smile, "Just turn your head in the other direction!"

Sabine's labor lasted for hours and she became very tired. Hera wiped her sweaty forehead off and Zeb held her hand. Kanan was showing Sabine some Jedi meditation techniques to ease her discomfort. Ezra had gotten sick to his stomach and had to leave the hogan. Zeb had nearly laughed his furry head off.

"Hera," Sabine said her voice weak, "I...I'm scared."

"Ssh...sssh, honey," the Twi'lek said her voice soothing, "It's getting close. Just hang on a little longer."

"Oh...Karabast...," she groaned biting on her lower lip as a big pain hit.

"Sabine...now push!" Hera coached on and felt Zeb move closer to caress Sabine's sweaty head of hair.

Emitting a cry, the Mandalorian girl screwed up her face and pushed with all the strength she had.

"Keep up, honey," Hera said seeing the baby's head, "You're in the home stretch. Just one more big push!"

"Ugh! Karabast!" she cried out and the baby was delivered. A loud cry sounded.

"Sabine," Hera said watching Kanan wash off the newborn, "You have a healthy baby boy."

"Way to go, kid!" was Zeb's reaction and he caressed her head more. He looked over at the baby that was now in Hera's arms.

"Sabine, he's beautiful and perfectly healthy," was Hera's response. She gave the baby a kiss on the forehead, "Here's your son."

She handed the baby to Sabine and watched as the once frightened girl looked down at her child and began to cry with happiness.

"Hi," she said as she took a free hand to wipe the tears away, "I'm your mommy."

"Hey," Zeb said his green eyes welling with tears, "Let me see my new nephew."

Sabine smiled at her Lasat older brother and handed the baby to him. The newborn looked so tiny in the large clawed hands. The Lasat smiled down at the human infant seeing the baby had coppery colored skin and brown eyes. The newborn let out a coo that made Zeb smile more.

"Hi, little kit, I'm your Uncle Zeb."

Hera and Kanan held the baby next and were surprised how much he looked like Sabine with Ishta-Thuda's skin color and eyes. The baby began to fuss and Hera knew that he was hungry. She knew that Sabine was new to breast-feeding and she told the girl how to do it.

"Sounds...weird," Sabine said frowning, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Here," Hera answered and shooed Kanan and Zeb out of the hogan, "Just hold him like this and up to your breast. Don't worry, he'll know what to do."

Hera held the baby up to her tunic covered chest and showed the girl how to position him for his first meal.

"Okay, I think I can do that," Sabine answered holding her arms out to the baby. She cradled him in her arms and lowered her birthing gown off one shoulder to expose one of her milk swollen breasts, "Okay, kiddo. This is my first time too."

She positioned him up to her breast and the baby instinctively began to suckle. Sabine frowned for a moment feeling the baby nursing but maternal instinct took over and she held him secure letting him drink his fill.

"Now you get some rest," Hera said as she tucked the blanket around both of them.

"Can you get Ishta-Thuda? I want him here with me and our son."

"Of course, honey."

Ishta-Thuda came in and the tall strong warrior began to cry seeing his newborn son. Sabine also cried and held on to her husband relishing in the feel of his strong arms and the quiet sighs of the baby nestled at her breast.

"We have to name him," Sabine said as she felt Ishta-Thuda pick up the baby to give Sabine a break.

"What name?" the native man said as he cuddled the baby close. Seeing that tender scene made Sabine realize that her husband was going to be a great father.

Sabine thought for a moment and then an idea came to mind.

"His birth is in the early spring..."

"Idekia...," Ishta-Thuda said the word meaning "spring" in the native tongue.

"Idekia, I like that," Sabine gesturing to her husband that she wanted to hold the newborn again. She looked down at his little face that was now in a slight frown. "Hey, little one. Your name is Idekia. Idekia Wren."

Later on, Sabine was helped back to the family hogan and Idekia was introduced to the rest of the family. The children were curious and watched the tiny infant squirm and make sounds. Ashla, Cody, Arie and Totonga made cooing sounds to him getting the infant to coo back which surprised them all. Tayana, Padme and Sola were too young to notice but stared at the small baby that smelled different and made funny sounds. Sabine knew that she wouldn't lack for babysitters if she needed a break...

On the otherside of the galaxy, a Lasat female also went into labor and she had her husband Gregor at her side holding her hand. The surviving rebels were on a small moon that was covered in forests and had a population of small furry creatures living there. The creatures called Ewoks, after getting over their initial fear of the strangers, helped with them getting settled in living in the forests. They were curious of the humans, Lasats and other species but sensed no danger from them.

When LyTara went into labor, the shaman of the main Ewok tribe had her brought into their healing lodge and readied for the birth.

"Karabast!" the Lasat female groaned gritting her fanged teeth in a snarl. The grey-furred Ewok shaman rattled bones and beads while uttering chants that sounded strange but soothing. He placed a poultice of sweet herbs on LyTara's sweaty brow ridges and caressed her hair. Gregor held onto her hand tighter and watched as she began to push. The shaman uttered more chants and two rebels who were medics, readied to help if LyTara would have any problems. After all she was giving birth to a half-human, half-Lasat baby. After a few hours, LyTara delivered a perfectly healthy baby boy that was covered in soft light purple fur with dark purple stripes in LyTara's family clan pattern, with the face showing the mixed-species differences. The baby boy's eyes were the Lasat green but more human looking and his nose was small and button-like a human infant's. His prehensile feet had five little toes his legs shaped like a Lasat's. His little clawed hands also had five fingers and his body was shaped both like human and Lasat. He had a full head of dark brown human hair that hung down over the small eyebrow ridges.

"What a little cutie!" Trudi said as she held the newborn. She was one of the medics to help in the birth. She cleaned the baby off and handed him to LyTara who was very tired. The Lasat female smiled seeing her newborn son and tears filled her eyes. Gregor knealt down next to her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"He has your eyes," the former clone trooper said.

"And your nose," was LyTara's answer.

"What do you want to name him?" Gregor asked seeing that LyTara was letting down her loose tunic to feed the newborn his first meal. Gregor smiled seeing this so natural act of mother and infant. He caressed the baby's head feeling and hearing him suckle. LyTara closed her eyes and then opened them showing tears appearing.

"I want to name him...Garazeb," she said looking up at Gregor.

"After...Zeb," Gregor answered, "I think he'd like that. This little guy is a living monument to Garazeb Orrelios."

LyTara began to cry thinking about her first love and wishing that he were still alive, but knew he was gone forever. Gregor had filled that emptiness in her heart that Zeb's death had left. She loved the former trooper with all her heart...and soul.

"Garazeb," she whispered giving the newborn a kiss on his furry little face. He sighed and continued to nurse until he fell asleep.

A big celebration commenced in the Ewok village for the birth and for awhile, the galactic conflict was forgotten...


	23. Chapter 23 Young Love and Celebration

A/N: In this chapter Ezra and Wabanaki get married and they have a good time in the "Place of Eternal Bliss"! Sorry for the continued slow updates. Been sick with a stomach bug and now have a bronchial bug! Haven't been well for nearly a month and writing is a bit hard when one doesn't feel well! Thank you to all who have written reviews even bad ones! You can't please everybody! Warning for mature content.

Chapter 23 Young Love and Celebration

"Hey Wabanaki! Wait up!" Ezra Bridger called out to his new wife, the daughter of the tribal leader. The two young people were married just hours before and were anxious to get to the "Place of Eternal Bliss" and get intimate. True to his promise to Kanan and Hera, Ezra was careful not to get too intimate with Wabanaki before they were joined, but it was hard! They constantly snuck off away from prying eyes to get a bit cozy, in a certain point of view. It didn't help that Wabanaki was a hopeless flirt and teased Ezra constantly with seductive looks, wearing her native clothing unlaced at the chest to show just enough skin to nearly drive him to distraction. Ezra was just as bad in kissing Wabanaki's neck and caressed her breasts through her dress. Marriage wasn't coming soon enough!

When spring arrived, Ezra and Wabanaki were married. With help from Sabine and Ishta-Thuda, the young couple had packs readied for their "honeymoon" at the tribal area. Wabanaki stopped running and put her pack down after they had arrived. The sound of the waterfall was soothing and added to the mood. She looked over at Ezra who was dressed in tight animal skin pants with a chest decoration over his bare skin that had become darker from the planet's sun. He looked at his wife in her tight off the shoulder dress and smiled seeing how much skin was showing through the chest and along her hips. Wabanaki had unlaced her dress nearly halfway down her body and along the sides had unlaced it showing her hips and a lot of leg. Seeing how much skin she was showing made his breath quicken.

"Come here," he beckoned to her and she sauntered over swaying her hips in a seductive way thrusting her chest out making the lacings part to show nearly all of her breasts. To his delight, he saw sweat forming between them, knowing she was just as aroused as he was.

She ran a hand down to her hip where she pulled the dress aside to show she was naked underneath. Wabanaki saw his eyes go wide and she knew he was ready. She let out a giggle and ran to the clear water pool and dove in fully clothed.

"Wabanaki! What are you doing?" Ezra called out and ran to the edge of the water.

"Waiting for you, husband," she said as she stood up in the waist deep water her dress clinging to her more. She unlaced the now sodden dress all the way and wiggled out of it. She then threw it up to Ezra where he smiled seeing her nude body dripping with water. Wabanaki let out a giggle and swam towards the waterfall leaving Ezra to watch her. It didn't take long for her to reach the waterfall where she stood underneath the falling water letting it run down her head and over the rest of her lithe body.

"Wabanaki! Wait for me!" he called out and pulled off his clothes to dive into the water and swim over to her. When he reached her, he felt his breath catch at how beautiful her nude body looked underneath the streaming water. He felt a burning in his loins and wanted her so bad it hurt! Having to hold back his passions the past few months had been hard, but now he could show her everything he had.

She moved over and helped him to his feet staring into his blue eyes that only held love for her. A smile crossed her face and she moved closer to him, laying a hand on his wet chest.

"Distachi," she murmured to him and pressed her body close to his. This was the native word for "kiss me".

"Distachi," he echoed back and put his arms around her, running them down her back and caressed her buttocks getting a sigh out of her. She opened her mouth to give him a very passionate kiss and he kissed her back, his tongue exploring her open mouth. She moved her lips to his ears and whispered one word that did it for him.

"Smohalla."

Ezra lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the flat area behind the falls where many lovers before them had shown their affections. He layed her down on the smooth surface staring at her wet body that was ready for him.

"Keorara," he whispered as he began kissing her again, pulling her up to a sitting position. She pressed her body closer and he grabbed her buttocks to hold her closer as they became one in a burst of unbridled love. Wabanaki let out a loud moan as she felt him inside her and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Smohalla," she groaned and kissed him harder as their hips thrust with all the passion they had kept bottled up. He ran his hands over her whole body concentrating on her breasts that she loved him to touch. She arched her back as they reached the end of their intimate encounter and the two lovers pulled away panting heavily.

The native girl rolled over and layed her head against Ezra's sweat-covered chest. She ran a hand over the wet skin making him sigh between pants. He rolled over to run a hand through her wet hair and then gave her another kiss that she returned. She pressed her body closer and they began to make love again.

Towards evening, the two lovers sat beside a campfire leaning against their packs and watched the owls fly by in search of a meal. They were partly dressed as it was warmer out. Ezra just had on a loincloth and Wabanaki had on a short dress that was open to her navel.

"Wabanaki, are you happy?" Ezra asked looking down at his wife's open dress to see the top of her breasts through the thin material.

"Yes," she answered running a hand over his bare chest making goosebumps form, "I love you, my strong Jedi warrior!"

"I love you too," he said and took a hand to run down the front of her dress where he cupped a breast getting a sigh out of her. She turned around and straddled his lap lifting up her dress to show she had no undergarment on. Wabanaki lifted up his loincloth to show he was naked underneath too and that excited her. She lowered her dress off her shoulders and bent forward to kiss him on the lips to entice him for more love-making which they did. This time it was more gentle and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Ezra opened his eyes and discovered that Wabanaki wasn't laying beside him. The sound of singing came to his ears and he looked down to see the native girl sitting naked on the side of the pool her feet dangling in the water. She was brushing her long black hair and was singing a love chant that had no words but Ezra could fathom the meaning behind the notes. He got up, and still naked, walked down to kneel behind her putting arms around her waist.

"Good morning, keorara," he said and kissed her on the neck.

"Good morning, my warrior," she answered and reached around to kiss him on the mouth.

Ezra took her in his arms and lifted her up to carry her back up to their wedding bed where they made love all morning...all afternoon...and finally exhausted by evening they had something to eat.

By nightfall, the two lovers were so worn out from their numerous sexual encounters that they fell asleep before even getting dressed. Before she fell asleep, Wabanaki looked over at her husband who was snoring softly and ran a hand over her stomach. She knew at that moment that she carried her husband's seed and would become a mother around nine months later.

"Good night...Ezra Bridger...," she said and pressed her body close to fall asleep listening to the sounds of the night animals and the waterfall. She dreamed of having many sons with Ezra and a long and happy life with him in the village.

Ezra lay dreaming of making love to Wabanaki and how happy he was. He was happier than anytime of his life and hoped to have a family with her. Their love-making earlier was proof that they probably had a son or daughter on the way. While they made love, he had given her everything he had and then some. Wabanaki had given him just as much and most important her love and devotion for him.

Several days later, the young couple journeyed back to the village that was starting a celebration for the warmth of spring. Ezra and Wabanaki were welcomed back by the rest of the family and Ezra had to endure some brotherly ribbing from Zeb, Rex and Ishta-Thuda. Kanan and Hera knew that their youngest "child" had found his true love and were happy for both of them. Reaching into the Force, Kanan sensed a new life forming inside Wabanaki's body. That was a secret he would keep to himself until the young couple would say something. He knew that Ahsoka could sense it as well.

The spring celebration would begin not long after they returned. Tatanaka and his wife T'Keesa called everyone to the center of the village where the ceremonial fire was kept going for celebrations.

He began to speak in his native tongue that Zeb and Sabine translated to the ones who still didn't understand the native language. The tribal chief was telling everyone that the Great Spirit had cared for and loved them through the long cold winter months. With other members of the tribe beating on the native drums for the celebration, others were dressed in the ceremonial robes and feathers showing the signs of spring and good fortune. The chanting grew louder and the children soon added their childish voices to the sounds. The adults enjoyed watching their children cavort around in feathered headbands and beaded neck decorations. The youngest children, the GHOST family's amongst them, were naked and didn't care. Arie wanted to join in and because he couldn't walk, he was set on the ground where he shook a rattle of Sisiutl's and clapped his little clawed hands to the rhythm of the drums.

The drumming and chanting went on for hours until the children and old ones grew fatigued. Totonga, Ashla, Cody and Arie were put down for naps which they didn't want to do. Their sadness would disappear when they found out that they would be participating in another ritual. In the early afternoon under a beautiful cloudless sky, Tatanaka called the tribe and GHOST family to the side of the river. He called T'Keesa to his side and the two tribal leaders raised their hands and began a chant to the Great Spirit for the new spring and new life with the babies being born to both groups and also the new growth of plant life along the river.

Tatanaka and T'Keesa continued their chant that was really a prayer and Sisiutl added some chants of his own. Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka, Rex, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine listened to the native man's soothing tones and closed their eyes. Suddenly the chanting came to a halt and Tatanaka removed his tribal headdress and nodded to T'Keesa to remove her headband of feathers.

"Time for ceremonial washing," the tribal leader said nodding to everyone to remove their headbands or other types of headgear they had on.

"We must all wash in river," T'Keesa said in her throaty voice, "Remove clothing."

Zeb and Ezra looked over at each other and gulped.

"Naked?" Ezra whispered and looked over at Wabanaki not minding seeing her naked but the other women and men of his family and the tribe, that was a different matter.

Tatanaka nodded to T'Keesa and the elderly native woman unlaced her dress where it fell to the ground leaving her in a loincloth. She kicked off her shoes called moccasins and nodded to Tatanaka who also removed his clothing. After both leaders were finished disrobing, they nodded to the rest of the tribe and the GHOST family. With faces blushing in embarrassment, the crew followed suit. Soon everyone was standing there, man or woman dressed only in loincloths. The children would be naked through the ceremony.

"Sheesh," Rex whispered to Kanan who was trying not to blush but was losing the battle, "You think they'd let the women at least cover their...breasts."

"What's wrong Rex, think seeing Keesha's chest will get you hot and bothered?" Zeb joked seeing the clone trooper's face turning red. He knew his wife's large breasts turned alot of heads, mainly those of the male gender.

"Shut up, Zeb, I saw you looking at Ahsoka," Rex answered.

"I never...," the Lasat said a blush appearing on his furry cheeks. Keesha giggled beside him and bent down to see if Totonga and Ashla were okay with the ritual. Tayana giggled in her cradle board on her bare back and Arie was squirming in Zeb's arms.

Tatanaka gestured to everyone to come forward and step into the water that was surprisingly warm for springtime and began to chant as he held his arms up to the sky. T'Keesa beside him did the same thing and she scooped up water to trickle between her fingers.

"Great Spirit," Tatanaka said in near perfect Basic, "We bless you for watching over us this past time of snow, and thank you for family and our friends the Sky People."

The blessing was uttered by the tribe and also the GHOST family.

More chanting started and also T'Keesa began to sing a native song that brought tears to all the adults' eyes. Her lilting voice carried over the waters and echoed across the river to the mountains. She gestured to all the people in the water to follow her lead and sing the song of renewal and rebirth. Soon the area rang with the voices of humans, Lasat, Twi'lek and Togrutan. The song went on for nearly an hour, the assorted beings nearly swooning to the sounds of each other's vocals. After that was done, Tatanaka and T'Keesa held their hands up to the sky again and chanted another blessing. The chief then addressed his people plus the others to bend down and pick up water with a cupped hand and let the water trickle through their fingers while chanting the words:

"Sa'Haheechie...O'oadham..."

This translated to "Watch over us, Great Spirit".

Tatanaka nodded to everyone to repeat the phrase and to repeat it three times while letting the water trickle through their fingers. After this was done, Sisiutl rattled his bones and beads and that announced to everyone to dunk their heads into the river as a sign of baptism to the Great Spirit. The GHOST family took the youngest children and dunked their heads quickly to not frighten them. Totonga, Ashla, Cody and Jacen began to giggle and splashed each other getting the adults to laugh. Tatanaka and T'Keesa smiled seeing the laughter of the youngsters and that made them happy for good fortune was upon their village and the tribes. The mass of people stayed in the water for awhile longer and then walked back up to dry off and put their clothes back on. The children still played in the water watched by their parents or older siblings. The GHOST family's children played along with the tribal children their different appearances not bothering them. Lasat children played along with humans or hybrid children.

Towards evening the festivities began to wind down and the children were put to bed. Tatanaka passed around a long pipe of the sweet smelling herbs that had a relaxing affect on everyone. Stories were told and even Kanan became relaxed enough to tell the tribe about the Jedi and their rituals. Zeb regaled everyone with his time as a captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard and Rex told them of being a soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic. The younger adults began to grow tired and went to their tipis to rest, the older adults soon following.

Kanan and Hera settled in hearing Jacen's snoring from the other side of the main family tipi and they held each other close. Hera gave her human husband a kiss on the mouth and closed her eyes hearing him settle into sleep, caressing his bare shoulder. Her hand ran over the smooth skin and didn't notice a lesion forming there. She didn't realize at the time that all the humans of the village including the humans of her immediate family would come down with a disease that could possibly end their lives...


	24. Chapter 24 Sickness

A/N: Again, I apologize for the lack of updates. The flu I've been fighting took a turn for the worst this past week and I've contracted pneumonia, so I'm pretty sick! Had to go to the urgent care center to get meds to ward off the worst of the symptoms. At least I didn't have to be hospitalized! Hopefully in about a week or more, I'll begin to feel better! Hard to write when you feel feverish and crappy! It's fitting in this chapter that the natives and the GHOST family are battling a disease that is spreading through both families. Maybe being sick myself, will give me a new perspective! No worries, the GHOST family will survive...

Chapter 24 Sickness

A few days after the tribal celebration, several members of the tribe began to run fevers and strange blister-like lesions appeared on their bodies. The sickness just didn't affect the native people, it also hit the GHOST family too, mainly the human members. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Rex began to grow ill and their spouses were worried. It didn't help that Keesha became ill along with Wabanaki and Ishta-Thuda. Little Idekia was sick but wasn't as bad due to the natural antibodies from Sabine's breast milk. Hera, Zeb and Ahsoka didn't come down with the illness due to their non-human heritage, but their hybrid children became ill. Cody's coppery-colored skin was covered with the lesions and the little boy was miserable. Totonga and Ashla being half Lasat and having fur instead of skin, didn't get as bad of lesions except on their pointed ears which caused them alot of discomfort. Jacen was covered with lesions and he was fussy only wanting Hera to hold him. Padme and Sola also were covered with lesions and the babies fussed constantly. It was all Ahsoka could do to keep her family comfortable.

Hera spent her time caring for Kanan and Jacen and also helped take care of Idekia. Tayana and Arie were healthy but very frightened of what was happening to their mama. The two Lasat children were cared for by Zeb who was starting to get overly fatigued and could hardly stand up. The Lasat took it upon himself to not only care for his family but everyone in the village.

"Zeb, you need to rest for awhile," Ahsoka said as she rocked Tayana in her arms. She saw how pale the Lasat was getting and his hands shook all the time.

"No," he said his voice hoarse with fatigue, "I have to get Keesha and the kids some water..."

"Garazeb Orrelios," Hera said in full "mother mode", "You need to rest. Ahsoka and I will take care of Keesha and the others. Please, Zeb...you need to rest."

The Lasat's eyes welled with tears and he knew she was right. He was running himself ragged out of guilt at not getting sick. Letting out a sniffle, he went over to the farside of the tipi and curled up on a blanket. Hera looked at him not unlike that of a caring parent.

"Mama! Dada!" Tayana cried out wanting Keesha or Zeb to hold her. The baby Lasat was sitting up in her cradle and began to cry. She wailed loudly and thrust her little fists in her eyes. "Mama! Dada!" she kept crying out.

"Oh...sweetheart," Hera said picking up the baby girl, "I know you want your Mama and Dada, but they are resting. Let's go for a walk, would you like that?" The infant Lasat just cuddled up to Hera's chest, nursing a thumb in her mouth.

Hera looked over at Ahsoka and the Togrutan woman nodded showing she'd keep any eye on the family.

The Twi'lek pilot left the tipi with the fussy Lasat baby, stared around at the village and heard sobbing coming from more than one tipi. Everyday that passed showed more of the humans passing away from the mysterious illness. It was all that Tatanaka and Sisiutl could do to keep the survivors' spirits up and his own. The tribal leader lots of times sat by the river praying to the Great Spirit. Sisiutl was going from tipi to tipi giving herbal remedies and uttering native chants. T'Keesa saw Hera with Tayana and gestured to the GHOST's pilot to follow her to the main tipi.

"Come, Hera," the elderly woman said and gestured to Hera that she'd hold Tayana awhile. The baby Lasat fussed not having her "auntie" holding her but calmed when T'Keesa murmured in a comforting way to the baby.

"T'Keesa," Hera said as she sat down on a pillow made of animal skins, "What more can your people and mine take? This sickness is everywhere!"

A loud wail sounded making Hera nearly break down and cry. The sound frightened Tayana and the baby Lasat added her wails to the sounds of a family grieving. The latest death was Tirawa's mother and father. The elderly natives fought to stay alive but still grieving over their daughter's death, had been too much.

"Begadi-Zeb!" a feverish Keesha called out not seeing her Lasat husband. Ahsoka walked over and knealt beside her.

"Keesha...just rest. You need to rest," Ahsoka answered putting another cold compress on the native woman's forehead.

"Begadi-Zeb," she whimpered and moved her head to see if the Lasat were nearby.

"He's over there," Ahsoka said, "He's asleep."

"He...sick too?"

"No...he's just resting. He's been helping everyone and is very tired."

"Mama!" came a little voice from nearby. It was Arie and the Lasat toddler was sitting up near Zeb and crawled over to lay next to Keesha.

"Arie, Mama needs her rest," Ahsoka said as she picked up the sad little boy. Arie began to cry and buried his face in Ahsoka's chest, "It's okay, don't cry."

By the gods of Shili, she thought as she closed her eyes, please help us!

Hera sat with T'Keesa for awhile longer and was relieved that Tayana had fallen asleep after the native woman gave the baby Lasat girl a bottle of horse milk that the infants of the tribe drank. At first she didn't like it but with coos from Hera, began to drink the bottle.

"Little one misses her mama," T'Keesa said taking over feeding the Lasat infant.

"Yes, she does," Hera answered.

Later in the day, Zeb woke up and began to take care of his sick family. Arie cried wanting to be near Keesha and threw a tantrum when Zeb wouldn't let him lay next to her or his older siblings.

"Zeb?" Ezra asked as he sat up his face red with fever and lesions, "Can I have some water?"

The young Jedi looked over at Wabanaki seeing how feverish she was and knew her life was more fragile being pregnant with his child.

"Sure kid, just hold on."

"Zeb?" Sabine asked as she sat up cradling an unconscious Ishta-Thuda in her arms, "I'm thirsty too."

"Hold on, Sabine, I'll get you some as soon as I help Ezra. Okay?"

"Thank you...you big lug," Sabine answered as she layed back down giving the Lasat a smile that showed how much she loved him.

Zeb smiled back but his heart was breaking.

"Begadi-Zeb!" Keesha called out after he gave Ezra and Sabine some water.

"I'm here," he answered taking the ill woman into his arms. He could feel the heat of fever through her nightdress. Tears were running down her face as she began to cry. Zeb rocked her in his big arms and felt his tears falling on her face.

"Begadi-Zeb," she sobbed holding onto him as best as she could. Zeb just held her more hoping he could give her some of his strength. Totonga and Ashla crying took him away from Keesha and he went over to take care of them. Both hybrid children were scratching at their pointed ears the lesions bothering them.

"Papa, my ears hurt!" Totonga said his voice a bit hoarse. Ashla just cried and sucked her thumb and with the other hand scratched at her ears.

"Don't scratch," Zeb said as he rubbed an herbal poultice on both children's Lasat ears.

"They hurt!" Ashla cried, "I want Mama!"

Zeb took both of his children into his arms trying to calm them, "Mama is sick and needs her rest."

"Is she gonna die?" Totonga asked as he cuddled close to the Lasat's chest.

Zeb swallowed hard and blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Mama won't die...none of our family will die...not if I can help it."

"Hey...Zeb!" Rex called from the other side of the tipi, "Any more of that ointment for the lesions? I'm itching like crazy!"

"Coming...Rex, just let me finish calming the kids down."

A week later, the sickness had taken half of the tribe and the GHOST family remained ill, except for Zeb, Ahsoka and Hera. The three rebels were nearly done in from lack of rest and food. Ahsoka and Hera busied themselves with taking care of their family members while Zeb helped Tatanaka with the burials of the tribe that had perished to the illness. Each body that was placed on a platform tore at Zeb's heart and he figured that he would soon be burying his family too. When he wasn't busy, the Lasat sat by the side of the river praying to the Ashla for the healing of his loved ones. He wasn't alone and others of the family and the tribe prayed with him.

Nearly three weeks later, a turning point occured. Kanan was beginning to show signs of getting better. Jacen was still sick but his fever was dropping. Sabine, Ishta-Thuda and baby Idekia were also getting a little stronger. Keesha was still feverish but the lesions were beginning to fade. Totonga and Ashla were healing and so were Cody, Padme and Sola. Ezra and Wabanaki were also getting better and Ezra felt well enough to help Hera, Zeb and Ahsoka. Rex was still feverish but the lesions had nearly faded from his body.

"Kriff!" the former trooper grumbled, "How does one get something to eat?"

"Rex!" Ahsoka cried running to him and hugging him tight.

"Ahsoka...my love," he whispered relishing in her embrace, "It takes more than a sickness to stop this old trooper."

His answer came in a sob and even more hugs with kisses added.

"Hera, I need to use the refresher," Kanan said as he slowly got up to stand.

Hera nearly bowled him over in the embrace she gave him. She began to cry with relief.

Later that day, Keesha's fever broke and she called for her Lasat husband, but he was on burial detail. Hera and Kanan got her calmed enough and helped with Totonga, Ashla, Arie and Tayana who were crying with relief.

"Hera, I need to go wash up at the river..." Zeb began to say and saw Keesha sitting up nursing Tayana and the other three children were cuddled close.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said her face in a smile that he thought he'd never see again.

His already overworked emotions gave way and he began to cry. Kanan helped him over to Keesha's side and watched as she held him close letting him feel her comforting embrace. Totally exhausted, the Lasat cried until there were no more tears left, only fatigue. After feeding Tayana and getting the baby comfortable in her cradle, Keesha helped Zeb to their bed and cuddled close to him enjoying the feel of his fur against her cooling skin. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled his head to her chest where he fell asleep.

That night around the ceremonial fire in the middle of the village, the GHOST family and the remaining tribal members chanted and prayed to the Great Spirit for the healing of their family and for peace to the families who had endured the worst life could throw at them. Hera and Kanan sat looking at Ezra, Sabine and Zeb cuddled close to their spouses and children loving the three as if they were their children. It had been an awful month and due to medical care and the herbal remedies the sickness had been nearly eradicated. Wabanaki and Ezra were happy knowing that their unborn child was going to be okay considering how sick the native girl had been. The child was a Force sensitive and would be born in about seven months.

"Another niece or nephew," Zeb said as he changed Tayana's diaper and watched Keesha helping the other three Orrelios children get ready for bed. The native woman smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Kanan," Hera said as she lay next to him after everyone else had settled in for the night, "I thought I was going to lose you. I...I don't think I could bear it...losing you and Jacen."

"Hera..." he said kissing her on a lekku, "I'm too stubborn to die. Anyway, you took care of Jacen and I and that makes me love you even more."

"I love you too," she said and unlaced her nightdress so Kanan could touch her better.

The Jedi pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately. Hera let out a sigh and pulled her dress off her shoulders so he could touch her...more. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she made love to her husband that she thought she could've lost to the illness. As the two showed affection for each other, they listened to the sounds of snoring from the rest of the family and they knew everything was going to be okay...


	25. Chapter 25 Celebration of Life

A/N: Finally feeling a little better and I can add another chapter to the story. I think I'm over the worst of the pneumonia thanks to the medications. In this chapter, the GHOST family and the tribe celebrate that they made it through the worst life could throw at them. Also, I'll get back to what is going on with Gregor and LyTara. Warning for mature content.

Chapter 25 Celebration of Life

The GHOST family sat with the surviving tribal members around a ceremonial fire in the middle of the village. It had been a month since the strange sickness hit both families.

"Let us give thanks to the Great Spirit," Tatanaka said as he lit a long pipe with a pleasant smelling aroma coming from it.

"Yes," Sisiutl added, "The Great Spirit brought us through this great sorrow." The shaman began a chant that was echoed through the village.

Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb along with their spouses and children sat listening to the shaman. Rex and Ahsoka with their three children sat on the other side of Kanan.

A rhythmic chanting began amongst the people and Tatanaka passed around the long pipe to the adults of the tribe and GHOST family. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine coughed as they took a puff of the native herbal tobacoo. Hera, Kanan, Rex and Ahsoka started to laugh at their "younger" friend's discomfort.

"Kids shouldn't smoke," Rex joked seeing Zeb's eyes water as he coughed.

"I'm not a kid," the Lasat choked out and listened to Totonga, Ashla and Keesha giggle at his troubles. Arie and Tayana were just confused but smiled seeing their siblings and parents laugh. Rex got a scathing look from Ezra and Sabine at being called kids. After all, they were married young adults now with a child and one on the way.

"This has been a great sorrow for both our tribe and the tribe of the Sky People. We have survived but at a great cost. I was able to help alot of our people, but three of the Sky People tribe were a blessing to me and Tatanaka," Sisiutl said looking over at the crewmembers, "These three should have our greatest thanks. Please stand up Hera Syndulla, Ahsoka Tano and Begadi-Zeb Orrelios."

Looking embarrassed, the three members of the GHOST family stood up. Sisiutl held his hands out to Tatanaka who handed the shaman three head bands with stones on them matching the recipient's eye color.

"This signifies your status as healers amongst our people," he said as he gestured them forward where he put the head bands on them. Zeb had to crouch down for Sisiutl to reach his head.

Rex, Keesha and Kanan looked on with pride and love. Sisiutl wasn't finished with his task.

"One of you went beyond helping not only their family, but the whole tribe. Begadi-Zeb, please step forward."

"What?!" Zeb said his eyes getting big.

Sisiutl motioned to T'Keesa to bring over a large pouch which the shaman sat near his feet. He motioned to the Lasat to sit next to him and Tatanaka. The shaman began to utter a chant that made Zeb's eyes widen more and he swallowed hard.

"Begadi-Zeb, you have shown the whole tribe...you have shown me, that you possess the traits of a healer."

"Me? A healer?!" Zeb stammered out, "Uh...Ahsoka is more of a healer than I am!"

"No...young one, you possess all the traits of a healer: compassion, faith, love and an inner strength that shines through you."

Zeb sat looking embarrassed.

"Sisiutl," the Lasat began to say before the old shaman put a hand up to keep him from speaking.

The shaman knealt down and opened the pouch that contained all the trappings of becoming a native healer. The older native picked up an amulet that was like the one he wore around his neck. He gestured to Zeb to bow his head so he could put the amulet around the Lasat's neck. Zeb swallowed hard surprised at what was happening. Sisiutl brought out a headdress similar to his and also put that on Zeb's head minding the Lasat's pointed ears.

"You will become my protege and will begin training to someday replace me as tribal shaman."

"Sisiutl...I...uh...don't know what to say," Zeb stammered out nearly in tears.

The old shaman reached over to embrace the Lasat and kissed him on the forehead ridges.

"You need not say anything, young one," Sisiutl answered, "You will become a great shaman to someday take my place."

The surviving tribal members bowed to the Lasat embarrassing him more. The members of his family gazed at him with love and respect on their faces.

"Tomorrow you begin your training with me," Sisiutl said smiling in a paternal way at the Lasat.

A celebration began and Zeb got hugs, punches to his good shoulder, or kisses to his cheek from the females of the tribe and his family. Keesha especially showed affection in the lingering kiss to his lips.

"I am proud of you, my husband," she said pulling him into a hug. Zeb felt a shiver go through him as he felt her skin against his fur. She stood on her tip toes to whisper in one of his pointed ears.

"I love you...show you later."

Zeb's eyes widened and a smile formed. It had been awhile since they were able to mate. He looked forward to that in more ways than one. He knew Keesha was anxious for some intimacy too, for he could smell the seduction on her.

Later in the day, Zeb and Keesha walked hand in hand beside the river, the horse that liked Zeb following them.

"Hey, you big goof," Zeb said to the larger animal and scratched her big nose, "Why are you following us?"

"She likes you," Keesha said nuzzling closer to him and also scratched the horse's neck getting a contented grunt from the animal, "I don't mind her here with us."

Keesha shut her eyes and leaned closer to Zeb showing she was still a bit fatigued from the illness that nearly killed her. Zeb saw how weary she appeared.

"Keesha, are you tired? We can sit down and rest awhile," Zeb said leading his human wife over to a grassy area beneath one of the tall pine trees. Maybe sitting down for awhile would make Keesha feel better.

"A little," she answered and felt his arms guide her down on the ground.

Zeb helped her over closer to him and she curled up on his lap her head against his chest. The couple sat silent watching two eagles going after fish in the river. The horse that followed them, layed down on the grass and rolled over onto her back to ease an itch on her sleek fur coat. That got Zeb and Keesha laughing watching the horses's antics.

When their laughter died down, Keesha turned to stare at Zeb her face in a smile of love. She moved closer and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Zeb shut his eyes deepening the kiss hoping for more.

"Smohalla," Keesha whispered turning around to dangle her legs over his lap. She pulled her dress up showing she had no undergarment on. Zeb loosened the laces on his animal-skin pants and let out a low purr of seduction getting Keesha to smile showing her growing arousal. The native woman began to unlace his tunic, pulling the garment over his head and off where she began massaging his furry chest in movements of sensuality. Zeb sighed and the purring grew deep in his throat. He unlaced her dress pulling the material apart to run a finger over each breast getting a soft moan out of Keesha and her skin began to break out in goosebumps.

"Touch me more," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her body close and then a smile crossed her face as she felt the two of them come together in a burst of passion. Zeb purred louder low in his throat pulling her closer and ran one hand from her head to her buttocks and with the other hand pulled her dress down to the waist exposing her breasts.

"Love you...," she groaned thrusting her hips in time with his. She held on tighter raking her fingernails along Zeb's bare back as the thrusting got faster.

"Love...you too!" he grunted as they reached their limit of mating and then pulled away both panting with satisifaction, "Keesha...that was amazing."

"You good husband. You took care of me while I was sick," she said curling up on his lap, her dress soaked with sweat. Zeb's fur was soaked in post love-making sweat and the musky smell was more pronounced. Keesha curled up more taking in her husband's Lasat musk.

"I am proud of you, my husband. You will become shaman someday."

Zeb gave her a smile as he held her close, but his eyes held an uneasiness.

"I'm not worthy of becoming a shaman. I don't possess Ahsoka's Jedi healing abilities or Hera's nurturing ways."

"Begadi-Zeb," Keesha said as she looked up at him, "You have a gift. A gift that Sisiutl and Tatanaka see."

"What's that?" the Lasat asked putting an arm around her bare shoulders looking down at the drying sweat on her breasts. She still had some scars from the sickness lesions but he didn't care. She was his wife and he loved her no matter what she looked like.

"You care for everyone. You have a heart of gold."

Zeb swallowed hard blinking his eyes to the tears that were forming in them. He hugged her closer and she put her arms around him pressing her body close where she began to kiss him passionately on the neck and moved to his furry pointed ears. He groaned loudly and soon the couple were mating again...

On Endor:

LyTara and Gregor settled in hopefully to stay permanently amongst the Ewoks. The Empire was cracking down against the outer rim worlds and the rebels knew it was a matter of time before another major attack would happen. Plans were being made to prepare for the worst.

The Lasat female and the elderly trooper loved being a married couple with three young children. Leeta and Garba the Lasat orphans that they had formally adopted, became more open and less fearful. Garba began to talk more and no longer acted like an infant. He still sucked his thumb alot, but LyTara and Gregor weren't too worried about it. They knew he would outgrow thumb sucking eventually. Leeta loved playing with the Ewok children and they taught her how to make slings and toys out of wood. She also liked to climb trees with the Ewok children too. Little Garazeb, the Lasat/human hybrid infant thrived and showed he was going to be an adventurous little boy. Before he turned six months old, he had not only learned to sit up, but was crawling everywhere. LyTara laughed at Gregor calling the baby "Zeb Junior". Garazeb loved his dada and enjoyed riding in a sling across the trooper's chest. The hybrid baby liked playing with Ewok babies his age and they accepted him despite his mixed species heritage.

The strange family of human and Lasat enjoyed spending time with their adopted people the Ewoks but Gregor and LyTara yearned for some time alone. Being so busy kept them from showing love to each other in a physical way. One day they got a chance. They went to an area away from the village to spend some time alone. They wanted each other so bad it hurt.

LyTara and Gregor lay in each other's arms after making love for hours amongst the quiet of the forests. The couple had managed to get some time away from the children and the Ewok elders agreed to take care of the children. Garba began to cry since it had been a long time that he was separated from his parents. His crying got Garazeb fussing too. Leeta got Garba calmed down and playing a game of sticks with the Ewok children. Garazeb was content to play with a wood rattle that made him giggle when he shook it.

"I wish we could stay here forever," LyTara whispered as she lay across Gregor's sweaty chest. Her fur was just as sweaty and she ran her hands across his skin getting a low sigh from him.

"Haven't you had enough?" he asked hoping she was ready for another round of love-making. Seeing her naked body excited him.

"No...my love," she said her voice in a seductive purr. He ran his hand over her body getting the purr to grow.

She sat up and threw her head back in a sign of sexual arousal the purr growing in her throat. Gregor smiled seeing she was ready and willing for another round of love-making. Laying down on top of Gregor, LyTara began to press her body close signaling she wanted to mate again. Gregor grabbed her sweaty buttocks and pulled her closer so they could become one...

They returned a few hours later to news that the Empire knew where their new base was and that signaled an attack was going to happen. The rebel leaders called an emergency meeting and thoughts of love had to be put aside for the time being...


	26. Chapter 26 A Shaman In Training

A/N: Another chapter in so many days! Feeling alot better and I think I'm over the worst of the pneumonia that made me pretty sick for quite awhile. In this chapter, Zeb begins his training to become a shaman and he finds out it isn't that easy.

Chapter 26 A Shaman In Training

A few days after the announcement of Zeb's upcoming shaman training, Sisiutl prepared his younger protege for what was to come. The old native knew it might be difficult with his student not being human but he saw a potential in Zeb that the Lasat didn't see himself. Zeb was very nervous about what he was about to do and it was all Keesha could do to boost his spirits.

"You will do well, my husband," she said as she helped him into his shaman's robes and headdress.

"I don't know," he answered as she put the amulet around his neck, "I just...don't know."

"Begadi-Zeb, you will become a shaman someday. It will take time," Keesha said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Zeb kissed her back and stood up straighter and took a deep breath. He walked out of the tipi to see Ezra and Sabine smiling at how different the Lasat appeared.

"Hey, Zeb!" Sabine called out, "Looking good, big guy!"

Sabine and Ezra smiled seeing their "big brother" in his shaman regalia. Getting the approval of his siblings made him feel better. Hera and Kanan gave him smiles not unlike two parents, proud of what their child had accomplished.

"Begadi-Zeb!" came Sisiutl's powerful voice from the hogan, "It is time for you to learn, maiduc!"

"Maiduc" meant young one or child in the native tongue. Zeb bristled a bit at being called a child, but compared in age to Sisiutl he was a child. The old shaman had at least thirty years in age on him.

The first day, Sisiutl taught Zeb the many chants he used for healing rituals, giving thanks to the Great Spirit and other daily rituals of the tribe. The Lasat found that the chants were difficult to recite due to his strong accent, but Sisiutl was patient with his student.

"I can't do this," Zeb said to the old shaman as he tried to recite the chant for renewal which was the longest one and the most difficult.

"You will learn, Begadi-Zeb," Sisiutl said smiling at his much younger student, "I, too, had a hard time learning the chants from my father. It will take time. You are doing well for one who is so different from the people. You have the gift of healing, maiduc, for if you didn't I wouldn't have chosen you to replace me some day."

Zeb swallowed hard seeing the look in the old shaman's eyes. It was the adoring look of a father to his child. The Lasat never realized how close their bond would become in the next few months. Sisiutl showed him how to make herbal remedies for sickness and also to make a sand painting on the floor of the hogan. This was one of the most important rituals for a shaman to perform. The sand painting told a story and also was a sign of good fortune for the people. Zeb was pleasantly surprised with his big clawed hands that he could make one and Sisiutl was pleased.

"You have done well for the first day," Sisiutl said giving his student a quick hug, "Go home to rest and we will do more tomorrow."

Keesha saw that Zeb looked a little tired when he came back to the tipi later in the day and he seemed a bit discouraged.

"What is wrong, my husband?" she asked seeing him sit down in the big wooden chair from the GHOST.

"I don't know if I can do this," was his response. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Keesha kneeled down in front of him and layed her hands on his furry knees. She put her hand under his chin to lift his head up and gave him a smile that made him feel better.

"You can do the rituals," she answered caressing his face, "It will take time. My grandmother who was a shaman had a hard time with the chants at first. You will learn too, Begadi-Zeb, just be patient."

Zeb smiled and blinked his eyes to the tears that gathered there.

"Keesha," he said nuzzling his face against her hand, "That's why I love you. You won't let me quit."

She reached up to give him a passionate kiss on the mouth. Zeb pulled her up and onto his lap where he embraced her close relishing in the feel of her body against his. Totonga, Ashla and Arie following in his walker entered the tipi interrupting their romantic interlude.

"Mama! Papa!" Totonga called out watching Ashla pick up Arie into her arms, "We saw a dead elk by the river! Some animal must've killed it! There was alot of blood and guts!"

"Totonga!" Keesha said as she got up from Zeb's lap, "Keep your voice down, when in the tipi. You'll wake up Tayana."

"Sorry, Mama. But it looked cool!"

Ashla frowned and brought Arie over to Keesha showing that the toddler had a wet diaper. Zeb sat snickering at how vocal his eldest child was. Totonga was just like he was when he was a child. Ashla was more subdued and every day that passed, showed how much she was becoming a duplicate of her late mother Tirawa. Sometimes it tugged at Zeb's heart to see his daughter's half-human face. She would frown or bite on her lower lip just like Tirawa would do and that made him realize he still missed her. Totonga, on the other hand, acted just like him. He even had a short fuse and was impulsive just like himself. Having his wife and children nearby made Zeb realize how fortunate he was...

A few more months went by and Zeb continued his training, and it would be put to the test the day that Wabanaki would give birth.

"I will let you perform the ritual and recite the chant," Sisiutl said to Zeb seeing the Lasat look nervous, "You know them and I will stand by if you need help. I know you will do well, maiduc, just remember what I taught you."

Zeb swallowed hard and stood by as the midwives readied Wabanaki for the birth of her child. The native girl was a little frightened and Zeb caressed her head uttering a chant for a comfortable birth and to ease her fear.

Outside the hogan, Ezra stood pacing back and forth and it was all Kanan and Hera could do to keep the young man from racing into the structure. They listened as Wabanaki groaned and panted and heard a rhythmic chanting coming from the hogan. It was the familiar deep accented voice of Zeb and the chanting was soothing to not only Wabanaki, but to everyone within hearing range.

Wabanaki looked up at Zeb and closed her eyes as she listened to the Lasat's chanting and heard him shake a rattle that was made of bones and stones over her body. The native girl let out one more groan and delivered her baby, a girl with black hair, pale coppery colored skin and blue eyes like Ezra's.

Zeb came out of the hogan holding a squirming infant in a blanket. He held up the baby and called out, "Hon'gushanu!"

"A girl," Ezra whispered as tears trickled down his face.

"Yeah, kid, you're a papa now," Zeb said handing the infant to Ezra, "Go on in and see your wife. She's anxious to see you."

"Thanks, Zeb," Ezra said as he gave his big friend a hug.

Ezra walked into the hogan and saw Wabanaki leaned back against a bed of blankets, her face covered in sweat and her birthing gown off her shoulders. A big smile crossed her face and she reached her arms out to hold their daughter.

"Wabanaki, she's beautiful," Ezra said as he felt more tears come to his eyes, "She looks like you."

"She looks like you too," Wabanaki answered as she held the baby girl up to her chest, "She has your nose and eyes." The baby began to fuss showing she was hungry.

"And your loud voice!" Ezra replied hearing the keening calls of the newborn.

"She's hungry," Wabanaki said as she pulled her birthing gown to expose one of her milk-swollen breasts to feed the infant. Ezra was amazed at how Wabanaki knew what to do without anyone showing her.

"What should we name her?" he asked as he caressed the baby's head of dark hair.

"You choose a name," Wabanaki said showing how fatigued she felt. Giving birth had worn her out. She shut her eyes for a moment as the baby continued to nurse.

Ezra shut his eyes and then a smile formed on his face.

"Let's name her...Mira," he said as he swallowed hard.

"Mira...I like that. What's it mean?"

"Mira...was the name of...my mother. She died when I was younger, so did my father."

Wabanaki saw the sadness in her husband's eyes and didn't press the matter.

"You still have nurturing ones," she said, "Kanan and Hera love you. My father and mother love you. You are not alone...you will never be alone. I love you and always will."

Ezra bent down to give her a kiss on the lips and realized how lucky of a man he was to have such a loving and wise wife...

Later that day, with Zeb presiding over the ritual, Mira Bridger was baptized in the river to the Great Spirit and was now part of the tribe. Sisiutl watched with love and pride as his student performed the ritual. The old shaman knew he had chosen the right person to take his place at his death. A celebration of life went on for hours celebrating Mira's birth and Zeb didn't realize how tired he was having helped at her birth and the ceremony afterwards. Keesha hoped for some intimate time with him later in the evening but he had nearly fallen asleep in his elk stew that she had prepared. She helped the half-asleep Lasat out of his shaman regalia and headdress. Zeb's green eyes were closing with oncoming sleep as she helped him into their bed. She began to caress his chest and felt him relax into slumber, knowing that no intimate encounter would be happening. Unlacing her dress and pulling it off her body, she layed against his side and listened to him snore, loving him even more.

As Zeb continued his training, one day all he had learned and his faith, would be put to a test. It was nearing the end of summer, and alot of rain had been falling making the river rise flooding some of the lower areas of the village. The remaining people moved up to the higher region where the GHOST sat amongst the grass and flowers of the meadow. Kanan and Hera didn't mind having everyone move into their large tipi. The surviving warriors with help from Ishta-Thuda, Ezra, Zeb, Tatanaka, Rex and Kanan built more tipis to help with the overflow of people. Pens were constructed for the horses and the people began to harvest what they could from the dry areas of the forest.

The problem started when the children were down by the river playing with boats they made from the bark of trees. Totonga, Ashla and Arie were down by the water and getting a little too close to a deep section. Distracted, Totonga and Ashla weren't watching what Arie was doing and soon the disabled Lasat toddler was sinking into a deep part of the river.

"Hey, Tonga!" Ashla said as she looked around for Arie, "Have you seen Arie?"

"I thought you were watching him," came Totonga's answer. He became alarmed at not seeing his little brother. "Arie! Arie!"

"Tonga!" came Cody's alarmed voice from a little ways down the river, "He's here!"

The two oldest Orrelios children ran to where Cody was pointing. To their horror, they saw Arie under the water and he wasn't moving. Ashla began to cry and Totonga dove into the cold water to save his little brother. Gasping for air, the hybrid child came up to the surface with a still Arie in his arms.

"C'mon, Arie," Totonga said as he patted the little Lasat's back, "Don't do this!"

Ashla stood crying and was being hugged by Jacen who also was crying.

"Cody! Go get Papa!" Totonga yelled as he too began to cry. Ashla knealt down beside him patting Arie's wet back not feeling any sign of life.

Zeb knew something was wrong when he saw a nearly hysterical Cody come running back up to the village. Ahsoka and Rex took the crying boy into their arms.

"Hey, kiddo," Rex said patting the boy's back, "Calm down. Tell Mama and I what's wrong."

"I...It's...Arie! He...He fell into the river! He's...not b...breathing!"

"Karabast!" Zeb grumbled and looked over to Keesha who looked ready to cry, "Kanan, Rex come with me!"

The Lasat followed by Rex and Kanan and other members of the tribe, raced to the area where the children stood huddled around a crying Totonga and Ashla. Zeb felt his heart leap up into his throat seeing how still Arie was. The little Lasat's lips were turning blue and he wasn't moving or breathing.

"No...," he whispered and bent down to relieve Totonga of Arie's still form. The hybrid boy moved away and hugged Ashla crying as much as she was. Zeb layed Arie on the ground and felt for a heartbeat. He felt nothing but the cooling of his disabled son's fur and that scared him.

"Arie, you little fur ball, don't do this..."

Relying on all he had learned in survival training as a member of the Honor Guard, he began chest compressions and breathing into the boy's mouth after he tilted his head back. Zeb felt the tears streaming down his cheeks not caring if the children saw him crying. His son might be dead and that was a hurt he didn't want to feel. He kept up with the chest compressions and breathing until Arie let out a choking sob and vomited up water. The little Lasat opened his blue eyes and saw his father. A big pout formed on the child's face.

"That's it, squirt," Zeb sobbed picking up the child and hugging him close, "Breathe."

Arie began to cry and held tight onto his father's fur as the other children murmured amongst themselves. Keesha came running with Tayana in her arms and saw Arie in Zeb's arms.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she sobbed kneeling down next to the Lasat.

"No, he's just scared," Zeb answered hugging the crying child closer, "Let's get him back home so I can check him over. He swallowed alot of water."

Back up at the main tipi, Arie was stripped of his tunic and diaper and layed on a furred blanket. Hera and Kanan brought over the solar-powered scanner and ran it over the child's body. They frowned at the readings. The Lasat toddler was sobbing, his breathing sounding a bit wheezy.

"Zeb," Hera said as she put a hand on the Lasat's arm, "Arie swallowed alot of water and his lungs are showing congestion. He may develop pneumonia because of this. He has to be kept warm and make sure he sits up all the time so his lungs will stay clear if possible."

Zeb looked over at her, his big green eyes welling with tears. He was a shaman-in-training and should know how to take care of a near-drowning victim. Sisiutl hadn't prepared him for this. Keesha got Arie dried off and into another tunic and diaper. The Lasat toddler was fussy and didn't want to be put down. Keesha sat in the big rocker and he cuddled up to her chest seeking comfort for his woes. The native woman murmured a lullabye to him and he calmed down enough to doze off sitting up. His breathing sounded a little raspy but not as labored as before.

Later on towards evening, Sisiutl pulled Zeb aside.

"Arie needs a medicine pouch made for him. You must make it."

"I...I don't know how!" Zeb said his voice shaky.

"Begadi-Zeb," the old shaman said in a soothing tone, "You know what to do. Remember what I taught you. You can do it. I will stay with Keesha and the children."

Zeb nodded his head and walked over to the new hogan that had been constructed recently. Feeling tears in his eyes, the Lasat went over to the corner of the structure where the shaman pouch sat. He opened it up and gathered everything he needed to make a medicine pouch for his child hopefully to heal him. While preparing the herbs, Zeb uttered healing chants and never realized how natural it felt to recite the native words. He finished the pouch and walked out of the hogan. He made his way back to the tipi and saw that Keesha was rocking a fussy Arie in her arms. The Lasat toddler was sucking a thumb and curled up against her ample chest.

"Arie," he said as he knealt down in front of Keesha, "It's Papa. Let me put this pouch around your neck."

"Uh...uh," the child sobbed out past his thumb.

Keesha murmured something soothing to him and he calmed enough for Zeb to put the pouch around the boy's neck. Zeb picked up Arie in his arms and cradled him against his chest murmuring a healing chant as he walked around the tipi. The Lasat toddler looked up at his father and the tears started to dry on his cheeks. Zeb walked out of the tipi still murmuring and walked down by the river where he sat down in a dry area. Arie squirmed in his arms but didn't try to get down.

The chanting went on and Zeb felt himself calming down from the fear he was experiencing at the possible death of his child. He didn't notice Keesha coming up beside him, but Arie did.

"Mama!" he said in a weak voice.

Zeb opened his eyes and saw the face of his loving human wife, her eyes reflecting the feelings she had for the both of them.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said as she sat down next to him, "Arie will be okay. Let's go back to the village."

Zeb didn't say anything. He just got up, cradling Arie in one of his big arms and felt Keesha hold onto his free arm. The native woman smiled seeing how much calmer her husband was. Maybe everything was going to be all right.

For a few days, Arie struggled to breathe and less than a week later, he showed improvement. Zeb kept up with the healing rituals and gave Arie some herbal remedies to help him breathe. One day, the little Lasat showed he was hungry and that was a good sign. Hera and Kanan took over caring for the child so Zeb could take a break. The Lasat was tired and pale and he hadn't hardly eaten any food, worried about his child.

"Zeb, why don't you and Keesha take a walk," Hera said seeing the weary look in the Lasat's eyes, "Kanan and I will take care of Arie and the other children. You two need a break."

Her answer came in a nodding of the Lasat's head and the appearance of tears in his eyes. Keesha smiled at the Twi'lek and took Zeb by the arm to lead him out of the tipi.

Walking in silence, Zeb and Keesha held hands and listened to the sounds of birds and the yipping of an animal called a coyote on the hills across the river. The couple walked for several miles and saw that night was approaching.

"We better get back," Zeb said as he sat down under a tree that had big branches of green leaves and a light colored bark. He closed his eyes and sighed. Keesha sat down next to him leaning over to lay her head on his broad shoulder. Zeb looked down and smiled feeling her head against his bare fur. He just had on the shaman amulet and chest covering, his legs covered in a pair of knee-length pants that laced up the sides. Keesha sighed and ran a hand over his chest feeling the tension leave his body. He put an arm around her shoulder and caressed her neck getting a sigh out of her. Keesha moved onto his lap and began to run her hands over his head, ears and ran her fingers through his dark-purple sideburns getting him to sigh too.

"Keesha," he said feeling his fur get warm with desire, "We have to get back."

"Hush, my husband," she said lowering her dress off her shoulders to just above her breasts. She pressed her body closer, "We have time."

"Oh...Karabast," he moaned knowing what was on her mind and what she wanted to do...


	27. Chapter 27 Leaving Endor

A/N: I'm finally feeling alot better! Now I can update the story in a more timely manner unless something else comes up. In this chapter, the galactic conflict causes some problems for the rebels on Endor. Warning for mature content due to a couple of scenes with Trudi and Hip.

Chapter 27 Leaving Endor

"I don't wanna go!" Garba cried out as he found out that he and also Leeta were leaving Endor aboard the stolen shuttle BLACK DEATH. Recently, the rebels on the planet discovered that the Empire had brought a new construction module with the help from some large cargo carrier ships, showing something quite large and menacing.

Another Death Star.

This one was bigger than the last one. Luckily it was still under construction and alot of the outer parts of the weapon were open to space and the laser device seemed to not be installed yet. A shield was protecting the weapon and it was discovered that the shield generator was somewhere on Endor and a long distance from the Ewoks village.

"You have to go, sweetheart," LyTara said as she hugged the five year old Lasat boy, "It's for your own good. It's too dangerous for you and the other children here."

"Mama," Leeta said her big green eyes welling up with tears, "Why do we have to leave you and Papa?"

"Leeta," Gregor said as he took the eight year old child onto his lap, "There is a bad thing out in space that could hurt alot of people here on Endor. The best thing for you, Garba, Garazeb and the other rebel children is to leave on the BLACK DEATH and go to a safer place."

"I don't wanna go!" Garba wailed and jumped down from LyTara's lap. He proceeded to throw a temper tantrum. His purple-furred face grew red with anger.

"Garba!" LyTara said kneeling down to his height, "Quit this, right now!"

The boy heard the anger in his mother's voice and his tantrum left in a hurry. His face pinched up into an expression of sadness and he began to cry. LyTara pulled him into her arms and hugged him close feeling sadder. She couldn't bear to be separated from Leeta, Garba and Garazeb. She knew Gregor felt just as sad.

"Papa, will we ever see you and Mama again?" Leeta asked her green eyes wide and pleading.

Gregor had to swallow to hide the tears that were almost falling.

"Of course we'll see each other again, kiddo," he said ruffling her dark purple hair, "Maybe...not for awhile, but we'll see each other again."

"Papa...I love you."

"I love you too...you little furball!"

"Trudi...you, Sarah and Hip get the kids out of here," the former trooper said his eyes full of tears, "Set a course for Lothol. That should be a safe place to lay low until we can leave here...and meet up with you again."

LyTara hugged the two Lasat children and her half-human son close, her eyes full of tears and a sob building up in her throat. She gave them kisses on their cheeks and handed a fussy Garazeb to Trudi. She gave the Lasat/human hybrid baby a kiss on his cheek one more time. Other mothers and fathers of the rebels hugged their children goodbye. In all there were twenty children from human, Lasat, Ewok and Twi'lek. The Ewoks decided to send some of their youngest along for protection.

The children were loaded onto the shuttle and many of them were crying, including Leeta, Garba and Garazeb. Hip went up to the cockpit and started the engines for the long journey. Trudi, along with Sarah the nurse got the children calmed enough to be made secure for the trip. Wolffe insisted on Sarah traveling along to help and he didn't want her there during the battle that he knew was going to happen. He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and a hug signaling to her that he would see her again.

"That's a promise, old man," she said affectionately and hugged him one more time.

Wolffe and Gregor signaled to Hip to take off and the shuttle's engines revved up to leave. LyTara held on to Gregor and let the tears finally come. As the shuttle lifted off, LyTara began to cry loudly, burying her face in Gregor's chest. Other rebel mothers began to cry and were held by husbands or boyfriends.

On board the shuttle, Trudi and Sarah got to work calming the children down. They knew they had their work cut out for them. The youngest ones, Garazeb one of them, were sniffling and sucking on their thumbs. Garba sat rocking and Leeta held onto him as the two Lasat children cried.

"Mommy! Papa!" Garba kept wailing out. Leeta was crying just as bad but knew she had to watch out for her two little brothers. She gestured to Sarah that she'd hold Garazeb for awhile knowing the baby would be more comfortable with his sister.

After a few hours the children had cried themselves to sleep and the two rebel women readied to feed their small brood of hopefully not soon-to-be orphans. Hip kept on piloting the shuttle to Lothol and he prayed that he'd be reunited with his friends on Endor. He activated the shuttle's signal scramblers and heaved a sigh of relief as they weren't being followed.

Back on Endor:

An emergency meeting of the rebel leaders was taking place, but the one's whose children were gone didn't seem to be interested. Senator Mon Mothma and Princess Leia Organa whose father had been killed when her home world of Alderaan was destroyed by the first Death Star, were leading the meeting. A plan was in the works for finding the location of the shield generator and the destruction of it. Gregor and Wolffe offered their experience at covert operations and the rebels were thankful for the help from the two elderly troopers.

Several of the younger rebels, Luke Skywalker who had destroyed the first Death Star, and Han Solo a smuggler turned rebel, offered to try and find the shield generator. Solo's copilot and friend a big Wookiee named Chewbacca also wanted to help. Princess Leia along with Senator Mothma prayed that the outcome of the upcoming battle would let the parents be reunited with their children. Luke and Han would be teamed up with Gregor, Wolffe and LyTara.

"Are you sure it's safe enough for a woman...even a Lasat woman?" Solo asked a sarcastic look on his face.

"Hey...smuggler," LyTara said as she walked over and proceeded to pin his arm behind his back rather painfully, "Any other questions about my gender and species?"

"Ow! No...sorry," he said and rubbed his arm to get the circulation going again, "Gregor, watch out. That wife of yours has quite the short fuse!"

"Don't I know it."

On the shuttle:

A few days went by as the shuttle sped through space. Trudi and Sarah realized how much trouble that twenty young children could be. Garazeb was the youngest child next to two Ewok babies and the three fussed constantly. Garba had quieted down and just sat on the floor rocking back and forth hugging his Tooka doll close. Leeta sat down on the floor beside him and put her arms around him. He didn't react at her touch. Sarah began to prepare something for the older children to eat as they were showing they were hungry. Hip came down to the passenger area to check on the children and his two friends. He had the astromech droid R3D3 take over the controls so he could rest awhile.

"Everything all right, honey?" he asked Trudi as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"They've calmed down some, and Sarah is getting them something to eat," she answered, "Garba is still upset and just sits there rocking. Sarah thinks we should sedate him before he does something to hurt himself."

"Might not be a bad idea," Hip answered knowing she was right, "He was pretty traumatized when Gregor and LyTara first brought him to Yavin IV. Why not try getting him to eat something?"

Seeing that everything was under control, he went back up to the cockpit.

The older children ate sandwiches that Sarah made and the three youngest were fed bottles of nerf milk. Leeta helped feed Garazeb and she insisted on feeding the two Ewok babies who liked her. After the youngest were settled in makeshift cradle beds, Leeta went over to see if Garba would eat. The Lasat boy sat rocking on the floor and she noticed a spreading wetness under his bottom.

"Aunt Sarah!" Leeta called going over to grab the older woman's arm, "Garba is peeing on the floor!"

"Oh...what now," she answered and followed Leeta over to where her little brother sat. The puddle was spreading and the smell of urine came to her nose.

"Garba Bolaek," she said in a stern tone, "Did you wet your pants?"

Garba looked up at her and his face formed into a pout.

"Uh huh," was all he said.

"You need to tell us if you need to use the refresher, okay? Don't worry, I'll get you cleaned up. Trudi, can you get me a diaper out of the supplies? We have ones for larger children if they need them."

The younger woman got her what she needed and helped to get the now crying Lasat boy into the refresher that the rebels had installed a small shower in. Sarah got Garba undressed and the boy kept crying as he sucked his thumb knowing he did something bad. She helped him in to the shower and turned the water on to wash his purple fur off the boy still crying. As she dried his wet fur off with a big towel, Garba finally calmed down to a gentle sobbing but still sucked his thumb. A big pout formed on his face when Sarah put a diaper on him and a clean tunic.

"Feel better?" she asked picking him up and he layed his head on her shoulder.

All she got was a nod.

"Are you hungry? We've got bantha sandwiches and I know you like them."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Garba sat on the floor hugging his Tooka doll with one hand and holding a sandwich in the other. Sarah and Trudi were both relieved that the Lasat child was calmer, for they still had a long ways to go until they reached Lothol.

Towards evening, the children settled down to sleep on makeshift beds, Garba cuddling up to Leeta. Sarah breathed deeply and settled down to get some sleep herself.

"Sarah, I'm going up to the cockpit to sit with Hip for awhile," Trudi said as she stood up to stretch, "The kids should sleep for hours."

"Go ahead, honey," the older woman said knowing that Trudi wanted to spend some time alone with her lover, "I'll be okay with the kids."

Trudi smiled as she climbed the ladder to the upper decks of the shuttle. She made her way to the cockpit finding Hip leaned back in the pilot's seat his eyes shut. R3D3 was hooked up to the ship and turned at hearing her approach. She put fingers to her lips to not disturb Hip. R3 beeped softly and turned his dome around to concentrate on operating the shuttle's systems. Trudi walked over and bent down to kiss Hip on his full-lipped mouth and his dark blue eyes opened a bit to see who kissed him.

"Hi, babe," he whispered and reached up to kiss her.

"Sleeping on the job?" she asked and sat down on his lap caressing his cheek.

"I was just resting my eyelids," he lied and smiled at how she felt sitting on his lap. A feeling of arousal began through his body and he wanted to touch her more. He turned to R3 and said, "R3 can you put your hearing on mute for a spell? Trudi and I want some time alone."

The golden colored astromech gave a sarcastic beep and both young rebels understood what he said. They both blushed.

"Trudi...want to fool around?"

The young woman's face flushed a bit but she smiled and that was enough of an answer for Hip. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth his tongue moving around in her open mouth. She let out a gasp and sat up to unzip her jumpsuit showing she was nude underneath. His smile grew as she pulled the top down exposing her breasts. She lowered the jumpsuit more so he would have an easier time getting to her.

"Touch me," she whispered in a lusty tone and reached down to unzip his pants to show he was just as aroused as she was. He began to caress her breasts, a shiver making her skin break out in goosebumps, the pink nipples reacting to his touch. She let out a low moan and then guided him to her where they began to move their hips together as they made love. Trudi bit her lip to keep from crying out as she got a little vocal while having sex. They finished and pulled apart both sweating and panting for breath.

"I need a shower," Hip said as he zipped his pants back up and watched Trudi pull her jumpsuit back up, pushing her breasts back into the top, "If we were the only ones on this ship, I wouldn't mind you wandering around topless."

"Hip, you have a dirty mind. Remember, we have twenty children onboard and a woman who is old enough to be our grandmother. How would she feel seeing us making out or running around half naked?"

His answer came in a laugh and a response, "It wouldn't look very good."

"You go take your shower and I'll watch over the ship for a bit."

Sarah opened her eyes and saw Hip come down the ladder and by the sweat on his face, she knew what had transpired between the two young people. Hip saw her awake and his face blushed knowing she probably heard them.

"Don't worry, kiddo," she whispered, "You two kids enjoy each other as much as you want. I can watch the little ones for you."

"Thanks, Sarah," he said and headed to the refresher to wash the sweat off him.

Up in the cockpit, Trudi turned R3's "ears" back on and leaned back in the pilot's seat, closing her eyes. She pictured in her mind the times she and Hip made love on Yavin IV and also on Endor. She had enjoyed spending time in the forests on Endor sunbathing on the shores of a lake that they skinny dipped in. Laying nude next to other usually started a passionate round of love-making. Hip was a great lover but gentle too. He never forced himself on her if she didn't want to get intimate, but lately they had been so busy they hardly ever got any time to themselves. Now with the long trip to Lothol with the multiple hyperspace jumps, could give them time to themselves even if it were in the cockpit of a stolen Imperial shuttle. Trudi turned to R3 and told him she was going to take a shower and he was to watch over the ship.

Organics! the little droid thought.

"Hey, Hip," she said knocking on the door of the refresher.

"Babe, I'll be done soon," he answered, "But if you want to come in now, I don't mind."

Trudi smiled and felt a burning in her loins. The quickie in the cockpit wasn't enough to curb her carnal urges or Hip's. She opened the door and saw the shower curtain pulled closed and steam rising. Through the thin material of the curtain, she saw his naked body reflected through the steam and water. Quickly undressing, Trudi pulled the curtain aside and saw her lover, his body glistening with warm water. Hip looked over her naked body and began to caress her shoulders, hands moving down to her breasts that he traced circles around the nipples making her gasp. He pulled her close and kneeled down in front of her where he began kissing every square inch of her body getting her to bite on her lip to keep from moaning too loud. He stood up and she kneeled in front of him kissing his body all over too. Breathing hard and sweating despite the water cascading down their bodies, they pressed their bodies close and thrust their hips together in the throes of passion. They held each other close for the longest time until they reached the limit of their love-making and pulled apart to wash the sweat and sex off them.

"Hip...," she gasped, "That was the best...yet."

"Yeah...it was," he said panting, "Want to do it again?"

"No, babe, I'm wore out. Let's get cleaned up and dressed before Sarah comes pounding on the door."

After getting dried off and redressed, the young lovers made their way back out into the cargo/passenger area and up the ladder to the cockpit.

Two days later, they reached the Lothol system and R3 programmed an orbit around the planet.

"Hip," Trudi said, "Look."

She was pointing out the viewscreen.

"Where's the star destroyers?"

Hip's eyes widened at not seeing the ominous Imperial ships. The last that he had heard, Lothol was an Imperial occupied planet and at least six star destroyers orbited the once lush world.

"R3," he said to the droid, "Are there any signs of Imperial ships?"

The little droid beeped and rotated his dome around in a sign of negative.

"Did the Empire pull out of Lothol?" Trudi said as she saw the ship's com blinking knowing it was Sarah calling. She reassured the nurse that everything was okay and to prepare the children for the landing on Lothol.

"Let's find out."

The young man activated the ship's tranceiver and made a call to the planet's control center.

"Lothol control, this is shuttle...uh...BLACK DEATH from...Endor calling to anyone listening."

"Welcome to Lothol, shuttle BLACK DEATH, this is newly appointed Governor Ryder Azadi. Are you having engine problems? I have a team ready if you need help," said a deep authoritive voice, "I heard what has transpired on Yavin IV, Hoth and what is happening on Endor."

"What is happening on Endor?" Trudi asked feeling a shiver of fear.

For a moment Azadi didn't answer but when he did it was with a bit of trepidation.

"The Empire is launching an attack against a fleet of rebel ships and a shield generator was blown up by some of your rebel friends. I wonder if it were Hera Syndulla and her crew?"

"Uh...no we lost Captain Syndulla and her crew six years ago when their ship...disappeared in a wormhole. They have been declared missing in action or...dead," Trudi said blinking tears that came to her eyes.

"Don't worry," came the older man's answer, "From what I'm hearing, your rebels are winning this battle but at a great cost. Give me your ship's coordinates so you can land at the Capital City spaceport."

Hip brought in the shuttle for a landing and was met by the governor and a pair of his aides.

"Welcome to Lothol," Azadi said as he shook Hip's and Trudi's hands. He watched as Sarah walked down the ramp holding Garazeb in her arms and Leeta followed holding one of the Ewok babies in her arms. A Twi'lek boy the same age as Leeta was carrying the other Ewok. Garba came down last and ran to Trudi to be picked up.

"We left Endor before the fighting started," Trudi said feeling Garba begin to fuss, "On board we have twenty of our rebel fighters' children and we don't even know if they are still alive."

"Governor Azadi!" a Gotal female said as she came running towards the newcomers, "I just was contacted by a ship called the MILLENIUM FALCON and they are inbound with a shipload of people anxious to see their children. I have good news! All the childrens' parents are alive."

Trudi bowed her head burying her face against Garba's furry one. She began to cry and Hip put an arm around her feeling he wanted to cry too.

"Epitha," the governor said to the Gotal, "Get as many people you can from the command center to help with these youngsters. They are bound to be hungry and tired."

"I volunteer to help," she answered, "I have two kids of my own."

"All right then," Azadi said gesturing to the newcomers to follow him, "Let's get you folks into the command center and fed. If any of you want a shower, there is a large refresher inside. We'll get the children taken care of first. These three babies need help first, the Lasat and what are the two little furry ones called?"

"Ewoks," was Hip's answer.

"Come...and let's get you taken care of."

Trudi, Hip and Sarah heaved sighs of relief at the knowledge that their loved ones were still alive. Sarah was looking forward to spending some time alone with Wolffe as it had been a long while since they could be intimate with each other. Smiling, she felt a shiver of desire go through her, but she had to wait. Wolffe was finally coming home and she had no idea what shape he would be in...


	28. Chapter 28 Families Reunited

A/N: Wow! Another update in so many days! Feel better than I have in the last two months and the creative juices are really flowing! In this chapter, the children will be reunited with their parents and settling in to a new life on a new world. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the GHOST family, they'll be back in the next chapter. I don't know how many more chapters I'll be writing, so bear with me as the story keeps going. Warning for mature content.

Chapter 28 Families Reunited

The residents of Capital City on Lothol watched as the Corellian freighter came in to a landing at the spaceport. The twenty children plus Hip, Trudi and Sarah stood anxious to see their friends and parents who they feared were dead. Leeta and Garba were squirming in Hip's and Trudi's arms when they saw the ramp lower on the ship. They spotted Gregor and LyTara and literally leaped out of their friends' arms.

"Mommy! Papa!" Garba cried running over to leap into LyTara's waiting arms. Leeta ran over and leaped into Gregor's arms and she started to cry.

"Oh...squirt, it's okay, I'm here," Gregor said hugging the Lasat girl close feeling her tears wetting his neck.

Garba sobbed against LyTara's chest and a baby's babbling took LyTara's attention away from her son. It was Garazeb and he cooed when he saw his mama and papa.

"Hey, little Zeb Junior!" the elderly trooper said picking up the baby and raising him above his head. Garazeb squealed with happiness and hugged him around the neck. LyTara held her baby next and smothered his furry little face in kisses, Garazeb dissolving in giggles.

Wolffe walked down next and caught sight of Sarah taking care of the two Ewok babies. Seeing his beloved wife made him realize how much he loved and missed her, and how close he could've lost her...forever. He stared at her for the longest time, drinking in the sight of her still voluptous body in the nurses uniform. She located the two Ewok babies parents and they were thankful for her care of them. She didn't understand their strange language, but the hugs she received were thanks enough.

"Hey!" he called seeing her move her head in his direction, "Did you miss me?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of her trooper husband and a big smile crossed her lined face. Seeing him again made the tears begin to fall and she ran to him hugging him close.

"I thought I lost you!" she cried out kissing him over and over again on his bearded face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said holding her closer feeling her body react to his touch.

"Don't do that ever again, old man," she said giving him a playful punch to the shoulder, "Really, are you all right?"

"Just a few bruises and scratches, but I'm still alive and kicking."

"Oh, you old geezer," she said giving him a very passionate kiss on the lips.

Wolffe returned the kiss and ran a hand down her back where he caressed her backside that was still firm to the touch. Sarah smiled as she felt his other hand caressing the side of her breast through the uniform. He began to feel quite aroused and hoped to do something about it.

"Commander Wolffe," she said her voice in a seductive tone, "Are you getting fresh with me?"

Wolffe chuckled and felt her hand running over his body too and wished they could go somewhere more quiet to get reaquainted.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear, "To...touch you...more."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked as he felt the arousal growing.

"Yes," she said barely able to contain her own passions.

She lead him away from the crowds and watched as the ship took off after dropping off the parents. Holding his hand, Sarah walked towards an old abandoned laboratory building that was now used for storage.

"Follow me," she said opening the door and leading him into the interior that was a bit dark.

This was the perfect place for an intimate encounter.

Sarah kept leading him further into the building and threw open a door that lead to the main lab that was empty except for some chairs, a long table that was low, and lots of cargo containers of various sizes. Sarah walked over and sat on one of the larger containers a seductive smile on her face. She arched her back and began to unfasten her uniform, seeing in the dim light from the single window, Wolffe's flushed face and that his breathing was quickening.

"Wolffe, take off your armor," she said as she continued with the unfastening of the uniform. It was now open to her navel and he got a glimpse of her bare skin. She smiled more and pulled the material apart to show she had no bra on and the sides of the breasts were reflected in the dim light.

Wolffe took off his shoulder armor, chest armor, and the arm gauntlets. He then removed the lower half of his armor leaving him in his black bodysuit that showed off his still muscular body.

"Wolffe," she whispered and pulled the uniform open more her breasts nearly exposed. The former trooper loosened the fastenings on his bodysuit and walked over to where his wife sat, her body almost unclothed. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled the uniform down. Sarah let out a gasp at the feel of the air on her bare breasts. He smiled seeing her topless.

"Kriff, you're a sight for sore eyes," he whispered running his hands over the older woman's breasts seeing the pale nipples react at his touch.

"Wolffe...oh kriff...touch me more," she said her voice in a husky tone.

"You've got it...honey," he answered caressing her breasts more getting a moan out of her. He began to pull his bodysuit open.

He pulled her closer lowering her uniform even more so her privates were exposed. She wrapped her legs around him pressing closer. She fumbled at his bodysuit and pressed herself closer until they came together.

"Oh...kriff!" she gasped as they moved together as one and it was like the years fell away and they were two youngsters making love like there was no tomorrow. Their moans of pleasure echoed through the vast room. They reached their limit and pulled away panting and sweating.

"You are an animal!" Sarah joked as she stood up on the cargo container and pulled her uniform completely off shaking it away with a sweep of her leg. She began to hum a tune that she knew Wolffe enjoyed, and swayed, her sweaty body shiny in the dim light. To Wolffe that was the most erotic sight he had ever seen and he wanted her more. She kept on with her dance of seduction seeing how aroused he was getting again.

"Come here...you seductress," he said and held out his arms to help her down from the container. Then he watched as she walked towards a wall near the window swaying her hips as she moved. Wolffe felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips pulling his bodysuit off. Sarah looked back to see his nude body and a seductive smile crossed her face.

"Hey, soldier. Come here," she said in a sultry tone and leaned against the wall her legs slightly apart.

Wolffe's smile turned into a full-blown grin and he pressed his body to hers, kissing her passionately on the lips feeling her tongue inside his mouth.

"More...please," she whispered and wrapped her legs around him a loud moan escaping her as she now felt him inside her. He held on as she thrust herself against his sweating body and reached her limit. She let out one more loud moan and they pulled apart, Sarah sinking to the floor.

"Wolffe...that was incredible!" she gasped and felt goosebumps form on her sweaty skin. The air was getting cooler as evening approached.

"Why thank you...dear lady," he said his breathing still fast.

"I'm cold," Sarah said as she stood up arms around her breasts.

"I found some blankets in one of the containers," Wolffe said bringing one over to wrap her in, "And also some women's clothing. Some might fit you."

Sarah walked over her naked body drying off, and picked through the open container.

"Hey, Wolffe!" she said seeing his smile at her nakedness.

He turned around and saw her pick up a dress that was almost an irredescent blue and was very sheer. She smiled more and went to another room off the main lab to change.

"Karking hell!" Wolffe gasped as he saw his elderly wife in a dress that hugged her voluptous body not leaving much to the imagination. It was so low in the front that the sides of her breasts showed and also her navel. The material was gathered around the breast area and held them firm but could be pulled away or lowered if the dress were removed. Sarah smiled and walked over to sit on one of the large chairs on the far side of the lab. She sat arching her back and her legs apart.

"Wolffe...my big strong soldier, come here."

The former trooper watched his wife arch her back and slowly lift up the side of the dress showing bare skin. That did it for him. He lifted her up so she could sit on his lap and she dangled her legs, and smiled hearing her gasp as he cupped her breasts, pulling the material apart, and kissed them making the skin break out in goosebumps. This love-making session wasn't as rough as the last one and they grew fatigued. Taking her by the hand, Wolffe lead Sarah over to where he made them a makeshift bed and they cuddled naked underneath the blankets falling asleep.

While Wolffe and Sarah enjoyed some time to themselves, Gregor and LyTara settled in thankful to be with their three children again. Leeta and Garba couldn't get enough of the hugs and kisses from them and little Garazeb cooed and gurgled. Governor Azadi and his staff had arranged for the families to have lodgings in the city at several complexes. The Bolaek clan would be in a building at the edge of town that was near a park where the children could play. Several other families would be housed there too.

"Mama...Papa, " Leeta asked seeing the park from the window of the large unit they were in, "Can we go to the park? The other children are there."

"How about it, LyTara," Gregor said turning to his Lasat wife who was changing Garazeb, "Want to take a walk to the park? The kids will enjoy some fresh air and so would I."

"Sounds good," she answered, "Let me get a coat on Garazeb. It's a bit breezy out there."

They arrived at the park and watched as their two older children ran around laughing and climbing on a big rock in the middle of the park. LyTara was worried about Garba climbing remembering him breaking his leg on Yavin IV. Gregor reassured her that he was fine and to let them play. Hearing the laughter calmed her down. Garazeb was laying on a blanket on the grass playing with his five-toed prehensile feet. When he tired of that, he played with a rattle that made a musical sound getting him to giggle loudly. The sound of their baby's laughter was music to their ears. Hearing his older siblings laughing made the baby giggle even louder..

"I'm so glad we're all right," LyTara said as she layed her head on his shoulder. Gregor put an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"I am too," he answered his eyes shiny with tears, "I thought I'd never see the children again. I couldn't bear that."

"I was thinking the same thing. When the ship landed and I saw the faces of our children, I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. We are together again, Gregor, a family brought together by war."

"A war that is now over," Gregor said his voice a bit husky with emotion.

"Our children can now live in a time of...peace," LyTara whispered brushing a kiss against his neck causing a shiver of arousal to travel down his body. It had been a long time since they were able to mate, and the desire was growing.

"LyTara...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I want to mate with you," she whispered in his ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"The children," she answered feeling a burning in her loins, "We can't do it here."

"Hey, what do you think I am...a weirdo?" he said giving her bottom a playful pinch, "We'll wait until the children go to sleep or someone can watch them so we can get away."

Three hours later, the couple made their way to the abandoned lab building after Sarah and Wolffe told them about it. It was all they could do to keep their hands off each other as they made their way to the main lab where Wolffe and Sarah had enjoyed each other's company. Hip and Trudi had been the ones to discover the more private area and went there a few times enjoying being away from everyone. The young couple had told Sarah about it before Wolffe arrived and the older woman knew she wanted to go there to have an intimate encounter with her soldier husband. Older people could still have a good time and they proved it!

"LyTara, wait up!" Gregor said seeing her race ahead of him. He drank in the sight of his Lasat wife in her skin-tight jumpsuit that was a shade of purple that matched her fur. The outfit was off the shoulders and had a waistband that could be detached to make the jumpsuit a two-piece ensemble. LyTara sat on a cargo container and gave him a smile that made her Lasat features look almost human. Gregor thought she was the most beautiful, exotic and sexy woman he had ever seen and she was his wife! Her tight outfit accented all her curves and showed the outline of her now larger breasts since childbirth. He wanted to touch those breasts and all of her furry body. LyTara saw the seductive smile on his face and leaned her head over to give him one of the most endearing smiles that he had ever seen. Lifting her head back up, she reached over with her right hand to pull the jumpsuit further down her arm. She repeated the motion with the other hand and saw Gregor's eye widen.

"Like what you see...lover?" she asked sitting up straighter and pulling the jumpsuit lower until it was just above the tops of her breasts.

"I sure do," he said hoping she'd lower the top some more.

The Lasat female smiled in a lusty way and unfastened the waistband exposing her furry stomach. She lowered the bottom of the jumpsuit to her hips seeing his look of approval. He walked over and stood in front of her smelling the musk of desire coming from her fur.

"LyTara...," he whispered and lifted her up from the container and began kissing her roughly on the lips getting moans from her. He carried her over to where some blankets were piled on the floor. Both breathing hard, he lowered her onto the blankets and pulled her jumpsuit bottoms down and felt her legs wrap around him as he fumbled at his own pants lowering them.

"Mate with me!" she groaned and thrust herself against him feeling his arousal growing. She let out a loud gasp as she felt him enter her and him pulling the top down so he could caress her furry breasts. They mated for what seemed an hour when they pulled away panting and smelling of sweat and sex.

"I love you," she whispered her breathing still fast.

"I love you more," he said running his mouth down to the place between her breasts. She let out a low purr deep in her throat and moved so his lips were on the breasts, his warm breath making the nipples react with desire.

"Oh...Karabast," she groaned and threw herself on him so they could mate again. He yanked the top off her and kissed the breasts again getting her more excited. He pulled off the pants leaving her now naked and he began to kiss every inch of her body getting more moans out of her. She wrapped her didjigrade legs around his waist pulling him close so they could mate again which they did with renewed vigor. Finally they lay naked and sweating next to each other, fully satisfied. After resting a bit, they got up, dressed and left the building feeling happier than ever. They knew they wanted to return to this place. It was not only private but erotic in it's secrecy. Gregor held LyTara's hand as they walked back to their new home...


	29. Chapter 29 A Major Flood

A/N: In this chapter, I go back to what is happening to the GHOST family and the natives. They will be enduring something just as bad as the sickness that nearly wiped them out! Hera and Kanan with the help of their three "kids" and the natives, will get the ship ready for a major evacuation. Hopefully the GHOST still has some power...

Chapter 29 A Major Flood

Back on the faraway planet, Hera and Kanan looked out at the rising river. It had been a particularly wet spring and with the melting snows from the winter, caused the river to rise in an alarming way. To make matters worse, the summer was wet with constant thunderstorms and rainshowers.

"That river has risen since yesterday," Kanan said his arm around Hera's shoulders.

She leaned into his embrace a shiver coursing through her body.

"Kanan, what if it floods up here?" she asked, "Where will we go? I don't even know if the GHOST's engines will fire up. We haven't exactly used the ship in nearly seven years."

"We'll just have to hope...and pray that the engines will start and we can find higher ground."

Later on that day, Kanan called the family together to explain the situation that could be life-threatening.

"The river is still rising and there is no sign of it receding," he said to his family and the natives, "We have to search for higher ground before it's too late."

"I'll send out some of the tribe's best scouts," Tatanaka said gesturing to a group of warriors including Ishta-Thuda, "Kanan you must send out scouts from your tribe as well."

"Sounds good, Tatanaka," Kanan answered, "I volunteer to go."

"Not without us," Ezra said seeing Rex and Zeb stand up.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said smiling at his three friends.

"Use the horses," Tatanaka said gesturing to Ishta-Thuda and the other warriors to pick out the strongest animals from the pen.

A few hours later, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Ishta-Thuda and Rex kissed their wives and children goodbye.

"Be careful, love," Hera said feeling tears form in her eyes.

Keesha, holding Tayana, blew Zeb a kiss making the Lasat swallow hard. Wabanaki gave Ezra a sad smile, Ahsoka and Sabine waved goodbye to their husbands feeling sad too.

The group of natives and the male members of the GHOST family turned away and rode their horses towards the forest, hoping that their search for a safe place would be successful. They rode for hours until one of the native scouts let out a loud whoop of happiness. Tatanaka rode up to see what had gotten the young man so excited.

"Kanan!" the tribal chief cried out.

The Jedi moved his horse up to see what all the commotion was about. He beheld a sight that made his eyes widen with a sense of wonder.

Past an opening in the trees was a huge meadow surrounded by mountains with snow at the very top and tall pine trees lining the borders of the area. White flowers that had a pleasant scent were growing in the green grass and it could be heard that a waterfall was nearby. Kanan gestured to the others to follow him and Tatanaka into the meadow. They soon found the source of the waterfall. In an area at the edge of the forest was a rocky cliff that had a cascading waterfall flowing down it's surface. The falls emptied into a pool of clear water and at one end of the pool flowed a stream that flowed past the cliffs and out on the farside of the meadow.

"Kanan!" Ezra called to his mentor and father figure, "This place is perfect!"

Kanan talked to Tatanaka and the two "tribe" leaders agreed that this was to be the new location for the native village and the GHOST family.

"Hey, Zeb!" Rex called to his big furry friend, "Quit rolling around in the grass!"

The Lasat had gotten down from his horse and discovered that his fur was itchy on his back and rolling around in the cool grass was soothing. Most of the time if his fur itched, Keesha would give him a back rub. His human wife was great at giving massages to any part of his anatomy. Rex, seeing how much fun Zeb was having, layed on the grass and rolled around realizing that it felt good on his semi-naked back. Kanan and Ezra had to laugh at their antics.

"Hey kids! " Kanan called out, "Playtime is over! We need to get back to the village!"

Tatanaka and the other natives were laughing at their friends.

"I'm not a kid!" came Zeb's usual response to Kanan calling him a "kid".

"Begadi-Zeb, don't worry about what Kanan has called you," Sisiutl said from his horse, "You are young at heart and mind."

That got a flush of red to appear on the Lasat's face. He got back onto his horse's back his pointed ears drooping a bit. Zeb turned his horse back in the direction of the village. He got the animal moving so he could get away from the laughter he heard from behind him.

Back at the village, Sabine watched the rising waters and noted that the river had risen more since Kanan and the others went to look for higher ground. She didn't want to alarm Hera but she had to know.

"I think we better get to packing the ship," she said to the Twi'lek woman, "The river has risen another foot in the past hour. That isn't a good sign at all!"

"Sabine," Hera said putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "I haven't fired the GHOST's engines in nearly seven years! There might not be enough power to even power up the systems let alone take off."

"I've already checked, Hera. We have enough power, maybe not to take off from the planet's surface, but to relocate to higher ground we do have enough."

"Sabine, is there enough in the batteries to power all the systems?" Hera asked as she picked up a fussy Arie who was picking up on the fear through the Force.

"It will be a bit touch and go if we don't waste any power on anything that isn't needed. Hera, this is the only way we'll have a chance to survive."

"HERA!" Kanan cried out as he came back on the galloping horse, "WE FOUND A PLACE!"

After the others arrived back, Kanan and Tatanaka told their "tribes" about the meadow and fresh water source that would help them survive. Sabine added that the river was rising at an alarming rate and the current was getting stronger. It was agreed that the tipis had to be taken down and everything loaded on the GHOST. The natives were still unsure of the "strange tipi" and wanted to travel to the new area on horseback. Four of the strongest horses were made ready to carry packs on their backs. The natives that wanted to venture ahead would go on horseback too and start getting tipis set up for the ones who would arrive later. While everyone was getting ready, Hera and Kanan took a trip in the PHANTOM II to the new area to check and see if there was enough room for the GHOST to land and were relieved there was such a place. After returning, the GHOST was made ready for the journey. Ezra, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper were working on the ship's engines, Hera and Kanan up in the cockpit checking the power readouts.

"Kanan," Hera said worry on her face, "I haven't started the GHOST's engines in nearly seven years! The batteries may be too drained to even fire. Even with the solar power chargers, there might not be enough power."

"Hera," he answered, "Don't worry. Sabine, Ezra and Zeb are helping Chopper with the repairs."

"Zeb and Ezra working with Chopper?" Hera answered, "You do know those three are alot of trouble waiting to happen."

Kanan had to laugh at that.

"Sabine will keep them in line."

Hera laughed in spite of herself.

"Kanan, when did our kids grow up on us?"

"I guess being married and having children helped them along."

"Hey, Hera!" came Zeb's booming voice from the engine room.

"Zeb, what is it?!"

"Chop says to try and see if the engines will fire up!"

Hera looked over at Kanan and pushed buttons on the console. A sickly groan sounded making her flinch.

"Hey, rust bucket!" Zeb yelled to Chopper, "You said you fixed it!"

Chopper spewed a round of beeps and hit the Lasat in the knee with one of his manipulator arms.

"Why you little..." Zeb groaned rubbing his sore knee.

"Cut it out, you two. We have work to do," Ezra said brandishing a wrench. Chopper chose to zap him in the leg.

"Chopper," the young man grumbled.

Sabine stuck her head up from an engine cowling and frowned.

"Hey, guys...cool it! We have a job to do. We need to get these engines in running order or we're in a load of bantha poodoo if that river gets any higher!"

Up in the cockpit, Hera and Kanan laughed hearing the bickering.

"Brings back alot of memories hearing the kids argue," Hera said as she made some adjustments to the console in front of her.

"Hera, Zeb isn't a kid," Kanan said his laughing under control.

"Well...he acts like one...sometimes."

"I agree with you."

Finally amongst the arguing, Sabine called up to try the engines again. Hera closed her eyes offering a prayer to the Twi'lek gods and pushed the buttons again. The GHOST gave another mechanical groan and then the engines fired up.

Three loud cheers and excited droid beeps sounded from below decks.

"Hey, kids!" Hera called, "Get up here! The GHOST is alive again!"

Zeb, Ezra and Sabine arrived seconds later with Chopper beeping a blue streak. Kanan was giving Hera a kiss on the lips.

"Hey you two," Zeb said, "I don't think we need to see that!"

Kanan gave the Lasat a playful punch to the shoulder.

Outside the ship, the natives stood watching in awe as the strange tipi came back to life and was speaking in a loud voice. Maybe it was...alive. Realizing that the GHOST was not a possessed demon, the natives went back to taking down tipis and loading the horses. Alot of the tribe had left on horseback to journey to the new area. Seeing the rising river was scaring them. Sabine, with help from Ishta-Thuda, Zeb and Ezra got to packing the GHOST's cargo area with needed supplies for the new village and anything else. The youngest children were put onboard the ship in a safe area in the cargo bay. Arie sat by a little native girl who was the same age as he was. Her name was B'Lora and she had taken a liking to the Lasat boy. She didn't care that he was disabled and couldn't speak or walk. She watched over him when the other children taunted him. She was scared of the rising river and held onto Arie's hand. Sabine, while packing kept an eye on the river and realized that the water was rising at an alarming rate. Another thunderstorm began and the pouring rain wasn't helping the situation of rising waters.

"Hera!" Sabine called hoping her voice could be heard over the thunder.

Hera turned to the younger woman and saw the reason for the alarm in her voice. She ran up the ramp to the cargo bay seeing Sabine staring out at the river.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!"

Sabine pointed towards the river and Hera saw what had scared her so. Water was creeping up in the meadow and nearing the GHOST's landing struts.

"No...Kanan! Ezra! Zeb! Get everyone on the GHOST now!"

"Hera, we're not finished loading supplies," Zeb complained. He felt water lapping at his feet, "Oh...Karabast!"

Kanan helped the natives that were still around board the ship, when he felt through the Force that they were in danger. Ezra stiffened up feeling it too. Ahsoka also felt it as she helped Rex secure a container of food.

"Everyone on board now!" he yelled.

The natives looked up and turned towards the river. A loud clap of thunder sounded and the rain picked up. As the thunder faded, a new sound was heard. A roar like a giant waterfall.

"Hurry!" Kanan called hoping the natives heard him.

Hera, Ahsoka and Sabine escorted the frightened natives into the cargo area and they huddled close together, the sounds of the ship's engines scaring them worse than the storm. Hera was glad that the majority of the tribe had left hours earlier on horseback. The GHOST family's children huddled together crying in fear. Hera and Kanan ran to the cockpit with Chopper following behind.

"Chopper! Plug in, get the GHOST's engines fired up!" Hera yelled and hit the 'com.

"Ezra! Sabine! Is everyone on board?"

"Not everyone!" Sabine said her voice in a near state of panic.

"Well...get them on board!"

Zeb stood at the entrance ramp getting the last of the natives aboard. Several couples were still holding back. The Lasat looked out through the falling rain and saw something that made his blood run cold.

Tall pine trees in the distance were toppling over with a loud cracking sound and the roar grew louder. It could be seen that a wall of water as tall as the trees was heading for them!

"Hera!" the Lasat screamed his voice up nearly an octave, "Get us out of here!"

The Twi'lek pilot pushed buttons on her console and a rumble sounded through the freighter as the engines fired up.

"Full power, Chop!"

The little droid squealed in fear but obeyed her. Hera pulled back on the steering controls, but the ship wouldn't lift off. Sabine stuck her head up the entrance from below decks.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're stuck!" she answered.

Kanan got up and went below to see what was going on. He was met by a frantic Zeb and Ezra.

"Kanan," the Lasat said his voice tinged with fear, "Look at the trees! I think we're about to be hit with a flash flood!"

"That's bad," Ezra said, "I've seen them on Lothol before."

The roar grew louder and Kanan heard the GHOST's engines straining to free the ship from the mud in the now swampy meadow.

"Hera! What's happening?"

"Kanan...I can't get the GHOST's landing struts free!"

Zeb with Sabine's help got everyone back further into the cargo bay. He looked over at Keesha and his four scared children. He turned to check and see if the others were on board when he saw the trees bordering the meadow begin to sway with the rush of air that was ahead of the flood waters.

"Oh...Karabast!"

"Hera! Get us out of here!" Kanan yelled and saw the wall of water peeking over the tops of the tallest trees.

"Kanan! The ship won't move!" Hera called back, "The struts are stuck fast!"

Rex stuck his head up through the cockpit entrance and saw Hera frantically working at the ship's controls. She was swearing in Twi'lek and he had to smile.

"We're set down in the cargo bay," he said to her, "Need any help up here?"

"See if you can help Chop with the power convertors."

"Hera!" came Sabine's voice filled with panic, "The water's almost here! Get the ship airborne!"

Zeb and Ezra stood watching the wall of water approaching the ship. A native couple and a small child were starting up the ramp when the flood reached the ship. It was B'Lora and her parents. Her father was nearly on the ship when he was knocked off along with her mother into the rising waters. B'Lora screamed feeling herself in the cold water. Zeb layed on the ramp extending his big arms to them.

"Grab my hands!" he cried and felt the ship lurch against the force of the water. The native man threw B'Lora up and Zeb caught her with one hand. He handed the crying child to Sabine. He reached for the natives when the water began to flood the cargo bay.

"Give me your hands!" he yelled.

A wave hit the ramp sweeping the natives away.

"Karabast!" the Lasat screamed seeing them being swept away in the raging torrent.

"Hera! Get us out of here!" Kanan yelled up to the cockpit.

The ship was still stuck in the mud and the Jedi turned to Ezra and Ahsoka.

"We have to help Hera, or we'll all die," he said to his student and the former Jedi. They nodded.

"Can we help?" Cody asked sensing through the Force the fear. Jacen came up carrying Arie who even though he was brain-damaged, could help too. Kanan had Ezra take over holding Arie and gestured to Ahsoka, Jacen and Cody to the center of the cargo bay.

"Close your eyes," he began to say, "Concentrate. Call on the Force to help free the ship. Concentrate on the landing struts."

Frowns on their faces, the Force users concentrated harder, hands extended. The engines strained harder the sounds of the flood waters hitting the hull. Suddenly the GHOST lurched and began to rise from the mud.

"Kanan!" Hera yelled out so they could hear, "The ship is free and rising above the flood!"

Kanan smiled and opened his eyes. He kept concentrating until the GHOST was airborne. He looked over at Ezra, Cody, Jacen, Ahsoka and Arie.

"It's okay now," he said to them, "The ship is free from the mud. We're safe now."

Sabine had gone up to the cockpit and looked out the viewport to the massive amount of water that was taking out the meadow, forest and everything in it's path.

"Hera," she whispered and looked over to see tears streaming down the Twi'lek's face, "Hera, we're safe. Let go of the controls. I'll take over for awhile."

Hera looked over at Sabine and choked back a sob. She nodded and Sabine sat at the co-pilot's station to take over flying the ship.

Down in the cargo bay, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka were calming frightened natives and children. Keesha was comforting B'Lora who was calling for her Mama and Papa. Hera walked over and embraced Kanan feeling like she wanted to cry.

"Kanan," she said her voice soft, "How many did we lose?"

"We lost two. B'Lora's parents."

Hera swallowed hard and looked over at the upset little girl being comforted by Keesha and Zeb. She felt guilty but knew she had done everything she could under the circumstances. Kanan held her tighter feeling her tremble and then she let go to go back up to the cockpit to relieve Sabine.

Hera sat at the controls and flew the GHOST to the new location of the village. Tatanaka had some of the warriors set up tipis for not only the natives, but the GHOST family as well. Kanan came up to the cockpit and smiled seeing the amount of tipis already set up. The horses were in a new enclosure and feeding on fresh grass. His smile grew as he saw Sisiutl and Tatanaka waving at them. He caught a smell of musk and saw Zeb come up behind him.

"They sure were busy," Zeb said as he felt Ezra come up and place a hand on his shoulder. Hera looked over at Sabine and then back at the rest of her family and was thankful that they were safe. The GHOST came in for a gentle landing and the engines shut down.

"What a ride," Ezra whispered and felt Zeb ruffle his longer hair. They left the cockpit followed by Hera, Sabine and Kanan. They were met by cheers from the surviving natives and their children. Little B'Lora clung to Keesha and had cried herself to sleep, clutching the woman's tunic in her hands. Hera lowered the ramp and saw Tatanaka, Sisiutl and the other natives coming towards them.

Sisiutl stood with his arms raised uttering a chant for their safe return and of their new home. Zeb shut his eyes muttering the same chant. Sisiutl heard his student and opened his eyes to smile. Zeb opened his eyes and smiled as Sisiutl winked at him in the way of a father to his son.

"Begadi-Zeb," the old shaman said, "You protected your tribe and mine from the great flood."

"Not everyone," the Lasat said walking down the ramp to stand in front of the shorter human, "We lost two people. I couldn't reach them before the flood hit the ship." His eyes reflected the sadness he felt deep inside.

Sisiutl went up to embrace the big Lasat making Zeb nearly burst into tears.

"You did well, maiduc," he said reaching up to caress Zeb's cheek feeling tears on his hand. Zeb sniffled for a moment and returned the embrace.

Tatanaka and the natives who had arrived before the flood helped the survivors leave the GHOST and to waiting families and friends. Ezra and Wabanaki went to find the family who had taken care of Mira for them, while Sabine and Ishta-Thuda were reunited with Idekia. Keesha exited the ship followed by Totonga and Ashla the two hybrid children gazing around, their tears drying after the terrifying voyage from the flood. Arie was in Totonga's arms and was whimpering. Tayana was whimpering in Keesha's arms, the native woman still holding B'Lora. Ahsoka and Rex watched Cody leave the ship seeing the boy's shoulders shaking knowing he was crying. They carried Padme and Sola, the twin girls whimpering.

"Rex, we made it," Ahsoka said as she leaned against him. He swallowed hard and gave her a kiss.

Kanan and Hera exited last and saw Jacen help several older natives away from the ship. Hera soothed B'Lora who she took over comforting from Keesha, knowing the native woman had her hands full with Tayana and Arie.

For the next few hours, the families resettled into their new homes and were thankful that they had somewhere dry to live. Around a community fire that evening, Tatanaka and Sisiutl passed around the pipe of thanks to the adults. True to their previous encounter with the native tobacco, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine had coughing spells getting good-natured ribbing from Rex. Sisiutl stood up having Zeb come over to stand by him. Both shaman and his younger student began a chant of thanks to the Great Spirit for their survival and for B'Lora's parents a safe journey to the final resting place of their ancestors.

By nightfall, the families went to their tipis for a much needed rest. The GHOST family sat around the fire after the natives retired for the night. They sat silent with their spouses and children staring into the flames. When the children fell asleep, they sat holding each other close, realizing how close they came to losing not only each other, but everything.


	30. Chapter 30 Flood Aftermath

A/N: This will be the last update for about a week or more. Going to be busy pet-sitting for a week. In this chapter, the GHOST family and the natives are recovering from the trauma of leaving in a hurry during the flash flood. Sabine and Zeb are affected the most due to feeling guilty at not saving all the natives.

Chapter 30 Flood Aftermath

All the natives and the GHOST crew, the day after their escape from the flood, got to work establishing hopefully, a permanent home. Spirits were still low because of what they lost, but they knew they had to go on.

Kanan and Hera with Tatanaka, noticed that some of the tribe and also their own crew were quieter than usual. Sabine and Zeb were the most noticable with mood changes. Sabine seemed on the verge of tears all the time and Zeb walked around with sad looking eyes and an almost pout on his face. Kanan felt through the Force his friends despair. Hera noticed too having known the two for so long.

"Hera, I'm worried about Sabine and Zeb," Kanan said seeing Hera looking at the Lasat and Mandalorian in an expression of parental concern.

"I am too," she answered, "Sabine hasn't hardly spoken since the flood and Zeb, he looks like we wants to cry, but is afraid to."

"Sabine came to me this morning wanting to take the PHANTOM II back to the old village location."

"Is that wise considering how they are feeling?"

Kanan thought for a moment and rubbed at his bearded chin.

"Hera, maybe this is a good thing, to confront what is bothering them. Both are feeling guilt at not only losing the village, but also the loss of B'Lora's parents too. Zeb is feeling regret and guilt at not being able to save them. Sabine feels she could've done more. I think they should take the shuttle to see what the flood did to not only the village, but the whole forest too."

"Are you sure?" Hera asked her voice in mother mode, "They seem so...hurt...so fragile right now."

"Yes, I'm sure. This is what's best for them to begin healing."

Later on, Sabine and Zeb boarded the PHANTOM II which was detached from the GHOST and parked next to the larger ship. Both crewmembers sat in the cockpit of the shuttle not saying anything.

"Take care of yourselves," Hera said giving them both hugs. Sabine swallowed the lump in her throat and Zeb choked back a sob.

Ezra, seeing his two siblings so distressed, wanted to go along for moral support, but Kanan said no. They needed to confront their sadness head on in order to begin healing. The three rebels watched their friends leave in the small ship hoping when they returned, they could help them.

"Zeb," Sabine said as she piloted the Sheathipede shuttle in the direction of the flooded area, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing going back?"

"Yes," was all the Lasat said and stared out the viewport.

The shuttle moved over the trees and came to the area of the flood. Sabine stared, her mouth open and felt Zeb move up to lay a hand on her shoulder. She heard Zeb gasp and his hand began to tremble. She reached up to place her hand on his bigger one. A sob escaped her throat and the tears began to fall. She heard Zeb take a deep breath and a sniffling sounded. Sabine lifted her head up and saw tears streaming from the big green eyes.

The sight before them was of utter devestation. Once where a lush forest and a native village sat, fallen trees littered the still deep water and the remanents of shelters that they couldn't get down before the flood hit.

"Oh...Zeb," Sabine sobbed gripping his hand tighter. The Lasat knealt down next to the pilot's seat leaning his head against her shoulder. He shut his eyes the sniffling getting louder. With one hand on the controls, Sabine reached over to put an arm around her Lasat brother letting more tears fall.

"Sabine," he said his voice shaky, "Let's go...home."

"Okay," she answered and then looked out over the massive amount of water covering the land. Something caught her attention near several trees that had by fate, survived the onslaught of water. A few bare branches clung to life and something else...

"Zeb! Look!" she cried out pointing to the two denuded trees, "Is that two people hanging onto that tree?"

Zeb frowned and stared at where she was pointing. With his keen eyesight, he saw something that made his stomach roll with nausea.

"That's two of the native tribe," he said leaning forward to get a better look, "Sabine, fly closer."

She guided the shuttle down towards the two damaged trees and saw that it was indeed two of the natives clinging to the few branches left. Both of the natives were nearly naked and their bodies riddled with cuts and bruises. They were clinging to the tree and holding onto each other's hands.

"Zeb, are they still alive?" Sabine asked hoping for a miracle.

The Lasat stared longer and Sabine saw tears forming in the big green eyes. He shook his head.

"Sabine," he said his voice shaking with emotion, "That's B'Lora's...parents."

Sabine felt her throat tighten up.

"I don't see any movement," she managed to choke out.

"They're...dead," Zeb answered her, "We should retrieve the bodies so they can have a proper burial back at the village."

"Okay...I'll move the PHANTOM II as close as I can take her. You'll have to open the back hatch ramp and lean out to get them. There's no dry place to land. Be careful, big guy, that water's really deep and and you're not the strongest swimmer."

Zeb flashed her one of his toothy grins even though his eyes were full of tears.

The young Mandalorian manuvered the shuttle close to the two damaged trees and watched on the monitor that showed the rear of the ship, Zeb leaning out the open hatch and retrieving the bodies.

"Got 'em!" he yelled back at her.

Sabine got the shuttle away from the trees seeing they were swaying in the strong current and soon toppled over. She swallowed hard and stared straight ahead towards a large rocky cliff that had been hidden by the GHOST when the ship was sitting there in the meadow. A gasp escaped her throat when she spotted four shroud-covered bodies wedged against the rock face. She realized that the bodies were from the now destroyed burial ground.

"Zeb, Look over by the cliff!"

The Lasat, after getting the bodies secured, walked back up to the cockpit. He saw the reason for her surprise.

"Zeb, there's more bodies. We need to get them. I think they're from the burial ground."

"I agree," he said feeling a surge of nausea in the pit of his stomach.

Awhile later they reached the cliff and Zeb gasped recognizing one of the bodies.

It was Tirawa, his first wife who had been killed in a bear attack.

"Tirawa...," he whispered, tears falling like rain down his furry cheeks.

"Zeb, I'm so sorry," Sabine said seeing his tears, "We don't have to retrieve the bodies if you don't want to."

"We have to," he said the tears flowing more, "It's the right thing to do...the decent thing to do. Tirawa and the others need a final resting place."

With heavy hearts, the two rebels brought the four bodies on board alongside the two they retrieved earlier. As Sabine turned the PHANTOM II back in the direction of the new village location, she listened as Zeb recited prayers in the native language over the six bodies. She felt her own eyes tear up hearing the emotion-filled words. She glanced back to see Zeb clutching in one hand his shaman amulet and with the other hand extended over each body in turn, uttering what sounded like a chant. Tears were streaming from his closed eyes and leaving streaks on the furry cheeks. The tears picked up when he reached Tirawa's body. He put a hand on her partly intact head and caressed the mummified skin.

"I'm so sorry...keorara," he sobbed wiping the tears from his face. He put his hands on her face wishing the pain would go away. Sabine sat at the controls and cried along with him. All she wanted at that moment, was to feel Ishta-Thuda's arms holding her close in comfort and love. She knew Zeb needed the same thing from Keesha.

When they arrived back at the new village, Sabine saw waiting for them were Kanan, Hera, Keesha, Ishta-Thuda, Tatanaka and Sisiutl. She blinked back the tears at seeing the sadness in her husband's dark brown eyes. Stifling a sob, she landed the PHANTOM II and stood up wiping a hand across her wet face. Zeb was placing blankets over the bodies and stood up. Wiping his own tears away, he went up to Sabine and gave her a quick hug. Taking a deep breath he activated the back hatch and ramp.

Tatanaka stepped forward seeing the blanket covered bodies inside the shuttle.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Swallowing hard, Zeb told him:

"Two of the bodies are B'Lora's parents and...the other four are from the burial ground. One of them is...Tirawa."

Kanan and Hera began to walk over and help bring the bodies out but were stopped by Zeb. Sabine walked down the ramp and ran to Ishta-Thuda's waiting arms. The young woman began to cry holding tighter to him. Tatanaka and Sisiutl gestured to two warriors to bring the bodies out of the shuttle. Zeb insisted on helping them even though Sisiutl tried to get him away from the sad task. Hera and Kanan watched the Lasat closely seeing his brave front beginning to crack.

"Zeb," Hera said giving the Lasat one of her maternal expressions of concern.

He looked up and saw Kanan's equally concerned expression and Hera's maternal one. Walking slowly over to his two friends who acted like parents at times, he felt tears burn his eyes. He blinked to get rid of them but couldn't.

"Zeb," came Hera's soothing voice.

He stood in front of her looking down at her face with the maternal expression and something let go inside of him. Taking a deep breath, Zeb started to cry putting his hands over his face.

"Ssh...ssh," Hera soothed putting her hands on his shoulders. That got the tears flowing more. She pulled him to her, hugging him the best she could considering his big size, "Zeb don't cry. Everything is all right now."

She hugged him closer and felt the tears wetting her native tunic. A soft sobbing sounded as he continued to cry. Kanan moved closer to pat the Lasat on the back in a soothing way.

Sabine was still crying, Ishta-Thuda holding her close. He lead her to their tipi where he got her comfortable on the bed to rest. She didn't want to lay down just wanting to feel his arms around her.

Keesha watched her Lasat husband clinging to Hera and Kanan his sobs carrying through the village. Hera saw the worry on her face.

"Keesha, don't worry," Hera said seeing the native woman was a bit uneasy at Zeb clinging to a woman other than her, "Zeb is upset and when he's upset, he likes Kanan or I to comfort him. Maybe later he'll need you to help him. For now he needs Kanan and I."

Keesha nodded and stood watching Zeb continue with the tears. She knew that when he calmed down, he would want her comfort...and love. A child's crying distracted her and she turned to see little B'Lora running over to the blanket-covered bodies of her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried and crawled in between them where she wailed loudly. Zeb heard her and pulled away from Hera's embrace to help the child. He knealt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. B'Lora lifted her head and saw Zeb look just as sad as she felt. The little native girl fell into his arms clutching at his fur her tears wetting his shaman chest cover. He began to sniffle and held the child closer feeling terrible at the death of her parents.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I'm s...sorry."

Zeb continued to comfort B'Lora when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. It was Keesha and the native woman helped him to his feet. She tried to take B'Lora from him, but the little girl wouldn't let go. Hera saw the problem she was having and went over to coax B'Lora away from Zeb knowing the Lasat needed the loving comfort of his human wife. B'Lora let go and snuggled in the Twi'lek's arms her tears letting up some.

"Come husband," Keesha said, "You need rest."

Keesha took him by the hand and lead him back to their tipi home and she got him to lay down on their bed. He had calmed a little bit but the tears still fell. Keesha pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and caressed the furry cheeks wet with tears. She began to hum a lullabye and his eyes closed hearing the soothing tones of his wife's voice. Soon Zeb began to doze off.

B'Lora was taken to Kanan and Hera's tipi where she was made comfortable on a bed next to Arie who was staying with them for a few hours. The disabled Lasat boy picked up on the somber mood of the village and sat whimpering on a blanket near his little sister Tayana who also was staying with Kanan and Hera. Hera came back into the tipi carrying a sniffling B'Lora and she was set down near Arie. He crawled over to the little human girl and put an arm around her shoulder. B'Lora leaned into his embrace and began to cry anew.

After a short nap, Zeb woke up and sat staring out towards the direction of the old village. His eyes were tear-filled and he never said a word to anyone, not even Keesha. Hera was worried at how depressed Zeb was getting and hoped he wouldn't try to kill himself like he tried to do after Tirawa's death. Hera noticed that Keesha was beside herself with worry over how despondent Zeb was. She had bever seen him this bad and it frightened her.

"I'm worried about him," Keesha said a few hours later after Hera came over to check on Zeb who thankfully had fallen back asleep for awhile.

"Keesha," Hera said to her, "The best thing you can do for Zeb is just be there when he needs to be comforted. Take care of him, love him and let him cry on your shoulder if he needs to."

"I love him...so much," Keesha said her voice full of emotion, "It hurts to see him so sad."

"Zeb has always been a sensitive individual. That's probably due to what he endured when he first came to our family."

"What was that?" Keesha asked.

Hera took a deep breath and told the native woman from a faraway planet about the tragedy of Lasan.

"Oh...how awful," Keesha said after hearing the tragic story about her husband's people, "No wonder he cares so much and takes things to heart."

"This flood just brought back alot of memories for him and he's having a hard time coping. Keesha, just be there for him when he needs comfort. That's the best thing for him."

The next morning, Sisiutl presided over the the making of a new burial area. Zeb helped with the raising of the platforms, his eyes teary, eyelids puffy from crying. Kanan and Hera had the children stay with them so Keesha could take care of him knowing he was in bad shape. Sisiutl looked over at Zeb realizing that the Lasat might not be able to perform the burial rituals with him.

"Begadi-Zeb," he said to the Lasat who was straightening his headdress and chest covering, "I will perform the rituals. You are very tired...and sad."

"I'll help, Sisiutl. I'm training to be a shaman, am I not?" he answered looking over at the much older human, "Part of my training is to perform burial rituals no matter the circumstances."

"Yes it is...maiduc," Sisiutl said putting a hand on the Lasat's arm. Zeb could be very stubborn. Just like I was when I was young like him, he thought.

With the native tribe and the GHOST family attending, the six recovered bodies were layed to rest, Zeb uttering the native chant for the ritual. The Lasat's voice shook with emotion and nearly broke when Tirawa's remains were placed on her new burial platform.

"G...Goodbye...Tirawa."

He bowed his head sniffling. Sisiutl came up to embrace his tall student, not caring that he wasn't human and alot bigger than him. At that moment, Zeb was a sad young one in need of comfort. The Lasat clung to his mentor/father figure the sniffling picking up. Nodding to Hera, Kanan and Keesha, he lead Zeb to the hogan to get a potion ready to give the Lasat to calm him down and help him sleep. They knew the old shaman had the situation in hand and that in time, Zeb would be feeling better.

"Kanan," Hera said taking the Jedi by the hand, "Let's go home. We have two little ones that need our care."

Kanan nodded feeling Arie's sadness through the Force and the little Lasat's affection for B'Lora. The two children were inseparable, which was the best at this sad time.

"We should adopt B'Lora," Hera suggested to her husband.

"Sounds like a great idea," Kanan answered, "I know Jacen adores her, and look how Arie comforts her all the time."

"Well, Mr. Jarrus," Hera said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I guess we are adding to our family."

He returned the kiss and lead her back to their tipi... 


	31. Chapter 31 Dr Appio Phykr

AN: Sorry for the delay in another updated chapter. Life got in the way and I was glad I got three chapters up as fast I could. In this chapter, I bring back a character that was mentioned near the beginning of the story; Dr. Appio Phykr, the scientist who was working with the late Senator Organa on locating the GHOST and her crew. He still wouldn't give up searching for them as a promise to Organa. This is the beginning of the end of the story. Hope to finish it by the end of next month, but I'm not making any promises!

Chapter 31 Dr. Appio Phykr

On the world of Shili, a Togrutan scientist sat at his computer monitor entering data that to the layman would like like gibberish. He fingered a sacred medallion he wore around his neck. It was a symbol of his heroism during the conflict with the Empire. Towards the last of the war, Shili had become involved and the scientist saw many of his friends die at the hands of the Empire's vast army.

Dr. Appio Phykr's eyes widened as he prepared to open a file that he had kept hidden from the Empire.

"All right, computer," he said as he pushed a button he thought he'd never push again, "Let's bring up that secret file: Rebel 6, passkey Phykr red 1."

The computer's hard drive whirred as the file readied to open. Dr. Phykr wrung his hands as he waited.

"Finally," he whispered as the file opened. He studied the contents of the file with his eyes getting bigger, "My greatest creation."

What he was seeing were the schematics for a deep space probe that could withstand anything, even a trip through a wormhole. He entered more data and made a backup file in case the info was discovered by enemy eyes. He never noticed one of his most trusted assistants Dr. P'Tyl Aden come in.

"Is that Rebel 6?" the younger scientist asked startling Phykr.

"What?! Oh..hello Dr. Aden. You scared me. To answer your question, yes, that is the Rebel 6. I know that the GHOST crew are probably dead after seven years, but I promised Senator Organa that I would continue searching for them."

"Dr. Phykr...they are gone," Dr. Aden said a frown appearing on his Togrutan features.

Phykr frowned and turned to his collegue.

"Yes, it's been seven years, Yes, it is a hopeless situation," he said his voice heavy with emotion, "Yes, I'm insane to keep on with the search, but I'm not! Captain Syndulla deserves a proper burial if need be."

"Appio," Aden said not used to using his mentor's first name, "I'm...sorry. I'll help you with anything you need."

"I knew I could count on you, P'Tyl"

Later on the two scientists got to work on building the most sophisticated deep space probe known to science. Luckily, Dr. Phykr, years ago had built a prototype before he was assigned to other duties during the Galactic conflict. He was determined that when the war ended, he would take up the work on the probe again. Now he could.

Two months later, Dr. Phykr contacted Lothol and asked for Commanders Wolffe and Gregor.

"Dr. Phykr, you can send a probe through a wormhole with a message inside it?" Gregor asked as he looked over at LyTara nursing Garazeb. Her eyes misted up at the thought of the GHOST crew being alive.

"Yes, and I would like your help and Commander Wolffe's."

"You've got it, Doc."

LyTara's eyes grew more teary knowing she possibly could be reunited with her first love, Garazeb Orrelios, Captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard. Gregor saw her faraway look and knew the reason. If the GHOST were found and by a miracle the crew were alive, they could return and LyTara would see Zeb again and might want to start up her relationship with the Lasat again. That made Gregor sad, for he loved LyTara with all his heart. He would stand behind her in what ever she wanted to do, even if it meant leaving him.

Dr. Phykr arrived on Lothol a few days later much to Wolffe's and Gregor's amazement. They weren't expecting the scientist for at least a month. The Togrutan scientist brought with him the specialized probe that he had been working on before the war started. Also along with Dr. Phykr came his assistant Dr. P'Tyl Aden a fellow Togrutan. They had been perfecting the prototype and even launched it into a smaller wormhole than the one that had swallowed up the GHOST seven years before. The tests showed the new probe could survive the turbulence inside the spacial anomaly. The two former troopers were elated at the news of the new probe and it's success.

"Doc, when can you launch it?" Gregor asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"I plan to study the readouts from the prototype and if everything looks good, I'll launch the finished probe."

"Are you sure that the probe will survive that monstrosity out by Maridun?" Wolffe asked, "That one's alot bigger."

The Togrutan smiled but understood the trooper's unease because in the back of his mind, he had his doubts about the probe's success.

"I'm sure. I've done all the tests on the probe's computer systems. In fact, this probe can carry a message if there are any survivors and...if there are survivors, they can send a message back to us," Dr. Phykr said seeing the shock on their faces. LyTara had come up to see what was going on. She was carrying Garazeb, or as the rebels began calling him, "Zeb Junior". The baby recently had begun crawling and kept everyone on their toes.

"Da Da!" the hybrid baby babbled seeing Gregor and held out his little arms.

"C'mere, Zeb Junior," Gregor said taking the baby into his arms. Garazeb threw his little arms around Gregor's neck, "Whoa, squirt! You're getting quite a grip! Keep growing like you are, and you'll be as big as your namesake!"

LyTara's eyes took on a sad look.

"Commander Wolffe, get the ones of you ready who want to send a message for me to load into the probe," Dr. Phykr said, "Dr. Aden will help you."

The surviving rebels got together in the main meeting area and figured out what they wanted to say. They even contacted Senator Mon Mothma who was back on Coruscant helping to rebuild the Senate. She had planned a visit to Lothol and this news made the reason for the visit more important than Senate matters.

"Gregor, I didn't know any of them except...Captain Orrelios," LyTara said as she nursed "Zeb Junior". The baby was close to being weaned and she was glad for his little teeth were irritating her, "I think I shouldn't say anything."

"I understand," Gregor said giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Wolffe and I will compose a message to send."

The next day, the probe was made ready with the messages loaded into the data banks.

Senator Mothma stood out in front of the shuttle BLACK DEATH which Dr. Phykr would use to launch the probe into the wormhole.

"Seven years ago we lost seven friends in a wormhole near Maridun. We discovered with the help of Dr. Appio Phykr, that the GHOST had landed on a world more than a million light years from here. No sign of life was seen by the ship, but it was seen that the GHOST was relatively intact. Dr. Phykr with help from the late Senator Bail Organa, continued his research and built a newer and more powerful probe that could survive a trip through the wormhole, and most importantly, messages could be sent with it. If the probe is successful in it's journey, our questions of survival will be finally answered. Even though I suspended the search for them during the war, deep down in my heart, I hoped...I prayed that they were still alive. Now we have a chance to find out. Dr. Phykr with Commanders Wolffe and Gregor, will be taking the probe aboard the shuttle to launch it into the wormhole. Gentlemen, go with our hopes and prayers for success."

Sarah went up to give Wolffe a kiss and she watched LyTara give Gregor one too. Leeta and Garba hugged their father and held a sleeping Garazeb up so Gregor could give the baby a kiss on his furry little face. Both of the older Lasat children were nearly in tears and Garba held onto LyTara's free hand sucking a thumb.

"Bye Papa!" both children called out. Garazeb opened his eyes and managed a sleepy smile.

LyTara hugged Gregor close and kissed him on the lips as she began to sniffle. Gregor caressed her face and smiled. Sarah gave Wolffe a last hug and kiss goodbye and then went to comfort the little Lasat/human family.

The shuttle left Lothol's orbit and Wolffe set the navicomputer for Maridun. Drs. Phykr and Aden worked feverishly on the probe making sure that everything was ready to go. They didn't want to fail at their task.

"Approaching Maridun," Gregor said as he turned to the two scientists.

Wolffe disengaged the hyperdrive and the heavily shielded shuttle exited to normal space. The first thing they saw was the enormous wormhole.

"Karabast," Gregor whispered seeing the multi-colored spacial anomaly near the planet.

"Still looks nasty." Wolffe added.

"Commander Wolffe," Dr. Phykr said as he saw Dr. Aden go down to the cargo bay where the probe would be loaded onto a anti-grav device. This would make it easier to move it into the separate airlock to launch it.

"Set these coordinates so we can launch the probe."

"Uh...Doc, that's awfully close to the event horizon," Wolffe said feeling a shiver go up his spine.

"That's the optimum position for the probe to enter the wormhole," Phykr added, "The BLACK DEATH will be safe."

"You're the doc...Doc," Gregor piped in.

The shuttle moved closer to the wormhole and Wolffe held tight to the controls as the ship shuddered against the gravitational pull. Dr. Pykr made his way down to the cargo bay to assist Dr. Aden.

"Doc, get that probe ready to go," Gregor called down to the cargo area.

"Kriff...we'll get pulled in if we don't hurry!" Wolffe yelled out.

The two scientists got the probe positioned into the airlock and activated the machine's inner workings. A welcome humming sounded showing them it was working. Phykr placed a hand on the probe and gave it an affectionate pat.

"Make me proud," he whispered and gestured to Dr. Aden to leave the airlock. Both men walked out, secured the door and signaled to open the airlock. The shuttle lurched slightly as the outer airlock hatch opened and from the thick transparisteel window, the two Togrutan scientists watched as the probe exited the ship. Two thrusters activated on the probe and positioned it for it's entrance into the wormhole.

"It's on it's way!" Dr. Phykr called up to the two clone troopers. He nodded to Dr. Aden to follow him back up to the cockpit. As they took their seats behind Wolffe and Gregor, they took a deep breath.

"Gentlemen," Dr. Phykr said as he put a hand on Dr. Aden's arm, "If you do any praying, I'd suggest you do so now."

"Probe positioned in the event horizon," Dr. Aden added.

"Pulling away," Wolffe said as he hit the engine controls, "I'll position the shuttle in a safe place so you can monitor the probe, Doc."

"Thank you both."

"The probe is approaching the center," Dr. Aden said gesturing to the older scientist, "Everything checks out; probe's thrusters are ready to fire."

"Thank the gods of Shili," Dr. Phykr said, "Now we'll see if all our hard work payed off and this beauty makes it through..."

The four men watched as the probe's thrusters engaged and the device entered into the center of the wormhole and then disappeared.

"Signal's strong," Dr. Aden said, "Everything still checks out fine, Dr. Phykr."

"All we can do now is wait," the older scientist answered, "I can monitor the probe's progress from Lothol aboard the transport ship we came in."

"Okay, let's head home," Wolffe said activating the shuttle's navicomputer and hyperdrive.

They arrived back to a very relieved LyTara and Sarah. The two women were nearly in tears. All the rebels could do now was wait...

Back on the faraway planet:

Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka were training Cody and Jacen Jedi meditation techniques when they sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"Kanan, what was that?" Ezra asked. He looked over at the two children who were shivering. Ahsoka took them into her arms to comfort them.

"Something has entered the atmosphere," Kanan answered, "Some kind of probe."

"It's landed not far from here," came Ahsoka's response, "We should go and check it out."

After filling in Sabine, Zeb, Rex and Hera, the three Force users went to investigate. The two children would stay behind. On horseback they used the Force to pinpoint the location. They honed in on the signal and discovered that the probe had landed in the area where the flood occured. The water had receded but left behind a mix of debris and mud.

"By the Force!" Ahsoka whispered seeing the damage. She looked over to see her two friends tense up, faces pale with shock.

"Uh...the probe is over by that big log," Ezra said his voice a bit shaky.

They looked over to see the probe that was the size of an aak dog leaning against the log and partly submerged in the mud. A loud beeping was heard and a bright red light blinked on the top of it.

"Can we get to it?" Ezra asked.

"The mud is solid enough to walk on, but watch your step," Kanan added. He nodded to Ezra and Ahsoka to follow him.

They slowly approached the probe and bent down to check it out.

"This is Dr. Appio Phykr's work," Ahsoka said, "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Let's get it back to the village," Kanan said.

They loaded it on a makeshift carrier that Kanan fastened onto his horse's back. The animal was a little unsure of the beeping device and neighed in fear. Through the Force, Kanan calmed the animal down. Awhile later they arrived back at the village and showed the rest of the family what they had found.

"Hera, can Chopper communicate with the probe?" Kanan asked.

"If there is a data port, he can," Hera answered and turned to the astromech, "Chopper hook up to the probe."

The little astromech gave a string of sarcastic beeps and wheezes, something about not wanting to touch a strange computer program. He shook his dome grumbling more.

"C1-10P!" Hera scolded, "Do as you're told, or I'll pull your battery!"

Chopper emitted a sound like a raspberry and plugged into the probe. A whirring sounded and then a holographic image appeared from Chopper's holographic emitter.

"Kanan...Hera, I don't know if you are still alive after all this time, but I hope you can hear this if you are."

"It's Wolffe!" Rex exclaimed, "And Gregor!"

The image continued to speak:

"As you can see, Dr. Appio Phykr has built a new probe that can carry a message. If you have anything to tell anyone back here, please get any messages ready as soon as possible as there is a time limit on how long we can hold the signal intact. According to Dr. Phykr, it will take a week between where you are and where we are for a response to be received."

A few minutes later, the GHOST family sat around the common area couch aboard the GHOST. They were busy trying to figure out what they wanted to say in a message.

"I think we should send the messages to Dr. Phykr, Wolffe and Gregor, since they are the first ones to contact us," Hera suggested.

"Agreed," Kanan answered.

They recorded a message for the three men and after following instructions that Dr. Phykr had stored in the databanks, loaded the message and set the probe's return program into operation. The probe lifted off and into the sky. They watched with bated breath until it vanished into the upper atmosphere.

A week later, Dr. Phykr received a signal from the probe. It had returned through the wormhole and was standing by near Maridun. The scientist called Wolffe and Gregor to his makeshift lab in the medical facility.

"I have something for you two gentlemen to hear," the now excited scientist said, "I've received a message from a faraway world." LyTara and Sarah who had come along hung onto their husbands' arms.

"Dr. Phykr, it's ready," Dr. Aden said as he finished entering the probe's data stream through the holo emitter. A voice came over the device and then the static-filled image of a man dressed in strange clothing. It was Kanan Jarrus and the man looked a little different his hair a bit longer and now sporting a full beard.

"Hey Wolffe! Hey Gregor!" Kanan said his face in a big smile, "Nice to hear from you guys after so long."

Suddenly six more people came into the image: a female Togrutan, a female Twi'lek, three humans and a male Lasat. They were dressed in strange clothing similar to Kanan's. LyTara felt a lump in her throat at seeing Zeb after so long.

"Hi everyone!" the other six said in unison.

Kanan stepped forward and continued to speak.

"As you can see, we survived the trip through the wormhole. We are well and have been living amongst the natives of this planet for the past seven years. We have even taken wives and husbands amongst the tribe and started families."

Hera came forward to speak next.

"Dr. Phykr, if you can hear this, I thank you for sending this probe to us. As you can see from the image, the GHOST is badly damaged from the trip through the wormhole and can't withstand another trip through. We are happy here and know you tried to help us."

"Hey, Gregor!" Zeb called to his friend, "Meet the wife and kids!"

Zeb brought Keesha and the kids forward so Gregor and Wolffe could see them. They smiled seeing the grainy images of the human woman the Lasat was married to along with the four Lasat-looking children. The two oldest appeared to be part human.

LyTara frowned at the sight of the tall rather muscular human woman with the coppery colored skin. She felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment, but was happy for him. She was with Gregor and her three children.

Soon Ezra, Sabine, Ahsoka and Rex introduced them to their spouses and children. Wolffe and Gregor were surprised at how grown up Ezra and Sabine looked and now they had children of their own! They watched as their friends continued to chat until the signal degraded and vanished. Dr. Phykr shut off the holo emitter. He looked over at the shocked looks on the other's faces.

"Now to get them home," he said.

"How?" Gregor asked, "You heard what Hera said about the GHOST. That ship would never survive a trip back through the wormhole!"

"Dr. Phykr should I tell them?" Dr. Aden said as he smiled.

"Tell us what?" Wolffe asked.

"Dr. Phykr and I are working on getting that star destroyer repaired and refitted that we captured from the Imperials the day the war ended."

"That hunk of junk?!" Gregor answered, "It wouldn't even survive an orbit over Lothol, let alone a trip through a wormhole!"

"Right now she's in bad shape," Dr. Phykr said, "But I have a team ready to begin the extensive repair work and refitting of a new hull that will withstand the wormhole's turbulence."

"How long will this take?" Wolffe asked.

"Two maybe three...years," Phykr answered.

Wolffe and Gregor's mouths hung open in shock.

"Gentlemen, this can't be rushed. We, of course, will keep them informed with our progress through the probe's messaging program, and when the time comes we will bring them home. At least we know they are alive and seem to be living happy lives amongst the natives of the planet."

"Zeb's wife is sure a looker. Did you see the body on her?" Gregor said and got an elbow from Wolffe, "Well, it's true."

"We'll send them a message through telling them what we plan to do and the time table."

On the faraway planet:

Another week and a half went by and the GHOST family were still reeling from the message on the probe.

"Kanan!" Hera called from the cockpit of the GHOST, "Get the kids up here! Dr. Phykr sent us another message!"

The Jedi went to gather up their other three family members that at times felt like their children and also Chopper. The little droid was entertaining the native children with his endless beeps and wheezes.

Kanan, followed by Zeb, Ezra and Sabine made their way up to the cockpit. Hera activated the holo emitter and Wolffe's calm voice and face appeared.

"Hey again, you guys! It's Wolffe here and also Gregor. We have some news that should interest you. Here's our families if you want to meet them, since we met yours."

They saw an older human woman come up beside him and lean her head on his shoulder. Gregor smiled as a female leaned against him...a Lasat female.

"Karabast," Zeb gasped seeing the familiar face of his former lover, "LyTara."

"Hello, Garazeb," her voice that he always thought was so pleasant to his ears spoke. "It is nice to see you...after all these years. You haven't changed a bit."

Ezra and Sabine saw their older brother tremble at the sight of the Lasat female who looked about Zeb's age. For an alien being she was very attractive. Ezra felt a thrill of arousal at the sight of LyTara's shapely body in her tight jumpsuit. Wolffe gave a look to LyTara and Gregor to hush so he could give their friends the news.

"Kanan, Hera," he began to say, "Thanks again to Dr. Phykr, we will be able to bring you all home. As I speak, he along with his assistant Dr. Aden and a number of technicians, are going to be repairing and rebuilding a star destroyer we captured from the Empire that will survive a trip through the wormhole. The only bad thing is the timing. The repairs are going to be extensive and will take several years to complete, but be reassured we will be bringing you home. It will take longer and we are relieved that you are healthy and happy where you are. Until next time friends..."

The GHOST family stood silent as the holo emitter shut off.

"Kanan," Hera began to say as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know."

The two rebels looked back at their three crewmates and saw the shock on their faces. Zeb appeared to still be shaken after seeing someone he thought was long dead. Zeb couldn't get her grainy image out of his mind. LyTara looked nearly the same. She had gotten taller and had filled out. She had a faint scar that marred her nearly perfect features.

"Let's send them a message back," Hera said getting their atttention back, "And introduce them to the rest of our extended family..."


	32. Chapter 32 Village LifeArie's Miracle

A/N: In this chapter, the GHOST family and the natives are getting used to their new home and things are returning back to normal. The GHOST family is still reeling over the fact that they may get to go home in a few years, also Zeb and Keesha's son Arie will do something that will amaze them. The next chapter will be the last one and might take awhile to write.

Chapter 32 Village Life and Arie's Miracle

The GHOST family knowing they could possibly be going home in a few years had mixed emotions about that. In the seven years they lived amongst the natives had been the happiest they had experienced in a long time. Leaving their friends who were like part of the family was going to be hard. Hera and Kanan knew that Wabanaki, Keesha and Ishta-Thuda may not want to leave with Ezra, Zeb and Sabine when the time came to head home. They knew that their three friends...their three "children", may want to stay on the planet and they would most likely never see them again.

Everyone adjusted to the new village and life returned to normal. Zeb began his training again with Sisiutl to become a shaman. The older native man was slowing down and Zeb noticed since the flood, the man had become more subdued and frail.

"My time is approaching," Sisiutl said as he instructed Zeb on how to make potions for fertility and well being.

"No, Sisiutl, you'll live a long time yet," Zeb answered.

"You have been a great student even though you are a Le...Le..."

"Lasat," Zeb finished for him.

"Yes, a great student who is a Le-sat."

Zeb chuckled at the way Sisiutl pronounced his species' name. He felt a lump in his throat at the possiblity of losing the old shaman. Sisiutl reminded him of his Lasat father who had died so long ago.

Later that day, Ezra and Wabanaki had news to tell Tatanaka, T'Keesa, Kanan and Hera. They were expecting another child. Sabine was already pregnant with another child and would deliver in a few months.

"Our kids are definitely growing up," Hera said to Kanan later that night while they lay next to each other.

"Would you like another child?" Kanan asked as he caressed her lekku. He knew that got her aroused.

"We have Jacen and now B'Lora," Hera said feeling a shiver over her naked body, "I wouldn't mind another child."

"Well, let's do something about that," came her Jedi husband's voice as he pressed his body to hers getting her more aroused. Hera began to kiss him passionately and sighed as they became one...

The next day, Keesha sat with Ahsoka down by the waterfall and pool watching the older children splash each other in the shallows. Tayana, Padme and Sola were asleep on a blanket cuddled up to each other. Arie and B'Lora were down on the shoreline making mudpies and little mounds like castles and getting quite dirty. The two women laughed at the childrens' antics.

Suddenly two older native boys who were known to bully some of the younger children, especially Arie being disabled, walked over to stand over the two younger children. They kicked over the mudcastle they had built and laughed.

Arie frowned and babbled out something incoherent making them laugh at his inability to speak.

"Hey, fur boy, can't talk?" the tallest boy said. His companion laughed and watched as B'Lora stood up to defend her Lasat friend. She was pushed down and that was it for Arie. With a Force push, he knocked both boys into the water. Ahsoka and Keesha ran down to rescue the two youngsters.

"Arie, no," Ahsoka said as she picked up the mud-covered Lasat child.

The two boys picked themselves up and ran off scared of what Arie did to them.

"Arie, remember what Uncle Kanan and I told you? No Force pushes," Ahsoka said as she handed a now whimpering Arie to Keesha. The child cuddled up to Keesha and thrust a thumb into his mouth. He knew he did something wrong. B'Lora took Ahsoka's hand and they walked back up to where the three babies still slept.

"Arie, lay here and calm down," Keesha said getting the Lasat child to lay on the blanket near his younger sibling and cousins. He kept sucking his thumb and sobbed quietly. B'Lora lay nearby and put an arm around her friend. She was crying a little too.

A few hours later they returned to the village and Zeb laughed seeing Arie and B'Lora covered in dried mud. Arie cried as he was given a bath inside the family's tipi and he threw a tantrum frustrated at not being able to speak right.

"Bah...bah," he kept babbling out.

Zeb resigned the fact that his second to youngest child would never learn to speak or walk. That didn't make him love him any less. He would teach Arie sign language as he had learned it being in the Honor Guard. One of the younger Lasat members of the Guard was deaf and because of that she had taught everyone sign language in order to communicate with her comrades.

That evening, Arie would surprise them with what could only be a miracle. They were sitting around in the main tipi of the GHOST family enjoying time together and he crawled over to sit beside B'Lora, his friend. B'Lora moved away to get a toy for both of them to play with and he wanted to follow her. They had been sitting on the ground next to his father's big wooden chair and he reached up to try and pull himself up to a standing position. With a frown on his little furry face, Arie pulled himself up and held on with both hands to the leg of the chair. His didjigrade legs were shaking badly but he was up. Keesha looked over and gasped seeing her disabled son standing on his own. Zeb turned to see what had her so alarmed and his eyes widened at the sight of Arie standing.

"By the Force!" Kanan said and gestured to Hera to look.

"Arie!" Zeb said a smile on his face, "You...You're standing!"

Arie looked down at his shaking legs and a smile just like Zeb's crossed his face. Keesha moved over to sit in front of him. She was followed by Zeb.

"C'mon, squirt," Zeb said as he held out his arms to his son, "See if you can take a step."

"Uh...uh," Arie said shaking his head. His blue eyes widened with fear.

"It's okay, little one," Keesha said holding her arms out too, "Come to Mama and Papa."

"Mama...Papa," he said and looked down at his prehensile feet as if willing them to move. Frowning, he moved his left foot forward and then his right. He still held on to the chair leg.

"C'mon," Zeb urged seeing he was trying to take his first steps, "You can do it."

Arie frowned more and then let go of the chair leg standing on his own. His legs shook badly, but he was standing on his own. He moved one foot forward and then the other, taking his first steps. He fell forward and into Zeb's waiting arms. Half crying, half laughing, the Lasat hugged his little son close. Arie dissolved into giggles and snuggled close to his father's chest hanging onto the fur.

Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Wabanaki, Sabine, Ishta-Thuda, Rex and Ahsoka smiled trying not to cry themselves at the miracle they were witnessing.

Later that night as they tucked their children into bed, Zeb and Keesha still couldn't believe that Arie at nearly age five, had taken his first steps. They figured that they would be carrying the child around even when he was grown up but now there was a chance that he could learn to walk like his siblings. Maybe he could learn to talk as well, but that didn't matter to them. They loved him no matter that he was disabled and smaller than normal Lasat children. He was their son and that's all that mattered.

For the next few days, Arie managed to take another two steps but couldn't walk very far. He still used the walker that Sabine and Ezra had made him when he was a baby. They had adjusted it as he grew and even though he was almost five, he was the size of a two year old human toddler. B'Lora helped him up and tried to get him to walk but he fell, crawling instead.

A week later, another message came through with the probe and there were individual messages for a few of the GHOST family. Senator Mon Mothma talked to Kanan and Hera and LyTara sent one to Zeb.

The Lasat was still a bit uncomfortable at seeing his former lover but enjoyed hearing her voice.

"Garazeb," she said her voice a bit distorted by the probe's program, "I still can't believe you are alive! I thought the day Lasan was attacked, was the last time I would see you, and now that you are alive...is..."

Her voice broke and Zeb saw tears in her long-lashed eyes and that made him swallow hard.

"LyTara you look...beautiful," he said his voice full of emotion.

"Garazeb, you are still very handsome and I love your new look. You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you."

"I have scars...on my face," she answered.

"I've got a few myself," Zeb added, "Got a real big one on my left arm and shoulder."

LyTara smiled and then bowed her head for a moment and then when she raised her head back up, Zeb could see tears on her furry cheeks.

"I've ...missed you. Garazeb, I love you and always will. I know I'm joined to Gregor, but I still have feelings for you. You are my first love."

"I...love you too...LyTara. As you can see I'm joined to Keesha, one of the natives. I will never stop loving you, for you were my first love as well."

"If you get home, is there a chance we can start again?" LyTara asked her eyes still teary.

"I...I don't know," Zeb answered, "It will be nice to see you again after all these years."

"I have to go now, until later...my love."

Her image faded into static as the signal faded. Zeb swallowed hard and his emotions were in turmoil. He still felt something for LyTara but he loved Keesha. What was he to do?

He didn't notice Keesha standing outside the cargo area where the probe sat and heard everything. Tears filled her eyes knowing that she could be losing her Lasat husband to someone he had loved long ago and that hurt. She walked out of the cargo bay and off towards where Arie and B'Lora were playing with the dog that hung around the village. She saw Zeb walk down the cargo bay ramp and he was wiping at his cheeks where she saw tear streaks. Keesha walked up to give him a hug seeing he needed it. He held her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. In her mind, she prayed to the Great Spirit that her husband wouldn't leave her for another.

Several more months passed and it came time for Sabine to deliver her baby. The Mandalorian woman was moved to the hogan and Zeb with the help of the midwives awaited the birth of his younger "sister's" child. Sisiutl had taken ill the day before and Zeb, even though he was worried about his surrogate father, would perform the ritual of a new birth. The Lasat sat next to Sabine and she held onto his hand grimacing against the pains. He uttered the chant for birth and caressed her sweating forehead.

"Zeb," she whispered, "It really hurts. Alot more than when Idekia was born. Can you give me something to feel better?"

"Try this potion," he said holding a cup up to her lips, "This will help."

Sabine smiled and drank the potion that had a fruity flavor to it. It was made with some of the purple berries that grew plentiful in the forest. Taking a deep breath she frowned as another contraction hit.

"Karabast!" she yelled out and squeezed Zeb's hand so hard he flinched against the pain. Zeb kept caressing her forehead and knew it was getting close. The midwives positioned themselves for the birth and smiled seeing the baby's head. Sabine let out a loud groan and pushed and then heard the cries of her newborn.

"Sabine, you have a daughter," Zeb said taking the newborn from the midwives after they cleaned her off and wrapping her in a blanket. Sabine took one look at her daughter and began to cry. Zeb bent down to give her a hug seeing she needed it. Sabine cuddled close to her Lasat "brother" and looked up to see him smiling. He then took the baby gently in his big clawed hands and took her out in the traditional way of the tribe. After that, he lead a very nervous Ishta-Thuda in to see his tired wife. Sabine smiled seeing her husband and watched him hold the infant, tears falling from his eyes.

"She's beautiful," he said, "Just like her mother."

"Let's name her...Ursa, after my mother," Sabine suggested.

"Ursa...what does it mean?" Ishta-Thuda asked handing the newborn to Sabine so she could give the baby her first feeding.

"I'm not sure but it is Mandalorian," Sabine answered and held little Ursa as she took her first meal at Sabine's breast.

Zeb went out of the hogan and brought in Idekia to see his little sister. The nearly two year old boy smiled and went over to lay next to Sabine and reached over to touch the baby's head.

"She's tiny," he said, "Like a tooka doll."

"Yes, she is," Ishta-Thuda said as he picked the boy up so Sabine could finish feeding the baby, "But she will grow, just like you are. Idekia, you are a big brother now and will have to protect little Ursa. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Papa," the little boy said and then wanted down to sit in Zeb's lap. The little boy loved his "Uncle Zebbie" as he called him. Zeb in turn adored the little boy as he did all his sibling's children. The Lasat then left so Sabine and her little family could have some privacy.

Later that day, Ursa was baptized in the pool near the waterfall and a frail Sisiutl watched with much pride at how comfortable Zeb was at performing the native rituals. It was as if the Lasat were always a shaman. After the ceremony, Zeb helped the old native back to his tipi and sat with him feeding him some broth. Zeb grew worried seeing how weak Sisiutl was getting and knew it could be close to the old man's passing. The thought of Sisiutl leaving nearly broke Zeb's heart. He couldn't bear losing someone he loved as much as he did Sisiutl.

"Begadi-Zeb," Sisiutl said weakly as he gestured the Lasat to sit next to his bed. He reached up to grasp Zeb's much bigger hand and gave him a smile that made Zeb nearly tear up, "My time has come to be with the Great Spirit. By tomorrow, you will be shaman of the tribe."

"No, Sisiutl, you'll be okay. You're just overtired," Zeb answered clutching both of the old man's hands.

"No...maiduc, my life is over. Yours is just beginning."

"No...You have more to teach me."

"You have learned everything I could teach you and more," Sisiutl said and reached up a hand to caress Zeb's cheek. The Lasat closed his eyes feeling tears behind the eyelids. He felt Sisiutl weakening more and knew the old man was right. He was nearly at the end of his long life. Zeb sucked in his breath and opened his eyes feeling tears trickling down his furry cheeks. Smiling, Sisiutl reached up to caress his face again feeling the tears.

"Don't cry for me," SIsiutl said and looked Zeb in the eyes, "I have lived a long and happy life and am not afraid of dying. Let me see a smile. The last thing I hope to see is your smile."

Through his tears, Zeb managed a toothy smile that he knew that Sisiutl loved. The old man's eyes welled with tears and fell down the sides of his face. Zeb reached down to embrace Sisiutl with all the love he felt for the old shaman. He held him close and then felt Sisiutl go limp. At that moment he knew the old shaman had passed away. Beginning to cry, Zeb held him close and rocked the old man in his arms. After awhile, he walked out and announced to the village that Sisiutl had died...

The next morning with a gentle rain falling, Zeb performed the funeral ritual and burial of his father figure. Trying not to cry, the Lasat barely got through the last of the ritual when he felt Keesha come up behind him to hug him around the waist. Keesha knew how close her Lasat husband had been to the old shaman and knew he was hurting bad. She was determined to help him through his grief no matter what.

With the children staying with Rex and Ahsoka, Keesha took a very despondent Zeb to the waterfall and pool. She had packed enough food and blankets for a bed so they could stay for a few days. It had been a long time since they were alone and she hoped they could become intimate.

After having a light meal of herbs, jerky and fish, Keesha went to change into something that she knew would get her Lasat husband to notice. When she came back from washing up in the pool, she hoped that he was ready to mate. She found him sitting on the blankets, knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his knees. Keesha felt her heart lurch at that sight and the sounds of sniffling signaling that he was weeping.

"Oh, Begadi-Zeb," she whispered taking him in her arms, "Don't cry...my husband. I'm here."

Zeb lifted his head up and saw the face of his wife and then cried more. She held him closer and began to rock him in her arms feeling the tears wetting her thin dress. He kept on with the tears for awhile and then fell into a fitfull sleep. Keesha knew that she wasn't going to have any intimacy with him that night, but she didn't mind. Just feeling his large furry body next to her was intimate enough. She removed her dress and pressed her naked body against his also falling asleep. The only sounds heard were the evening creatures and the waterfall that was soothing to the ears.

During the night, Zeb woke up and saw Keesha laying naked next to him. Seeing her full-figured body got him aroused and he felt Keesha stirring next to him. He pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips with the two of them soon engaging in a mating ritual. After that, they fell asleep and would wake up and return to the village...


	33. Chapter 33 Homeward Bound Part 1

A/N: This is the first of a two-part ending to the story. I decided to divide the last chapter into two parts because it would be too long. The GHOST family is anxious to get home...at least a few of them are...Warning for mature content.

Chapter 33 Homeward Bound Part 1

Dr.'s Phykr and Aden began to work on the star destroyer that could possibly bring home the GHOST crew. The task ahead of them was an almost impossible one but they were determined to bring the crew home. They brought on a large group of Lothol natives to help in the repair and rebuild. Most of the people had worked for the Empire and knew alot about ship repair, so the two scientists didn't lack for help.

Sarah and Trudi helped with watching the children for the workers and made sure the people were fed properly. The two women didn't feel overwhelmed by the large task knowing they had to pull their own weight too besides their husbands and boyfriends. LyTara even lended a hand when extra help was needed on the engine repair since she was a whiz at fixing engines. A star destroyer had alot more engines than an X-wing but she adjusted.

At night when LyTara layed next to Gregor, she found out alot of times that her thoughts were on Zeb and how happy she was to see him again after so many years. The sight of the former Honor Guardsman made her feel a bit aroused at times and she tried to hide it from Gregor knowing he could be hurt by what she felt for Zeb. As the time went on it got harder to hide her feelings.

On the faraway planet:

Zeb took on the role of tribal shaman and performed the rituals when needed. He practiced the ritual chants to keep in practice and even took on an apprentice of his own. He wanted to make sure someone could replace him as tribal shaman when he got home. He ended up choosing Keesha's cousin who had helped Sisiutl before Zeb and his family arrived on the planet. Her name was Telluria which meant in the native language as "tall one". Telluria was nearly as tall as Zeb but slimmer than Keesha. Zeb was pleased in how quick she picked up on the chants, rituals and the making of a sand painting. Telluria felt it was a great honor to serve under the "noble Le-sat" as Zeb was known to alot of the natives. Keesha felt much pride for her Lasat husband and loved him even more. Lately since the strange talking thing came from the sky, she noticed that Zeb was alot quieter and a bit sad. She felt a bit jealous at seeing how he reacted at seeing the Le-sat woman's image. She knew that this person was probably someone close to him at one time and alot of time had passed since they saw each other. Keesha was afraid she was losing him to this woman from his past.

The day came for Wabanaki to deliver her baby and Zeb stood by as Telluria performed the birthing ceremony alongside the midwives.

"Begadi-Zeb," Wabanaki gasped as she felt more pain, "I'm scared. Hold my hand?"

"Sure," the Lasat said and took her smaller hand in his. She squeezed as another contraction hit and he flinched against the pain.

Six hours later after a hard labor, Wabanaki delivered a healthy baby boy that looked alot like Ezra with Wabanaki's skin and hair color. Telluria took the baby outside to show the rest of the tribe as was custom and Zeb saw that she remembered the words and chant for a healthy birth. Ezra was led back in to the hogan and reunited with his wife. He was nearly in tears seeing the newborn.

"He looks like you, husband," Wabanaki said her face in a tired smile.

"He also looks like you too," Ezra answered giving her a kiss on the lips, "What should we name him? I chose Mira's name you choose this little guy's name."

Wabanaki thought for a moment and then smiled as a name came to mind.

"Let's name him...Cocheena, after my grandfather who also was chief of the tribe."

"Cocheena," Ezra said, "I like that. What does it mean in the native tongue?"

"It means, 'great one'."

Ezra went out to bring in Mira to see her new baby brother. The toddler loved having a little brother and kept giving him kisses on his little face.

Back on Lothol:

Things were going along with the ship repairs and refit of the star destroyer. Some of the repairs weren't taking as long as thought before. That made Dr. Phykr happy possibly being able to bring the GHOST family home sooner.

LyTara kept herself busy on the engines to keep her mind off Zeb. It was getting close to the time to send the probe through with more messages and she wanted to send a private one to the Lasat. Every day that passed the yearnings for her former Lasat lover were getting stronger. They had never mated when they were together long ago, but they still enjoyed each other's company with occassional kisses, caresses and hugs. Before the attack on Lasan, she had hoped to be joined to Zeb as his bondmate but the events of the fall of her home planet, stopped that. She had thought he perished when the palace was bombed since he was leading the Honor Guard protecting the royal family. Now to see him alive, was almost too much for her emotions. Having talked to him several times through the probe's messaging program, helped her feel better, but she wanted more. She approached Gregor about doing a private message on a separate disc. Alot of the rebels had done that and he didn't mind showing her how to work the recorder. Gregor showed her to the abandoned lab where they had a romantic rendezvous before, so it would be more private for her. Deep down inside, Gregor felt he was losing her. She had begun to pull away from him when he wanted to become intimate.

The Lasat female went to the abandoned building and to the secret room where her and Gregor mated not long ago. She removed her jacket showing she had on a tight midriff top that zipped from neck to the bottom and equally tight pants that rode low on her hips. She wanted to show Zeb how good her body still looked after all these years.

LyTara set the recorder device on top of a cargo container and then next to it, set up a holo player where she inserted a disc showing an image of Zeb when he was Captain of the Honor Guard. She smiled seeing the still image and then sat on a chair to start the recording. A red light glowed on top of the device showing it was ready for her message. She took a deep breath and began to speak. After finishing, she sat crying feeling ashamed and even more confused. She had poured her heart out in her words and then some...

Ten days later, the probe returned to the faraway planet with continuing updates on how everyone was doing, the progression of the ship repairs and private messages for several of them.

"Zeb, there's one for you," Hera said as she loaded the data on a holodisc.

"There is?" he asked suspecting who it was from: LyTara.

"Go ahead and take it to your cabin on the ship. Kanan and I will make sure no one bothers you. We're taking Keesha and the kids on a hike."

"Hera..."

"Zeb, it's okay. I know the message is from LyTara. Go talk to your friend."

Zeb nodded and walked towards the GHOST staring at the disc wondering what LyTara would be telling him. He went to the cargo bay door and opened it so the ramp lowered. He walked up inside and to the ladder that lead up to the crew cabins. Taking a deep breath, Zeb climbed up the ladder and made his way to the cabin he once shared with Ezra. Closing his eyes, he put a hand against the cool metal and then activated the door opener. It made a squeaking hiss and his sensitive nose smelled a musty almost decayed odor. This was due to the cabin being deserted for so long. He activated the lights seeing they were dim but he could see enough. He smiled seeing the various posters that he and Ezra hung up on the metallic walls to make the stark room more of a home for them. They consisted of images portraying ships of different styles, Sabine's artwork that was mostly the starbird logo, the one of Chopper playing a prank on them and others of females of different species in various stages of dress...or undress. One of Zeb's favorites was one he had hung on the wall behind his bunk near where he'd lay his head as he slept. It was of a Lasat female dressed as an Honor Guardsman. The difference was she was nude from the waist up and held a bo-rifle up enough to cover her breasts that were full. He loved to fall asleep at night to the sight of that beautiful...face. Now seeing it, made him sad.

He pulled over a table that he and Ezra used when they'd watch holovids. The ones they most enjoyed were of three funny guys named "Knucklehead Rodians." Hera and Kanan lots of times had to tell them to keep the noise down as their laughter would wake everyone on the GHOST as they watched the holovids that both had seen hundreds of times, but still enjoyed. This simple action brought the two closer in their brotherly bond. Smiling at the memory, Zeb took out the player and sat down on his bunk. He pulled the disc out of his pocket and inserted it into the small device. LyTara's image appeared and his eyes widened. He noticed that she was dressed in a rather revealing outfit and he swallowed hard. Laying down, he pushed the start button.

"Hello Garazeb," came LyTara's pleasant throaty voice, "I needed to talk to you again."

Zeb smiled seeing her image that was so clear on the disc and he turned onto his side so he could see her better.

"Seeing you after so long has made me realize that I still love you. Oh...Garazeb, I don't know what to do. I love Gregor very much...but I still have feelings for you. Lately, I've thought alot of how we'd get together when we were able to. I even dream about being in your arms again, feeling you so close to me."

Zeb watched as he saw her take her clawed fingers and place them at the collar of her shirt where she began to unzip it. Seeing her furry neck that he once kissed made him swallow hard. He turned over onto his back, his head still positioned to see her image.

"I wish I were there with you right now. I want to feel you...touching me."

She lowered the zipper more until the shirt was completely open, the sides of her furry breasts showing making his eyes widen. He watched as she pulled the material apart so he could see more. He began to feel aroused and his ears began to tingle with desire.

"I wish we had...mated. Oh...I ache to feel your touch..."

He swallowed harder and felt the arousal grow seeing in the image that she was unfastening her tight pants showing she was naked underneath. Her hands began to caress her own body making his breathing quicken and sweat break out on his fur. Seeing what she was doing made him realize that he was highly aroused and could react as if he were mating with her for real. LyTara sighed and pulled her shirt off showing her full breasts that were reacting with her own arousal. Nearly panting, he squirmed on the bunk feeling a burning in his loins and loosened his native clothing. He knew he was reaching a peak in his arousal and gritted his teeth, eyes shut tight.

"Oh...Karabast!" he heard LyTara cry out as she reached her limit in her self-mating ritual. He opened his eyes and saw her leaned back in the chair with tears streaming down her furry cheeks. Sobbing could be heard and Zeb felt his heart go out to her.

"I...I'm sorry, Garazeb," she said her voice shaky, "I...I've never done anything like this before, but I'm so confused. I love you...I want you so bad! Why did we not mate before? I know the reason. It's because of my parents! They didn't want their daughter, the princess of the royal family to get involved with a common soldier in the Honor Guard. I didn't care and still don't! I love you!"

"I...I love you too...LyTara," he whispered as he felt tears on his face. He wiped them away.

"Please come home, Garazeb. Please come home to me."

She sat up on the chair to get her clothes back on and to calm herself down. As she zipped her shirt back up, she ran a hand over her chest getting his attention to look at her breasts now covered up. He smiled through his tears.

"I love you...I need you...please come home..."

She placed her hands over her face and began to cry more. The image faded into nothingness and he felt a longing in his heart. He sat up on the bunk straighteneing his native clothing back into a normal position. He hoped he wasn't showing anymore sign of arousal for he still felt it. He touched the player and removed the disc to put it back in his pocket.

"Someday...LyTara...someday I will get home to you."

He got up and left the cabin looking back for a second. The Lasat took a deep breath and headed for the ladder so he could leave the ship. For some reason, Zeb felt like he needed to visit the burial ground. After he left the GHOST, he walked to the burial ground and knealt next to the one holding Sisiutl.

"Sisiutl," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes, "What do I do? I love Keesha...but still love LyTara. I can't have two wives. Help me..."

He stayed at the burial ground for several hours until his emotions calmed down. Taking a deep breath, he went to find Keesha and the kids.

His native wife was holding Tayana and Arie rode in a pack on her back. She was walking with Kanan, Hera and their two children. She appeared happy, but inside she was confused and angry. She knew that her beloved Lasat husband was talking to the woman who looked similar to him and she was gripped with a feeling of jealousy. She smiled but inside was feeling the opposite.

Kanan and Jacen sensed her anger and were worried. The two Force users noticed how distant Zeb and Keesha were becoming and they knew it was because of LyTara. When they'd return to their galaxy, Zeb would have to choose between the two women who both loved him. They saw as Zeb walked up the path to meet up with them, that he looked a little sad. Kanan reached out in the Force and felt Zeb's sadness and confusion, that was laced with a strong feeling of arousal. The Lasat had just experienced a strong sexual experience and without Keesha. He knew it was because of the message LyTara had sent him. Kanan hoped that Zeb could figure out who he wanted to be with: Keesha or LyTara. The way things were going, his marriage to Keesha was in trouble.

Keesha felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see who had touched her.

"Keesha," Zeb whispered and leaned over to nuzzle her face, something she usually enjoyed but not this day.

"Begadi-Zeb," she said her voice flat and emotionless, "We need to talk."

"Okay, let's go for a walk."

The native woman nodded and handed Tayana and Arie over to Kanan and Hera. Kanan sensed that a confrontation was about to happen between the couple and it could be a bad one.

Zeb lead Keesha farther down the path and up to a new one that their older children found a few weeks before. He reached for her hand but she pulled away just walking beside him. They stopped near a stream and sat on a big log.

"Keesha, I'm sorry," he began to say trying to take her hand again. This time she let him grasp it.

"Sorry?" she said her face in a frown, "Sorry for betraying me? I know what you did! You did...smohalla!"

"Keesha...I didn't..."

"I can smell the aftermath of smohalla on you. Your fur gets muskier when that happens. You betrayed me with...her!"

"Keesha, please," he said seeing her brown eyes full of anger, "It's not like that! I was listening to LyTara's message and...things got a little out of hand. Yes, I was aroused, but there was no way I could have smohalla with her! She wasn't there with me! I...just felt...arousal that's all."

Keesha listened to his words and knew that he still carried deep feelings for this Le-sat female of his younger days.

"That proves to me that you still care for her," Keesha said frowning more, "Do you love her?"

"Keesha, I love you," Zeb said his eyes welling with tears and trickling down his furry cheeks, "I love you."

"Do you?" she answered pulling away from him, "How do I know when we are together, it is her face you see and not mine! I can't live with the shadow of her between us. It's tearing us apart!"

"Keesha you don't mean..."

"Yes, Begadi-Zeb," she said as she stood up, "I think you should leave...at least for awhile."

"Keesha...no.."

"Yes, please leave our tipi until you clear your mind...and heart...of this Le-sat woman. Until then, I don't want you around..."

Zeb bowed his head feeling more tears begin to fall. He felt his heart breaking.

Keesha looked once more at him and then turned to walk back to the rest of the family. Kanan sensed that something bad had just happened between the couple and it wasn't for the better. A few hours later, a tearful goodbye was done between the children and Zeb. He walked away from his family hopefully for not too long.

Zeb kept walking and finally came to a stop near a small creek and decided to spend the night there. After setting up a temporary camp, he went down to the side of the water and sat, legs crossed in a position of meditation. Kanan and Ahsoka had taught him a form of meditation that came in handy after Tirawa's death, and now he hoped it would help clear his mind. He took a deep breath through his slitted nostrils and let it out through his mouth. He did this several times until he felt more relaxed. Now he hoped he could reach a happy medium to think clearly, but the images of Keesha's angry face and eyes disturbed him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered feeling the tears running down his face. He tried to relax again and found out he couldn't. Sniffling, he walked back up to the shelter and layed on the fur blanket burying his face in the soft material. He cried for hours until he dozed off.

With darkness approaching, Zeb woke up to a wet nose nudging his shoulder. It was the horse that he rode from the village. The large animal was very fond of him and sensed his distress. She had followed him when he left the village and wanted to be with him.

"Hey!" he yelled and woke up more seeing it was the horse, "What are you doing here, girl?"

The horse neighed and nudged his shoulder again. He sat up and stroked her long nose getting a contented grunt. That got a smile out of him and he stood up to lean against her, comforted by her scent and soft sleek fur that was so much like his.

"At least you love me..."

For the next few days, the Lasat traveled farther from the village and began to grow weak and tired. He hardly slept or ate tortured by nightmares of Keesha hating him. He began to run a fever and the horse lay next to him her body heat keeping him warm. Zeb became incoherent, tossing and turning on the blanket, his fur musky with the sweat of fever. After a week he was barely conscious and babbling. The horse dragged him by the scruff of his neck down to the stream for water but he was too sick to drink. Finally he lost consciousness and began to dream...

Zeb sat up on his makeshift bed and looked towards the water. He saw a figure bathed in a soft white light and he gasped.

It was his mother Ne'Roos, and she was dressed in a white robe, her big green eyes he remembered that were so kind, staring at him.

"Mama...," he gasped, watching her walk towards him.

Yes, it's me, Garazeb...your mother, the image spoke in a pleasant voice that sounded like an angel's.

Tears began to fall from Zeb's equally green eyes and he reached out to her wanting to feel her arms around him. He reached out a hand to the image and it went through her spectral body. The Lasat's face crumbled into a look of sadness and tears began to fall.

Garazeb, my son...my grown-up son, the image of Ne'Roos said and sat beside him alongside the stream, I know you are troubled.

"Mama...I don't know what to do? I love Keesha and don't want to lose her. I love LyTara too. What do I do?"

Do you love Keesha ?

"Yes, with all my heart."

Do you love LyTara as well?

"Uh...yes."

No, my son, you lust for LyTara, that is a big difference in your feelings. What you feel for Keesha is a real love from deep in your heart. Garazeb...my son...you will lose her if you keep up with this behavior. Right now Keesha is hurting and is afraid of losing you. She loves you, child, show her how you really feel.

"Mama, I...I'm scared," he said sounding like a small child.

The spectral image of his mother moved closer and he placed his head against her shoulder where he felt comfort and love. She moved closer and hummed a lullabye that she sang to him when he was a small kit.

Do what is right, Garazeb. Follow your heart...follow your soul. You are a good and loving Lasat. Show Keesha some of what I've seen in you since the day you were born and everything will be all right. Now...my son...go to sleep.

"Okay," he murmured and closed his eyes feeling her arms wrap around him in the embrace only a mother could give. He snuggled closer and tried to climb onto her lap like he did when he was a little kit. She let him, feeling his soft fur that was so much like hers warm against her face.

Sleep...my child...sleep...let your mind wander to happy places. Sleep, my handsome grown-up son...sleep...

Zeb fell into a deep and dreamless sleep unaware that he had the thumb of his right hand in his mouth like he did when he was a young kit. Ne'Roos smiled seeing that and hugged him closer rocking him as if he were a baby again...

The next morning, Zeb woke up on the side of the stream curled up in a fetal position and a thumb in his mouth. He pulled it out of his mouth and sat up not remembering what had happened. The horse was laying nearby and got up to nudge his shoulder. She let out a happy snort seeing he was in a better frame of mind.

"Hi," he said and stood up still feverish and weak, "Can you help me to the shelter? I don't feel very good..."

He collapsed on the makeshift bed and fell asleep again the fever getting higher. Lesions began to form on his face and ears and the horse licked them hoping to make him feel better.

Back at the village, Keesha felt bad at how angry she had gotten with her Lasat husband. She realized that she loved him and had to bring him home so she could tell him how she felt. Kanan, through the Force sensed that Zeb was in trouble and Keesha was the only person that could help him. With a pack on her back, the big native woman went in search of her furry husband...and lover.

"I'm sorry...keorara," she whispered as she walked. She was one of the best female trackers in the tribe and easily picked up his trail. By nightfall, she found him laying on a furred blanket asleep and feverish. Without waking Zeb, Keesha crawled under the blanket and pulled his feverish body next to hers giving him kisses on his furry face. He never stirred and that worried her. She removed her dress and then his native clothing pressing her body closer hoping that her body heat would warm his chills. That seemed to help and the shivers eased off. Towards morning, he awoke and saw that Keesha was asleep next to him. He began to cry and moved closer to her. She heard the sobs and woke up to see he was cuddled up to her his tears wetting her bare skin.

"Oh...keorara," she murmured caressing his face, "I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Keesha," he said his voice nearly a hoarse whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, husband, I will take care of you. You are very sick and need to be taken back to the village so Telluria and I can take care of you."

"Keesha...I'm sorry."

She held him closer and gave him a kiss on the mouth which he returned in his weakened state but it was full of passion.

"Mate with me," he whispered pulling her closer, "Please?"

His answer came in another passionate kiss and the pressing of her body to his where they came together. The mating was gentle and lasted for a long time. When they pulled apart, Keesha knew that she carried his seed in her womb and would bear him another son or daughter. First things, first, she had to get the ill Lasat back to the village...


	34. Chapter 34 Honeward Bound Part 2

A/N: Well, here it is, folks, the final chapter of a story that I started last August! Sorry for the gape in updates. Had a family reunion to go to and this year was bittersweet as we had a recent death in the family. In the last chapter, Zeb had to make a decision about who he wanted to be with: Keesha or LyTara. His "vision quest" he went on helped. In turn, Zeb became ill with the same illness that nearly wiped out the humans and half-human members of the family and tribe. Don't worry, our favorite space family will be getting home.

Chapter 34 Homeward Bound Part 2

Garazeb Orrelios lay burning up with fever inside the tribal hogan. Telluria, his apprentice shaman, fussed over him hoping that she could remember everything he had taught her...so far. Keesha sat beside his makeshift bed of thick animal-fur blankets holding his hand and caressing his feverish brow ridges.

"Will he die?" Keesha asked her eyes full of tears. The native woman was tired and also pregnant making her feel more fatigued.

"I don't know, Keesha," the younger native woman said, "He's very sick and the lesions are all over his body. Only the Great Spirit and his own strength of will can heal him now. Begadi-Zeb is very weak and if he were like you and I would make it easier to take care of him. Being a Le-sat makes it harder. I've done all I can for him...but he is slipping away."

"No!" Keesha said harshly, "He will not die! I won't let him!"

Later on, Hera and Kanan came in to help Keesha out and saw how tired she was. The native woman hadn't told them of being pregnant, but Kanan sensed it through the Force.

"Keesha, you need to rest," Kanan said as he layed a hand on her shoulder, "After all, you are carrying Zeb's child."

Hera's eyes widened and she smiled but was worried seeing how tired Keesha was. She watched as Kanan layed his hands on Zeb's chest and a blue glow appeared as he began to try to heal Zeb with the Force. After a few minutes he pulled his hands away, eyes reflecting the fatigue.

"He's slipping away," was all he said and turned to Hera, "He's in a coma now."

"Kanan...no," Hera said seeing Keesha put her hands over her face.

"I'll have Ezra and Ahsoka help me in the Jedi healing, but I think it's a lost cause. Zeb is losing the will to live. Just like he did when Tirawa died, but he wasn't as sick as he is now.

That night, unknown to Hera and Kanan, little Arie crawled out of the family tipi and made his way to the hogan. He crawled inside and curled up next to Zeb laying his little hands on his father's side. He closed his eyes and with his infantile Force abilities, began a healing trance.

Deep down inside Zeb's body, the healing Force touch began to heal the Lasat's infected tissues...

Two months passed and Zeb remained in a coma. Keesha's pregancy progressed and the woman showed signs of having a problem. Kanan and Hera knew it was because of her age. At fifty-four, most women were past child-bearing age, but the native women seemed to be fertile at any age, and a Lasat male was fertile much longer than a human male, thus making it possible for Keesha's pregnancy. Kanan and Hera kept an eye on her seeing she was more tired than usual and they had a hard time getting her away from Zeb's side.

On a sunny day in the late summer, Keesha was laying next to Zeb and dozing a bit when he opened his eyes. Hera was sitting on a blanket nearby dozing herself when she heard the Lasat sigh. She opened her eyes and saw him moving his head towards Keesha and that his big green eyes were open.

"Keesha! Wake up!" she called and went over to the woman and her Lasat husband.

"Huh?" Keesha muttered and then moved her head to see Zeb's eyes looking at her, "Begadi-Zeb! Oh...my keorara!"

Hera ran out to get Kanan and the rest of the family. They came running in and saw Keesha hugging Zeb close his eyes partly open and a small smile on his face. It was strange to see the purple fur with lesions on it but they were fading some.

"Zeb," Kanan said as he bent down to put a hand on the Lasat's face, "Can you hear me? Do you understand me? Nod your head if you do."

The big green eyes blinked for a moment and then he nodded his head.

The whole family let out a sigh and tears began to flow, but not as much as Keesha.

"Zeb," Kanan said bringing over Totonga, Ashla, Arie and Tayana to see their father, "Do you know who I am?"

Another nod and the Lasat opened his mouth to speak. All that came out was a stuttering croak.

"K...Ka...nan."

"Hera, hand me the med scanner."

The Jedi ran the scanner over Zeb's body and a look of relief came over his face.

"There's no trauma to his brain. He's just a little out of it. He should get better. Let's let him get some rest..."

More time went by and Keesha delivered a healthy half-human, half-Lasat boy who Keesha named Tuwanasavi which meant "center of the world" in the native tongue. Zeb slowly recovered and his speech improved with help from his own children. Totonga and Ashla with a little help from Tayana taught their father to speak again. Life was returning to normal within the native village...

Three years passed...

One day the probe returned with some good news. The ship that would go through the wormhole, was ready to leave Lothol and bring them home. Kanan and Hera gathered Ezra, Zeb and Sabine together telling them the good news. The three crewmembers were happy at finally being able to return to their galaxy, but they had mixed emotions at leaving the planet and their friends in the tribe. To make matters worse, Keesha, Ishta-Thuda and Wabanaki were afraid to leave the planet. Kanan sat everyone down to have a talk with them.

"Zeb, since you are the oldest, I want your take on going home."

The Lasat frowned and looked over at Keesha who was holding little Savi as they called him. The hybrid toddler had the sniffles and was a little fussy.

"I...don't know. We've been here ten years...ten happy years and it will be hard to leave. If Keesha doesn't want to go, I won't go. She's my lifemate and I won't leave her or the children behind. If I have to live out the rest of my life here, so be it."

"Ezra, what do you think about going home?" Kanan asked seeing Hera looking a bit sad at the possibility of the family breaking up.

"I...want to go home knowing that my homeworld is now free from the Empire but..."

"You don't want to leave Wabanaki behind."

"Right."

"I'm staying with Ishta-Thuda if he doesn't want to leave," Sabine added, "If it means staying here for the rest of my life, fine!"

"You guys think on it," Kanan said seeing Hera go over to gather their friends close. The Twi'lek looked on the verge of tears. She couldn't bear to be losing the three people that at times she thought were her "children".

Kanan, Rex and Ahsoka went to the ship to activate the probe's program for the instructions on getting home.

For the next week, Kanan and Hera with help from Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Rex and Ahsoka, readied the GHOST for the trip to the planet where the star destroyer would be waiting to take them home.

"Kanan," Hera said as she huddled under a console in the cockpit, "There's too much damage to the ship. She'll never make a trip to that planet that Wolffe told us about. Besides that, there's not enough fuel to get us there."

Kanan knealt down to where she was brandishing a wrench.

"Hera, can we salvage any parts from the PHANTOM II? Maybe parts for the hyperdrive or the hull?"

Hera frowned as she thought of what he was saying. Her eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

"Kanan, we can do it...but we'll have to completely scrap the PHANTOM II. She has enough fuel aboard if we are careful and we can use her components and the metal skin on her hull."

"Sounds good," he answered, "Let me get the kids and Rex to help. You and Ahsoka can help Chopper with the engines. We can do this..."

Keesha, Ishta-Thuda and Wabanaki along with others of the tribe watched as their spouses and friends worked on the big metallic tipi and felt bad at seeing the smaller tipi being taken apart. Sabine was removing the hyperdrive and watched Ezra and Zeb peeling away the painted hull. Her eyes grew teary at the "death" of the Sheathipede shuttle that had saved their lives more than once. Zeb put an arm on her shoulder seeing her tears.

"We'll get another one," the Lasat said hoping to cheer her up. Sabine wiped her eyes and continued with the removal of the hyperdrive.

"Maybe we'll get a faster one," Ezra added and got a punch to the shoulder from both Sabine and Zeb. Kanan watched them feeling the sibling bond grow between the three crewmembers. Maybe everything would be all right.

Finally the day came for the GHOST to leave and rendezvouz with the star destroyer that Dr. Phykr had christened the STAR OF HOPE. The GHOST crew wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Tatanaka and the rest of the tribe that they felt were part of the family. The past couple of days, Wabanaki, Keesha and Ishta-Thuda decided to leave with their spouses. Ezra, Zeb and Sabine were happy that they wanted to go with them but felt a bit guilty at them leaving the only life they ever knew. Their children were frightened of the idea of flying on the ship and away from the planet and their friends.

"Mama," Cody asked as he helped Ahsoka with loading some supplies for the voyage, "I'm scared. What if something happens to us!"

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," she said hugging the boy who was now as tall as Rex.

Totonga, Ashla, Tayana, Padme, Sola and Arie were afraid of being on the GHOST as well. The younger children understood that something was going on, but still felt uneasy. Kanan and Hera got all of them together to explain what would happen on the journey. Arie began to cry and held onto B'Lora. Zeb and Keesha took the disabled boy into their arms to calm him as best as they could.

The GHOST family went over the instructions and directions for the journey to the planet where the star destroyer was orbiting. It was going to be a tough trip for them all, but they were getting excited for the journey home to their galaxy.

"Uh...Hera," Zeb began to say, "Do you remember how bad my ears were affected by the wormhole when we first went through it? My ears hurt for days! I have five children, one of them a young kit that could be harmed from that!"

Hera smiled at her big Lasat friend.

"Zeb, you don't have to worry. Kanan and I explained to Dr. Phykr about how Lasats were affected by passing through the wormhole. He told us it's because Lasat ears are larger and more sensitive to sound than human ears. Even your hybrid children could be affected and a solution has been found. You, Totonga, Ashla, Arie, Tayana and little Savi will be wearing special headgear to block the sounds, and yes, Zeb, they have one big enough for you."

"That's a relief," he muttered making Hera and Kanan smile. At times, he seemed alot younger than he really was. He was aging well for a Lasat that was forty-six dust seasons old. In fact, since living on the strange planet he appeared younger in his looks.

Two days later, the repairs and refit of the GHOST were finished. Everything was loaded on board for the journey to the planet where the STAR OF HOPE waited for them. The whole family plus their spouses and children stood at the base of the cargo ramp. It was time to say goodbye.

"Tatanaka, thank you and your whole village for what you have done for us since our landing here ten years ago," Kanan said shaking the chief's hand, "Your friendship has been important not to just Hera and I, but to our whole family. Goodbye, my good and trusted friend. May the Force be with you and your Great Spirit take care of all your people and the ones yet to come. Hopefully, we'll meet each other again...someday."

The chief drew the Jedi into a hug and patted his back.

Hera was being hugged by T'Keesa and was given a necklace of bright colored stones for good luck.

"This will protect you on your long journey," she said hugging her again and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Telluria," Zeb said to the new shaman of the tribe, "Remember everything Sisiutl and I taught you. You will be a great shaman for the tribe. Goodbye...maybe Ashla willing, we'll see each other again."

The tall native woman began to cry as she hugged the big Lasat and Keesha goodbye. She blessed all five of the couple's children and turned to bless the rest of the GHOST family with a chant of farewell and good fortune for their future.

Wabanaki was crying as she hugged her parents goodbye, but was excited for the journey she was about to embark on.

"Goodbye, child," Tatanaka said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "The Great Spirit will guide you on your long journey to a new world and I know you will do well. You are my daughter...and I love you."

Wabanaki sobbed and hugged her father even more. T'Keesa embraced Wabanaki in the only way a mother could. She kissed her goodbye and hugged Ezra and the children too.

"Ezra, take care of my daughter and those two little ones," she said embracing them one more time, "May the Great Spirit care for you and guide you home."

The young Jedi nearly broke down at those words and blinked his tear-filled eyes.

Tatanaka and T'Keesa also embraced the rest of the family wishing them well. Ishta-Thuda was reduced to tears when he said goodbye to his uncle, the only surviving member of his tribal family.

"Take care of yourself, son, and that beautiful wife and those two precious children."

"I will."

After a few more goodbyes, the GHOST family went aboard the ship. Hera went to the cockpit followed by Kanan. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine, along with their families stayed in the common area. Ahsoka and Rex were down in the cargo bay monitoring the engines from the instrument panel on the wall watching for any anomalies that could occur in transit.

"Well, this is it," Hera said to Kanan as she fired up the GHOST's main engines. Thankfully they did.

"It'll be all right," Kanan answered and layed a hand on her arm. Hera reached over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

The ship took off with the natives watching in awe and tears. They waved goodbye with Kanan and Hera waving back. Soon they were leaving the planet's atmosphere and the past ten years of their life. Hera's eyes welled with tears and soon were spilling down her cheeks. Kanan caught her look and offered her some comfort.

"Hera...I know. I feel the same way. We've lived here for the past ten years amongst people that we grew close to. It has been a happy ten years. The happiest I've know in a long time and I know you feel the same way. It will be a major adjustment for all of us, not just me and you."

Hera looked over at him and smiled through her tears. She leaned over and placed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

The GHOST entered hyperspace for her journey to the planet where they would enter the wormhole.

In the common area, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine were calming their spouses and the children. The youngest children were whimpering and wanting mamas to hold them. Jacen held onto B'Lora since Hera and Kanan were busy at the ship's controls. Arie and Tayana were clutching to Zeb as if they were about to die. Saki was crying against Keesha's shoulder, the native woman just as frightened. Zeb put an arm around them. Totonga and Ashla were enjoying the trip along with Cody and kept pestering Zeb to go up to the cockpit. Padme and Sola were clutching onto Sabine and Wabanaki sniffling. Ishta-Thuda was a little afraid but was too busy helping Sabine calm the little ones. Idekia and Ursa were whimpering and looked ready to cry. Ezra had his hands full with a frightened Mira and Cocheena.

"Uncle Zeb?" Cody asked for the umteenth time, "Please can we go up to the cockpit to see what space looks like?"

"Oh...okay, if you'll quite pestering me. Go ahead. You behave yourselves. Let me get ahold of Hera to let her and Kanan know you're coming up..."

Awhile later, the three hybrid children were sitting up in the cockpit watching with wide eyes at the sight outside the viewport. Hera forgot her sadness seeing the kid's amazement at what she took for granted. Kanan closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to sense the rest of the family.

"How are they doing?" Hera asked.

"Just a case of frazzled nerves, but Zeb is keeping them calm. The youngest children are the most frightened..."

"Hera!" came Ahsoka's voice from down below, "Rex and I are detecting a drop in the power levels."

The Twi'lek pilot looked down at the control panel and uttered a curse in the tongue of her native world of Ryloth. The ship suddenly lurched scaring the children more.

"Hera!" Rex called over the com, "Shut the hyperdrive down...now! There's a power surge building up and the ship could very well explode!"

The hyperdrive was shut down and the GHOST came to a halt not even halfway to their destination. With help from Chopper, a new heading was calculated.

"It will take us two days to reach the planet instead of several hours," Hera explained to her extended family, "The hyperdrive, even with the new components from the PHANTOM II, weren't enough with the extra weight on board and the distance to travel."

"Oh well," Sabine said as she smiled at Zeb and Ezra, "We can enjoy each other's company longer."

"We need to turn the cargo hold into a temporary shelter for everyone," Kanan said looking over at the others, "Zeb, Ezra and Sabine, if you want to stay in your cabins, that's fine. Remember it will be crowded with the addition of Keesha, Ishta-Thuda, Wabanaki and the children. Are you willing to put up with that?"

The family agreed to being put out for awhile.

Two days later, they reached the orbit of the ringed planet and everyone stared wide-eyed at the large planet and the wormhole that was far enough away to be seen but was still a safe distance from the GHOST.

"That still looks nasty," Rex muttered and saw Ahsoka close her eyes.

"Ready the struts for touchdown in the landing bay. Don't worry, guys, I've done this lots of times," Hera said giving her family a smile of reassurance.

The GHOST made her way to the open landing bay in the belly of the STAR OF HOPE. The ship came to a gentle landing and everyone on board breathed a sigh of relief. This part of the journey home was over, and the hardest part was yet to come.

"Hey! Who said you could land in our landing bay?" Wolffe and Gregor said as they saw the landing ramp lower.

"Wolffe! Gregor!" Rex cried out as he ran down the ramp to embrace his long-lost brothers.

The rest of the family came down the ramp and were embraced by the two former troopers. Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Kanan and Ahsoka were carrying the smallest children who were scared.

"Can we see the rest of the ship?" Totonga asked hoping they could.

"Of course, kiddo," Gregor asked walking over to the hybrid children. He knew who the parents were.

"You look like Uncle Rex," Ashla said, "And so does he!"

"Don't worry, guys," Rex said trying to save the situation, "Gregor and Wolffe are my brothers. Brothers I haven't seen in ten years."

"Okay."

Soon the GHOST family, their children and spouses went onto the bridge of the huge star destroyer. They met Drs. Phykr and Aden who were operating the systems on the ship.

"Hold on everyone," the older of the two scientists said as he turned to them after the introductions, "Look to your left and you will see the wormhole, our way home."

The children gasped at seeing the monstrosity. Kanan and Hera went to the medbay to get the special headgear for the Lasat and half-Lasat members of the family.

"Karabast!" Zeb grumbled as Sabine adjusted the big earpieces on the headgear, "Feels like my ears are being squeezed too death!"

"Quit being a big baby, you big lug," Sabine said giving him a grin, "Hold still. There! Got the headgear on."

Savi began to cry when he had his headgear put on. Keesha murmured softly to her half-human son, stroking his furry cheek. Arie whimpered but let Ezra put the headgear on. Tayana began to cry as well, but tolerated the headgear placed over her pointed ears.

"Dada, it feels funny!" she wailed, "My ears itch!"

"Gotta keep them on, kiddo," Zeb said holding his daughter close.

"Okay, folks...hold on," Dr. Phykr said as he signaled to the two pilots at the helm to ready the ship to enter the wormhole's event horizon, "We're going in!"

The STAR OF HOPE entered the wormhole and everyone on board, except Chopper and the ship's astromech lost consciousness. Chopper plugged in to the main control console and communicated with the HOPE's main computer. He found the machine to be a bit uppity in it's attitude but listened to it's orders. Between the three machine beings, the ship survived it's wild ride through the wormhole and exited intact near Maridun.

"Hera!" the Twi'lek pilot kept hearing over the ringing of her ears.

It was Kanan and he was bending over her.

"Hera, we're home. Hey everyone! Wake up! We're home!"

The other members of the GHOST family awoke and looked out to see the familiar stars of their own galaxy after ten years. A loud cheering erupted through the bridge and tears fell too.

"Hip," Wolffe said to the pilot and his girlfriend Trudi who were piloting the large craft, "Set a course for Lothol."

"Yes, Commander," Hip said as a huge grin appeared on his face.

On Lothol:

LyTara stood watching the sky for a former Imperial star destroyer to achieve orbit around the planet. She was looking forward to seeing Zeb again and hoped to start up their relationship. She also was worried about Gregor, but a message from the ship made her breathe a sigh of relief. The Lasat female closed her eyes imagining being in Zeb's arms again feeling his warm embrace and gentle caresses of his large hands. She also wanted the feel of Gregor's arms around her too.

She had a big decision to make once her former lover arrived home...

Later that day, the star destroyer arrived in orbit over Lothol. A big cheer went up from the planet's surface from the rebels and their friends. The now Chancellor of Chandrilla, Mon Mothma had made a special trip to Lothol to welcome them home after so long. The now gray-haired woman felt tears on her face and wasn't ashamed to cry in front of anyone.

The GHOST left the ship and landed on the planet's surface to a rousing roar of cheers and applause. Several X-wings were flying sorties through the sky trailing colored smoke behind them. The onlookers watched as the cargo ramp lowered and a group of people dressed in strange clothing walked down. First to leave the GHOST were Kanan, Hera and their children. They were met by hugs from Chancellor Mothma and the other rebels. Ezra, Zeb and Sabine came next with their spouses and children. LyTara saw Zeb walk down and her breath caught in her lungs. The sight of her former lover nearly overwhelmed her! She gazed at his tall and slimmer body only dressed in a tight pair of what looked like animal-skin pants and he wore a strange amulet around his bare furry chest. She felt her heartbeat quicken and a feeling of lust come over her. She walked over to him.

"Garazeb," she whispered as she walked up to greet the one person she thought long dead, "Garazeb..."

"LyTara, you look...beautiful," Zeb stammered out and pulled her into an embrace. She held on tight to him and began to nuzzle her face against his.

While the two Lasat got reaquainted, the rest of the family met Chancellor Mothma and the other rebels. The children were in awe of seeing this strange world that was different from the planet they were born on. Ezra, Sabine, Ahsoka and Rex were greeted by the other rebels and enjoyed seeing the wide eyes of their children in their new home.

Finally after a busy day, the GHOST family was settled into a building that alot of the rebels had made into homes. The crewmembers felt uncomfortable being inside a building, having gotten used to living a more simple life. The hustle of the city's streets was a bit of a distraction for them. While everyone was settling in, Zeb went to visit with LyTara again. Keesha saw him leave and knew who he was meeting with. Zeb wouldn't admit that when he embraced LyTara after twenty-five years, he still remembered how lucious her fur felt under his fingers. Keesha hoped that she wasn't losing her Lasat husband that she loved with all her heart and soul. She watched them walk hand in hand to the park that was near the building everyone was housed in.

"Oh, Garazeb," LyTara whispered as they leaned against a tree in the city park, "It feels good to be in your arms again."

"I missed you," he answered, "More than you realize."

"Let's go somewhere more...private," she said as she breathed into his ear making him cringe with a feeling of desire.

"Where?" he asked.

"I know just the place..."

LyTara lead Zeb to the abandoned lab/storage area and hoped for more than kissing. She was becoming very aroused and he could smell it on her. She lead him into the main lab room and luckily it wasn't occupied at the moment. LyTara took him by the hand and lead him over to a pile of blankets that were set up like a makeshift bed. His eyes widened at what she wanted to do, because he wanted the same thing.

"Garazeb...mate with me," she whispered and began to remove her clothing much to Zeb's delight. She lay down on the blankets, her naked body tempting him to remove his too. He lay next to her and caressed her face feeling the fur becoming sweaty with arousal. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her close and began to kiss her on her open mouth, his tongue exploring the inside of it. Her breathing quickened and she wrapped her legs around him ready to feel his highly aroused state result of him entering her...but he pulled away.

"No..." he said and took a deep breath, "LyTara, this is wrong. We are joined to others that we love. We can't do this."

LyTara's green eyes widened and she too felt that mating was...wrong.

"You're right, this is wrong. I'm sorry, Garazeb, if I lead you on."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I...uh...just got caught up in the moment seeing you after so long...and that holomessage you sent me."

"Oh...Karabast," she said as a grin appeared, "I forgot about that. I...uh...wasn't exactly in a right mind when I did that."

"I enjoyed it," Zeb answered as he put his clothes back on and was relieved to see her doing the same.

"You would...you big furry..."

He gave her a punch on the shoulder and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get back to our families before they think something happened. I know Keesha will wonder."

"She's a beautiful human female," LyTara said, "I know why you love her so much. Gregor is very handsome...for a human male."

"Yeah...he's a great guy."

"Let's get back..."

A week went by and the GHOST family tried to readjust to living amongst other people besides their own children and spouses and realized that the noise and bustle of Capital City was too much for them.

"Kanan, I don't like living here," Hera said to him, "It's too...busy."

"I know," he answered, "Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Rex and Ahsoka said the same thing to me just a few hours ago. I can feel that Wabanaki, Keesha and Ishta-Thuda are very uncomfortable living in such a structure. I feel the same way. How about finding us someplace else to live?"

"Somewhere out away from the city? I like that idea. Let's get the kid's opinion on moving away from the city. Kanan, I don't want the family to split up. We've been through too much together these past ten years. Living in a city isn't right for us."

The rest of the family were thrilled at leaving the city and building a new village away from the noise and people.

Early the next morning, they loaded the GHOST with all the supplies they'd need to build themselves new tipi homes. They would still keep in touch with the other rebels and help when needed but they knew they'd be alot happier on their own again.

"Okay, GHOST family...let's go home..." Hera said as she started the GHOST's engines. Down in the cargo bay, the others were smiling and hugging each other. For the first time in a long time...they were truely home...


End file.
